


Snowflakes Fall And So Did I

by CrazyAnimationChick



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - Fandom, Dreamworks - Fandom, Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 102,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAnimationChick/pseuds/CrazyAnimationChick
Summary: When Elsa's parents leave for business over seas, they send Elsa and her sister to live with their aunt, uncle, and cousin in Burgess; the same town where an accident took place years before that resulted in the death of a local man and slight memory loss for her sister Anna. Elsa is still being haunted by the memory of that day, and to make matters worse, after years of being home-schooled, she's being put into a public high school for her senior year. Worst of all, she has classes with the dead man's son who just so happens to also be her cousin's friend and the Principal's grandson. And if that wasn't enough, she also has to deal with two intimidating teachers who are also new to Burgess and who seem to not be very fond of her and her cousin.Will she be able to handle life's new obstacles? After all, it's just ten months of high school. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net under the name "Be My Snowflake and Fall" so now I am posting it here. However, it's going under a different title and is going to be slightly different from the original story since I'm going through the chapters and editing things in and out. Hopefully, this version is better.

Things would have been different if I had only just said no. If I did, I would have had a relationship with my sister, cousin, and our friend Olaf. I would have never given up ice skating. I would have never had to go to therapy for a year. And most importantly...that man would still be alive. On Christmas Eve it will be exactly six years since the accident happened. Anna doesn't remember any of it, and I had to swear not to ever tell her. I sometimes envy her for having no knowledge of what really happened. She forgot, but me? I'll remember that day until the day I die.

I'll never let it go. Ever since that day, my life has been nothing but pure self torture. My parents told me it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. I was the one who said yes. I was the one who helped my sister, cousin, and friend sneak out. I was the one who spun Anna on the ice and accidentally let her go. She got hurt under my care. She lost her memories from the previous three days, and the man that saved her...died. All because of me.

We're lucky it wasn't her entire life she forgot, but the man's family...they weren't so lucky. 

I had just turned 12 on the 21st of December, three days before the accident. My birthday party was the last thing Anna remembered. My aunt and uncle, Arianna and Frederick, were hosting their annual Christmas Eve party for everyone in town to attend. As usual, the party bored my sister, cousin, and I. For the majority of the night, I stayed by my parents' side, so they could introduce me to their business partners and their children. It was my responsibility as the heir to my father's Architecture Industry. Rapunzel was supposed to do the same since she's also the heir to an industry, and she did stay by her parents' side for while, but that only lasted probably about 30 minutes before she snuck off to play with Anna and Olaf. Her parents let it slide though. Her family runs the Corona Beer Company. What child wants to listen to adults talk about improvements to beer?

Anyway, I remained glued to my parents for much longer than that, probably for about two or three hours. I had my reasons too. Reason one, I didn't have Rapunzel's courage to up and leave. Reason two, I wanted to make my parents proud. Reason three, I was genuinely curious at first before it became boring. Reason four, as I had said before, it was my responsibility and I knew that I needed the learn everything that I could before my father started teaching me himself.

Eventually though, I was sent to play with the other children, and I was happy to do so. Anna, Rapunzel, and Olaf didn't like the other kids due to them being snobby and begged me to take them outside to play in the snow. I said no the first few times, but then gave in. We snuck out and played in the backyard of the mansion. However, it didn't satisfy Anna. She wanted to explore the woods. I told her no again, but just as I had done before...I gave in.

The moon was our only source of light as we traveled deep into the snowy forest behind my aunt and uncle's mansion. Very, very deep. We eventually came across a frozen pond. Being the curious children that we were, we decided to play on it. Olaf, being the only boy, wanted to show off how brave he was and got on the ice first to test it. When it didn't crack, my sister and cousin were quick to get on it too. I was the only skeptical one. However, I soon gave in to my playful side.

Everything was going perfectly fine at first, but then I asked Anna something that I regret. I asked her if she'd like for me to spin her. She agreed, and I went slow and careful the first few rounds. Anna, however, wanted me to spin her faster. I gripped her wrists tighter and tried my best to keep my balance as she lifted off the ground. Unfortunately, I lost my balance and I accidentally let go of her, sending her flying. I fell hard on my rear, but Anna fell hard on her head a few feet away from me.

She fell so hard on the ice that she ended up bleeding from her head, and also cracking the ice. She wasn't moving or saying anything. She was unconscious. At the time, I thought she was dead. Seeing her laying in front of me unconscious and bleeding scared me so bad that I didn't even bother to think of the consequences of dashing toward her. Due to my extra weight when I ran toward her, the broken ice underneath her fell apart and my sister fell into the water.

I screamed out her name, and out of nowhere an older man came sprinting toward us and dove into the water. I remained frozen in fear on the unbroken ice, staring at the hole my sister fell through with wide, scared eyes. Rapunzel was crying from a nearby tree, and Olaf was calling out to me, but I ignored him. I couldn't focus on anything but the ice my sister fell through and...and the blood.

I was only able to snap out of it when I felt someone grab my hand and drag me away toward land. He was a boy around my age. He had white hair like me, and blue eyes that sparkled like snowflakes. When we were both on land, he kept calling out for his father. I was confused when his father didn't arrive, but I then realized it was his father that dove into the water. It was the boy's father that dove in for my sister. And it was the boy's father who died saving my sister's life.

The boy's father resurfaced with my sister in his arms. He performed CPR on her, and she coughed up a lot of water. I was so happy, but she was still unconscious. She was breathing though, and that's all that mattered. The boy's father wasn't doing too good though. He was shivering worse than my sister was due to him taking his coat off and putting it over her and his fingers began to turn blue.

I told Rapunzel and Olaf to follow the tracks we made and get help. They ran faster than lightning, leaving me with my sister, her savior, and his son. I held Anna in my arms so tightly that I'm sure I gave her bruises. The boy didn't say anything to me at all. He just kept watching his dad with sad eyes, telling him that everything was going to be okay. It was the most awkward and most terrifying situation I have ever been in.

Rapunzel and Olaf soon came back with help, but the man was barely awake. They were then taken to the hospital. Anna suffered from a minor concussion and slight memory loss. The doctor, Dr. Stone, said that there was a chance she wouldn't remember what happened to her and he was right. We figured that out the following day when she woke up and had no clue what was going on. My family agreed to not tell her what had happened. We didn't want to overwhelm her so we made up a lie. We told her that she fell down the stairs during my birthday party.

The man though...he died of hypothermia and frostbite.

His death still haunts me to this day. It's my fault my sister got hurt, it's my fault that man is dead. It's all my fault!  
Being the oldest, I should have been more responsible. Anna got hurt under my watch. She could've died!

Anna will never know the truth of what happened, and for six years the secret has brought me nothing but mixed feelings. By not knowing, she won't have to feel the guilt that I've been feeling these last few years, but at the same time...it's killing me that she doesn't know the truth. That she thinks I shut her out for no reason at all. I shut her out because my guilt was so strong. I shut her out because I was afraid that I'd accidentally tell her the truth. I also wanted time for myself. The accident was very traumatic for me. After a year and a half of isolating myself and therapy, I realized that I was being ridiculous. However, I was 13 at the time and felt that it was too late to rekindle my relationship with her and my cousin. This caused me more grief and guilt. I didn't know how to handle my problems at such a young age. I still don't. Therapy never helped either.

And going back to Burgess after 6 years is certainly not going to do me any good as well. Burgess, Pennsylvania...where the accident took place. What's worse is that, after being home-schooled all my life, my parents have enrolled my sister and I in a public high school. Burgess High, home of the Rowdy Reindeers. I've never had a mascot before, just the family crest. Everything is going to be so strange. The new environment, the classes, the people...just...everything! I'm trying so hard not to be nervous, but I'm failing miserably.

And to be honest, when I say people, I only mean one person: the dead man's son.

His cries for his father haunt me just as badly as my own cries for my sister. I can't get them or his sad eyes out of my head. I can't get the whole night out of my head. No matter how hard I try, I just can't forget.

I sometimes lay awake and wonder what he's doing now, six years later. I wonder if we will attend the same high school together now that I'm moving to Burgess. There's a possibility that he doesn't go to Burgess High, that he moved to a different town, school, or state after the death of his father. However, there's also a possibility that he's still there. I hope he's not. If he is, I don't know what I'll do. What will he do? What if we have classes together? Does he even remember me? I hope not. If he does, it would be for the best if he didn't say anything about it. Actually, it would be best if he didn't say anything to me at all.

Oh god, just thinking about seeing him again after 6 years makes me want to throw up. I'm more nervous about seeing him than I am about attending a public school for the first time in my entire life.

One thing is for certain though. I'm leaving for Burgess tomorrow, and I know that once I start school things are going to change. I just don't know if it's for the good or bad. 

And it genuinely scares me to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day. I want to get it over with, but I also don't want to leave. My mansion, more specifically my room, has been my home for years, and now...I'm being thrust into a new world. A world that has always been there. A world I don't want to be a part of. I know it's not forever, just ten months, but ten months is still a very long time.

Which is why I am currently standing outside on my balcony, taking my last few pictures of the scenery below. I had already taken pictures of everything else hours before. I saved the best, the garden below me, for last, and now as I stare at the picture...I can see that it's nothing compared to the real thing. I'm going to miss it.

I looked at my surroundings one last time before I turned around and walked back inside my bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind me. As I did this, I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Elsa?" A maid asked from the other side. "Your bags are packed in the limo, and your parents are waiting for you."

"I'll be right there." I say and watch her shadow from under the door walk away. I look around my large room one more time before walking to my door. I grip the doorknob, and take a deep breath in.

You can do this, Elsa. You can do this.

I open up the door and made my way downstairs. At the end of the staircase, I saw Anna hugging mama and papa. They hugged her back and said their goodbyes and love. I wanted so desperately to be a part of that hug, but knew it would be too weird. I haven't hugged my parents in so long. I don't even remember the last time I hugged them. I wish I never pushed them away like I did with Anna, Rapunzel, and Olaf. I haven't seen or spoken to Olaf in six years. I hope life is treating him well.

When I make it to the bottom of the stairs, Anna was done hugging our parents and was heading out the door, sneaking a quick glance at me. I thought nothing of it as I greeted my parents. "Mother, father," I say in the formal tone I've always greeted them in.

"Elsa," Papa greeted with the nod of his head.

"Do you have everything?" Mama asked. Her eyes were red with tears, which made mine begin to sting. I already cried earlier. I do not need to start again, especially in front of them. I need to be strong. I need to conceal my emotions. Conceal, don't feel.

"Yes, I do," I reply, and without meaning to, I blurt, "Do I have to go?"

Mama and Papa both sigh, and it was mama who answered me. "Elsa, this'll be a great experience for you."

I never talk back unless I'm desperate...which I am. "But I'm not so sure this is such a good idea. I mean, what if-"

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Papa interrupts, reassuringly. "Try to be more like your sister. This is the most I've ever seen her excited." Mama nods in agreement.

But I'm not her. I can't even try to be like her.

I knew there was no point in arguing. The time has come, and there's nothing I can do about it. With pursed lips, I nodded in 'understanding', and walked out the door without saying 'goodbye', 'I love you', or giving them a hug. One of our butlers was holding the limo door open for me and I hesitantly climbed inside. Anna sat in front of the food bar, munching on some snacks, while I sat right next to the door I entered from. She said nothing to me as she munched away, and I said nothing to hear as I listened to her loud crunching. It hasn't even been a minute yet and things are already awkward. Great.

I look outside the window as the limo starts and watched as mama and papa stood on the marble steps of our porch, talking to each other. They then turn their attention back to the limo as it drives away. I then suddenly jump out of my skin when Anna suddenly shouts.

"Bye you guys!" She was standing now, her upper bodysticking out of the sunroof. She was waving frantically at them and I couldn't help but smile.

I watched them wave back, and I even noticed mama wipe away her tears. It was then that I was hit with a pang of guilt. I should have told them goodbye. I should have told them I love them. I should have hugged them. I should have done what any loving daughter would have done. 

Before the guilt could really sink in, I shook it all away. I need to get a hold of it before I start crying in front of Anna. It's not like I'm never going to see them again. I'm just being emotional due to my stress and nervousness. I plug in my earphones to my phone, put them in my ears, and played my music for a much needed distraction. I then close my eyes and leaned against the window.

When we get to the airport it's gonna be a long flight to Burgess. I'm not ready, but...I guess all students feel that way when the school year begins. But then again, not every student knows what it's like to be me.

~*~

The plane ride from California to Pennsylvania lasted six hours, and the limo ride to the house lasted another hour. For the entire seven hours, Anna and I didn't speak to each other at all. Granted, she did sleep for the majority of the time. The sun was setting when we make it to the Corona Mansion, and as we pulled into the driveway, Anna sticks her body out through the sunroof again. She cheered as the limo drove up the hill, and cheered even louder when we approached the house.

"We're here!" She exclaimed. "Elsa, we're finally here!" 

I was taken aback when she said my name, but still smiled. "I can see that." I say, speaking to her for the very first time this day. "It looks exactly as I remember it." I haven't been here in six years. Holiday gatherings were always held at our house after the accident. I've never been hit with such a strong wave of nostalgia before. The memories are pleasant, but also sad.

Anna looked down at me and smiled. "I know, right? I wonder if the inside is the same."

The limo circled around the fountain that stood in the center of the main driveway and parked in front of the large mansion doors. A Corona butler was already waiting outside, and he opened the limo door for me before I could even touch the handle. "Welcome home," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," I say as I exit the long vehicle and ignored the homesick feeling I felt when he said home. It hasn't even been a day yet, and I'm already homesick. As the butlers gathered our bags, I walked towards the stairs, but dared not to walk up to the doors. If I did, then that would mean that this really is happening. I just need a few more moments. Just a few-

I jump when the doors suddenly fly open and my cousin came into view. She gasps when she saw me and grins. "Oh my gosh, you're finally here!"

"Rapunzel!" I hear Anna exclaim from behind me, and next thing I know she's running fast me and skipping up the stairs. My cousin meets her halfway and they both embrace each other in a tight hug. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

"Oh my gosh," Anna said, "I haven't seen you since the fourth of July."

Rapunzel giggles. "That was literally last month."

"Oh shush! August is nearly over, so technically it's been two months."

"Whatever you say, Anna."

Just then, Aunt Arianna walks through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Well, if it isn't my favorite nieces."

Anna squeals in delight and removes herself from our cousin to embrace our aunt. "Aunt Ari," she said, "the aunt who I was partially named after. It's so good to see you again. Where's Uncle Fred?"

"He's still working," Aunt Ari answered. Her eyes then connected with mine and her smile widens. "Wow," she said as she and Anna pull away from each other, "I still can't believe how much you resemble your mother. You're like her twin."

I smile, suddenly feeling shy under Rapunzel and Anna's stares. "So I've been told," I then gesture to Rapunzel. "Your daughter looks exactly like you too."

Rapunzel grins at me as she pulls her ankle-length golden blonde braided hair to her front, over her shoulder. "The only thing that sets us apart from our moms is the hair color. I find that weirdly cool."

I nod in agreement. "Indeed."

"Well," Aunt Ari starts without missing a beat, "let's get you girls inside. The butlers will put your bags in your rooms. You two also made it just in time for dinner. You're probably starved."

Just then Anna's stomach growled, making Ari and Rapunzel burst into laughter. I laughed too, but it was quiet and was covered up by the laughter of my cousin and aunt. Anna giggled before saying, "Yeeaahhh, I could definitely go for an actual mean and not snacks."

And I could seriously go for a long nap. However, not wanting to be rude, I decided to pull through with the dinner. I am a little hungry anyway. 

I feared the dinner was going to be extruciatingly awkward, but luckily Anna and Rapunzel spoke the entire time. I'm glad they're bond is still intact, but sometimes...sometimes I can't help but feel jealous of Rapunzel. She was there that night. She went to therapy too. She was also sworn into secrecy. And yet she recovered quicker than I did. Hell, I think I'm still trying to recover.

"So Elsa," Aunt Ari says when dessert was brought out. It was the first time since dinner started that my name was mentioned, "Are you excited for school? It's yours and Rapunzel's Senior Year. How exciting!"

"I'm more nervous than excited," I confessed. "Anna and I have been homeschooled all our lives. When I was told that I'd be going to an actual school for the first time in my entire life for my last year of high school, I honestly felt like I was going to throw up."

"Did you?" Anna asked, genuinely intrigued.

"No," I answered. "But I almost did. Many times."

"I felt the same way when I started high school as a Freshman," Rapunzel said, joining the conversation, "but I was more excited than nervous. Try not to worry, though. It really isn't that bad. Nothing at all like how the TV shows and movies portray them to be." I completely forgot about Rapunzel being homeschooled. She was homeschooled up until a few years ago.

"So no high school parties?" Anna asked, pouting. "Or love drama?"

Rapunzel giggles. "No, there's parties, and there's definitely drama, but it's not as extreme as it is in show, movies, and books. However, maybe that's because I don't associate myself with those who always love drama."

"Which is good," Aunt Ari joined in, "Drama is...pointless." She sighs and her eyes seemed to glaze over as though she was having a memory.

"So Rapunzel," Anna began, jumping into a different topic, "How many cute boys are at the school?"

Rapunzel burst into a fit of giggles, while Aunt Arianna merely shook her head. "Oh Anna," my aunt said, trying not to smile. "Education before boys. Maybe sending you to a public school is a bad idea."

Anna pouted again and threw herself backwards against the dining chair. "Oh come on! I promise I'll be good."

"To an extent," Rapunzel teased, smiling as she sipped her drink. "But to answer your question, there's a lot. I think I'm going to have to give my guy friends a warning about you."

"No! Don't do that!" Anna pleaded then giggled. 

"Just promise not to rush into a relationship, okay?" Aunt Ari said to Anna. "And remember: Just because he's cute, handsome, sexy, whatever it is you kids are saying these days, it doesn't mean he's the one. There's so much more to love than just appearance."

Anna rolls her eyes teasingly. "You're a stinker."

Aunt Ari laughs. "No, my dear, I am a concerned aunt."

Their words continued on, but I zoned them out as I began to lose myself to my thoughts. The thought of Anna having a boyfriend doesn't settled well with me at all. She's only 15. She's my little sister. She doesn't need a boyfriend, especially at this age when hormones are at their highest, specifically for the boys. 

I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of trouble with her and the boys she's interested in. I just don't know if I should intervene or not. I want to protect her, to be the overprotective older sister, but...do I even have the right to? After all, I lost that right as a sister the day I pushed her away.

"Well," Aunt Air says as she stands up, snapping me out of my thoughts, "it's starting to get late and I know you girls are exhausted. We have a big day tomorrow, so get as much rest as you can, okay?" Anna and Rapunzel start to get up, but I remained in my seat, confused.

"Wait," I say, "what's happening tomorrow?"

Aunt Ari's eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh," she said in disbelief, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. You three have Open House tomorrow."

"Open house?" Anna questioned.

"It's when you meet the teachers and get the list of supplies you'll need for each class," Rapunzel answered. "You also get to look around the campus, which is something you'll definitely need to do. Wouldn't want you to get lost on the first day."

I couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on my face at the thought. Anna voiced my thoughts. "Ew," she said, "I'd hate that. Talk about embarrassing."

Rapunzel and I both nod in agreement. "Exactly," my cousin said. 

After that, we all leave the dining room and head for our bedrooms. Aunt Ari's bedroom is on the bottom floor, but she walked with us upstairs to our rooms. Rapunzel's room was the first door in the hallway to the left, mine was the second one in the middle, and Anna's was the very last one. Each door also had painted designs in our signature colors. Rapunzel's was light purple, pink, and yellow. Mine was light blue, medium blue, and dark purple. Anna's was magenta, dark blue, and green. Our names were even painted at the very top.

I knew before I even walked inside my room that I would love it, and I was proven right. Everything about my new room put my old room to shame. Periwinkle rosemaling wallpaper covered the walls and a gorgeous violet rosemaling rug was placed on the center of the wooden floor. To my left, on the wall, hung a giant flatscreen tv, and next to it, in the corner was my walk-in closet. On the right corner of my room was a large white fireplace. My bed was a couple feet away from it, placed along the wall in the very center so it could be right in front of the tv. On the other side of my bed, was my desk with a large mirror attached to it. However, what really caught my interest was the large triangular window that came with a window seat.

It wasn't until I walked toward it that I noticed the two handles. The windows open up. When I peered outside, I noticed a very large balcony. "It stretches from my room to Anna's," I hear Rapunzel say from behind me.

I could hear Anna and Aunt Ari laughing in Anna's room, so when I turned around, all I saw was my cousin. "Anna and I have the same window and window seat, " she continued as she slowly made her way to me, "and since it's one large connected balcony, we can all sneak out in the middle of the night to star gaze or whatever. Have you ever slept outside on your balcony before?"

"I can't say that I have," I reply with the shake of my head as I sat down on the window seat.

Rapunzel smiles. "It's awesome. We should do it sometime."

"Maybe," I say, and quickly went on before an awkward silence could greet us. "So...did you paint the designs on the doors?"

My cousin nods. "I did! Aren't they pretty?" She did a little twirl and giggled. 

"They're gorgeous," I correct.

"I even helped out with your room," Rapunzel continued as she took the liberty to sit next to me. She did it so casually too. As if it's something she's never stopped doing. "Your mom and dad, of course, picked everything out. They picked things that they knew you'd like, hoping it would make your stay here more comfortable. More...at home."

"They did?" I asked, surprised. 

Rapunzel nodded and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. They're definitely good at what they do."

"Yeah," I smiled fondly, "they are. Papa designs the buildings, but mama decides what everything on the inside should look like. They make quite the team." My smile turns into a sad frown. I should have said goodbye. I should have hugged them. I should have said I loved them.

"Hey," Rapunzel said, bringing my attention to her. She took me off guard when she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I know you're sad and scared, but...it's not forever, okay? You'll see them again. I'm sure they'll call or skype whenever they can. Plus, I have a feeling they're going to come home early to see you at our graduation. God, can you believe it? We're finally Seniors!"

I flash her a weak smile, only half-way cheered up. "Yeah...it's crazy."

"Everything is going to fine," she said, reassuringly. "I promise, and when I promise something I never ever break that promise. Ever. Right, Pascal?" She looks at her shoulder, and it was then that I noticed her green chameleon. Rapunzel giggles at her pet and says to me, "Pascal agrees." She surprises me again by hugging me. 

For a moment, I did nothing, too frozen in shock. Rapunzel sensed my discomfort right when I decided to hug her back. She pulls away before I could and sends me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I just...I haven't hugged you in such a long time. We see each other during the holidays, but we haven't hugged each other at all these last six years since you...since you always distanced yourself. I thought...well I thought you really needed a hug since that was such a deep moment and-"

"It's fine, Rapunzel," I interrupt before she could start rambling, "I...I liked it. It brought back memories." 

Rapunzel's worried features soften. "It did," she said, smiling. "Hopefully," she nervously tugged at her hair, "we can make new ones?"

"We...we can try. I'll try." And I meant it. All these years, I feared it was too late to rekindle my relationship with my family. But now, after having this touching moment, perhaps I was wrong.

Maybe moving here won't be so bad after all. Maybe...maybe it's not too late to fix what I've broken.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up an hour before noon, and stayed in my room the entire time before we had to leave. I was too nervous to eat anything, and when we make it to the school, my nervousness increased. God, I'm going to be way worse on the first day of school. I don't know how I'm going to manage. I'm not even inside the building yet, and I'm already feeling crowded. There are so many cars in the parking lot, with probably more people inside.

"Okay," Aunt Ari says as she brings to car to the front doors, "I'm going to drop you girls off while I go look for a place to park. Rapunzel will show you everything."

The three of us get out of the car, and as my aunt drove away, my sister and cousin started to walk towards the doors. I stayed at the very edge of the curb, looking up at the large black letters on the building above the doors. Burgess High School. Next to the words was a smiling, cartoon reindeer. The Mascot. He's no family crest, but he's still cute.

"You coming, Elsa?" Rapunzel says, her body halfway through the doors.

"Yeah," I say and hurridely make my way to her. Once I was inside, all I saw was people, and without meaning too, I immediately started to look for a boy with silvery white hair. I shook my head at my ridiculousness as I followed my cousin around. Even if the boy does go to this school, he probably doesn't look the same as he did six years ago. His hair is probably dyed, and he probably wears colored contacts now.

"Oh Mary," Rapunzel says in a sing-sing tone when she walks into the office. "I'm here with two very special guests, and we're here for our schedules."

"Oh, Rapunzel!" An auburn hair, plump woman says from the desk, happily. "It's so good to see you! And you two," she casted her gaze to my sister and I, "you must be Rapunzel's cousins! Oh it's so wonderful to meet you."

"And you too," Anna responds, just as cheery, "I'm Anna and this is my older sister Elsa."

"I'm Mary, the official office lady" Mary said as she opened up a file on her desk and began flipping through the papers, "Arendelle is both of your last names, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say, nodding in unison with my sister.

"Aha! Here we are," she pulled two papers from the file and handed them to my sister and I. She then continued going through the file until she pulled out Rapunzel's schedule. "Alright, girls," she said as she handed the paper to my cousin, "I look forward to seeing you this year. And stay out of trouble." She ended her sentence in a serious tone, but still smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, Mary," Rapunzel says, "they're related to me, which means they're good kids."

"I dont doubt that." Mary said, making me smile. I like her already.

When we walked out of the office, the first thing Rapunzel wanted to do was look at each other's schedules. "Let's see," she says as she takes a moment to scan through both of ours. She squeals happyily at the results. "We have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 6th hour together!"

Thank God. "Four out of six classes," I comment, "that's awesome." I'll only be alone for two classes. Not too bad.

"I know, right?" My cousin says, then takes my sister's schedule. "Now let's see if we have any classes with Anna. She's a Sophomore, but some classes are mixed so we might." She looked over the papers and squealed again in delight. "I only have one class with Anna, but Elsa, you have two. One class is better than nothing though."

"Which classes?" Anna asked as she peered over Rapunzel's shoulder to look.

"You and Elsa have 5th hour together, and all three of us have 6th hour." Rapunzel answers, which makes my sister bounce in excitement.

So I'll only be alone for one class. Unless Anna makes friends in 5th hour. Even so, at least I'll still have that sense of familiarity. 

When Rapunzel handed back our schedules, the first place she decides to take us is to our lockers. After that we visited the teachers, and of course many of the students we passed by either stared at my sister and I or said hi to Rapunzel. She's actually pretty popular. Anyway, the majority of the teachers we met were very nice, but unfortunately for Rapunzel and I we only met four out of six teachers. Our history and math teacher, who apparently are new, didn't show up.

"You'd think," Rapunzel said, as we walked down the stairs to the first floor, "that with them being new teachers, they'd be here for Open House. Oh well then. I guess we'll just have to see them on Monday. If they even show up. Now there's one more person we need to see before I show you the rest of the campus."

"And who's that?" Asked Anna.

Rapunzel stops walking to look us each in the eyes and grin. "The principal."

Anna and I look at each other in confusion, and once again Anna voiced my thoughts. "Why the heck do you look so happy about that?"

Rapunzel giggles as she contniues walking again, saying, "Because Principal North isn't like your cliche principal. For one, he's not bald. Two, he's actually really, really nice. You can say he's downright jolly. Three, he's Russian. Four, he has tattoos on his arms. One saying naughty and the other saying nice. And five, he looks just like Santa Clause!"

Anna gasped. "No way! Okay, now I definitely want to meet him."

"Just wait until December comes," Rapunzel says, "He dresses up as Santa every day while we're in school and during Christmas Break he'll go around town on his eight-reindeer sleigh, giving free rides to anyone who wants them. He owns a reindeer ranch and toyshop too."

"Whoa," Anna breathed out, impressed. I'm impressed too. 

"How does he manage his ranch and shop?" I asked, very intrigued with this person who is apparently my principal. I'm not gonna lie...I thought he was going to be mean, scary, and bald. A jolly, Santa Clause looking man is not at all what I expected.

"His family helps out," Rapunzel answered, suddenly looking nervous. "His...uh...his grandson and adopted daughter and son are seniors too. We'll probably run into them. Toothiana and Edmund are the adopted kids. Tooth is Indian and Edmund is Australian. We call them by their nicknames too, by the way. Toothiana is 'Tooth' and Edmund is 'Bunny'."

Anna laughs at the nicknames. "Okay, Tooth I can understand since it's in her name, but where on earth did bunny come from?"

Rapunzel smiles. "North's youngest granddaugter, Sophie, calls him that and it just stuck."

"And who's the grandson?" Anna asked.

"Oh, um," I see my cousin tense, and when she glances at me, I noticed that she looked nervous again. But why? Rapunzel quickly removed her gaze from me and looked at the floor, "His name is Jack. He's one of my best friends." She lifts her head up and smiles at my sister. "He's very mischievous too. I think you'll like him a lot."

But will I? She specifically spoke to Anna when she said that. Which means that she doesn't think I'll like him. That's very...suspicious. 

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had turned the wrong the way until I heard my cousin call out my name from behind me. It was too late though. As soon as I turned into the corner, I ran right into someone. We both grunt in surprise, and to my horror the person's papers fall to the ground, scattering everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized in a panicked rush and immediately started to pick up the mess I made. 

I was too embarrassed to look at the person, so I didn't. I kept my focus entirely on the scattered papers, even when the person chuckled and said: "It's okay. It was an accident. No harm done." From the corner of my eye, I saw the person, a boy, bend down to pick up the papers that were closest to him.

"Still," I went on, "I should have been paying attention to where I was going." There was one more piece of paper left to pick up and when I go to grab it, I was unaware that the boy I bumped into had the same idea. Our hands touched and as soon as they did, a bolt of electricity surges though me, shocking me. "Ow," I say as we both suddenly jerk away from each other, or maybe it was just me, and without meaning to I snap my head up to look at him.

My heart stopped at the sight. Silvery white hair and a pair of familiar blue eyes stared back at me. No dyed hair or colored contacts at all. It...it can't be...

"You okay?" The boy asked with worried eyes. Eyes that I haven't seen in six years. Oh my god...is this...is this really him? It has to be! His hair alone is all the proof I need. But his eyes...his eyes are what really gave me my answer. He's the only person I've ever met that seems to have a different snowflake design in each eye. "Didn't mean to shock you there. I guess you can say we're even now." He chuckled a little, but then his eyes suddenly narrowed in confusion. "Hey, wait. Have we-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Here," I quickly shove his papers into his hands and took off walking without another word. 

"Uh...thanks!" The boy called out to me, and luckily he didn't try to follow. I could feel his eyes on me though, and I didn't dare look back.

As I walked away, I noticed that my sister and cousin were peeking behind the corner. They had watched the entire thing. Now they're going to tease me about it. That's the least of my worries though. That boy that I ran into was THE boy! The boy who's been hauting me for the last six years. I knew there was a chance he'd be here, but it's still so shocking, especially since I actually talked to him. Oh my god, I talked to him. Oh my god, I bumped into him. Oh God, of all the people I had to run into it just had to be him. Why did it have to be him? Does he remember me? He didn't look like he did at first, but then...then he looked confused. He was going to ask me a question too, and I know exactly what that question was going to be.

Have we met before?

Yes, Mystery Boy. Yes, we have.

School hasn't even started yet and I already met him, and because of this, the chances of seeing him again are high. It's inevitable. Which means he's probably going to try to ask me his question again. What am I going to do when or if he does? Do I lie or do I tell him the truth?

"Wow, Elsa," Anna says as she tries to hold in her giggles. "And I thought I was the clumsy one. That was also the most cliché thing I have ever seen." She pauses for a second before leaning forward and whispering, "I loved every bit of it."

"C-Cliché?" I stammered, still in a daze. What on earth made any of that cliché to her? Oh god...if that boy does remember me then he surely must remember my sister. And what about Rapunzel? Does he remember her too? Does she remember him? Is she even aware that he's the boy from our past? She's been coming here since she was in 9th grade. Do they even know each other at all? Are they friends?

I could feel my heart pounding rapidly against my chest. I could HEAR it, and I knew that I needed to calm down before my sister or cousin caught on.

Conceal, don't feel, I say to myself. You need to stay calm before you lose your sanity. You need to breathe. Everything is going to be fine. Just...breathe.

"You know," Anna explained, oblivious to the obvious panic in my eyes, "cliché as in when person A bumps into person B, making person B drop their things, then person A helps person B pick their things up when suddenly they accidentally touch hands. Electricity is felt and when they look into each others eyes a connection is made."

"Oh," was all I said when I realized she was right. Everything that just happened really was a cliche. Except the connection part. Everything else though was accurate.

"I can't believe you just took off like that too," Anna scolded. "Did you even introduce yourself?"

"No, but I'm never going to see him again," I defend, hoping for that to be true, "so it doesn't matter." And if I do see him again, then I can only hope to at least not interact with him again. "We should get going anyway," I quickly add, hoping to change the conversation. "Aunt Ari is probably wondering around the school looking for us."

"Knowing my mom, she's most likely talking to Mary," says Rapunzel as she began walking again. I made sure to pay attention this time. "But you're right, we need to keep moving. It's over at 2." And so, my cousin led my sister and I back to the front of the building. 

As we walked away, I glance behind me to see if Mystery Boy from my past was still there in the hall. Fortunately, he was gone. Anna had looked too, and when she noticed I had done the same thing she did, she smirked. "Aww do you miss him already? The connection is already working!"

"Anna, don't be ridiculous." I reprimanded, starting to feel annoyed with her. "There is no 'connection'. I literally just met him." 

Anna laughs at me, and it was then that I realized what she was doing. She was teasing me. She's doing what every younger sibling does. She...she hasn't done that in so long. Is she starting to feel comfortable around me now? Or is she only comfortable because teasing me because Rapunzel is here too? If it was just the two of us would she still tease me? On our way here, we didn't speak to each other for the entire seven hours until we finally arrived. Hmm...

"Too bad he left," she continued, "if he was still there I would've introduced you to him myself." She wiggles her eyebrows, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Oh, Anna." I shook my head and said nothing more as I smiled fondly at her playfulness. I don't care if she's only comfortable teasing me when Rapunzel is around; I'll take what I can get.

"Hey, what's his name anyway?" Anna asked Rapunzel. "You've been coming to this school for four years. You must know him. Unless he's a new student like Elsa and I. Is he? Do you know? If he's not a new student, do you know what grade he's in? Is he a Senior? Or even better, is he a Sophomore like me?"

"Geez Anna," Rapunzel interrupts, laughing, "remember to breathe. Yes, I know who he is. I'm not going to tell you his name though because that would spoil the mystery. You'll have to figure it out later if you see him again. And as for what grade he's in, he's a Senior like Elsa and I."

So she does know him, which means he knows her. Most importantly do they both know they share a past? I then realized that she said he's a senior. That means I'm going to have classes with him. You've got to be kidding me. I'm not all that surprised though since deep down I saw it coming. I'll be fine as long as we don't sit next to each other.

Rapunzel was right when she said that her mom would be talking with Mary, and as we walked by the office the two ladies waved at us when Anna caught their attention. Rapunzel quickly informed her mother that she was taking Anna and I to see the principal, and when she got the 'okay', we continued. A few steps later we're approaching a large man whose back was facing us. He stood right outside his door and despite the fact that all I saw was his backside, I could already tell that my cousin wasn't lying about him looking like Santa Clause. And from looking at his body language and posture, it looked as though he was talking to someone. When I caught a glimpse of white hair, hair that didn't belong the the old man, my stomach dropped.

You have got to be kidding me. Twice in one day?! It hasn't even been an hour yet!

"I swear on my life, North, she-" That was all I heard of the conversation before Rapunzel suddenly shouted: "Santa!"

Principal North turns around and when he does, I'm able to see the boy, which causes us to lock eyes again. He looked surprise to see me, and I couldn't help but mentally laugh. Yeah, same here, stranger. I casted my gaze away and turned it to the large, Santa-like man who was grinning ear to ear.

"Rapunzel!" Principal North greets, looking as though he was going to hug her. He probably would have if it wasn't against school policy. "How wonderful to see you again. Did you have a nice summer?" I found his Russian accept pleasant, and when I saw the tattoos on his arms, only one word came to mind: Badass.

"I did," Rapunzel answers, then links her arms through mine and Anna's, "but I'm so ready to start the new year. Not only am I Senior, but my two cousins will be joining us as well!" She squeals in delight, nearly breaking my ear drum. 

"That's wonderful news!" North cheered then goes to introduce himself. "I'm sure Rapunzel has already told you who I am, but I'll refresh your memory. My name is North and I'm your principal. I'm not your typical principal either, I'm probably the most jolliest one you'll ever see in your entire life, but don't be fooled by my cheerful nature. When punishments need to made, I'll be sure to make them happen." I didn't doubt that for a second. He looks like he could be the leader to the Russian Mafia. I wonder if he ever was at some point in his life. Despite how intimidating his appearance is though, he really does seem very nice.

Anna was practically bouncing where she stood in excitement. "My name is Anna Arendelle, and I just have to say...WOW! You really do look like Santa! Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity. Rapunzel told us about what you do during Decemeber. Is it true? I mean, I'm not saying you're a liar, Punzie, but..." Her voice trails on, and as she continued to speak, I found myself zoning her rushed rambling out.

I kept my gaze on her, but I couldn't pay attention to anything she was saying or doing because Mystery Boy wouldn't stop staring at me. I could literally feel his eyes all over me. Not in a sexual way, but in a curious/confused way. I still felt ucomfortable though, and as I shifted my feet, I boldly, but slowly, move my eyes to look at him. As soon as I did, I noticed that his eyes suddenly looked away to my rambling sister. The confusion, however, never left his eyes.

I turn my attention back to North, who was answering Anna's question, when suddenly, I felt Mystery's Boy's eyes back on me. I didn't look back though. If I did, it would just turn into an annoying game of back and forth. I didn't have to worry too much about it though because North decides to speak to me. "And who might you be?" 

"My name is Elsa, sir," I answered, fighting back the urge to look at the boy at his side.

North beamed at me. "Such beautiful names you three have, and I can definitely see the beautiful resemblance. Can you see the resembalance between my grandson and I?" He wrapped a very large arm around the boy at his side and patted his shoulder, grinning proudly.

The boy looked embarrassed, and I...well I probably looked shocked beyond belief...again.

"Wait," Anna said, sounding just as surprised as I felt, "that's your grandson?"

North nods. "My most naughty one."

"Oh my god," the boy said, mortified. He ran a quick hand through his hair as his face began to turn pink. He looked up at the ceiling and continued, "How many times have I told you to stop saying that?" I would have cracked an amused smiled if it wasn't for my shocked nerves.

Before North could reply, Anna continued. "Wait, so," she points to North, "you're the principal," she then points to the boy, "and you're his grandson. That means...your name is Jack!" She then turned to me, looking as though she just won the lottery. "Elsa, the boy you ran into earlier is Jack! He's the principal's grandson who Rapunzel told us about!"

I merely nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. Jack and North both chuckle at my sister, and it was Jack who spoke next. "So you've been talking about me, huh?" He said to Rapunzel. "You better not have said anything bad about me."

Rapunzel leans against the wall, arms crossed, and smirks. "Like how you suck at every sport except hockey?"

Jack copied my cousin by crossing his arms too. "You're just jealous that you can't skate." Jack retorts.

"Hmm, touche"

Rapunzel had mentioned that Jack was one of her best friends, and from their comfortable bickering it was obvious that they're close friends. However, while her closeness with the boy from our past took me off guard, what surprised me the most was that he's a skater. Like I used to be. I don't know what came over me, but I lost control over my mouth, and found myself asking him a question that I only meant to ask in my mind. "You skate?"

Skating became an activity that I became obsessed with when I was 5. Years before the accident, father was generous enough to let me skate as a hobby, and whenever I had the chance I would take it. With practice I became a professional. I had no coaching, just the Internet, some educational skating books, and myself. I taught myself how to skate, and it's my proudest accomplishment. By the time I was 10, I was a professional. At least, in my eyes I was. 

I haven't been on the ice in forever. Almost five years. I'd probably be a horrible skater now. The last time I skated, I was 13 years old. It was a year after the accident with Anna; my first time on the ice in an entire freaking year. It wasn't even my idea; it was my parents'. I was really reluctant until we got to the rink. Then I became excited...until I got on it. I was so rusty. I'd definitely be horrible at it now.

At first, everything was going somewhat smoothly, but then I ended up falling and hitting my head pretty hard. Not to where I bled like...like my sister, but to the point where it scared the hell out of me. The pain scared me so bad that I ended up giving up on skating forever. I was too scared, especially with what happened to Anna the year before. When I fell...it traumatized me more than what I already was. 

I know a skating rink is different than a frozen pond, and I know you can't fall through it, but it's still the fact that both are frozen ice. Both can kill. Both are deadly. If you make one wrong move and fall, there's a good chance it can kill you. And yet, while I still do fear it, I still yearn to be back on it. To connect with the ice once more. I used to be good at snowboarding too, but I gave that up as well. I was never a pro at it like I was with ice skating, but I still enjoyed it. Snowboarding was what Anna loved to do, and of course...I loved it too.

But skating...that was my ultimate dream. I always wanted to become a champion ice skater; to compete in the Olympics. It still is my dream despite my fear of the ice. Before the accident, I used to beg father to let me sign up in competitions, but he would always refuse. He wants me to take over his business. That's his dream for me. That's what he wants me to do. I was lucky he even agreed to have skating become a hobby, and while I'm not opposed to the idea of being an architect like him, I still want to achieve my dream first. I know that's selfish though, especially since I absolutely refuse to ever get back on a rink again. I say I want to achieve my dream first when I don't even have any intention of actually pursuing it. They're not going to wait for me either. When the time comes for me to take over the business, I'm going to have to play my part and do my duties.

Skating...it was the only way I could find peace. It was the only way most of my stress could be relieved. It was the only way I could find any happiness and feel...free. Now it's gone. It's been gone for years. The only thing I still do now that involves ice is ice-carvings. 

"Yeah," Jack answered, the curiousity still lingering there in his eyes as he studied me. He then smiles proudly, lowers himself, and gestures with his hand to a small height. "I've been skating since I was this big. If I had to guess an age, I'd say at least 4."

"Wow," Anna says in astonishment, "Elsa was around that age when she started skating too! Right, Elsa?" 

"Yep," I say, not liking the memories that flashed through my mind. I was at my happiest when I was on the ice, and now my happy memories are...well...depressing. All they do is make me yearn for a time that is no longer here. A time that I can try to get back, but...that's easier said than done.

"Really?" Jack asked, becoming more lively. "You skate too?"

I shook my head. "No, I, uh, I used to, but I...I stopped."

"Why? Did something happen?" 

Maybe I was looking too deeply into it because he's the boy from my past, but there was something in his tone that made me believe he knew EXACTLY what had happened to cause me to stop skating. I felt as though he was trying to make me confess. To admit that I am indeed the girl from his past. If he even remembers me, that is. Is that what he's trying to do or am I being paranoid?

"I'd rather not say," I answered, without skipping a beat as I tried not to squirm under his stare. "I just had my reasons, so please respect that." I didn't mean to sound bitchy, but that's exactly how I heard it come out to be, and so did he. 

He holds his hands up in defense and says: "Okay, okay. I didn't mean to pry or anything. I was just curious." 

What else are you curious about then?

I felt bad for suddenly making things awkward, and just as I was about to apologize, North stepped in. I was both relieved and disappointed. I really did want to apologize, but after he spoke, apologizing was the last thing I wanted. What I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"And curiosity," North said, a hint of a warning in his tone, "killed the cat. So stop being so nosy, Jackson."

Jack rolls his eyes before he mocks a salute. "Whatever you say, Mr. Clause."

Rapunzel spoke up next and said words that nearly made me cheer. "Well, I'm going to take that as our cue to go. I still have to show these two the rest of the campus. We'll see you on Monday."

North smiles brightly. "Dosvidaniya, Miss Elsa, Anna, and Rpunzel. I look forward to spending the school year with you." Anna smiled just as brightly as he did, but my smile was weak and forced.

As we walked away, I felt eyes on me again. Jack's eyes, no doubt. I didn't even fight back my curiousity; I looked behind my shoulder to see. North had retreated to his office, and Jack looked as though he was about to too. But instead, he stood in the middle of the doorway with one foot inside the office and the rest of his body out. He didn't look away when our eyes connected, but I did after a few seconds. 

When I was no longer in his sight, I found it easier to breathe...until Rapunzel whispered a three words in my ear. 

"He doesn't know." 

I heard and understood her perfectly clear, but just in case I was being delusional, I said: "What?"

Anna was rambling on and on about how awesome North was that she didn't take any notice of the two of us trailing behind her and whispering. My cousin glances at my sister, making sure she was still in her own little world, before answering.

"Jack doesn't know-"

"So you know he's the boy from our past?" I interrupt without meaning to.

Rapunzel nods. "I knew since the moment I laid eyes on him in 9th grade. Just as you did earlier when you bumped into him in the hall." Her eyes soften a bit. "I was there too that day. I was traumatized just as you were. I remember every detail just as clearly as you do. It didn't take me long at all to know it was him. But the thing is, he doesn't remember me being there." She pauses, looking unsure if she should continue. She went ahead anyway. "He only remembers you."

My heart either pounded so fast that I couldn't feel it, or it stopped. "He...he what? Rapunzel," I hated how desperate I sounded, "you have to tell me everything. Why didn't you tell me you were friends with him? Why didn't you give me any warning?"

"Because I didn't want to freak you out," she responded, guilt flooding her voice. "I didn't want to cause you any stress, anxiety, or paranoia. I was just looking out for you."

I sighed in defeat, not blaming her for even a second. I can understand where she's coming from, but at the same time it might have helped it I had a warning. And yet, a part of me always knew he'd be here. A part of me always knew there'd be a chance I'd run into him. (I didn't think it'd be literally). The feeling in the pit of my stomach was all the warning I needed; the warning I've always had.

"Just promise me you'll explain everything later. We can't say anything more or else Anna might-" As soon as I said her name, she calls out to Rapunzel and I from a few feet away, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"What are you two slow pokes doing?" She asked, giggling. "Were you even paying attention to anything I was saying? Also I shouldn't be leading us when I have no idea where I'm going." She turns back around though and continues to lead the way. "Oh well though. I'm the leader now and I must say that I like it a lot."

"Anna," Rapunzel said, "knowing you, you might lead us into the boys' locker room."

My sister laughs and says, "Dang it. You caught me. By the way, you know what you should have done? You should have asked North about your two teachers who didn't show up today. I'm genuinely curious about them and I don't even have them for a class. I also find it funny, Elsa, how you and Jack ended up indirectly introducing yourselves to each other when you said an introduction didn't matter since you would never see him again. Looks like Fate had other plans." She keeps walking and speaking, still completely oblivious.

One word from her sentence stuck out the most ot me though. Fate. Is that was this all is?

I didn't dwell on it for too long because Rapunzel had leaned close to my ear as we walked and said, "I'll text you everything I know later tonight. I promise."

I nodded in agreement, but was left unsure if it was a promise I really wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary is from the Tinkerbell series. Just an FYI


	4. Chapter 4

~Monday~

The weekend was a blur. Nothing much went on. I didn't get much sleep because of my nerves and because of the memory of the accident that would play in my mind as a dream. A nightmare actually. It's like the memory would wait until my nerves were settled before it would play, getting my nerves all riled up again as I would jump awake with silent tears.

Rapunzel had also kept her promise too and told me everything that had happened when she first met Jack four years ago. She said that she knew immediately that Jack was the boy, and said that he mentioned to her that she looked familiar but that he could never pinpoint it. That was when she told him he probably saw her on TV for a Corona Beer commercial since her father is the owner of the company. This is a lie though; Rapunzel's father doesn't want her to have anything to do with the business until she's 21, but Jack apparently had believed her. Months later, in December, Jack confessed to hating Christmas because of his dad dying on Christmas Eve. Rapunzel had asked what happened and he gave her a very brief summary.

"He died of hypthermia and frostbite after saving a girl from drowing in a frozen pond. There were three other kids too, but out of the four that were there altogether, I can only clearly remember one." Rapunzel said in her message that this is what Jack had said to her.

"Was it the girl your dad saved?" Rapunzel had asked.

She told me that Jack said no. "No. The only one who I can remember clear as day is the girl's friend or sister. She was standing on the unbroken ice, looking more frozen than the ice itself. I had to drag her back to land."

"So you only remember her? Not the others?" Was what Rapunzel had asked. 

"Just her. The other kids, even the one my dad saved, are kind of a blur. I don't know why I can only remember the one I helped. I just...do." Was what he had told her.

"Do you think if you were ever to run into the girl again, the girl you helped get to land, that you'd know she's the girl from your past?" Rapunzel had asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not though. I only remember her as a kid. She probably looks totally different now."

"What did she look like then?"

"Pale skin, platinum hair, and a pair of blue eyes that give mine a run for their money."

"Let's say she hasn't changed at all, she's just older now...do you think you'd remember?"

"I think so. Ugh, I really don't know, Zel. Can we talk about something else now?"

And of course, after Rapunzel told me this, I completely malfunctioned. He must know that the girl who he remembers is me. Despite looking a bit confused when he saw me, he must have known who I was as soon as our eyes connected. And if he didn't realize then, surely he must have realized later? What will he do? Hopefully nothing. It's killing me though not knowing if he knows me or not.

And now as our butler pulls up into the school, I wish I was actually dead. I know that's a horrible thing to say, but I can't help it. I've never been so nervous before. Ever since I woke up I had butterflies in my stomach, and when we got out of the car (thank god it's not a limo), I felt those butterflies turn into a raging storm. I fought back every urge to throw up. There's no way I'm going to embarrass myself on the first day of school.

Anna sighed in satisfaction. "For the first time in forever-"

"Your lives can begin!" Rapunzel interrupted with an excited jump.

"Yeah," I say in a shaky voice, "It's agony to wait." I looked down at my outfit one more time, praying to god that people wouldn't think I was too under or over dressed. It took me forever to choose an outfit, but I eventually settled for a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a matching light blue jean-jacket. I wore black flats and my hair was styled into an elaborate bun. I wore makeup too, but if I keep nervously sweating it's going to be ruined by the time I walk into the building.

"Alright," says Rapunzel, as she gives me an encouraging smile, "here we go."

Anna and I follow her inside, all the way into the cafeteria, where everyone always meets up in the morning before going to class. From the moment I walked inside the building to the moment I sat down next to my cousin in the cafeteria, I received nothing but stares and whispers. The same thing happened during Open House, but it was worse this time since there are more students here. I ignored the stares, knowing that if I looked back I'd end up unintentionally searching for Jack. So instead, I kept my gaze on my entwined hands, which were placed on the table next to my school bag.

"Man," Anna says from the other side of Rapunzel, who was seated between us. "A lot of people were busy in the '90s. If you know what I mean." She winks and Rapunzel burst into laughter.

"Anna get your head out of the gutter," Rapunzel playfully scolded. 

"But I like it there," Anna responded, giggling.

They continued to talk, while I remained silent, debating if I should look out into the crowd like they were. I eventually gave in, but it was mainly due to the stares going down a lot. As my eyes scanned the room, I was relieved to see that no one was staring at all anymore. At least from what I could see. I was also relieved when I didn't see Jack anywhere. At the same time though, I was kind of disappointed. The last thing I want is another surprise encounter.

The bell suddenly rings, making me jump, and as everyone got up to leave, I took a moment to breathe and collect myself.

Everthing is going to be fine. I can do this. I just need to breathe.

As my sister, cousin, and I get up and follow the crowd, I couldn't help but smile at Anna when we parted ways. She looked so happy, and it partially bewildered me. Not fully because if Anna wasn't excited then she wouldn't be...well herself! She's always happy and excited when it comes to new things. It's an adventure to her. I know how much she hated being cooped up inside. It's just like how I hated being locked up inside my room. However, I'd much rather be there than here. My point is, while I'm not all that shocked at her behavior, I'm still a bit surprised that she doesn't even look the least bit scared at all.

I'm currently terrified. I'm also a bit envious. I wonder what it's like to have her courage.

When Rapunzel and I make it to our first hour class, there were only a few people already in there. Rapunzel wanted to sit in the back because apparently that's where the "cool" kids sit, and luckily for me the back row was the first row you meet when you come through the door, which is where I wanted to sit by. The closest I am to the door, the quicker it'll be for me to leave. 

I sat in the last seat of the first row by the door, while Rapunzel sat in front of me. For the first time since I walked into the school, I felt content, and hoped that my seat in my other classes would bring me satisfaction as well. Hopefully there won't be any assigned seating.

"Rapunzel!" A voice exclaims from the door. Rapunzel and I turn and see an Indian girl, smiling the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. She had a pixie-cut hair style that had blue, green, and yellow streaks, purple contacts, and from her ears hung purple feather earrings.

"Tooth!" Rapunzel exclaimed right back then hopped up from her seat to hug the beautiful Indian girl. "You excited to be a Senior?" Rapunzel asked after she pulled away from their hug.

"Of course I'm excited!" Her eyes then gazed over my cousin's shoulders and she gasped when she saw me. "Oh my gosh! You must be one of the new girls and one of Rapunzel's cousins. North said he met you and your sister during Open House and Jack said you ran into him in the hall." (Of course he did. Did he tell her who that I might be the girl form his past?) "I wish I could've been there to meet you, but hey, here I am now. I'm Toothiana Faye, but you can call me Tooth. Are you Elsa or Anna?"

Her energy reminded me of Anna, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Elsa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Tooth said then another voice joins in.

"Don't even think about putting your fingers in her mouth, Tooth." The voice was Australian and when I turn my head in the direction of the voice, I saw a tall boy with tan skin, green eyes, and dark grey hair make his way toward us. 

Tooth rolls her eyes and sits down in the seat across from Rapunzel's. "I wasn't going to, Bunny. Elsa, this is Bunny by the way, and Bunny this is Elsa."

Bunny, or Edmund as I remember Rapunzel saying was his real name, takes the seat in front of Tooth and says, "Nice to meet ya, Elsa. Anyway, Tooth, I saw the yearning in your eyes. I'm just trying to look for you and your victims. One day you're going to get arrested if you keep doing that."

"That's another reason," Rapunzel said to me as she returned to her seat, "why Tooth is called Tooth. She has a weird obsession with teeth. She has a bad habit of sticking her hands in people's mouths, making sure they're clean and whatnot."

"I want to be a dentist, and I haven't done that in a while," Tooth defends. "So stop giving Elsa something to worry about." 

Rapunzel and Bunny said something in response to her, and as they spoke I noticed that the room started to fill up with more people. I kept glancing at the door just a few feet away from me, and suddenly hated the spot I chose. If I have Jack in this class, I'll be the first person he sees. However, as the minutes drag on, he never showed. The only thing of him that I had were his adopted relatives, which I don't mind at all. I'd rather have them than him.

The late bell rings and the school day officially began.

~*~

Clarion Hollow, or Mrs. Hollow as I should call her, is my first hour English teacher, and is definitely someone my parents would have liked very much, along with my fourth hour Biology eacher, Tara Haven. When I met both women during Open House, I knew immediately that I would end up liking them the most. Both women are the definition of sophistication and elegance, something I strive to be at all times. 

When Mrs. Hollow walked into the room, closing the door behind her, she wore a big smile on her face, and said, "Goodmorning, class. I trust everyone had a great summer?"

Responses flew across the room as she made her way to the front, listening to every person who spoke and commenting. This lasted for a few minutes before she went to take roll. I prepared myself, knowing that I would be one of the first few people called.

"Elsa Arendelle?" Mrs. Hollow says.

"Here," I say, raising my hand so she would see me, and ignoring the stares some curious students gave me. Mrs. Hollow smiles when she sees me and marks me off her roster. I had expected her to move on to the next person on the list, but unfortunately, she keeps the spotlight on me.

"Are you liking everthing so far?" She asked, sweetly.

"Um...yeah," I lied, nodding as I tried not to shy away. "It's only first hour, but so far so good."

"I'm glad to hear that," she tells me and then says to the class, "In case any of you were wondering, Elsa is a new student. She's been homeschooled all her life up until now and she is also Rapunzel's cousin." It looked like she was about to say more, but much to my luck someone suddenly knocks on the door.

"Oh, Elsa," Mrs. Hollow says, "can you please get that for me?" 

"Uh...yeah, sure." I say in a rush, then get up to do as she asked. Getting up in front of everyone did not help stop the redness in my face due to her introduction over me, and the person on the other side of the door didn't help at all either. My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was on the other side.

Jack looked surprised to see me too. "Elsa? I didn't know you were in this class."

"Um...that's because I didn't tell you." I blurt out in a panic, then turned around in a hurry to return to my seat. Oh my god, why did I say that? I guess it's better than saying nothing though.

I could barely hear Mrs. Hollow speak over the thundering of my heart. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Frost." She said. "Am I to believe you got lost?" I was surprised to see that she was teasing. Shouldn't she be writing him up for being late?

"No, I didn't get lost," Jack said, and to my horror he sits in the empty seat behind Tooth...which was right beside me. "I just forgot to set my alarm clock and woke up late."

A few students chuckle at this, including Mrs. Hollow. "Well, it's a good thing you were named Jack Frost and not Father Time. I'll let it slide today since it's the first day back to school, but try not to make a habit of it. I don't think your grandfather would like that very much."

Jack laughs. "I don't think my mom would like that either. I'll try though." From under his breath I heard him whisper to himself: "But I make no promises."

Tooth heard him too and giggles. "Jack," she whispered to him, "stop being naughty."

He didn't like it when his grandfather had used the word before, but when Tooth said it, he smirked. "I can't help it. You know it's in my DNA."

I don't know why I glanced at him, curiosity maybe, and when I looked over at him, I saw that he was already looking at me. I quickly look away and avoided all eye contact with him for the rest of the hour. 

~*~

When first hour ended, I bolted out of the room faster than lightning, not even waiting for my cousin. She quickly caught up to me though and said, "Geez, earlier I could tell that you could barely walk, but now you're practically running. You okay?"

"Obviously not," I say in a defeated tone. "Oh my god, I met his adopted relatives. Do they know? What about North? I never bothered to ask the other day if he knows. And oh god, Jack sits right next to me. What if he sits next to me in our other classes? Ugh I hope I don't have any other classes with him."

"Elsa," Rapunzel says, jumping in front of me so I could stop speed-walking, "everything is going to be okay, alright? Tooth, Bunny, and North never saw you that night or in the aftermath. You don't look familiar to them. Jack may have told them what you looked like all those years ago, but his description describes thousands. And if he told them after Open House about you probably being the girl from that night, I doubt they even believed him. Why would they believe in a mischievous trickster who plays pranks on them all the time? He doesn't have any confirmation. All he has are his thoughts; his own unconfirmed beliefs. Plus, we're not even sure that Jack 100% knows it's you. Yeah, he could be suspicious about your identity, but that doesn't mean he knows for sure."

"Trust me," I say, exasperated. "He knows." I looked around, making sure no one was listening in on the conversation. Rapunzel took that as her chance to pull me to the side of the side of the hall so we weren't in anyone's way.

"He would have came to me demanding answers if he knew for sure," Rapunzel continued, her tone hushed but laced with frustration. "He would have came to me even if he was suspicious, but he hasn't. At least, not yet. We've been friends for awhile, and he now knows you're my cousin. If you were him, you'd have asked me questions by now, right?" 

I hesitated in my response. "...right. But what if he's does know for sure, and a reason why he hasn't come to you is because he's in denial?" 

"Being in denial also means not being sure," she said, "And the only thing we can really do is wait for his next move. We'll just go with the flow until he eventually confronts one of us."

"And what if he doesn't confront you?" I asked. "What if he only confronts me?" I couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on my face when the scenario played in my head.

"Then you better prepare yourself for it." Rapunzel said, which brought me no comfort.

"That's a horrible response." I bluntly say. "And if he does end up confronting you..." I took a deep, shaky breath in before continuing, "what will you say?" 

"Whatever you want me to," she answers with a shrug. "I just..." she breaks off to release a tired sigh. "I just hope that you'll want me to tell him the truth if/when the time comes. I don't like keeping this from him. I've been keeping this a secret from him for 4 years. The secret we've been keeping from Anna has been for 6 years. I just...I hate it so much. I've nearly told him about me being there that night so many times. I nearly told him that the girl who he keeps wondering about is a relative of mine. I've nearly told Anna-"

"What?!" I hissed, then winced when I realized how loud I was.

Rapunzel shushed me and said, "I said nearly. That doesn't mean I did. Now I have a question."

I already didn't like it. "And that is?"

"Let's say that neither of us tell him the truth," she started; I already hated where it was going, "but he doesn't believe it. The only other person he can go to for answers...is Anna." My entire body stiffens and my brain short circuits at the thought.

"W-Why on earth would you say that?" I stammered out, eyes wide.

"I'm just saying," she said, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. "If we don't give him the truth, he may go to Anna, which would then probably lead to her finding out what really happened."

Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"So..." I start out as I processed everything. "You're pretty much telling me to tell him the truth when he asks for it or risk him going to Anna and revealing what really happened to her that night."

"Pretty much, but we can worry about it later. We're about to be late for our second class." She links her arm through mine and quickly leads the way to our next class. 

I don't even remember walking as my thoughts took over my mind. It never occurred to me that he could go to Anna for answers. I always thought it would be me. It never even occurred to me that Rapunzel might have known him for all these years too. I have known about her going to Burgess High ever since she started four years ago, and I have always wondered if Jack had attended the same school; it never clicked that if he did go to the same school that they would be seeing each other. And now look...they're apparently best friends.

They didn't talk in first hour though. However, that's probably because Mrs. Hollow was speaking and the whole class silenced themselves as she spoke. The respect she has is really impressive. Mrs. Haven probably has the same amount of respect too.

I also want to know why Rapunzel never told me that she went to school with him. Yes, I know I barely talked to her and Anna after the accident, but this is something she would have normally told me about. Was she trying to spare me or something? Has she told her parents? They would have warned me about him, right? Or would they have kept it a secret like Rapunzel did? I wonder how differently things would have gone if Rapunzel had told him everything four years ago. It sure would have made things easier for me since I would never have been there at the time.

When Rapunzel and I make it to our second hour, Tooth and Bunny were already there, sitting in the back, and of course, Rapunzel and I sat with them. Rapunzel greets them again while I searched the room for Jack. He was nowhere to be seen again, but that's how it first started out in my pevious hour until he unexpectedly showed up late. Rapunzel must have read my mind because she asks: "Is Jack in this class too?"

"No," Tooth replied, "He has Bio this hour." My entire body relaxed at those six words and I found it so much easier to breathe.

"What about the rest of his schedule? I know you know it too." Rapunzel went on, teasing her friend a little bit. "I had two classes with him last year and it sucked, so I hope we have more." I knew that that was partially a real reason, but it wasn't the main true reason why she asked; the main true reason was so I could know what other classes I should expect to see him in.

"Well," Tooth begins as she starts to count off her fingers, "His first hour is English, second hour is Biology, third hour is Math, fourth hour is History, fifth hour is Foreign Language, and sixth hour is Hockey practice."

I mentally cursed. I, obviously, have first hour with him, but now I have him in third and fifth hour too. That's half of my classes. 

"Dang it," Rapunzel says, genuinely looking upset. "I only have two classes with him again. English and Math."

"It's better than nothing," says Tooth.

"I wish I had no classes with him," Bunny grumbled, annoyed. "I have three, so I count you lucky for being one class short. He's so freaking annoying."

Tooth smacked his arm. "Be nice," she sternly said, her eyes narrowed into a threatening glare. "He only bugs you so much because he likes your overreactions. Whether you like it or not, he's family."

Bunny sighs as he leaned back against his seat, eyes closed. "I never said he wasn't, Tooth." His eyes then shoot open and he snaps his head over to Tooth, obviously offended. "Hey, wait, I do not overreact!" His exclaimation caused a few kids to turn around.

Tooth and Rapunzel giggle, and I admit that I even cracked a smile, but then the loud sound of the classroom door slamming causes the three of us to jump in surprise. Everyone goes silent as heads turn to the front. Standing in front of the door, examing us with an unimpressed expression, was who I suspected to be our teacher. Every teacher I have is new, but from what I have been told, she, along with my math teacher who I have next hour, are new to the school. So the scary woman I'm curently looking at is new to everyone. She wasn't even here during Open House, so this is the first time all of us are actually seeing her too. For all I know, she might not even be my actual teacher.

As she slowly walked towards the board, I studied her features. She's a slender woman with curly black hair and appears to be middle aged, however her outfit definitely didn't match her age. It was too revealing for my taste, something a woman 20 years younger than she would wear; however, it's a free country and I shouldn't judge. I just don't think it's exacty professional. I bet the boys are loving every bit of it though, considering she's showing a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg. If the boys in her classes ever pay attention it definitely isn't the lesson they are paying attention to.

My schedule said her name is Miss Gothel, and as she wrote the name on the board, I knew then that she really is the new teacher I'd be having for the next 10 months. When she turned around to face the class, she said in an unhappy tone, "Hello class. My name is Miss Gothel. I will be your new history teacher for the year. I have been teaching for many years, but this is my first time teaching at Burgess. So hopefully, you won't give me a hard time. Or else."

Rapunzel and I look at each other, and just from her expression, I knew she was thinking the same thing I was: This woman is scary.

Miss Gothel goes to her computer, clicks on the screen a few times, and starts naming off kids on her roster. When she gets to me, she stutters on my last name and looks like she just received the the shock of the century. "Elsa Are...Are-Arendelle? What?" She leaned forward and squinted at the screen, reading over what I guessed was my name.

Rapunzel and I look at each other again and her confused face mirrored mine. Does she know me? Maybe she knows my parents.

Miss Gothel clears her throats and looks into the class, "Do I have an Elsa Arendelle?" 

"Here," I hesitantly say as I raised my hand. When Miss Gothel noticed me, her eyes widened again, and when I saw her eyes glance at Rapunzel I swear the color in her face vanished. She looks as though she was seeing ghosts. However, not even a second later, she quickly looks back at her computer and continues on with the list. She stammered over Rapunzel's name too, and didn't even bother looking at her like she had done with everyone else before.

When she was done taking roll, she immediately jumps into our first lesson, but I couldn't focus at all and it finally wasn't about Jack. Why did Miss Gothel react that way? She has to know Rapunzel and I, or at least our parents. Why else would she react the way she did? She could barely control her shock. I wonder if Mama and Papa know her, or Aunt Arianna and Uncle Frederic? She didn't act like a shocked fan either (I don't know why she'd be a fan anyway. Yeah, we're rich as hell and very famous in the business world despite being private a lot of the time, but we're not celebrities). No, her shock was more like...like a victim seeing their offender after a very long time.

Thankfully, the class went by a lot quicker than it did in first hour, and as Rapunzel and I gather our things to head to third hour, I felt someone watching me. I glance up and noticed that it was Miss Gothel. I had only looked at her for a split second, but our eyes connected, and I felt very uncomfortable. There's just something about her that's...off.

My body tensed up when Rapunzel and I walked past her desk, and it took all my might not to look back at her again. She never took her eyes off of us, and I had a feeling that she knew I was well aware of it. When we were finally out of her sight, I found it easier to breathe again, and Rapunzel says, "Okay, you felt her eyes on you too right?"

I nodded and sighed in relief that she felt it too. "I did. Thank god, you noticed it too. I was afraid I was being paranoid."

"Me too! I legit got goosebumps," she raises her arm and, just as she said, the goosebumps were there. "It was weird," she continued as she lowered her arm back to her side, "Not as weird as her only stuttering over our names and looking at us as though we were a pair of ghosts though."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I think she might know our parents. Maybe that's why she acted like that."

"Maybe," Rapunzel said, shrugging, "I honestly hope so. I would feel less creeped out if that were the case. Hopefully, our third hour teacher isn't weird and scary either like she is."

"Don't jinx us."

Unfortunately, she did.

Rapunzel and I were the first students to enter the classroom, but already in the room, erasing the board, was a tall, lithe man. He wore a black suit that blended perfectly with his pale skin, and his hair matched his outfit. Actually, it was darker than his suit. Never have I ever seen glossy black hair as dark as his; it was the darkest black I have ever seen and it was slicked back, creating sharp spikes on the back of his head. On my schedule, it even says that his name is Mr. Black. What a weird coincidence. I didn't catch his eyes though, but I didn't need to to already feel intimidated.

"Take a seat wherever you'd like," he said, without looking at us or stopping his task. He sounded like he didn't want to be here, just as Miss Gothel had sounded like earlier, and I knew immediately that I wasn't going to like him either. 

Rapunzel and I take our seats in the back, and as soon as I sat down, I heard the chime of a phone notification go off. It came from the front, and it wasn't until another chime went off a second later that I noticed it was coming from Mr. Black's phone on his desk. He ignored his phone until a third chime was heard. With an annoyed groan, he angrily turns around and clicks on his phone. While he was distracted, Rapunzel took the opportunity to whisper to me.

"Geez, what is up with our new teachers looking so shady. He seems off to you too right?" She says, and I nod.

"Yeah," I whisper back as I carefully watched him. Now that he's facing the front, I noted that he had a very angular face, and that his eyes were an abnormal golden yellow color. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "He looks meaner than Gothel."

"More like scarier." She slightly turned her head to look at Mr. Black, but as soon as she did, Mr. Black suddenly snaps his head up. My heart jolted as Rapunzel and I quickly averted our eyes, but during that split second, I saw his expression. It was the same shocked expression that Gothel had. He too, looked like he had just seen ghosts.

I sat anxiously in my seat, keeping my gaze down on my fidgeting hands, and had waited for him to say something. For some reason I expected him to say something, even though Gothel didn't. He looks like the kind of man that isn't afraid to speak his mind. However, Gothel looks like she isn't afraid to speak her thoughts too. Hmm...

Anyway, instead of hearing his voice, I hear the squeaking of the markers on the board. Curiousity made me boldly look back up, and when I did, I saw his back facing us; he was going back to his task, writing more roughly than before. Perhaps it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but even from all the way in the back where I sat, I could see how very tense he looked. Luckily for us, more students walked in. He says nothing to them, and once again Rapunzel grabs my attention.

"Okay, first," she whispers, sounding very on edge, "they both look mean and scary, and second they both looked at us as though they've seen us before. What the heck is going on? Do you think him and Gothel know each other? They look like they could be siblings. They were probably friends with our parents. How else would you explain BOTH of the new teachers giving us surprised looks when they saw us? As soon as we get home, I'm telling mom. This is too weird, and I need answers."

"Answers to what?" A voice asked behind us, right by our ears. I jumped out of my skin, while Rapunzel yelped.

"Jack!" She exclaimed and reach over to smack his shoulder, "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

Jack laughs when she hits him and sits in the seat across from me...again. "Stop being so dramatic, Punzie. I think Hiccup's dramatic flare is rubbing off on you." Before she could protest and before I could even question who this Hiccup person is, Jack's attention went straight to me and he asked, without skipping a beat, "So how's everything going so far?"

I almost choked. "Oh...um...okay I guess." I replied, shrugging, and of course avoiding his eyes.

"Except for the fact that the two new teachers somehow know us," Rapunzel added, making her voice low again as she stared at Mr. Black, who was still writing on the board.

"Wait," said Jack, pointing to the front, "you mean Mr. Boogeyman over there and the old lady who dressed like a slutty teen knows you?"

"Well we think," Rapunzel explained, "They both looked at Elsa and I in surprise. Like they couldn't believe in what they were seeing. We think they might know our parents, and if they don't...then I'm seriously freaked out."

"Maybe they were blown away by yours and Elsa's beauty?" Jack teased, making Rapunzel giggle. The only thing I did was blush. Did he just...flirt with me?

"I seriously doubt that," says my cousin. "But thank you for the compliment."

Jack sends her a wink. "Any time, Princess." Princess? She lets him call her Princess? Her nicknames have always been either Rap, Zel, or Punzie. "Seriously though," he continued as he leaned back in his seat and made himself comfortable, "they probably do know your parents. Whether it's personally or not. I haven't had the lady yet, but I saw her in the hall earlier. They both look like drinkers, the woman especially. So if they drink your dad's beer, they're probably a fan of him, and know what you look like because they're creepy stalkers who looked you up on the internet."

Rapunzel and I look at each other, sharing the same uncomfortable expression. "That sounds-"

"Unpleasant," I interrupt, grimacing. I'd rather they know us by knowing our parents personally; if they know us simply by looking us up on the internet, then I'm going to transfer into different classes. That's just too weird for me. God, the day isn't even over with. Can it get any weirder?

Jack chuckles. "Life's unpleasant. You just gotta learn how to deal with it." That's easier said than done.

How the hell am I supposed to deal with two strange teachers who somehow know me? And most importantly, how the hell am I supposed to deal with him? The boy from my past. The boy who's name I finally know after all these years.

The mysterious Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarion Hollow=Tinkerbell Movies  
> Tara Haven= Epic (2013)
> 
> Pitch and Gothel you already know.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Miss Gothel had done, Mr. Black assigned our textbooks and dove right into our first session, paying the class no attention as he put all of his focus solely on the lesson he put on the board. When the bell rings for the end of class, he did another thing that Miss Gothel had done: he watched mine and Rapunzel’s every move from the moment we stood up to the moment we walked out. It honestly felt like he was watching me more than he was watching Rapunzel. Gothel had made me tense and gave my cousin goosebumps, but this time, it was the other way around. I was the one who had the goosebumps while Rapunzel was merely tense. Gothel had indeed creeped me out, but not as badly as Mr. Black did. I had found it hard to breathe with Gothel, but Mr. Black pretty much suffocated me.

Tooth, who was also in the class, had thought the same. “I don’t like math as it is, but he’s definitely going to make it more uncomfortable. He’s so...intimidating.” She said this as she, Bunny, and Jack walked with Rapunzel and I to our lockers for lunch.

"Well, it's not school without that one weird teacher," Jack commented.

I didn’t say anything as Rapunzel and her friends chatted away. I kept my attention on what was being said and tried my best not to think about Mr. Black, Miss Gothel, and of course Jack. I didn’t even look back at him whenever he would glance at me as we walked, which he did a numerous amount of times. Once all of our things were in our lockers, we made our way to the cafeteria, and much to my relief, Jack and Bunny split and head to their table.

As I followed Rapunzel and Tooth, going deeper into the large room, I felt very uneasy at all the eyes that were on me. Anna didn’t help either when she shouts mine and Rapunzel’s name. When Rapunzel and Tooth notice my sister, who was waving frantically at us, they waved right back. I merely forced a smile that probably looked like a grimace. When I lowered my head, I actually did grimace in embarrassment.

As the three of us walked towards the circle table where my sister is at, I noticed three other girls that were sitting with her. One was a redhead with wild curly hair, one was a dark-skinned girl with black curly hair that was in no way as crazy as the redhead, and the last girl was a blonde whose hair was in a braid. As soon as Tooth, Rapunzel, and I make it to the table, Anna jumps up from her seat and links her arm through mine, making me stiffen. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything of it.

“Girls, this is my sister Elsa,” she introduced, “Elsa, this is Merida, Moana, and Astrid. They’re Rapunzel’s friends she told me about.” The three girls waved and each said their hellos.

“And I’m Tooth,” Tooth says to Anna, flashing her that beautiful smile, “You must be Anna.”

“I am,” says Anna, “and whoa! You’re teeth are so white! They’re gorgeous!”

Tooth’s smile widens. “Thank you! I try to take the best care of them.”

Merida snorts. “Tooth, you treat them as if they’re your children.” Her Scottish accent is thick, and it took me off guard. I was not at all expecting it.

Tooth sits down, followed by Rapunzel, Anna, and me. “You’re just jealous.” Tooth remarked, teasingly.  
Merida waved her off. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. So,” she leans back in her seat and puts her feet up on the table. Thank god none of us had any food out, or else there’d be flakes of dirt going in it. I don’t mind though. She’s being her comfortable self. “Rapunzel told me you two were homeschooled like she was. Do you think you’ll miss it?”

Anna shook her head. “Definitely not.”

“It’s…” I begin, unsure of what to say. I will miss it, but at the same time I won’t. I’ll miss the familiarity of it. “It’s different. Definitely going to take some time to get used to.”

Merida nods. “Aye. I was homeschooled too. All my life until last year. Those two right there were homeschooled as well. They joined the school with me last year,” she points behind me and when I turn to look, I see a goth and another red-headed girl in leopard print who were sitting next to two boys. “The goth is Mavis and the girl in the leopard print is Eep. With them are their boyfriends, Johnny and Guy.”

At the word boyfriend, I knew Anna was going to react. “Boyfriends, you say?” She says, curiously. “And do you have a boyfriend by any chance?”

Everyone, minus my sister and I, laughs. “The day Merida has a boyfriend,” says Moana, “is the day the world ends.”

“More like,” Astrid began, “the day she actually forms a crush.”

“Says the girl who vowed that no one is ever going to be kissing her on the lips,” Merida said to Astrid. 

“By no one, I meant your cousin Snotlout,” Astrid explained.

“And what about my other cousin?” Merida inquired, wiggling her eyebrows. “Come on, why don’t you give Hiccup a chance? You know he likes you. He’s a really nice guy. Plus, I want you to officially be a part of my family by marrying him.”

Astrid scoffs. “He doesn’t like me Merida. He’s just awkward around girls, and you don’t make it any better for him when you tease him around me.”

“He’s never awkward around me,” Moana pointed out.

“Or me,” Tooth and Rapunzel say together.

“He’s weird around girls with blue eyes,” Astrid said, lamely, and she blushes, probably because she knows how lame her response is. Or maybe it was for some other reason...

Merida snorts. “That was a pathetic excuse and you know it. Plus, I have blue eyes and he acts normal around me.”

“You’re his cousin!”

“It was a joke,” Merida laughs again then points to Anna and I, “But hey, maybe you’re right. Now that these two blue eyed beauties are here we can test your theory.” She goes to stand up but Astrid puts a hand on her friend’s shoulder and keeps her in place.

“Do not bring him over here,” Astrid warned. “Let him eat his lunch in peace.”

“Peace?” Merida repeated. “You think sitting with Jack and Flynn is peaceful? Those boys never shut up when they’re around each other.”

“Speaking of boys,” Anna started again, “what boys are available to date?”

The girls laugh again while I shook my head and suppressed a smile. Oh, Anna. “Well, you see those boys over there,” Tooth says and points to the table that sat Jack and Bunny. “You already know Jack and Bunny, but the boys sitting with them are Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, and Eret. Hiccup is the one drawing, Flynn is the one in the blue shirt, Kristoff is the blonde, and Eret is the black-haired boy whose shirt has no sleeves. He loves to show off his muscles.”

“They’re all single,” Moana took over, “but Hiccup has a crush on Astrid--”

“No he doesn’t!” Astrid interrupts, but Moana continued.

“--Flynn flirts with every girl he encounters, Kristoff is kind of a grump, Eret has a stalker that would destroy you, Bunny tends to send off this vibe that he’s better than everyone, and Jack likes to tease so much that you’re never sure if he’s being serious or not.”

Just the thought of Jack, the boy whose father died saving a young girl, and Anna, that same girl who was saved, getting together, dating, made me sick. The thought of my sister dating anyone is disturbing. Despite her being fifteen, she’s still a child in my eyes.

“Hmm,” Anna hums in thought, “tell me more.”

And so, each girl tells us everything there is to know about the six boys. Hiccup’s dad is the Chief of Police, he’s very clumsy, sarcastic, and not sporty at all. His talents are more creative and artsy. He gets picked on a lot by his cousin Snotlout, his mom went missing when he was a baby, and the relationship he has with his dad isn’t the greatest.

Flynn is a football player and an orphan. He helps North during the holiday season by giving him the Christmas lists of every orphan he lives with, and even helps deliver them. Kristoff helps with the Christmas gifts too, but he mainly attends to the reindeers. He works at North’s reindeer ranch, and even owns one named Sven. He used to be an orphan too with Flynn, but was adopted when he was five by a doctor. Kristoff also plays hockey, along with Jack.

Eret plays football too, and he’s a very well known hunter. Whenever hunting season is here, he and his father Drago, are always out in the woods. All of their equipment comes from Merida’s dad’s hunting shop too. She works there and hates seeing him there all the time. Bunny is also a football player, and according to Tooth, he paints in his free time and hosts Burgess’s annual Easter Egg Hunt. Merida claims Hiccup is jealous that Bunny is both sporty and artistic, while Hiccup is only artistic. He also has a soft spot for Jack’s youngest sister Sophie. 

Lastly there’s Jack. He’s very mischievous and has been in detention loads of times. Tooth says that Principal North doesn’t care if Jack is his grandson, he’s going to punish him like every other student. He has three siblings, two of them twins, Jamie and Emma, and, as mentioned before, the youngest one is Sophie. Then there are his extended family members which are North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. Sandy was the first one to be adopted and he’s mute. He can hear perfectly fine, but he was born with no vocal chords, therefore he can’t speak. Bunny was adopted when he was seven, and Tooth arrived a year later. None of them attended the same orphanage that Flynn does; theirs were out of state. And of course, the topic of his dad came up.

“He died due to hyperthermia and frostbite,” Tooth explained, sadly, “He had jumped into a pond on Christmas Eve six years ago to save a little girl who had fallen in. The girl lived, but he didn’t. Worst of all, Jack witnessed it all.”

Rapunzel and I glance at each other, and I wondered if she was as tense as I was. Anna puts a hand on her heart, looking utterly destroyed. “Oh my gosh,” she said, “that’s so sad. I can’t imagine what that must feel like. To lose a parent. It must be awful.”

“That’s why,” Tooth says, reluctantly, “I’m kind of glad I have no memories of my parents. I won't ever feel that pain with them, but with North...North is the only parent I have ever known, so if he were to die…” She trails off, so Anna took the floor again.

“My parents aren’t...dead,” Anna started, slowly, being cautious for once, “but they are overseas and I miss them terribly. I don’t know what I’d do if they actually died.”

I don’t know what I’d do either.

“You’ll mourn and move on,” Astrid said, causing everyone to look at her whilst becoming silent until she speaks up again. “My parents died in a car crash when I was 8. I’ve been living with my aunt for 8 years. She’s Hiccup’s dad’s second in command. Officer Tamora Calhoun. The role used to belong to my uncle Gobber, her brother. He and Chief Stoick have been best friends since they were kids. He’s a teacher here now. Lost too many limbs to keep his job.”

“WHAT?!” Anna exclaimed. “How did he lose his limbs? Which limbs exactly? Oh and...I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Astrid manages a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. As for his limbs, those are stories I doubt even happened. He’s always telling tall tales. Now can we please talk about something else?”

And we did. The rest of lunch finished in a lighter tone. Jokes were made, laughter was heard, information was gained, and...and I think a bond was formed.

~*~

The rest of the day flew by quickly. I only had one more class with Jack, which was 5th hour, but nothing different had change from the previous classes I had with him. He did his normal staring, and I did my best to avoid him. When 6th hour came along, I was reunited with my sister and cousin in music. While there I also properly met Mavis and Eep, the girls who were mentioned earlier at lunch.

I also met Fiona, Marianne, MK, Elena, and Audrey. They were the only ones who bothered to talk to Anna and I. Everyone else did whatever since the day was a free day. Mrs. Robinson, our music teacher, is just as caring, sophisticated, and laidback as Mrs. Hollow and Mrs. Haven. She knows that a lot of us are in her class because there was no other class for us to be put in, which is why she isn’t going to force us to do things we’re uncomfortable doing. Her class is a mixture of choir, band, and theater, subjects she knows most kids don’t enjoy being a part of. Which is why she gave those of us who are uncomfortable the option to do worksheets and whatnot.

It came as a huge relief to me. I’m not necessarily shy, I just like to keep to myself, I’m reserved, introverted. I have the normal stage fright that a lot of people have, and sometimes it doesn’t seem that way because of how calm and collected I am whenever I present myself. I’ve done it many times with my father; I’m the heir to his industry after all. It’s my responsibility, and a thing that helps me the most is knowing that if I’m not professional and calm I’m going to make a fool of myself and make everything worse.

So even if the worksheets weren’t an option, I’d still perform in whatever way Mrs. Robinson would like me to. That’s just what I’m used to doing, whether I want to or not. I’m just really glad I finally have a choice, and who knows, maybe I will perform because now, as I just said, I finally have the choice to do so.

And yes, I can do all three: sing, play an instrument, and act. Ice skating wasn’t the only talent I had. It was just the one I loved the most.

Anna and Rapunzel had talked the most during the car ride back, and as they talked my mind kept going back and forth between their conversation and my own repeating thoughts. Thoughts that are probably going to keep repeating themselves for a while. When we finally arrive home and are inside the mansion, Rapunzel took no hesitation in calling out for her parents.

“Mom, dad, we’re home!” 

Aunt Ariana's voice was heard from the living room. “In here girls! I have a very big surprise.”

Of course, that caught my sister and cousin’s interest. “Oooh a surprise!” Anna squealed. “I wonder what it is.”

“Hopefully food,” says Rapunzel.

When we make it to the living room, Aunt Ariana and Uncle Frederic were sitting on the couch, and the other people in the room I was not at all expecting to see. My parents.

On the TV.

“Hello my loves,” said my mother, smiling through her glistening eyes.

The very large flat screen tv hung right above the equally large fireplace, and as I saw my parents’ faces on the screen, my heart burst with happiness. Sadness also lingered in my heart due to them not actually being here, but...I’ll take what I can get.

“Mama! Papa!” Anna exclaimed and suddenly took off in a run towards the tv. For a moment, I thought she was going to run right into the fireplace. “It’s so good to see you! I thought you’d never call. Did you reach your destination?”

“We did,” says our father. “We just arrived a few moments ago and called as soon as we knew you’d be coming out of school.”

“Speaking of which, how was it?” Asked mother, thoughtfully. “Did you like it?”

“I LOVED IT!” Anna exclaimed and went into a full on ramble on how her day went.

As she spoke, Rapunzel and I sat down on the couch next to her parents, and waited patiently for Anna to get everything out. I smiled through the whole thing, but was also anxious to ask them if they knew about Mr. Black and Miss Gothel. When Anna finished, I got my chance.

“That’s wonderful my dear,” father said when Anna finally caught her breath. “And what about you, Elsa? How did your day go?”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” I said, the lie easily sleeping through my lips. See? I told you I can act. “However, the school gained two new teachers and, well,” I sighed, ready to tell the truth this time, “they creeped Rapunzel and I out a lot.” I look over at my cousin, hoping for her to take over.

“Yeah,” Rapunzel said, nodding. “It was weird.”

“How so?” Asked Aunt Arianna. “What happened?”

“Yeah,” says Anna, worried and confused. “What happened?”

“Nothing bad,” Rapunzel continued, “they just acted weird around us. They looked at us as though they saw ghosts. They looked at us as though they’ve seen us before. Elsa and I were wondering if they probably knew you in your youth.”

“Well,” Frederic begins, “we knew a lot of people back when we were age. You’ll have to be more specific. What are their names?”

“On our schedules,” I say, taking over again, “the woman is only named Gothel, and the man,” I shudder at the memory of his eyes on me as I walked out of his class, “his name is Pitch Black.” I was hoping for their eyes to be filled with shocked recognition at the names, just like the eyes of Miss Gothel and Mr. Black when they saw Rapunzel and I. Instead, the four adults looked confused.

“I don’t recall ever meeting anyone with those names,” said my father. He turned to my mother. “Do you?”

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t.”

“Neither do we,” said my uncle, gesturing to him and my aunt. “Are you sure your uneasy nerves just weren’t messing with your eyes?”

“Dad,” Rapunzel jumped in, annoyed, “I witnessed it too, and I’ve been attending the school for a few years now. Why would my nerves be uneasy?”

“If they made you uncomfortable,” Ariana jumped in, “would you like us to switch out your classes?” 

As much as I wanted to, not just because of them but also because of Jack, I knew it meant getting used to a whole new schedule, which I didn’t want to do. “No, that’s fine. We were just curious if they knew us because they knew you. If they knew you,” I gestured to my mom and aunt, “then seeing us must have surprised them since we’re pretty much your twins.” That put a smile on my mom and aunt’s faces.

“Plus,” Rapunzel added, “we’d still have them even if we did do a schedule change. They’re the only teachers who are doing senior math and history, and I don’t want to go back to doing the online thing. Having online classes and actual classes would be too much of a hassle.”

I agreed, although to be honest I think I would be able to handle it. However, not wanting to be any trouble, I voiced my agreement. “She’s right. Besides," I thought back to what Jack had said earlier today, "it’s not really school without that one weird teacher.”

“And in our case, we have two,” Rapunzel said, giggling.

“Well,” my mother speaks up, her expression worried, “if you girls ever do feel too uncomfortable around them, be sure to tell Ariana and Frederic. The same goes to you, Anna.”

“Yes, mama,” Anna says.

“Well,” father says, releasing a tired sigh. Hearing it made me realize the tiredness in his eyes and that it must be night time where they’re at. “It’s late, and Iduna and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. We’ll call whenever we can. Be sure to keep up with your studies, girls. Alright?”

“Yes, father,” Anna and I say together, while Rapunzel says, “Yes, Uncle Agnarr.”

He smiles. “See you soon.”

“Bye everyone!” Mama says as she waves. My sister, cousin, and I wave back. Everyone was smiling sweetly, but my smile was tight and forced, trying to hide my sadness. I wish we could talk a little longer. Who knows when I'll get to see them again. Designing buildings and bringing them to life is not an easy job. They’re going to have their hands full. 

When the screen goes black, I suddenly realized that I missed my chance to tell them I love them. I didn’t tell them when I left for Burgess, and I forgot to tell them now. 

And for the rest of the day, I isolated myself in my room, drowning in my guilt, and praying they’d call back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamora Calhoun is from Wreck it Ralph and I love the idea of her being Astrid's aunt. I also like Gobber being her uncle. Can't wait to work with Astrid more.
> 
> Mavis= Hotel Transylvania  
> Eep= Croods  
> Fiona= Shrek  
> Marianne= Strange Magic  
> MK= Epic  
> Elena= Elena of Avalor  
> Audrey= The Lorax
> 
> Their voice actors can all sing so I had to add them in there in Elsa's music class. And Mrs. Robinson from Meet the Robinson's is perfect for the role of the teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the first football game arrives, school had already been in session for a month. Surprisingly, not much had happened. I don’t know what I was exactly expecting, but I thought more would happen with Jack, Mr. Black, and Miss Gothel. I also thought public school would be more lively. Then again, we’ve only been having classes for a month. People are probably still trying to fix their sleep schedule.

However, this week, Homecoming Spirit Week, has been the most lively I have ever seen the school. And it’s all because of the first game later on tonight. I don’t really understand why football is such a big deal, nor do I have any interest in the sport, but I’m going--more like being forced to go--to the game later on tonight. I wanted to stay home, but Rapunzel and Anna had begged me countless times all this week.

I managed to resist their puppy eyes and told them no over and over again, something I should have done to prevent the horrid accident years ago, and I was doing really well on my word too until Anna finally got to me. And it wasn’t her pleading eyes that made me give in.

It was her hurtful words.

“I don’t even know why I bothered,” she had whispered to Rapunzel as I had walked to my room yesterday after coming home from school. “She’s never going to change.”

I know she didn’t want me to hear because her voice was a soft, also inaudible whisper, but because I’m so good at staying quiet and listening to everything going on around me, I heard her loud and clear. Her voice dripped with sadness, and it caused my heart to ache with guilt. When we first moved in, I had told myself that moving here wouldn’t be as bad as I thought it would. I had told myself that it’s probably not too late to fix what I’ve broken, and here I am doing not doing anything about it. It’s as Anna said...I’m not changing.

And I really, really want to, but I know it’s not going to be easy. It’s going to be hard, stressful, and definitely scary. I don’t know if I’ll ever be the girl I once was. I’ve hidden myself away inside a sad, reserved persona that I’ve come to believe is the actual me. But is it really? I sometimes think it is because I’ve only ever been “extroverted” with my sister and cousin. Before everything changed, whenever I wasn’t with the two of them or if the three of us were on playdates with other business kids, I was always introverted. I was just never that way around my sister or cousin because I was comfortable with them and only them. Plus, those business kids were total brats.

The difference between my introvertedness then and now is that, back then, I never felt lonely or sad or...depressed. I took time to myself whenever I wanted to, but I never felt any negativity. Now, all I ever feel is lonely and sad and depressed. I forced myself to stay away even when I wanted to be around my favorite people because at 12 years old I thought I was a danger.

I know now that I was being ridiculous, but the damage had already been done. I didn’t think there would be any way to fix it, I still don’t, but now...now that Anna and I are in a new environment I have more hope than I did before.

So when she said those words, it made me realize that my chance to fix everything, or at least try to, is now.

I thought about it long and hard for the remainder of the day, and this morning I told them that I had changed my mind. Which resulted in her squealing and giving me a big, tight hug. It took me by surprise so badly that I didn’t react fast enough to hug her back, but she didn’t seem to mind. Honestly, I don’t think she noticed. I don’t think she even noticed that she hugged me too.

As of right now, I’m going through my closet, trying to figure out a good outfit to wear. What does one even wear to a football game? Should I just stay in the outfit that I’m in, which expresses our school colors? I’m already in jeans, and I can bring a light jacket in case the night gets cold. This would be the safest way to go. If I were to dress up I might get weird looks. Besides, I did enough dressing up this week.

Since my silky icy blue nightgown wasn’t appropriate for school, I had to buy pajama pants with a matching shirt to wear on Pajama Day, which was Monday. Tuesday was Career/Business Formal Day, which a lot of people didn't really participate in, but my sister, cousin, and I did. The three of us each wore plaid double-breasted long blazers with high waisted plaid pencil skirts. Anna’s was magenta, dark blue, and medium green; mine was light blue, purple, and white; and Rapunzel’s was yellow, light purple, and apple green.

Wednesday, everyone wore pink, Thursday was Whacky Mix Match day, and today was School Colors.

“Elsa, it’s me. Can I come in?” I hear Rapunzel say as she knocks on my door, causing me to look away from my reflection in my full body mirror next to my dresser and say, “Come in.”

I walk over to my bed as my cousin walks inside my room, but I stopped in my tracks when I noticed her nervous reaction. “Uh...what’s up?” I asked, unsure if I was ready to hear her response.

She closes the door and leans against it as she tugged at her hair and avoided eye contact. “Okay, sooooo,” she starts, “Anna’s in the Gallery room right now with mom, and mom told me to tell you that she and dad won’t be able to drop us off to the game because their dinner reservations got messed up, so now they have to get there an hour earlier than intended. Don’t freak out, but the only person who I knew I could count on to give us a ride is...Jack.”

I didn’t know which happened first: my jaw dropping, my eyes popping, or my breathing stopping. Either way, they all happened. “Wait, WHAT?!” I exclaimed then started to pace around.

“Please don’t freak out,” Rapunzel said, but I zoned her out.

“I-I already see him enough at school,” I continued, panicky, “I don’t want to be in his car! Nope, this isn’t happening. I’m staying home. I knew this would be a bad idea. Oh my god kill me now.” I quickly sat down on my bed before I could possibly faint, grabbed the closest pillow, covered my face with it, and flopped back dramatically. 

Am I being a bit dramatic? Probably, but I think I have a perfectly good reason to be. 

“Oh come on,” says Rapunzel. I hear her footsteps and felt my bed dip a little when she sat down. “It’s not like you’re going to be alone with him. Anna and I will be with him too. Tooth most likely will also. You also promised Anna and I, and you know how I feel about promises. You never ever break them. Ever. Also,” she giggles, “you’re acting almost as dramatic as Anna.”

Despite the horrible news, that manages to make me laugh. “Almost,” I repeat when I removed the pillow. I then realized something. “Wait, so Jack’s coming here to pick us up?”

“Yep.”

“So he’s been here before?”

“Yeah, loads of time to take me to games or to hangout with him and some friends at the Mall or movies or wherever. He’s never been inside though.” She pauses to giggle again. “I think he’s afraid he’ll break something or get it dirty just by looking at it. He acts as though it’s some sacred place. I know it’s a mansion, which doesn’t compare at all to his home, but it’s not like it’s a castle.”

So he’s been here multiple times after school or on weekends to pick her up so they can hang out. She said with other friends, but has it ever just...been the two of them? She said they’re best friends, and they do seem pretty close when together, and while I know a guy and a girl can be best friends, there are some cases where one always falls for the other. Does Rapunzel like him? Does he like her? Are they both secretly pining after one another? Oh my god, are they secretly dating? What if they get married? The last thing I want is for him to become a part of my family. Of course, if it were to come to that, I would never do anything to jeopardize Rapunzel’s happiness.

“So do you,” I start, trying to keep it casual, “like him? As in romantically?”

Rapunzel groans and flops back on my bed, laying in the opposite direction of me. For a brief second, I felt a little awkward, since we haven’t laid back in a bed like this in forever just talking, but then I felt beyond happy that she still feels comfortable in doing so. She just flopped back as if she’s never stopped doing it. Maybe if Anna didn’t act so awkward around me, it wouldn’t make me feel so awkward when I’m with her. Actually, it’s most likely me being awkward around her which makes her awkward around me. I can’t blame her either for not coming to my door anymore like Rapunzel just did because for years all I’ve done is ignore her pleas. She probably thinks there’d be no use to it.

If she were to ever seek me out again, I vow to not ignore her. I vow to change. Which means...I’m getting in Jack’s damn car. Ugh the things I do out of love.

“Why does everyone always think that?” Rapunzel complains, snapping me out of my thoughts. “I admit we’re very close for a straight guy and girl who aren’t related, but I only see him as a brother and he’s told me before that he only sees me as a sister. Also,” once again she giggles, “you totally sound like you have a crush on him.”

And once again, I was left in shock. “What on earth made you think that?” I demanded as I sat up to look her dead in the eye.

“One,” she stuck up her index finger, “you were freaking out about being in a car with him when you knew damn well there’d be others with you. And two,” she stuck up another finger, “you asked me, another girl, if I had a thing for him. Sounds like a crush to me. Wouldn’t that be ironic? You falling in love with your sister’s savior’s son. I’m using that word ironic correctly, right? Anyway, one would think Anna would be the one to fall in love with him. Then again, she probably already has.”

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of her words. I’ve already considered her crushing on him, and I do not want to have the thought back in my head. But me falling for him? Ha, not likely. We’re both out of each other’s leagues. He’s not even my type...whatever that type may be. I certainly don’t know what it is, but I know Jack doesn’t qualify. Honestly, I don’t even see myself being in a romantic relationship. I’d like one, but I don’t see it coming true. That’s okay though. I won’t have that constant fear of hurting them or them hurting me.

“I do not, nor will I ever,” I stated, loud and clear, “form a crush on him. And please, can we not discuss the possibility of Anna falling for him? I’d rather not think about.”

Rapunzel sighs as she sits up. “Okay, okay, okay.” She heads for the door but turns her head to smugly look back at me when she grasped the handle. “But just so you know, you and Jack would make a really cute couple.”

“Cute does not equal compatible,” I retort, which makes her giggle. I then remembered a thought I had a while back. “Hey, wait, does Aunt Arianna know that Jack is...the boy?”

Rapunzel shook her head. “No. I...I was afraid if I told her, she’d do something about it. Like...bake a pie or send money or something out of gratefulness. Just like with you, I didn't tell her about him because I was afraid she'd freak out. I didn’t want Jack to know that I was there that night in case she said something, and was afraid it would cause problems with our friendship.”

I nodded. “Okay.” That was all I could think to say, and when she left, I laid back down on my bed.

I stared up at my ceiling, sighing as I felt so incredibly...stressed? Nervous? Tired? Worried? Sick? I guess overwhelmed is the appropriate term to use.

So incredibly overwhelmed. 

~*~

My aunt and uncle were gone by the time Jack arrives, and every step to his car felt like I was walking in cement. He watched as my sister, cousin, and I walked to him, side by side with me in the middle, but his eyes felt like they were directly on me and me alone. Luckily, Tooth was in the passenger’s seat, so I kept my focus strictly on her and not at the white hair boy who was watching us over her head.

“You girls ready for your first football game?” Tooth asked Anna and I as we climbed inside the backseat.

“Aaaahh I was born ready,” Anna declared, making the Indian girl laugh.

“Ready for our team to win or ready to check out the players?” Jack asked, teasingly, as he looked at us through his rear-view mirror. His question made my sister blush, either because the second option is the truth or because he, a cute boy, had asked.

“Jack,” she responded, humoring him, “don’t ask questions you know the answer to. We all know my real reason for going.”

Jack shook his head as he laughed. “I thought so.” His eyes then glance over to me, and I look away. Just the usual routine. Nothing new.

When the three of us buckled up, we were off, and luckily no talking was necessary because Tooth had turned on the radio. However, while there was no talking, there was a lot of singing. It mainly came from Tooth, Rapunzel, and Anna. Their karaoke session actually made me feel a little more comfortable being in Jack’s car. And as the girls sang, he and I just sat back and silently listened to our own private concert, smiling and laughing whenever we couldn’t stop ourselves. Eventually he joined in with them, and let me just say...damn. The music was loud and he wasn’t singing as loudly as the girls, so I couldn’t really hear every ounce of his voice, but from what I did hear, I couldn’t deny that it was beautiful. I wonder what he sounds like when he fully uses his voice without any music to cloud over it. 

And of course, as soon as I heard his voice, I stared in astonishment. What else is there to him? What other secret talents does he have? The easy way is to simply ask rather than wait to find out, but the easy way is actually hard for me. So that’s a big no.

When we finally make it to the field, the bleachers were already packed. Luckily, Merida and Moana were saving our seats in the very front. With them was Hiccup and Kristoff. I haven’t spoken to them yet, so hopefully I make a good first impression.

“Well, if it isn’t loser one and loser two,” Jack says as soon as we approached them. I knew he was talking to the boys, but Merida didn’t.

“Boy, you better not be talking about Moana and I,” she warned.

“I was talking to Big Mountain and Little Pebble,” Jack clarified as he gestured to the two boys who sat behind them. Rapunzel, Anna, Tooth, and I were already sitting with Merida and Moana when Jack walked up the step to sit with the boys, and as he does this he says, “Not everything is about you, you know. Plus, Moana isn’t a loser. You on the other hand...”

She turns around to reach for him, but Hiccup stops her. “Merida, you’re only encouraging him.”

“Calm down, Hiccup,” Merida says to her cousin, “I’m not gonna hurt him. I just want to talk.”

Kristoff chuckles. “I didn’t know talking meant beating the other up. Hey, by the way,” he says this to me only. “Elsa, right?”

“Correct,” I reply. “And you’re Kristoff.”

He nods. “Yeah, but your sister keeps calling me Christopher. Hopefully, you have better memory.”

Anna scoffs. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Her voice dripped with pure, heavy annoyance; there was no playfulness at all, and it took me off guard. Did something happen between the two of them? They’re in the same grade, so they must have some classes together where words were exchanged. I should ask her later; it might be good for some bonding.

“It means,” Kristoff begins, his tone matching hers, “that you’re forgetful. It’s not that hard to understand.”

I don’t know what came over me, but I didn’t like his hateful attitude towards her, and without even thinking, I blurted out, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to my sister that way. And Anna, don’t feed into it either. We’re here to support our team and have fun. Not to quarrel like children.”

Everyone fell silent and the atmosphere turned awkward, making me blush and suddenly feel insecure. They probably all think I’m a bitch. Luckily it only lasted for a few seconds before Jack and Merida both burst into laughter, breaking the awkwardness and heaviness that I felt. 

“Damn, Kris, you just got told off.” Says Merida.

“That was awesome. Didn’t know you had some fire to you, Elsa,” Jack says, and his praise--their praise--put a small smile on my face. However, it didn’t erase the guilt I felt for embarrassing Kristoff. So much for a good first impression. I'll apologize later.

Much to my relief, he didn’t seem all that offended. He merely rolls his eyes and smirks, saying, “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been scolded. Plus, it’s what I get for not being careful with the older sibling around.”

Anna wraps an arm around me and says to him, “Yeah, so you better be careful next time.” She turned to gaze to me and smiled brightly. “Thanks, sis.”

I smiled back, feeling complete joy to see her smile at me in such a way. “You’re welcome.”

Before anyone else could speak a word, the cheerleaders make their way to the front of the bleachers and begin stretching. When Merida sees Astrid, she stands up, walks over to the railing, and says, “If you’re wondering if the skirt makes your butt look big, I’ll be happy to inform you that it does.”

Most of the cheerleaders had looked at Merida with pissed off expressions, probably thinking that she was talking to them, but Astrid knew the comment was for her and smiled brightly as she flipped the redhead off. “The real question is if it looks good,” Astrid had called out. She turns around to show us her backside. “Does it?”

Merida holds her thumbs up. “It looks fantastic.” She looked back at the group and I to give Hiccup, who was blushing at the sight of the blonde, a mischievous smirk. “Doesn’t it look great, dear cousin of mine?”

“I...I...um…,” his face had become even redder, a little sweat had formed, and he gulps, loud enough for me to hear, “It...it doesn’t look bad.”

I couldn’t stop the amused smile that had formed on my face while everyone else had burst into laughter. Merida turns back to look down at Astrid, “Hiccup agrees. He said that you really put the ass in Ass-trid.”

Hiccup’s eyes widen in horror. “What?! No I didn’t!” He exclaimed, loud enough for other people to turn their heads in his direction. He stood up so Astrid could see him from where she stood on the ground. “Astrid, I did no such thing. She’s lying!”

Astrid laughs. “I know, Hiccup. I’ve been friends with her for years to know. Plus, you’re more respectful than she is. It’s one of your great traits.” The coach then calls for her. “Gotta go. I’ll see you guys after the game.” She turns around and gets in formation with her squad. 

Hiccup sat back down as Merida returned to her seat, the smirk never leaving her face. When she sits down, Hiccup was quick to say: “You are so not funny.”

“Hey, she called you respectful and said that it’s one of your great traits. She wouldn’t have done that if not for me. One day you’ll thank me.” Merida remarks.

“Well, that day certainly isn’t today,” Hiccup mumbles.

“Redheads,” says Jack, shaking his head, “they’re really are insane.”

Hiccup chuckles. “I’m well aware.”

Merida says, annoyed, “I am literally sitting right here and can hear every word. I’d appreciate it if you stopped talking.”

She got her wish, because as soon as the words left her mouth, both football teams made themselves known on the field, and the game officially starts.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime during the game, Anna had asked the question I was asking myself all night. How does football work? Hiccup, of course, didn’t have the answer, but Jack and Kristoff did. Their explanations still didn’t help, but they had their reason.

“We know more about Hockey than football,” Kristoff defended. 

“And we’re the best ones on the team,” Jack boasted. “Well, at least I am. Kristoff’s okay.” Kristoff shoved Jack at his tease, making the white hair boy nearly fall out of his seat.

"But you have the perfect body for football. I think you'd do perfectly well in the sport, Kristoff." Anna argued, taking me off guard, along with Kristoff. Did she just basically admit to him being hot?

"Um.....thanks?" Kristoff said, unsure of what else to say, and blushed.

"Wow, Anna," Moana teased, "I didn't know you had a thing for Kristoff's body."

Anna's eyes go wide at the realization at what she had said. "Wait what? Th-That's not---I didn't mean---Ugh whatever!" Her face was red from embarrassment, and it took all my might not to giggle at her. I did smile, fairly wide, however.

“Don’t worry, Anna,” Merida took over, “Hiccup has a thing for Astrid’s body too. He thinks she’s the hottest girl in the world.”

“First of all,” Hiccup started, definitely fed up, “She’s not a temperature. She’s beautiful, not hot. Secondly, will you quit with the teasing? You always do this when Astrid is in her uniform.”

“Hey, she wore her uniform during school too. I could have teased you then, but I was being considerate.” Merida defended. “I have to get it all out of my system now that Snotlout isn’t anywhere near.”

“Sorry to jump in,” Jack starts, stopping to laugh, “but was that really your response, dude?” He was talking to Hiccup. “ ‘She’s not a temperature’. I’m sorry, and I know you’ve heard me tell you this before, but you’re really, really lame.”

I frowned at this. Wow. That was kind of rude. And Rapunzel actually thinks we’d be cute together? What on earth was she thinking?

"I’m well aware," Hiccup replied, unphased by the insult. "I just feel that calling a girl 'hot' is lame and kinda inconsiderate. Girls should be complimented with actual words like 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' rather than 'hot' or 'smokin'. Sorry, if I'm more of a gentleman than you."

Well said, Hiccup. I completely agree.

"Oh shit," Merida commented. "He sure told you."

“Hiccup 1,” Moana starts.

“Jack 0,” Rapunzel and Tooth say in unison.

I was afraid that Hiccup had unintentionally ticked Jack off, but Jack laughed and reached over Kristoff to shove Hiccup, gently. "With a smart mouth like that it's no wonder Snotlout keeps picking on you. But seriously, you need help with the opposite sex. When are you going to let me help you out?”

“Maybe,” I found myself boldly saying, defending the poor boy, “he should seek help from someone who is in a relationship, or who’s a love expert.” Not me though. Oh no definitely not. I am not at all an expert to romantical love.

“And what makes you think I’m not in a relationship?” Jack asked, sounding offended. . “Or that I’m not a love expert?” I was unsure if he was being serious or not. I can’t always tell with him. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you if I did,” I start, taking the safe route, and hoping this wouldn’t take a bad turn. He is my ride home after all. “I’m just saying that...well…” I didn’t know how to say my next words without offending him even more.

You’re not exactly mature enough for girls to want to be in a relationship with you or to be an expert at love.

That’s what I wanted to say, but I knew it would offend him. If I was told that, I’d be offended too. I was raised to keep my mouth shut if I didn’t have anything nice to say, and that statement isn’t exactly the nicest. I was also told to be honest, so this is where I’m stuck at. Plus, I’m assuming. He could be in a relationship and a great love expert. I have no proof that he is or that he isn’t.

Tooth quickly came to my rescue though before I could finish my sentence. “Jack, leave her alone. He’s just playing with you, Elsa. Ignore him.”

Yeah, she doesn’t have to tell me twice.

~*~

When the game finally ends, the Burgess Reindeers were deemed the winners. They won the Homecoming game, and never in my life have I ever seen a large group of teens and adults freak out. My ears are still ringing from all the screaming, especially from my cousin. Flynn was the one that made the winning point, and Rapunzel was eager to show her happiness.

As the group and I headed to the field to congratulate Flynn, Eret, and Bunny, Astrid found us and said, “Hey, Eret just told me he’s throwing a party at his lake house. That’s where everyone’s going. You guys up for it?”

And of course, everyone was all on board. Me? Not so much.

“Let me text my mom real quick,” Rapunzel says and quickly pulls out her phone to do so. I silently prayed that Aunt Arianna would say no, but unfortunately, a minute later, she had texted back her approval. “We’re good to go.”

Anna squealed in excitement, while my stomach churned in discomfort. Coming to the football game was a big stretch for me, now I have to go to a party? Maybe this will be good. Maybe this is God’s way of helping me out. I sure hope so.

A few minutes later, Anna, Rapunzel, Tooth, Jack, and I were all back in Jack’s car, heading to Eret’s god forsaken lake house. Another karaoke sessions broke out between everyone in the car, but this time I was not in the mood to listen and enjoy the silliness. I was tense earlier when I had first climbed inside Jack’s car, but now I’m even more tense than before. This time it’s not even because of Jack; it’s all because I’m attending a last minute party. I have very limited time to prepare myself for the craziness that I know is awaiting me. Oh my god, what if Anna gets drunk?

What was our aunt thinking? It’s a high school party. There’s going to be alcohol, and Anna is a very curious individual. She is responsible sometimes though. Should I just...trust her? Should I just...chill out and relax? What if some guy sexually harasses her? I don’t think her fiery spirit will be enough for her to take him on. Oh god what am I going to do? I don’t want to smother her, I want her to have fun, but I also don’t want her to get wasted or harassed.

My anxiety is extremely high right now, and so many scenarios keep playing in my head. They won't stop and I'm internally freaking out. No one seems to notice, and I’m glad. I don’t want anyone to worry about me. I don’t want to ruin their night.  


When we arrived at Eret’s lake house, I was surprised to see so many people already there. I could hear the music blaring in the house from the car, and when I exited the car the music was even louder. I wonder how it sounds inside the house. Most likely deafening. We're surrounded with trees and there isn't another house for miles. It's perfect because that way no neighbors will call the cops. Which doesn't help with my anxiety at all. 

"Alright," says Tooth once we were all out of the car. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom before I explode. I'll see you girls inside."

"Sounds good," says Rapunzel. Tooth smiles and salutes us before she takes off running to the house.

"This place looks amazing," says my sister as she looks around.

"Oh yeah," I say, sarcastically. "It looks very...wild."

“Wait until you see the inside,” Jack comments, nearly making me jump when I realized he was standing right next to me. “It may not be as glamorous as the inside of your castle of a house, which I have yet to see, but it’s freaking amazing.”

Anna then took me by surprise when she suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, taking Rapunzel along with her as well.

“Okay,” I hear Jack call out to us. “Just leave me behind. That’s fine. It’s not like I have feelings, Anna.”

“Hurry up then, Jack,” Anna replied to him as she dragged my cousin and I faster towards the house.

"Anna, slow down," says Rapunzel, laughing. "The house isn't going anywhere."

Anna giggled her response and only let go of us once we were inside. I noticed how a few heads turned to stare in shock upon seeing Anna and I. I knew it wasn’t at Rapunzel. She must have been to Eret’s parties before for her mom to simply just allow her to go at the last minute. Everyone’s probably shocked because Anna and I don’t seem like the kind of girls who would waste our time at a high school party. Or at least I wouldn’t waste my time here.

"So this is what a party looks like," I say as we walked deeper into the house full of partying teenagers. The movies, shows, and books were right. This is exactly like all those fictional parties I would read about. I just hope Anna and Rapunzel don't make a stupid mistake like the main characters in those movies, shows, and books always do. I know I can trust them. But still.

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna comments.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Asked Rapunzel.

All three of us took a sniffed the air deeply. My mouth couldn't help but water at the realization. "Chocolate." I say in unison with my sister and cousin. We giggled together and my heart soared. It reminded me of the good old days.

I frown as the memories of my old happy life came rushing back. I miss those days so much. Things wouldn't be the way they are if I had just said no to them that night. No. Nothing would have happened had I not suggested to spin my sister on the pond. Nothing would have happened had I not accidentally let her go. Things also wouldn't be the way they are if I hadn't had pushed them away. I've wasted so many years. If I told Anna the truth now she'd probably think my reasons for pushing her away were the most stupidest reasons ever and be, well, pissed. Things are, somewhat and slowly, becoming better between us. I don't want to ruin that. I want to fix it, to make it better. God, I don't know what I'd do if she ever became extremely mad at me. I'd probably go back avoiding her, and truth be told....I don't want that, especially now that I have a chance to rekindle my relationship with her. Perhaps it'll be she who will deliberately choose to avoid me.

"I don't know about you, but that chocolate is calling my name," says Rapunzel. She took off toward the smell like a hound dog with my sister following right on her tail. I stayed where I stood. Anna suddenly stops and turns back to me.

"You coming?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'll catch you later," I say, deciding to do some snooping around before I followed her around for the rest of the night like a duckling to its mother. "I need to check the surroundings." At the same time, I want to get away from all these sweaty and possibly drunk teens. Just for a little while before I come back to her.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes. "You worry too much."

"I think I have every right to worry,” I defend myself, “This is our first high school party, and a lot of bad things can happen. Please, please, promise me you won't--"

"Take any drugs, drink any alcoholic drinks, or sneak into a bedroom with a guy," Anna interrupted, sounding only slightly annoyed. "I know, I know, I know. I promise you all of this, only if you promise to let loose and have a little fun, okay? You can trust me, Elsa."

I opened my mouth to tell her that I do trust her, but she turned around to follow our cousin before I could even speak a word. I let out a sigh and followed her, making sure that she made it back to Rapunzel’s side. She’ll be safe with our cousin. 

Luckily for me, following Anna led me to the back doors that were right next to the chocolate fountain, along with the rest of the food. I open one of the doors, and stopped to look at my sister and cousin, who were happily piling up their plates with all kinds of treats. They didn't even notice me. Honestly, it kind of hurt that I was so easy to forget and ignore, but that was a goal of mine for the longest time, I suppose. 

A second later, I pushed the door open and was right back out of the house, walking toward the lake.

I heard the people laughing before I saw them in the water. As I walked toward a nearby tree to sit down at, I noticed that Moana was among some of the people. She and the others were having a swimming a competition, which really wasn’t much of a competition since she kept winning, and as I kept watching them from where I sat on the ground, I was unaware of the figure that suddenly stood beside me.

"Well, you look like you're having a blast." It’s voice says, causing me to realize that they were standing there at my side and to jump out of my skin.

"Jesus!" I say, placing a hand over my heart as I whirled my head around to look up at the owner of the voice. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Close, but not quite. However, I always did think of myself as a holy man."

"Jack?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack?!" Did he follow me out here? He certainly wasn’t here a moment ago. Why did he follow me? 

"Yep, the one and only. Well, I guess there are millions of Jacks out there, but none of them will ever be me." He says, chuckling softly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He points to the spot right next to me, and while I wanted to say 'no' I didn't want to be rude. I'm sure he already thinks of me as cold hearted.

"G-Go right ahead," I say, hoping he didn't notice my stammer. My body stiffened when he sat next to me. He wasn't sitting so close to where our arms or legs were touching, but he was still close. The space between us is a mere few inches.

We sat together under the tree in silence, just watching the people in the lake have a good time. The awkwardness was so thick that it could be cut, and I hated every second of it. What is he doing here? What's his purpose? Surely there's a reason for him sitting here with me. I doubt it's because he wants to. Unless...oh my god. Is he finally going to ask if I’m the girl from his past?!

"So are you enjoying the party?" Jack suddenly asked, making me jump.

"Oh, um, well...." I let out a nervous chuckle. "To be honest, no. I know I just got here a few minutes ago so I suppose I should still give it a chance, the night is still young after all, but...I don't know. I'm not used to these kinds of parties."

"Let me guess," he says. "You're used to the rich, fancy, glamorous, proper, and formal types of parties, right?" There was no sign of bitterness in his voice as he spoke these words, but I could detect a hint of playfulness. Is he teasing me? Then again, when does he ever not tease?

"Um....yeah," I answered, feeling my cheeks go red. "My parents would probably disown me if they saw me attending a party like this. I'm still surprised my aunt granted us permission to go."

"Where are your parents again? I heard that they went overseas for business," says Jack, really trying to keep the conversation going.

I nodded. "Yeah. My father is an architect and my mother does the interior design. They're helping to design and build new medical centers and schools in countries that need them. So in the meantime, my sister and I are staying with our aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Interesting." He replied, but I wasn't sure if he meant it or not. “So for how long will they be gone? How long will you and your sister being staying here?”

“For about a year,” I answered, surprised at how well the conversation flowed. “I’ll finish senior year and figure out what to do for college when the time comes.”

Jack chuckles, “Yeah, I still have to do that too. I’m already stressed out.”

“So am I,” I agreed. 

This is where the conversation stops. We sink into the pit of awkwardness that starts to swallow us, and after only one dreadfully long minute, I couldn’t take it anymore. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and asked my question. "Jack, what....what are you doing here exactly?"

He looked over at me, his blue eyes connecting with mine in confusion. "What do you mean? It's a party that I, along with everyone else, was invited to.”

"No," I shook my head and looked away. "I mean, what are you doing here....right now....with me?" I dared to look back up at him. "Last I checked, we....don't exactly...talk much. Is there something you need?”

He stared at me for a few seconds, which felt like years, before letting out a tired sigh. "There is actually."

I knew it. "And what would that be?"

"Answers."

I freaking knew it. Why else would he just pop up out of the blue and sit next to me? He wants answers, and since no one else is around I guess it's the perfect time he gets them. It’s just as Rapunzel had told me before; if neither of us do it he might go to Anna and I can’t let that happen.

"Alright," I say, trying to sound confident like my father. "What are your questions?"

Jack looked at me in surprise. "Wait what? You're serious?"

Now it was me who was confused. "Um....yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously. "I just...I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought you'd....well...not want to talk. You’re not exactly social. If I had known you’d be willing, I would have came to you a long ago.”

Thank you, Captain Obvious, for stating my social issues that I’m already well aware of. “Well,” I start, nervously picking at the grass, “I still don’t want to talk, especially since I know where this conversation is going, but...I want to get it out of the way. It’s way overdue and I’m done waiting. I’m tired of it.”

Jack released a shaky laugh that was filled with disbelief rather than humor. “It really is you then, isn’t it? You’re the girl I helped off the pond six years ago.”

My heart sped up, beating faster than lightning in the span of one second, and my palms feel sweaty as I tried not to fiddle with them. I knew he knew. I knew it all along. I nodded and said, “Yes, I am. And you’re the boy who helped me get off the ice. The boy whose father…” I didn’t finish. I didn’t need to. We both know what happened.

“So you knew it was me?” He asked. 

I nodded once more. “I knew it was you as soon as I saw you at Open House.” I pause to swallow, hating how dry and tight my throat is. “I’m guessing you knew right on sight too?”

A small smile tugs at his lips and he nods. “Yeah. You’ve kinda…” he rubs his neck and chuckles nervously, “You’ve kinda been haunting my dreams.”

My eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jack nervously chuckles again and removes his hand from his neck to his lap, “I only remembered how you looked as a kid though. I tried imagining you older, but it didn’t quite look right in my mind. But as soon as I saw you during Open House...I just knew it was you.”

When he stopped talking to let me speak, I found myself blushing at the words that escaped my mouth. “I’ve dreamt about you too.” I wasn’t sure about him, but my mind went straight to the gutter. Not the perverted gutter, but the lovey-dovey gutter. He better not have interpreted it that way like I had. Before I could even see his reaction I quickly kept talking. “But...uh...anyway. Rapunzel never told me about being friends with you or about you attending the school. A part of me, however, always knew despite there being a chance that you wouldn’t be there. That’s why I wasn’t all that surprised to see you. I was surprised, but not entirely. Deep down I was expecting you.”

This time there was no nervousness in his chuckle. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I was not at all expecting you.” I softly laugh at this as he goes on. “For as long as I’ve known your cousin, Rapunzel has never mentioned you to me. Well, I mean, she would talk about you and Anna from time to time, but she never told me that the three of you were there that night.” He pauses to sigh and lean back against the tree. He crosses his arms and legs and shakes his head. “She never told me that it was you I had helped, or that it was Anna who my dad had saved. I can’t believe she didn’t say anything. Unless she didn’t remember me like how I didn’t remember her. I mean, I remember there being other kids, but I don’t remember them as clearly as I did you. It didn’t click that she was one of the people there until I finally came out of my short denial and accepted the fact that you’re the girl from my past  _ and  _ her cousin.”

So he was in short denial too, huh? For how long? My denial only lasted for a few seconds before I accepted everything. Actually, I still don’t accept it. Even now, after a whole month of attending school with him, it’s still so very surreal.

I shook my head at his thought. “No, she remembered you. She told me she knew it was you as soon as she saw you, and it’s like I said earlier; she didn’t tell me you’d be here either. Don’t be too upset with her. She didn’t know what to do and was just doing what she thought was the best choice.”

“Yeah, but you said deep down a part of you knew I’d be here,” Jack reasoned, “I, on the other hand, didn’t have any clue whatsoever.”

“If you knew as soon as you saw me or highly suspected me,” I began, “then why didn’t you ask Rapunzel for confirmation once you found out we were related?”

Jack shrugs. “Multiple reasons. I didn’t want her to turn it into a big deal. I didn’t want her to tell you about me in case you didn’t know about me. In case  _ she  _ didn’t know about me, I didn’t want her to freak out. Etc, etc. Mainly though, I was waiting for you to come to me. After a while, your weird, silent, awkward behavior around me was enough proof for me to know that you knew or suspected me.”

“Did you ever consider that perhaps I acted that way because--”

“Because you don’t know how to act around insanely hot boys?” Jack interrupts, sending me a wink that made my face heat up.

“I don’t like boys--” I nearly laughed out loud when his eyes widened in surprise “--I like men.”

Jack tilted his head back and laughed loudly. I nearly laughed too, but I felt a little embarrassed when some nearby people noticed. Moana, who was still in the lake, was one of the people who heard him, and when I caught her eye, she grins at me. It looked smug, but I was probably seeing things. She is a distance away and it’s really dark outside despite the lights; Eret has Christmas lights in all of his trees near the house, and they’re really dim. They’ll probably die by the time Christmas actually arrives.

I turn away from Moana’s gaze right as Jack says, “I was not expecting that response. Anyway,” he breathes out one more laugh, “what were you saying?”

“Um…” I totally lost focused, taken aback by my witty comment that slipped out without me having any control, and breathed out a laugh as well. “What I was trying to say was: Did you ever consider that perhaps I acted that way because that’s just how I am with people?”

Jack smirks and shakes his head. “Nah, I like the idea of you being awkward around me due to my hotness. I bet you never expected 12 year old me would get this sexy, huh?”

I laughed again, but this time in disbelief. Is he serious right now? This is supposed to be a serious conversation. “No comment.”

He nudges me and the playful seemed to spark even more in his eyes. “Don’t lie, don’t deny. I’ll take your ‘no comment’ as a ‘yes’ though.” He chuckles one more time and shakes his head before he releases a long sigh. “This is just...too unbelievable. I can’t believe that the girl from my past and who has been on my mind for all these years is actually attending my school and is a cousin to one of my friends. I mean, it's gotta be fate right?"

I nodded in agreement. “Indeed."

“So why didn’t you come to me if you knew?” He asked, more seriously. “Was it because you thought I wouldn’t know?”

“Well, it was that, but it was also mainly because of the opposite,” I explained, finding it easier to look him in the eyes longer, “I was afraid you’d remember and I didn’t have any idea on how to confront you about it. I honestly thought it would just be best to not do anything at all. I was...waiting for you just as you were waiting for me.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I got tired of waiting and finally confronted you,” the smile he gives me is small, but genuine, “If not, then we’d still be waiting for each other, which would lead to this conversation to never come to be. We’d continue to ignore each other, and I don’t know about you, but I’m really glad we’re finally getting everything out and off of our chests.”

“Yeah,” I say, nodding, “It’s starting to feel...pretty good actually.” And it baffled me. There’s still so much to be said, but so far I already feel better. I think it’s because his playful attitude so far is really helping me settle with the fact that this is even happening. “And now that we have that out of the way," I continue, trying to sound optimistic like my sister. "I'm one of the girls from the pond. The one you helped move to land so I wouldn't fall through the ice."

"And I'm the boy that helped you." Jack says, taking me off guard when he suddenly extended his hand out for me to shake. "The name's Frost. Jackson Frost. You can just call me Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I look at his hand and then back up at him. "Um....what are you--"

"I'm trying to shake your hand and properly introduce myself," Jack interrupts, chuckling. "A new introduction is very much needed, and don't worry, I don't bite."

The mischievous look he gave me made me blush, and the wink he just sent made me blush even more. I hesitantly lifted my hand to shake with his, but as soon as my hand touched his, my memories took me back to the first time I met him in the hallway. We had shocked each other when our hands accidentally touched; I had jerked away so fast that I didn’t get to feel the softness of his skin, which is really freaking soft.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jack,” I say as we shook hands, “I'm Elsa Arendelle. You can call me Elsa. Now, I do believe you have some more questions? Surely there’s got to be more besides my identity."  _ Because as much as I like that we're actually talking, I'd really like to get this sensitive topic completely over with. _

"I do." He said, then paused, taking a deep breath. "What were you doing out on the pond that night? Where were your parents?"

I knew even before he asked his questions that I wasn't going to like them, and now actually hearing them just proves that. A sigh escaped my lips before answering. "Okay, here's what happened."

I told him everything. I went down memory lane, and turned my memories into spoken words. My voice cracked on certain parts, and I fought back to urge to cry. While no tears fell, they did form. Jack had stayed silent the entire time, and because I had avoided his gaze I was left unsure of what emotion he portrayed on his face. 

"Okay, so let me see if I have this all together," says Jack after I was done speaking. "You, Anna, Rapunzel, and Olaf were attending your aunt and uncle's Christmas party, but they were bored and basically forced you to take them out into the woods to explore. You couldn't say no to them. Upon doing so, you came across the pond and stupidly decided to play on it. You asked to spin Anna, accidentally let her go, she hit her head, the ice broke, and then she fell." He stopped so I could answer.

"Yes," I say, quietly as the guilt took over. My head was hung low, still avoiding his gaze. "And then your father came to her rescue. And Jack," I finally looked back at him this time, and without thinking, I boldly took his hands and held them in mine. "I will be forever grateful for his sacrifice. No words can express how grateful I'll forever be."

Jack was avoiding my gaze now and was looking down at his hands, the hands that I was still holding. Instead of jerking my hands away as if they were being burned, I slowly removed them, so he wouldn't think I was embarrassed or something, which I totally am.

When Jack didn't speak, I spoke up again. "My whole family will forever think of your father as a hero. Anna would too, if she remembered."

That got Jack's attention and he snapped his head back up to meet my gaze so fast that it honestly looked like it hurt. "If she remembered? What do you mean by that?"

"Anna suffered minor amnesia from hitting her head on the ice." I answered, finding it extra hard to talk now. "She doesn't remember what happened to her that night or what happened the previous days. Nothing more than that.”

"So she doesn't know what happened to my father?" Jack asked, incredulously, making me wince. "Even now? After six years?" He sounded pissed, causing my guilt to instantly grow.

My throat felt even tighter, my stomach twisted, and I felt uncomfortable under his stare. I guess the playfulness is gone now. He’s finally serious. The conversation is taking the turn I had expected it to, and now I feel sicker than a rat. “No. Even now she still doesn’t know. My parents wanted everyone to keep it a secret. They didn't want to overwhelm her or make her feel guilty. God," my voice cracked again, and tears suddenly started to fill my eyes, "If anyone feels guilty it's me, Jack. It's all my fault. I--" I had to stop myself before I went into a full on crying fit. I blinked them away and forced myself to quickly stop. None of them have fallen yet and there's no way that they're going to with Jack right here. I'm not going to let him see me cry. 

Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel.

"Elsa, what happened wasn't your fault." Jack assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I'm certain he's just saying that to comfort me. Genuine or not, it still surprised me. He’s supposed to be angry. Why isn’t he angry? Or perhaps he is, and is just not showing it?

"Besides, it's my fault." He said, removing his hand, and surprising me again. Why on earth would he think it would be his fault? "I told him to follow you that night.”

My breathing came to a halt, stopping in my throat, which nearly sent me choking, and my eyes popped out of their sockets. My jaw was slightly agape and everything else seemed to have just stopped altogether. What did he just say? “You...what? I don’t understand.”

Jack shook his head. “Of course you wouldn’t. You never noticed me. Well, you sort of did, but I was in a disguise. You never noticed the real me, but I...well...I noticed you right away. I was 10 when I first saw you at your aunt and uncle’s annual Christmas party, two years before...well before everything went to hell.” He pauses, waiting for me to say something and when I didn’t he continued.

“We were all in the kids’ area,” he explained, “and you were standing by yourself along the wall, watching a certain group of kids. You looked sad and lonely. I had wanted to talk to you, but you didn’t really seem up for a conversation, so I left you alone. I kept watching you though. There was just something about you that compelled me to just...keep looking, and yes,” he chuckles, “I know how creepy that sounds.”

I would have awkwardly smiled if I still wasn’t in so much shock. He’s known of me for two extra years?! He was a mere few feet away from me two years before our first official meeting. This just became even more unbelievable.

“But I did end up talking to you,” Jack goes on, “It was about two hours later. We had came back to the playroom after eating, and when I saw you standing by the wall again by yourself, I finally decided to put you out of your misery.”

I stopped him before he could go any further. “But Jack, I don’t remember you at all. Surely I would have--”

“Do you remember a boy who wore a thick ass coat that looked way bigger than him, almost like it was swallowing him, had his hair covered in a winter hat, and had his face covered with a scarf? All you could see were his eyes.”

And just like that, Jack’s description opened up memory lane, bringing forth the exact moment he’s talking about, a moment I had forgotten long ago. "Wait...oh my god,” I breathed out, “That was you?!”

I remember how his coat did in fact look like it was swallowing him, and how not a strand of hair was showing since it was all hidden under his hat, and how his eyes were all I was able to see of his face. I remember being completely weirded out by him, but also a little amused at how ridiculous he looked. Anna, Rapunzel, and Olaf were playing with the other snobby kids, and since I didn’t want to play with the rude kids I glued myself to the wall, watching them all play and making sure to stay alert in case one of them said or did anything rude to my sister, cousin, and friend. When Jack approached me, my attention was fully on him. I couldn’t exactly look away, not only because of how funny he looked, but also because it would have been rude to not talk back to him when he was so determined to talk with me.

We never exchanged names though. 

“That was me,” Jack confirmed, laughing, “I figured talking to you would be easier for you if you didn’t have to see my face, so I snuck into the coat closet and grabbed what I needed for my disguise.”

“You snuck into the coat closet?” I asked, believing but also not believing a word he said. “You were really that determined to talk to me?”

Jack shrugs as if it was no big deal, but it felt like it to me. “Like I said, you looked sad and lonely. I wanted to change that.”

“And so you thought talking to me dressed as a coat monster was a good idea?” I questioned, giggling a little as I stared him down with raised eyebrows. “I was really concerned for not only me, but also you. I thought you were one of the extra weird kids.”

He flashed me a mischievous smile. “What makes you think I’m not anymore?” He asked. “Also playing dress up was never a talented gift of mine, so excuse me for looking horrid. That shit is hard to do. I do remember making you laugh and smile though.”

“Yeah,” I admittedly agreed, as the old memory played in my head, “now that you’ve brought the memory back I remember it too. This is a lot to progress. I can’t...I can’t believe that our paths crossed two years before the accident. Jack, we’ve known of each other for eight years. That’s two extra years from what I’ve always thought.”

Jack nods, causing me to notice the Christmas lights’ reflection in his hair. “Yeah, it’s crazy, but it makes sense as to why my father’s death is my fault and not yours.” I was about to protest, but he quickly kept going before I could even open my mouth. “I didn’t see you again until the next Christmas party a year later, but when I had arrived and found you, you were all smiles. I figured that you didn’t need me to cheer you up, so I left you alone, vowing to only make myself known to you only when you appeared upset. So...whenever I had the chance I would watch you. Again, I know how creepy it sounds and I apologize.”

“You seemed happy the entire time,” he continues, “so when it came to an end, you didn’t see me at all that night. I doubt you even remembered me, but I certainly remembered you.”

He’s right. By the time the next party had came, I didn’t remember him at all. I was busy with my life, specifically my skating, to remember him. It was just a moment that I had thought would never happen again. He was just a weird, but funny stranger who I thought I would never see again. He wasn’t...well...important enough for me to remember. However, the memory isn’t gone, so a part of me must have thought it was important enough to lock away.

“The party after that of the next year is when everything went down,” Jack goes on, his voice a little shaky, “I didn’t approach you because you didn’t need me to, but when I saw you leave with three other kids, I knew trouble was bound to happen. I saw you guys head into the woods, and that’s when I thought it would be a good idea to get my dad. We were way behind, but we followed your tracks until we came to the pond and...well you know the rest. Had I not told him about you guys leaving the party, had I not been a snitch, we wouldn't have gone and he'd still be alive. But your sister....she would have died." I saw tears in his eyes and I swear my heart shattered.

Oh my god, I was so worried about myself crying this entire time when really I should have been worried about him! I've never comforted a crying person before in my entire life, not even my sister or cousin before and after the accident. How am I supposed to comfort a crying teenage boy? 

"I-I should have told my sister, cousin, and friend no. I guess....I guess we're both at fault," I say, hoping it somewhat comforted him. "Me more than you, of course."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Jack says, suddenly, "that maybe it was their fault?" I could hear the anger building up in his voice, and it made me stiffen.

"What?"

"I mean, they were the ones that wanted to go outside into the woods so badly, and it was this Olaf guy who got on the ice first, as you said. No offense, but I kinda blame them." He started to roughly pick at the grass, while I remained silent, contemplating his words.

The thought that everything was their fault never occurred to me. I just assumed that it was all me. I should have said no to them, and if I hadn't had spun Anna, I don't think anything bad would have happened. It was all my fault. Wasn't it? Or was it not? Was it really their fault all along? Who's idea was it anyway? Rapunzel's or Anna's? Olaf merely tagged along, but he did get on the ice first. If it was Anna's idea then she's the one at fault, right? It'd be the same if it was Rapunzel's. But I can't blame them, especially Anna. She was the one that got hurt. Besides, I'm already used to blaming myself. Blaming someone else is just....weird. I don't want anyone else to feel guilty. To feel what I'm feeling. I've endured this guilt for so long. I'm used to it. What's wrong with another 70 years?

"Why don't you blame me?" I asked, genuinely curious. "When you think about it, it really was all my fault."

"No it--"

"Yes it is!" I interrupt, feeling frustrated with him. "I spun Anna and accidentally let her go! She wouldn’t have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for me. How can you blame them and yourself, but not me?”

Jack looks at me once more, his hypnotic blue eyes staring at me for a few short moments, as if he was trying to figure out the answer for himself. He then let out a laugh. "I honestly don't know. I just...don’t feel okay blaming you. You already seem as though you blame yourself enough, more than anyone else probably ever has.”

“How about,” I start, hoping this would ease the both of us, “we agree that the blame isn’t on one person? Instead, it’s on all of us. You, me, Anna, Rapunzel, and Olaf. We are all to blame. But you know...I know I never knew your father, but I don’t think he’d blame any of us for even a millisecond.”

A soft smile tugs at Jack’s lips. “Yeah, you’re right about that.”

Silence finds us, and for once I welcomed it with open arms and stared out into my surroundings again. Moana and the other people in the lake were no longer swimming; in fact, the only people outside was Jack and myself. The night critters also accompanied us, but I doubt they were having a good time due to the loud music. I wonder if Anna’s having a blast. I hope Rapunzel is watching her. I still need to check the house for safety reasons, but despite the awkward atmosphere I don’t want to go yet. I feel like there’s still a little more to be said.

"Hey, this isn't going to affect your friendship with my sister and cousin right?" I asked him, worried that it would, as I brought my knees up to my chest to hug them. "They really like you and it would break them, especially Rapunzel.”

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Besides, they're both pretty cool chicks. Whether they're partially at fault for my father's death or not, I can't stay mad at them. They both remind me of my sister. Plus, it was my father's choice to save Anna. While I hate that he died, I'm glad he did what he did. It just proves how much of a great man he was. And Anna," he laughs. "She's pretty hilarious. She's reminds me of myself sometimes. I'm glad to be friends with her; the girl my father saved. Seeing her alive and bubbly as ever is proof that my father's sacrifice wasn't wasted."

I smiled. "His sacrifice will never be forgotten either."

“I just want to know if you'll ever tell her." He said, going back to the most sensitive section of the topic. "Are you really going to keep it a secret from her forever?"

I frowned as I fidgeted with my hands again. "I admit that Anna deserves to know the truth, but I think it should be my parents who tell her. They're the ones who wanted it to be kept a secret in the first place. I'm just...afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what she'll think.” I answered. “We've kept it a secret from her for so long. If she finds out she's going to be pissed. We've slowly started to become closer again in the one month we’ve been here and I don't want to ruin what's slowly rekindling." I knew he'd be confused so I continued. "After the accident, I pushed her away because of my guilt. I thought that I was danger to her. When I finally realized how stupid that was it was already too late. We weren't as close and it was because of me. That right there was my fault. But now I have a question.”

"Shoot."

"Have you told anyone in your family about me, Anna, or Rapunzel?”

Jack nods. “Yeah, I told everyone in my family. Just about you though, and of course they didn’t believe me.”

“Would you mind if we kept it that way?” I asked, feeling guilty. I’m just adding on to the secrets. “I don’t want everyone to know that we were the girls from that night. It might change their perspective of us, and even it doesn't I don’t want to risk it.”

He nods in understanding. “Yeah, okay.” I wasn’t sure if he himself was actually okay with it though. “So who all in your family know about me?”

"Just Rapunzel." I replied. "Who knows what my aunt and uncle will do if I told them about you. Same for my parents. They'll probably invite you to dinner every day or send gifts to your family to show you their gratitude."

Jack laughed. "Hey both of those ideas sound great. I don't mind those at all, and I doubt my family would too."

I giggled. "You know, I was so worried about us confronting each other. I don't know how I honestly expected this conversation to go, but it definitely wasn't this. I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off of me."

"I know right?" Jack nods in agreement. "And to think we could have had this over with sometime during the first week of school."

"Better now than never, right?"

"Right. I feel like we really bonded too," he teased.

"Is that so?" I questioned, but silently agreed. I do feel like a connection was made. A small one, but still a connection nonetheless. It’s crazy to think that he’s not only the boy from the pond, but he’s also the mystery coat boy as well. He was right when he mentioned fate. What else could it possibly be? A coincidence? I think not.

"Most definitely." Jack answered. "It really helps me boost my ego too. I gained another friend today. One step closer to  even more popularity. I can't wait to tell mom."

We laughed at this, and it was then that I realized that the previous awkwardness and tension was just....gone. I don't know how or when it exactly vanished; it just...did. I didn't even know it was even possible. And this moment right here is proof of that. I...oh my god...I'm actually comfortable around him. Well, maybe not entirely, but definitely way more than before. And it's literally all just because we talked. Was it really that easy?

All of my internal panic attacks were for nothing. All the times avoiding him and worrying was just time wasted. Had I known that this would be the outcome, I would have spoken to him a lot sooner.

I hadn't realized that Jack and I were smiling at each other, saying nothing as we studied each other's faces, until another voice interrupts.

"Jack! There you are."

Jack and I both jump and turn our heads to see Tooth walking toward us. She had two red cups in her hands and a bright smile on her face. "I was looking all over for you." She gracefully sat down next to him. "Hello again, Elsa."

"Hi." I say, but kept it at that.

"I’ve been here,” Jack answered. “Enjoying the beauty of nature.” He turns his head to look at me. “And Elsa.”

I held back a laugh, but could not control my blush. Meanwhile Tooth rolled her eyes. "The nature part is total BS, but the Elsa part is understandable.” She looks over at me and smiles. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. Anyway, here's your drink, Jack. The one you told me to get while you ran off and left me.”

"It was a last second thing, and let me guess," Jack said as he took the red cup from her. "It's water." He looked inside and sighed in disappointment. "You had one job, Tooth."

"And you only have one set of adult teeth." She argued. "You have to take care of all 32 of them as if they were your children."

"That's a lot of children," Jack remarked.

"Alcohol, just like any other sugar drink, is bad for your teeth," Tooth continued, ignoring his comment.

"And your liver," I added, helping her out. I'm honestly glad someone else is  _ wanting  _ to stay sober.

"Exactly," Tooth agreed.

"Not you too, Elsa," Jack groaned, making Tooth and I giggle.

"Anyway," says Tooth. "What are you two doing out here? The party is inside and the lake is over there."

"Sitting down and talking can be just as fun, Tooth," Jack says, crossing his arms. "Not everyone is a party animal like you. Plus, Elsa and I really needed the bonding time. It was long overdue."

Tooth looked surprised while I was embarrassed. She's probably interpreting that in the wrong way just as I am. "Bonding time? Is that what you're calling it these days?" Tooth tried to hold back a smirk, and shook her head. My blush grew deeper. "I'm ashamed of you, Jack. You dirty, horny dog. What would your mother say?"

"She'd say 'That's my boy'," Jack said, trying to mimic his mother's voice, and burst into laughter. "Man, I'm too good."

"Elsa," Tooth says to me. "I am so sorry for him. Was he annoying you the entire time? I'll be sure to punish him."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jack teased, making Tooth blush hard and giggle.

"J-Jack, shut up! You're so nasty." Tooth gave him a shove, and shyly looked away. "And so embarrassing."

"He wasn't annoying me," I assured Tooth while Jack laughed.

"But if you still want to punish me then go right ahead," Jack said to Tooth, wiggling his eyebrows.

Was he always this flirtatious? How have I not noticed? Well, I do supposed that's because I've always tried not to focus on him. He already clouded my mind way before I saw him at open house. After that moment, I always fought hard to get him out of my head. It was always difficult since I had classes with him. Focusing on how he acted and what his personality was would not have helped me get him out of my head at all. I wonder if he'll still cloud my mind now that we've finally spoken to each other about everything.

"Like I said, Elsa," Tooth said once again. "I am so so sorry. Anyway, do you guys want to go back inside and dance?"

"I guess a bit of movement would do me good," Jack says then turns to me. "What do you think, Elsa?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I don't dance." I'm still trying to recover from our long conversation.

"Oh come on," Tooth urged. "At least come back inside. Maybe you'll be in the dancing mood once you see everyone dancing, and if not I promise that watching everyone dance like fools is just as fun. Plus, I don't want to leave you out here alone. Please?"

The way she was looking at me with hopeful eyes, eyes that reminded me of my sister and cousin, made me give in. And seeing people dance like fools didn't sound too bad. I could definitely use a distraction. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Jack stood up before Tooth and I could and extended both of his hands out for me and Tooth to take. "Alright then let's get going." He said.

"Ever the gentleman," Tooth teased as we both took his hand.

When we got to our feet, I immediately let go of his hand, but Tooth kept holding on.

"Oh Jack," she said in a playful voice. "If you wanted to hold my hand so badly all you had to do was ask."

Jack rolled his eyes as a smirk formed on his lips. "And you call me a flirt? I think I'm rubbing off on you. Elsa, I'm am so so sorry for her horrid behavior."

I giggled and as we walked back inside, I couldn't help but wonder: what now? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Rapunzel's POV**

I could hardly move. My stomach was stuffed with nearly everything Eret had set out and I was afraid that if I moved I'd end up throwing it all up. People would probably blame the alcohol that I'm pretending to drink. It's really water, but they don't know that, except for Anna. I made sure she got some too. Elsa, their parents, and my parents would kill me if I let Anna drink alcohol. Lucky for them, I'd never let that happen. They're also lucky that Anna is smarter than that.

I just wish she was smart enough to know that her sister truly does, with all her heart, love her.

“I don't know,” she had told me as we got our food earlier, “I definitely feel that things are finally, but slowly changing between Elsa and I for the better, and I'm so happy about that, but I feel like she doesn't trust me. Do I really look like I'd drink or do drugs? Our parents and yours, especially your father, have told us the dangers of drinking and doing drugs so many times that I can quote them word for word _backwards._ ”

“Well, Anna,” I had said, being completely honest with her. “Can you really blame her? You're a very curious person and you're 15. Curious teenagers are sometimes easily persuaded, peer pressure can really get to you. She's just worried. It means she cares and is doing her job as your older sister. This is after all both yours and hers first high school party. Crazy things can happen.”

“I know, I know,” Anna had replied, sighing. “But still.” She then smiles, brightly. “It is nice though. Seeing her worry. Knowing that she cares.”

“She's always cared,” I had said, making sure she knew. I didn't like how she made it seem that Elsa never cared for her. However, I know that's how she sees it because of Elsa shutting herself out. I would have thought the same if I was in Anna’s shoes.

“She had a weird way of showing it,” Anna had replied under her breath, but I heard it perfectly clear.

Instead of responding, I had said nothing--I didn't know what to say--gathered the rest of my food on my plate, and led Anna to a place to eat. The only available place to eat was on the top second floor, which is the designated eating area. No eating whatsoever on the first floor. Drinking and dancing is allowed though. Eret has always made it that way. People dance on the second floor too, but it's not as many. Other than eating and dancing, the second floor is also the designated gaming area. It's like an arcade.

Astrid and Merida were playing Mario Kart when Anna and I had made it upstairs, and of course the two of them released many curse words at each other as they competed. A small crowd was around the couch they sat in, Hiccup and Kristoff included, watching intensely, and the money that I saw in the hands of the multiple individuals who were watching told me that there was even an actual bet going on.

Watching them and eating was what Anna and I did for the next 30 or so minutes, and as I mentioned earlier, I can hardly move.

But of course, my bladder had other plans.

“Be right back,” I tell Anna, who was watching the race between our two friends so intensely that I don't think I even saw her blink.

“Oki doki,” she says, still not looking at me and I left without another word.

The master bedroom is the only bedroom that has a bathroom built inside the room, so I don't have to use either of the two extra bathrooms that probably have long lines due to drunkies, druggies, or lusties occupying them. However, the problem that I'm currently seeing right now as I walk passed it to find Eret’s key, which is hidden in the plant he has at the end of the hall, is that the door to the master bedroom is creaked open. It's supposed to be closed shut. Few people know where Eret hides his key, so either he's in the room right now or someone else is.

And of course, me being nosy, I have to investigate.

What I did not expect to see was the infamous Flynn Rider talking to someone on the phone in a hushed tone and rummaging through Eret’s stuff. Or rather, his father’s stuff.

“I'm telling you guys,” I hear him say once I peeked my head further inside, “there's nothing here that's valuable.” He pauses to hear their response. “Yes, I'm sure. Unless you want some shitty--” I didn't realize he was turning around until it was too late. Our eyes connected and he jumps. “--Jesus Fucking Christ!!”

I jumped too and squealed before taking off, running downstairs to lose myself in the crowd. Oh my god oh my god oh my god!

“Hey, wait!” I hear him call out to me, but I kept going, picking up speed, too embarrassed to face him. I mean, not only did he catch me eavesdropping but I had also squealed and took off running like a fool. Can't stop now. I'm not even going to look back to see if he's chasing after me, which he's probably not, but I'm not going to risk it. It would just slow me down.

Leave it to me to make a fool of myself in front of one of the hottest guys in school. My first and only crush. Ugh what's wrong with me?

My nervousness made my urge to pee increase and I had to walk funny in order to contain it.

I ignored my bladder and the rapid pounding of my heart the best I could and kept my focus mainly on my speed walking. Last thing I want is to pull an Anna or Hiccup and fall in front of everyone. Although they'd probably be too drunk to notice.

I pushed past everyone and made it to the kitchen, which I knew would be empty since that's another one of Eret’s rules. One time his entire refrigerator was raided, leaving no food but one hell of a mess. That's why he goes big on the snack bar.

There's no door to the kitchen, but he does have caution tape blocking the doorway. I easily slipped through the open space, and walked over to the island countertop. I tried to calm down my heart, but it went into another fit when the frying pans above me gently hit each other due to the breeze that came from outside. The window by the sink was open, so without a further thought, I took the frying pans off their hooks, keeping the last one in my hand because I had grown impatient, and stalked to the window. I set the pan beside me and tried to shut the window.

It wouldn't budge at all, but my struggling came to a complete halt when I saw a very surprising sight outside. Sitting down by one if the trees near the lake was Jack and _Elsa._ They were sitting together… _alone._ Well, they were alone until I noticed Tooth walking toward them. Is she just now joining in or has she been with them the entire time? I hope it was just the two of them. Tooth or no Tooth, they were talking and oh my god I never thought I'd see the day where they'd talk one on one or sit so close together. I wonder what they're talking about.

My eyes suddenly widen and I gasped.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Did he finally go to her to speak about that night? Oh my god Elsa must be freaking out!

“Need some help there?” A voice says from behind me.

I screamed and before I could even properly think, I quickly grabbed the frying pan, swiftly twirled around, and hit whoever it was behind me. It wasn't until his body hit the ground that I realized it was Flynn who I had hit.

Oh my god...OH MY GOD!

“Oh my god! Flynn!” I dropped the pan from shock, wincing at its loud bang when it hit the floor, and dropped to his side.

He landed on his stomach and was unresponsive. No noise or movement came from him. Not even when I rolled him over to get a better look at him. “Flynn! Flynn wake up,” I gently tap his face but all I received was silence. My heart beat increased by the second and I was finding it hard to breathe. “Flynn please,” I begged, my voice in a full on panic. “Oh my god, I killed him. Flynn! Flynn wake up! Please stop messing with me! Don't be dead”

I stopped being gentle and slapped him so hard that my own face hurt. It hurt more than my stinging hand. When that didn't work, I let out a dry sob, and stood up, stepping away from his body, and looking down at him through tearful eyes.

I had told Anna that crazy things can happen at high school parties; I never expected murder to be on the list. I don't drink, never have, but now I could seriously go for one.

I can't believe I did this. I killed him. I killed my crush. But wait...where's the blood? Well, death doesn't always have to be bloody. Maybe his head is internally bleeding. Ugh but that's no better!

What am I going to do? I just murdered someone! I'm a criminal! I don't want to go to prison, but...but it's what I deserve. I'm not going to be that rich white girl who's going to get away with murder. But what do I do with his body? Do I just leave it here or--

“Hey, Punzie!” Jack’s voice reaches my ears and I scream again. I whirl around and see him, Tooth, and Elsa looking through the open window with wide eyes. “Whoa sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Wait, are you crying?”

Before I could answer, Elsa says: “Rapunzel what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Worry was heard and seen in her voice and face, and it only made me feel worse. She already feels responsible for the death of Jack’s father; I don't want to drag her into this, into another accidental death.

“Y-Yeah,” I stammered out as I wiped my tears away. I forced a smile and noticed that they couldn't see Flynn over the sink. “I-I accidentally poked my right eye, but the left decided to act up too. I'm good though.”

I knew they didn't believe me. Not only was my lie totally lame, but my voice's pitch was high, I was  avoiding eye contact, and tugging at my hair, which probably gave it away that I'm lying if the other two didn't.

The three of them gave me skeptical, unamused looks. I don't even know why I bothered to lie, and just as I was about to burst out the truth, Tooth says: “We're your friends, Zel. You can tell us anything.”

“Yeah,” Jack took over, “Unlock the kitchen door and let's find some ice cream that I know Eret has hidden in the freezer. He keeps saying he doesn't have any, but I know he does. Damn liar.”

Tooth lightly laughs as Elsa asked, “I'm guessing you're a kitchen raider?” Her question was serious but also playful. She looked...almost comfortable. Not completely, she still looked a bit tense, which is probably my fault since she caught me crying and most likely knows I'm lying, but she looks more comfortable than what she usually is around Jack.

“Oh Snowflake,” Jack starts, his tone a bit flirty, “I'm the whole reason why he has the caution tape blocking the kitchen entrance.” He points over to the doorway and when Elsa sees it she looks surprised.

“Oh my.” Was all she said.

Wait, hold on. Did he just call her Snowflake? He only gives nicknames to his friends. Oh my god, he considers her a friend now! Yes!! I so need to know everything that they talked about!

I then remembered Flynn’s body. Lying to them will be pointless. If they miraculously don't find out now, they'd find out later anyway. I might as well come clean. At least this way they can help me move him to a bed. I don't care if we're not supposed to move the body; dead or not, the floor does not look comfortable at all.

I released a shaky, heavy sigh, and said, “I'm barely holding it together, so please don't freak out.” I looked at Elsa, specifically talking to her, and of course telling her to not freak out did the opposite.

“Start talking,” she says, eyes filled with more worry, “Is it about Anna? What happened? What--”

“I murdered Flynn!” I quickly blurt out before she could ramble on.

Elsa was the only one who reacted the way I expected. She widens her eyes and yells out: “WHAT?!”

Tooth merely shoots me a confused look, while Jack burst into a laughing fit. “Well it's about time,” he says, jokingly. “He had it coming. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I'm also surprised Astrid or Merida didn't do it. Good job, Punzie.”

I know he was joking and that he couldn't see the body of one of his best guy friends, but I couldn't help but burst into tears. “This isn't a joke, Jackson!” I snapped, using his full name, which I only do when I'm being _dead_ serious. Pun intended.

I continued speaking through my tears to explain what happened since I knew they were going to ask questions anyway on how it happened. Might as well get it out of the way “I-I had to go to the bathroom so I went to use the one in the Master Bedroom. Flynn was inside, but he was going through Eret’s stuff and was talking to someone on his phone. He saw me, so I took off, trying to lose him. I come to the kitchen to catch my breath, thinking that I was good. However, he snuck up on me, which ended up with me hitting him in the head with a frying pan.”

Tooth and Jack’s expressions now mirrored my cousin's, believing me now, and I swear Elsa and Jack’s pale skin became even paler.

“Holy shit,” Jack starts as he runs a hand through his hair. “You're fucking serious.”

“Of course I am!” I exclaimed, not meaning to be so sharp. “Why would I joke around like this? Only you would pull a prank like this.”

“Is…” Tooth starts, gulping. “Is there blood?”

I shook my head. “No.”

“Did you even check to see if he's breathing or has a pulse?” Elsa asked, eyes still wide and full of panic. “He could still be alive just unconscious, and if that's the case we need to get him to the hospital now!”

I was silent for two heartbeats, drinking in the knowledge of her words. I mentally scolded myself for not doing either. No, instead I slapped him.

“Uh...One moment please.” I finally say, a bit embarrassed, but also very hopeful. I dropped to Flynn’s side again, grabbed one of his wrists, and felt around for a pulse. After a moment, I finally found it. I breathed out a sigh of relief mixed with a laugh. “He's alive!” I exclaimed as I kept my gaze on Flynn’s very handsome face.

My vision became blurry again due to happy, relieved tears filling my eyes, and as I blinked them away so they wouldn't fall, Jack’s voice reaches my ears: “Quickly unlock the door and we'll help carry him to one of Eret’s spare rooms.”

I rushed to my feet and unlocked the kitchen door. When the three of them were inside, they took no hesitation in helping me pick Flynn up off the floor. I was on one side of Flynn, tucked under his arm, while Jack was on the other side. Tooth stood in front of us, leading the way, and Elsa stood behind us; it was like the two of them were guarding us.

Surprisingly, and luckily, everyone was too distracted to notice us as we walked by. I had nearly dropped Flynn in the middle of the dance floor, and twice up the stairs, but we eventually got him to the Master Bedroom in one piece.

Unfortunately, inside the room was the party’s host. Eret was currently putting his socks back inside the drawer that I saw Flynn going through earlier, muttering angry curse words, and upon seeing us he sighs in disappointment. “Put the drunken bastard in a different room. I'm a bit busy right now picking up the mess some asshole left in my dad’s room.”

“Sorry, but no,” Jack replied as he starts to lead us towards the bed, “We're already here and a dead body is heavier than an unconscious one.”

“WHAT?!” Eret exclaimed, his voice cracking and his eyes full of worry. “What the fuck do you mean dead?! Flynn's dead?! What--”

“Punzie killed him,” Jack went on, sending me a wink. I rolled my eyes and said nothing as I helped him set Flynn down in the bed.

“He's joking, Eret,” Tooth assures him. “If Flynn was really dead there's no way any of us would be calm, especially Jack. The bromance is strong between them.”

“The bromance is strong between _all_ of my boys and I,” Jack corrected as he walks away from the bed towards Eret and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Right, _Erect?”_

Eret shoves Jack off, not even the littlest bit amused. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

“As many times as you’d like,” Jack replies, smugly. “It's not going to stop me though so you’d just be wasting your time.”

“Whatever,” Eret rolls his eyes and leans against the dresser, “So what happened to him?”

Jack, Elsa, and Tooth all turn their eyes on me, which makes Eret do it to. I blushed under their stares and nervously chuckle. “I caught him going through your stuff in here, ran away to the kitchen, and hit him with a frying pan when he scared me.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Eret says as he lifts his hand to point to his unconscious friend on the bed. “You mean to tell me it was _him_ who made the mess in here?”

I nod. “Yeah. He was talking to someone on his phone too.”

“That son of a bitch,” Eret growled. “Every time I have a party here something always ends up missing. I never thought he’d be the thief. Good thing my parties are always here and not at my actual house.”

“Wait hold on,” I jump in before anyone else could, “We don't know if he was stealing. You can't just assume that he’s the thief just because you’ve had items stolen from you before.”

Eret scoffs. “Are you serious right now? Rapunzel, you literally just said that he went through my stuff! Honestly, you knocking him out is his karma, and when he wakes up I’m going to do it again.”

“You will absolutely do no such thing,” I said, sternly, as I went to sit beside Flynn on the bed in a protective manner. I sent a glare towards Eret and said, “You guys are friends, so when he wakes up you’re going to _talk_ to him. No violence whatsoever.”

Eret scowls and groans. “Ugh, fine. But if I find out that he was stealing and has been the one doing it this entire time, I won’t hesitate to knock him out again.”

“I still think we need to take him to the hospital,” Elsa spoke up, her voice soft but audible. “He could have a concussion or a cracked skull or something. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“I agree,” Jack says, “If he has something major he could die any second now. Wouldn’t want someone dying at your own party, would you Eret?”

“You do realize that I’d be the one getting investigated right?” I say to him, feeling sick to my stomach again at the possibility of Flynn dying because of me. “I am the one who hit him after all.”

“Oh yeah. Oops,” he says, chuckling. “I really don’t think he’s dying or has any serious injuries though,” he assures me, “but it’s as Elsa said: Better to be safe than sorry.”

Eret, to my surprise, shakes his head. “No way man. I can’t bring the ambulance out here. If they come, so will the cops, and everyone will freak out, and I’ll probably go to jail, and then my dad will be pissed and--”

“Are you serious?!” I snapped, angry and in complete disbelief. “He’s your friend, Eret! Do you know how selfish you sound? I was so ready to go to _prison_ for _murdering_ someone, and here you are freaking out because you might go to _jail_ over your _party_. I think your party will be the least of the cops’ worries. I’m the only one who should be worried for themself. You don’t get to be worried for yourself. You can only be worried for Flynn, but since you’re going to throw a fit, I’m going to need each of you to get a glass of water--”

“What--” Eret began, trying to interrupt me, but I wasn’t having it.

“Now, Eret!” I yelled, annoyed and full of panic. “We’re wasting time, so if you don’t want the ambulance out here then you better get me some water.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said and hurried out the door.

Jack chuckles as he and Tooth follow after him. “I can’t believe any of this is happening. I’m never going to let Flynn live this down.”

“You gonna record him getting water thrown on him?” Tooth asked.

“Duh! Of course.” His eyes then gaze beside me to where Elsa stood. “You coming, Snowflake?”

I turn my head and see her nod. “Yeah, I just need to talk to my cousin for a moment.”

I turn my head back to Jack and see a knowing look in his eyes; as though he knew exactly what she was going to tell me. That’s when it clicked for me. She’s going to tell me what they talked about outside. Is right now the best time though? I mean, we have an unconscious, probably nearly dead, guy right in front of us.

“Alrighty then. Come one, Tooth,” he walks out with Tooth and the two of them disappear around the corner.

As soon as they left Elsa said, “Eret is aware that the ambulance doesn’t have to come here right? I literally said that we need to _take_ Flynn to the hospital.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “If I didn’t get so riled up just then I would’ve thought back on what you said and already have Flynn in Jack’s car, especially since we’re going to have to take him to the hospital anyway even if he wakes up to make sure there isn’t anything seriously wrong.”

“At least this way, you get to ruin the bedding,” she says, giggling softly. “Call it Eret’s karma for being kind of rude.” She sat down next to me and for a brief moment the two of us sat in silence as we both watched Flynn’s unconscious form, watching for any signs of movement.

However, I knew she was more focused on the conversation she had with Jack and was silently debating on whether it’s a good idea to bring it up. She may not believe it, but I know her very very well despite her shutting me out. I don’t doubt for a second that it’s not what she’s thinking about. So, of course, I helped her out by bringing it up first.

“I saw you outside with Jack,” I start, slow and low in case the others suddenly barged in, “Did you guys finally talk about that night?”

She nods and laughs in disbelief. “I must be going crazy,” she says as she shook her head, “I mean, it all just...it was just so easy. Well, not too easy, but way easier than what I was expecting. It doesn’t seem real. It actually feels like a dream.” She glanced at Flynn one more time and added, “This situation included. My plan was to watch people dance and try to conjure up the courage to join them, not to watch over an unconscious classmate.”

“Well hopefully he won’t be unconscious for long,” I said, sighing tiredly as I boldly reached out to move a strand of Flynn’s hair out of his face. My fingers lingered on the skin of his cheek, sneaking up towards his ear, and tracing the outline of it. I ended up fully cupping his cheek in my hand, and took the opportunity to just study every ounce of detail that was displayed on his peaceful, unconscious, and devilishly handsome face.

I let out a dreamy sigh and was suddenly snapped back into reality when I heard Elsa’s forced ‘ahem’. I jerk my hand back, eyes wide, heart racing, and quickly say, “Anyway, you must tell me everything that went down between you and Jack. Every single detail. Not now though, but later when you’d like.”

To my surprise she was smirking at me, looking oh so very smug. “I will if you tell me about your crush on Flynn.”

“WHAT?!” I exclaimed and nearly choked on my own spit. “That’s absurd! Why would you...what made you think...Have you been drinking?” I know she wasn’t, but I couldn’t think of the right words to say. I know that my crush is real, but I haven’t confirmed it out loud yet. Not to myself (although I know I don’t need to) or to anyone else. It’s so embarrassing; I mean, there’s nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, even when they’re out of your league, but Flynn...he is so way out of my league. There’s no way he’d ever go an innocent for a girl like me.

Ugh why do the good girls have to fall for the bad boys?

Elsa rolls her eyes. “You know I haven’t, but I won’t pry if you’re uncomfortable.”

Before I could say or even think of what to say, Eret and the others suddenly walk back inside with large pitchers of water.

“Eret, I said a cup of water. Not a giant pitcher,” I tell him, not hiding my amusement. “Whatever it doesn’t matter.” I stand up and take the pitcher from him. I then turn around to face Flynn, but noticed that Jack and Tooth stood by my side with their pitchers ready too. “Um...I think one will be enough.”

Jack pouts. “Oh come on, Zel. Let me have this. Here Elsa,” he carefully dug into his jean pocket to retrieve is phone, “Take a video.” He hands the phone to her and she awkwardly takes it.

“Um...okay,” she said, still unsure. She tapped the screen a few times, most definitely going to the camera, and said, “Ready.”

“Alright. On three,” I say, “I...2...3!” Tooth, Jack, and I dumped the water right on Flynn’s face and much to mine and everyone’s relief he jumps awake, coughing up a storm.

“What the hell?!” He exclaimed through his coughs. When he’s done coughing and groaning and rubbing at his eyes, he finally looks at us and says: “Um...did I miss something?”

Jack laughs. “Well you certainly didn’t miss the frying pan that hit you.” I couldn’t help but smack his arm.

“What…” Flynn starts before he suddenly pauses. Realization flashes through his eyes and I was already blushing before he even looked at me. “Oh yeah! Damn, Blondie, did you really hit me hard enough that I actually blacked out?”

“We wouldn’t be where we are now otherwise,” says Tooth. “How’s your head?”

“Yeah,” I quickly jump in, “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? If not, we still need to take you to the hospital to get you checked out just in case you have a concussion. No ambulance required.” The last part was for Eret, who I shot a look at, but he was too busy glaring at his reawakened friend.

“No!” Flynn exclaimed, making me jump. He shook his head and winces. “Damn that hurt.”

“Which is why we need to take you in,” I reasoned with him, feeling bad that I’m the cause of the pain he feels.

“I said no, Blondie,” he stubbornly replies. “If I go to the hospital they’ll contact Mildred and Hattie, which will get me into a shit load of trouble.”

“Who’s Mildred and Hattie?” I asked.

“The leading orphanage ladies at my, well...orphanage.” He answers, looking away and appearing to be a bit embarrassed. Is he ashamed of himself for being an orphan? That’s so sad.

I took his hands in mind without thinking, but kept holding them even after I became aware of what I did. His hand felt stiff, probably from shock because I was holding them, and he looked at me in confusion and surprise. “Flynn,” I started, gently but stern, “I promise they won’t find out. A friend of mine has a mom who’s a doctor. We’ll request to see her and have her privately examine you.”

“How do you know? Have you been in this type of situation before where you’ve had to see her?” Elsa asked, astonished. “Is that even legal?”

And of course, her questioning didn’t persuade Flynn as I hoped it would. “Yeah,” he said, “How do you know that--”

“She came to the school last year to give a presentation to people wanting a medical career,” I interrupt, feeling a bit anxious that our time is running out due to his stubbornness, “She said if we ever needed someone to talk to _privately_ that she would always be there to help. She’s also a good friend of my mom and is an excellent side artist. I have a few of her paintings actually.”

Flynn rolls his eyes. “Blondie, I’m pretty sure that--”

“You can’t be sure of anything if you have a concussion,” I snapped, interrupting him again, and finally on my last nerve. “Now will you just shut up and let us help you? It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

His eyes go wide. I think everyone’s did actually. “Okay, okay. Damn,” he said, groaning in defeat, “I didn’t know you were the bossy type.”

I smirked in triumph. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, but you can apologize for that later.”

“Apologize--” Flynn starts, but I cut him off again when I turned to Jack.

“Care to take us to the hospital?” I asked him, and he merely shrugs in response.

“I mean, not really, but I guess if you really need me to I will,” Jack said, teasingly, then turned to Elsa. “Did you get the video?” She nods and hands him his phone. He takes it and looks at the screen. “Awesome! You even got my good side. Shall I play it now?”

“Wait, video?!” Flynn exclaimed. “You took a video?”

Jack shakes his head. “I didn’t,” he points to Elsa, “She did.” He laughs at her agaped reaction.

“Only because you told me to,” Elsa replied, defending herself.

“Listen here, Platinum,” Flynn said, seriously, “When Jack tells you to do something, never ever do it.”

Jack scoffs. “Pah-lease,” he said, “you’re making it sound like I do idiotic things every day.”

“You do,” I say in unison with Flynn, Eret, and Tooth.

Jack rolls his eyes and says, “Whatever. You guys are just jealous. Now am I taking him to the hospital or not?”

“Yes,” I say at the same time Flynn says, “No.”

“Flynn!” My hands itched with the temptation to hit him again with the frying pan. “You literally just agreed to go.”

“Well, I changed my mind,” Flynn retorts, causing me to glare my hardest glare ever.

“Elsa,” I say, not taking my eyes off of my stubbornly handsome crush, “Get the pan.”

Those three words caused his eyes to go wide. “You wouldn’t dare hit me again.”

“You want to find out? Is that a challenge?” I asked, tauntingly. To be honest, despite the situation, I’m honestly enjoying the quarrel that’s going on between us. I won’t deny that it’s a bit amusing. This is the most we’ve ever spoken to each other too.

We’ve spoken to each other before since we share a mutual best friend (Jack), but we were always in a group so I’ve never really had a one on one conversation with him. Right now isn’t one on one either nor are we having a conversation, it’s pointless bickering, but his focus is fighting with me so it counts.

“Flynn,” Tooth starts, annoyed, “Just man up and go to the hospital. We could have already been there by now.”

Flynn groans once again, long and very dramatically. “Fiiiiinnnnneeeee. Let’s get this over with.”

“Finally!” I exclaimed, then realized something horrific.

I was still holding his hands.

I quickly jerk my hands away and jump to my feet, heart suddenly racing and my palms suddenly sweating. Man, it got really hot in here all of a sudden. “Alright, let’s do this. Can you walk?” I boldly kept my gaze on him, and prayed that he didn’t see the blush that painted itself on my face or the sweat that I felt begin to form on the side of my face..

“I really hope so,” he said as he shifts his body to put his feet on the floor. “If not then you really fucked me up.” He stands and takes a normal step forward. “Hmm I seem okay. My head hurts a lot though.”

Without thinking again, I linked my arm around his and said, “Well, just in case I’ll help you to the car.”

Jack laughs and shakes his head as he heads for the door first. “It really isn’t a party until someone is taken to the hospital. Gotta say, Eret, this might be your best one yet.”

“Just get him out of here. I have a party to manage and you guys are distracting me from the even bigger idiots that are probably destroying my house this very second,” Eret grumbled as he walked past Jack and left his room in a hurry.

“Then why invite them?” Tooth questioned, mainly focused on Jack. He merely chuckles.

I had completely forgotten that Eret was even in the room with us. He said nothing the entire time, and from his behavior it was clear to see that he’s still upset about Flynn going through his father’s stuff. Should I ask Flynn about it later or just leave it alone? After all, the whole reason why we’re in this situation is because I didn’t want to stay and find out what was going on after getting caught. Communication isn’t really a strong skill with males, so perhaps it’d probably be better if I asked, even if it isn’t my business. However, as a concerned friend, I guess it kind of is.

“What’s his problem?” Flynn asked as we all followed after Eret, finally exiting the room.

“He’s pissed that you went through his stuff,” Jack answered as he shut the bedroom door. “Rapunzel said she saw you do it by the way. Why?”

I felt Flynn’s arm stiffens. “Oh...I...uh,” he fumbled for an excuse before finally settling with this, “I was looking for the hardcore alcohol that I knew he kept hidden in his dad’s drawers. The really strong stuff.”

Jack nods in understanding. “I got you bro. I was going to raid his freezer for some ice cream when Rapunzel had me help carry your unconscious body to the bed.”

“You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?” Flynn asked, already knowing the answer.

Jack laughs as he pats his best guy friend’s back. “Nope. Not a chance.”

Flynn sighs and says, “I thought so.”

“And you thought right.”

I didn’t pay attention to the rest of their conversation as I helped Flynn walk down the stairs. I was too bugged out over his lie. I knew Flynn was lying because of the sudden stiffness of his body and because when I saw him he was talking to someone on the phone, obviously searching for something that wasn’t alcohol. I wanted to ask him about it right then and there, but then thought against it. He’s obviously hiding something, but I’m not going to call him out on it. It’s his secret the tell.

A secret I, even though it’s none of my business, am desperately wanting to uncover and hopefully will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is from Meet the Robinson's and Hattie is from Despicable Me.
> 
> Also I'm going to put other character's POV's in here. Next chapter will have Anna's. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

**Anna’s POV**

The Mario Kart race between Astrid and Merida ended with a tie, which threw them into a tiebreaker race with GoGo, who easily defeated them, thus resulting in the tie to remain. I don't think I blinked or breathed at all once I first started watching them with Rapunzel, who had unfortunately missed the last moments, which were definitely the most intense.

I know she went to the bathroom, but she's been gone for a long while. Either **a** ) there's a line, **b** ) she got lost (although I seriously doubt that. She's been here before, so she must know where the bathrooms are), **c** ) she's talking to someone, or **d** ) she's being murdered or raped.

The last option made me sick, so I pushed every thought of it away and tried to remain optimistic. Whatever is taking her so long, it's most definitely one of the other options. She probably has diarrhea. There probably _is_ a line _because_ of her, if that's the case.

I giggled at the thought, which gained the attention of Astrid and Merida, who were sitting next to me and watching the new duo of players play the game.

“What's so funny, lass?” Asked Merida.

“I was just thinking about my cousin,” I answered, deliberately not mentioning the diarrhea part in case I grossed them out and made things awkward. “She watched the beginning or your races, but she left to go to the bathroom and missed the last few minutes.”

“Damn,” says Astrid, “Those were the most intense minutes.”

“I know, right?” I say, giggling before I stood up. “I'm gonna go look for her. She might've fallen in the toilet.” I giggled again. “I'll be back. Save my seat, please.”

Merida turns her body so her legs took up the empty space that I was sitting in. She leaned against Astrid and saluted to me. “I gotcha, lass.”

I sent her a big smile. “Thank you.” After that, I left to venture downstairs.

The party really is like everything I've imagined. There's dancing, drinking, and a lot of kissing. I've only been eating and watching my friends compete with each other on the Wii, so I have yet to dance, but I'm going to make sure that it happens. It has to! The illegal drinking and kissing won't happen, which is unfortunate, so I have to dance to my heart’s content. I'm going to dance so hard that everyone at school will be able to feel how sore I am.

Actually, now that I think about it, Elsa never said anything about kissing. If she did then I definitely zoned that part out. All I need to do is find someone and work my quirky charm on them. Maybe I'll get a kiss tonight after all. Maybe I'll meet the one.

I was so lost in the thought of meeting my true love that I didn't realize I was sprinting down the stairs, nor did I see the person in front of me. I bumped into the person’s back...hard. So hard, in fact, that I ended up falling equally hard on my butt on a random step. “Hey!” I exclaimed, annoyed with the person for standing at the end of of the staircase, blocking it and getting in my way.

Although, I know it wasn't their fault. It's mine. I'm just embarrassed and am blaming them because of it.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the person said when they turned around, eyes full of concern as he stared down at me. Others were staring too, but I paid them no attention. How could I with _him_ standing right there? “Are you hurt?” He asked and it was like he put me in a trance.

“Hey.” I muttered under my breathe in definite attraction.

My throat is dry and tight, my heart either stopped beating or went into a beating overdrive frenzy, my jaw open, and my eyes are wide. Because Oh. My. GOD!

I only have one class with him (music), since he's older and is in Elsa’s grade, but I know who he is. I've seen him around and of course I've stared. How could I not? A male of such beauty is meant to be stared at, and if others don't do it then I certainly will.

Red hair and the facial features of a god stared back at me with beautiful concerned green eyes that left me breathless, and when he spoke I was left weak in the knees. “Um...Miss?” It was then that I realized he asked me a question.

“Oh um,” I cleared my throat to speak better, but it was still shaky. “I-I’m fine. Thank you.”

He flashes me a warm smile. “Thank goodness. Here,” he extends a hand for me to take and that's when I realized I was still sitting on the stairs.

My face heats up in embarrassment, but I ignore it as I smile and take his hand. I expected to feel sparks like how the protagonist in love stories usually does when she first touches her love interest, but I felt nothing. Perhaps I'll feel sparks when I kiss him.

“Once again,” he says, as he gently pulls me to my feet, “I'm sorry that you fell.”

His voice made me melt inside. “Oh that's okay.” I say as we let go of each other's hands, much to my disappointment. “I should have paid attention to where I was going instead of dreaming in la la land.”

“La la land?” Hans repeats, chuckling. “How can you wander off there when you're at a party?”

“You’d be surprised at how much it happens,” I answered, chuckling nervously. I then extended my now sweaty hand out for him to shake. “I’m Anna Arendelle by the way.”

He goes to shake it, but I quickly jerk my hand back to wipe the sweat off of it, which makes him halt. “Sorry,” I say as I quickly grab a hold of his hand he left outward, “Sweaty palms.”

He laughs while I blush in embarrassment. Why did I say that?! Oh my god! “No worries. I’m Hans Westergaurd. Although, I’m sure you already knew that since you said my name a moment ago.” He said.

Before I could stop myself, I said, “You’re darn right I know who you are.” I winced at how creepy it sounded and continued to accidentally make it worse, “Not that I stalk you or anything. Because I don’t. That’s weird. I’m not weird. Well maybe a little, but who isn’t? Normal doesn’t exist. I’m sure you’re weird too. Are you weird? I think you’re perfect. And now I just made this awkward.”

Especially since throughout the entire ramble, I had nervously increased the shaking of our hands.

I quickly let his hand go and say, “Well, goodbye.” I turn to leave, but he stops me.

“Wait,” he called out, and next thing I know, he's holding on to my hand again. For the third time in the span of minutes!

I look back at him in surprise. “Yes?” I don't know what I wanted him to say, but I was hopeful for something, _anything,_ that involved him.

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he could form any words, Ruffnut and Tuffnut suddenly run into him, causing him to shove into me, which causes me to fall backwards onto the small couch on the side of the stairs. Hans falls on top of me and the twins merely laugh out their apology as they ran up the stairs.

Once more, I was left in shock. “Oh this is awkward,” I say to the very handsome man _on top of me._ Hans looked as red as his hair, I probably looked the same, and my nervous rambling made it worse. “Not that you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?”

Hans nervously chuckles, and much to my confusion I felt the vibration in my hands. That's when I noticed my hands were on his chest, gripping his shirt. I quickly let go, although really I wanted to keep holding on, and I awkwardly look at everything that wasn't him. Wow, that's a pretty picture on the wall.

“Glad I caught you,” he said, his voice sounding smoother than silk. It gave me goosebumps and I couldn’t help but slightly shiver.

I didn't realize his hands were protectively wrapped around my waist until I felt him remove them and stand up. I tried not to look disappointed at the absence of his hands on my waist, at the absence of his shirt in my hands, and at the absence of his warm body on top of my mind. It felt really nice, and I don't mean to make it sound sexual. I've never cuddled anyone except my sister (way back when) and my cousin. And yes, while brief, I consider what just happened an accidental cuddle hug.

He goes ahead and takes my hand without offering it and helps me to my feet once more. “I'd like to apologize for being the person you accidentally ran into and…” he releases a shaky sigh. “And for every moment after.”

His nervousness was too cute and I found myself laughing. “Don't worry. I am in no way, shape, or form complaining.” This time I meant to say it.

Hans smiles. “Well, if that's so, would you mind accompanying me for the rest of the evening?”

My eyes widened and my mouth worked as if it had a mind of its own. “YES!” I exclaimed, then quickly composed myself in embarrassment. “Oh...um...I mean…” I cleared my throat and conjured up as much sophistication as I could. I tried to be like Elsa. I tilted my head up higher and said with a wide but calm smile and said, “I’d love to.”

And before I could even blink, Hans moves at the speed of light, and pulls me into him, leading us into a dance of twirls throughout house. “Whoo,” I say, breathlessly as we danced. “You move fast.”

“Should I slow down?” He asked.

I frantically shook my head. “No. I like fast.” And of course, I spun us faster.

Hans laughed, and of course I laughed too, and of course I felt the butterflies explode within me. Butterbombs I like to call them. “What else do you like?” He asked, and as we twirled, moving past the teens that were wildly dancing but were dancing perfectly to the rhythm of the music (whereas Hans and I were not), I told him everything that came to mind.

Chocolate, sandwiches, dresses, Spring time, the Holidays (birthdays included), Snowboarding, dancing, attractive boys (which he totally grinned at), BABY ANIMALS, drama shows, singing, school, romance, and my family.

“I don’t like my family so much,” he said when I mentioned mine and gave me a spin.

“Why’s that?” I asked after he spun me.

“I’m the youngest of 12 brothers,” Hans answered, “Need I say more?”

I released an impressed whistle. “Nope. I totally get it. I only have one older sibling, but I consider my cousin an older sibling too. So really I have two. My sister and cousin are both the same age as well. They’re also in your grade. You probably have classes with them. They’re names are Elsa and Rapunzel.”

Hans nods. “Yes, I’m aware of who they are. Everyone does, more so Rapunzel since she’s been here longer. You and your sister were the talk of the school for the entire first week.”

My eyes widened at the news. “Oh my gosh, really?! What’s been said about us?”

“Oh you know,” Hans shrugs, sounding playful, “The usual stuff when a pretty face arrives.” My face blushes at this.

“And what stuff is that?” I asked. We haven’t stopped dancing at all, and while our bodies moved, our eyes stayed frozen to each other’s. I’ve never seen such a beautiful shade of green before. And his sideburns are totally coming in nicely.

Hans brings his face closer to mine and I wanted nothing more than to completely close the distance between our lips. “Your beauty. And…” He pauses to give me another spin, making me squeal. When I was back in his chest he continued his sentence. “And your money.”

My money? “I technically don’t have money,” I explained to him, “My parents, aunt, and uncle do though. My parents help design and create buildings, while my aunt and uncle run the Corona beer company. Such an odd mix, right? Beauty, however, I do have. I like to think I have sophisticated grace, but that’s still a work in progress.” Just then my stomach growled, cutting me off, but definitely saving me from rambling some more. Ugh I’ve never been this nervous before. I still can’t believe he’s even dancing and talking to me. GASP! Could he be...the one?

Before I could think more on it, my stomach growls again, striking me into action. “Hey, do you mind dancing us to the food table?” I asked, hating that it would mean stopping our dancing. “I want a sandwich.”

Hans laughs a laugh that could put every Angels’ to shame and says, “Of course, m’lady.” Oh la la. M’lady! I’ve never been called that before. It’s nice. I am a m’lady, aren’t I?

We danced all the way to the food table where I, along with Hans, fill up our plates with nothing but sandwiches. When our plates were filled, Hans and I stay standing against the wall by the table, and as I stuffed my mouth with the first sandwich I chose, I said, “So you have how many brothers?” It wasn’t ladylike to talk with a full mouth, but I was curious and starving at the same time. I couldn’t help myself.

Hans, thankfully, didn’t seem to mind. “Twelve.” He answered. “Two of them pretended that I was invisible. For two years!”

“That’s horrible!” I declared, knowing exactly how he felt. Elsa pretty much did the exact same thing to me.

Hans shrugs, acting as though it didn’t bother him, but I knew from personal experience that it did. “It’s what brothers do,” he said, trying to justify it.

“And sisters,” I added, hating the painful memories that flashed through my mind. “Elsa and I were really close when we were young, but then...one day she just...shut me out and...I never knew why.” Aaaaannndddd just like that the moment is ruined and I no longer feel happy. I casted my gaze downwards to the shiny tile floor and no longer did I have an appetite. I didn’t bother to hide my sadness, and Hans was quick to sprint into action.

He takes my plate from me, sets it aside on the food table, and grasps my hands in his. “I would never shut you out.” His voice is gentle, his lips were tugged into a small reassuring smile, and his eyes were softened into a gaze that heated me up but also froze me solid.

My heart started to pound faster due to his action, and its beating increased even more when boldness took over me. This is my chance for romance and he definitely seems interested. I can’t let it slip away. I can’t just ignore it like...like Elsa did with me.

“Okay,” I start, laughing a little in disbelief at what I know I’m about to say, “Can I just say something crazy?” To be honest, I don’t know why I even asked him that. I was going to tell him anyway.

“I love crazy,” Hans replied, making every bit of nervousness vanish within me.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face,” I begin, squeezing his hands tighter, “but then suddenly...I bumped into you. And now it’s just...I don’t know. It’s just...I feel really connected to you. I feel a real connection. Do...do you?” The nervousness quickly came back, but it vanished just as quickly when he smiled wide at me.

“I was thinking the same thing,” he said excitedly, “cause like...I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place and now...I think I found it. I think...No, I _know_ that it’s you. Maybe it’s the party talking, maybe it’s the chocolate fondue that I had, or maybe what it really is...is my heart. When I first saw your face it was--”

“Nothing like I’ve ever known before!” I interrupt, finishing his sentence. “That’s how it was with you!” And every other attractive boy I’ve seen. He doesn’t need to know that part though.

Hans chuckles. “I’ve never met someone who thinks so much like me. Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation and that’s…” He pauses, waiting for me to continue, which I do.

“You and I were just meant to be!” I giggled happily and felt my heart beat faster than speed of light when he started to lean in. “We were both hurt in the past,” I continued, my voice dropping into a whisper and my eyes locked to his lips, “but now we can say goodbye to it all. Life can be so much more with you.”

“And now can I say something crazy?” He suddenly drops down to one knee before I could respond, disappointing me that he stopped what I believed was going to be my first kiss, but also shocking me when he said: “Will you marry me?”

My jaw drops and my eyes pop. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” I exclaimed as I put a hand over my heart and bounced on my feet. “Can I say something even crazier? YES!” I squealed in delight and felt my cheeks ache in pain from my smile that seemed to get wider and wider.

Hans’s face mirrored mine and when he got to his feet, I bring my hands up to cup his face, ready to kiss the hell out of him, but as soon as I started to lean in, a familiar voice reaches my ears, filled with shock.

“Anna?! What in God’s name are you doing?!”

I quickly release my hold on Hans’s face and the two of us quickly pull away and look over in unison. Standing at the corner of the wall, just a mere feet or two away from where Hans and I stood, with a bewildered expression plastered on her face, was the one person I wanted to see more than anyone else to share my news with.

“Elsa!”

~*~

**Elsa’s POV**

I had expected to do as Tooth had suggested. To sit along the wall like a wallflower and watch people dance and happily (more like drunkenly) make fools of themselves. I had expected to find amusement when we walked back to the house. Instead, when we came across Rapunzel, I felt complete and true terror. She said she killed Flynn, and of course...it...it triggered me. I was sent back six years into the past to where I thought I killed Anna. Luckily, I didn’t, and lucky for her, she didn’t kill Flynn either. It was hard trying not to completely lose my cool, but I think I managed okay.

As of right now though? My grip on my emotions is harder to hold onto than before.

I don’t know what to not believe in more. I can’t believe any of it. For the fourth time tonight, I am left in nothing but complete shock. The first time was when my aunt agreed to let us come to this party as soon as the football game ended, the second is when Jack and I finally talked things out nearly an hour ago (which already seems like forever ago), the third is when we came across Rapunzel and Flynn’s unconscious body, and the fourth is the scene happening right in front of me now with my sister and Hans.

When we left Eret’s room to take Flynn to Jack’s car, I told the others that I was going to find Anna, so that after we take Flynn to the hospital, Jack can go ahead and take us home as well. I was afraid it was going to take me forever to find her and that I’d have to assemble other individuals to help me, but as soon as Astrid and Merida told me that she went downstairs to look for our cousin, my sister intuition told me that she’d be at the food table. I just didn’t think she’d be with a boy. An older boy. An older boy that she was about to  _kiss!_ She was cupping his face and was so close to kissing him until I walked in at the perfect time. _  
_

No Senior boy should have anything to do with a Sophomore girl, especially when that Senior boy is friends with a bunch of...a bunch of... _dickheads._ The only one in their friend group who I actually like and who I’ve actually spoken to is Marianne. The others (Charming, Lancelot, Roland, Macintosh, Lara, Gwen, Chloe, Heather, and Hans) I’ve not said one word to, but I still do not like them. I feel bad for saying that since I don’t actually know them, whereas with Marianne I do know, but from the way the others act in school...I guess you can say I do know them enough to know that I don’t like them. Marianne never acts the way they do, but then again...neither does Hans.

He’s a gentleman compared to the other boys and it throws me off. How can such a nice person be friends with a bunch of jerks? The same can be said to Marianne. Perhaps it’s their nicenest that is forcing them to remain friends with the others. They remain loyal not because they want to but because they _have_ to. Because from what I’ve heard, both of them were offered a spot in the friend group because of how beautiful they are.

From what the girls have told me, Flynn, Eret, and Jack were offered a spot too, but the three of them turned them down.

Flynn’s reasoning was because he knew they were jealous of his good looks and was afraid they were planning his death, Eret’s reasoning was because he didn’t care at all for their stupid fragile beauty group, and Jack’s reasoning was because none of them were fun enough for him.

Others were offered a spot as well, and those who were not, such as Snotlout and Dagur (Heather’s brother), are still bitter at not receiving an invitation.

My point is, despite Hans’s gentlemanly ways, he gives me the exact same bad vibes as the other boys in his friend group do. He gives me bad vibes that Anna doesn’t feel. Not yet at least. Right now she’s feeling an entirely different vibe. I feel as though the gentleman act that he shows is exactly just that. An act. It feels fake, and perhaps the reason why I feel so strongly about it is because I know how to act too. I know how to hide myself away from everyone even when I’m out in the public for all to see.

"Elsa," Anna says again, excitedly as she approaches me with Hans’s hand locked in hers. "This is Hans.” She introduced, even though there was no need for it. “Hans West--”

“Westergaurd,” I interrupt as I stared coldly at the redheaded green eyed boy who was holding hands with my sister. The same sister he’s never spoken to at all since we’ve been attending school. Tonight must be the first time they’ve ever spoken to each other, so why are they holding hands as though they’re a couple. Why were they about to kiss? What are his motives with my sister? Is he out to fulfill his sexual urges? “I’m aware of who he is.”

“And I,” Hans starts as he removes his hand from my sister’s to hold onto mine. I was so shocked by the action that I did nothing but freeze. “Am very well aware of who you are as well.” He then brings my hand up and his face down to give my hand a kiss. Rather than a quick kiss, his lips lingered on my hand, and when he finally removed them, he said, as he still held my hand: “It’s a pleasure to finally speak to you, Elsa.” He said my name so... _intimately,_ so creepily, that it made my stomach churn in discomfort. There was a lustful gleam in his eyes too, and never have I ever been so freaked out before.

I stole a quick glance at Anna, but she was smiling like a child receiving their first puppy. If she noticed my discomfort, which I didn’t try to hide, she didn’t show it, and when Hans finally released my hand, he stood next to my sister again and hooked his arm through hers, which led to her leaning her head on his shoulder. “Awww,” she cooed, “You two are getting along so well. You’ll be the best in-laws ever.”

I nearly choked on the air that I was breathing when I heard her last sentence. “Wait, what? In-laws?” My eyes narrowed in confusion and my mouth was left slightly agaped. Did I hear her right, or are my ears playing tricks on me? “What are you talking about?”

She and Hans glanced at each other and the two of them giggled like mischievous children who stole the cookies their mother just baked. “We would like your blessing,” Anna starts, her eyes never leaving Hans.

I don’t know if it’s possible, but my eyes felt as though they deepened their narrowing as even more confusion stormed through me. "Blessing? For what?"  
  
She and Hans both giggled again before answering my question at the same time. "Our marriage!" They say in unison as they finally looked back me.  
  
My eyes went wide, almost popping out of my head, and my heart dropped to my stomach, which made my stomach retaliate and jump into my throat. Is she serious? Truly she isn't this stupid. Is that why I found her about to kiss him? Did he just propose to her right then? Oh my god, this can’t be happening.  
  
"M-Marriage?" I stammered, hoping, _praying_ that I heard her wrong.  
  
Anna nods her head as she squeals. "Yes!" Looks like I heard her just right.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm confused-"  
  
"Well," Anna interrupts, "We haven't worked out all the details yet, I mean it literally just happened, and I was so close to kissing him to seal the deal of our engagement before you showed up, which by the way was horrible timing on your part, but..." She started talking in a rush, while I merely blanked out and stared at her in bewilderment. It wasn't until she asked Hans where their honeymoon would be that I snapped out of my surprised daze.  
  
"Anna, no." I tell her, dead serious in the firmest voice I could conjure.  
  
"Wait, what?" Anna looked at me as if I had just crushed her heart, which crushed my own heart. This is the reason why I couldn't say no to her that night six years ago. I didn’t want to make her sad. I know better now though. Sometimes, in order to protect people, you need to hurt them.  
  
I took a deep breath and channeled my inner mother. I'm doing this for her own good. I have to be the adult, the big sister here. I can't let her push me around. I’m not going to let her get hurt for the second time simply because I couldn’t say no again. "No one is getting married, Anna."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing,” I interrupt, hating that this conversation is even happening. I thought Anna was smarter than this. She knows not to talk to strangers. Agreeing to marry someone she doesn’t even know should be something she knows too, but apparently not. I noticed the disapproving look on Hans face and that some bystanders were watching as well.

I didn’t like the weight of their eyes on me, nor did I like that I was having my first real fight with my sister who I already have a rocky relationship with. Nervousness took over, and as I twiddled with my hands, I said to Anna: “Look,” I quickly took a deep breath in to calm myself. "Can we just...talk about this? Alone."  
  
"No," she snapped, taking me off guard. I could see her grip on Hans tightening. "Whatever you want to say, you can say to the both of us."  
  
"Fine," I say in defeat, my anger at her stupidity rising. "You can't marry a man you just met, especially when you’re 15."  
  
"You can if its true love!" She argued. "And I haven't just met him! I’ve seen him before during school. We even have 6th hour: Music together."  
  
"Are you serious?” I scoffed at her ridiculousness and nearly wanted to laugh. She must be insane. “You’ve _seen_ him, but you’ve never spoken to him until tonight. That isn't enough to result to marriage. You've never even been on a date with him. You're also way too young to get married. And true love? What do you know about true love?"  
  
Has she sacrificed herself away because she thought it was a way of protection? No. I did. I did that out of true love for her and Rapunzel. Love doesn’t need to be romantic, and if we’re only talking about romance then she sure as hell doesn’t know what that is either. She’s boy crazy and would have said yes to even Snotlout if he had asked her to marry him. She’s desperate. She loves the idea of love. She’s a helpless romantic, which is completely fine, but she’s naive.  
  
"I know more than you!" She declared, her face getting red from anger. "All you know is how to shut people out."  
  
The hardness of my face falls into a sad look of hurt and tears immediately stung my eyes. I quickly composed myself, not wanting her to see just how badly her words wounded me. She’s almost on my last nerve, and I know that if I don't get out of here, I’m going to lose it and say something I'll most likely regret.  
  
"Look, you asked for my blessing and my answer is no. I've said what needed to be said." But it still felt like I was holding so much more in. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turn to leave, not caring that the only reason why I was there was so I could retrieve my sister and have Jack take us home. I’ll just have one of the girls do it because right now...I can’t even look at her. But when her next words reached my ears, I couldn’t help but do just that.  
  
"You always run away," She said, and when I looked back at her, she stared at me with the most coldest eyes I have ever seen on her. "Well not this time. This time you're going to listen. Sixteen is the age of consent, and I am nearly there! If I want to get married I can! You can't stop me!"  
  
Her stubbornness finally got to me, and before I could stop myself, my words acted on their own. "How stupid can you possibly be, Anna?! You need an adult's permission to get married this young! Do you really think Aunt Arianna and Uncle Fredric or even our parents are going to agree to this? You are still a child, and you are not ready for this kind of commitment. I honestly don't think you're ready for anything! You're just so willing to jump right into things without thinking of the consequences! You have a brain, Anna, it would be best to use it."  
  
"Elsa," Hans began, "If I could just-"  
  
"No, you may not," I interrupt once more, my voice colder than Anna's eyes. Eyes that tried their best not to spill tears. My own eyes tried to do the same. "I-I think you should go." I tell him. "You've done quite enough."  
  
This boldness I had was doing the opposite of making me bold; it was making me more nervous and shaky, but I knew I couldn't just stop. "The party is over, Anna,” and instead of leaving her here like I had thought of doing a moment ago, I thought it best to take her with me again like I had originally planned on doing. I don't want her staying here with him. “We're leaving." I go to grab her arm, but she moved away from me with a teary, hateful look.  
  
"No," she said, "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Yes, you are. As your older sister-"  
  
"You are not my sister."  
  
Those five words hit me so hard that I honestly lost my breath. My body went stiff, my heart broke, and I felt as though I had been stabbed in the heart multiple times.  
  
"You haven't been my sister for years," Anna continued. A tear fell from her left eye and I wanted so badly to wipe it away. "You're nothing more than a stranger who lives under the same roof as me."  
  
"Anna-" I began, my voice shaky, on the verge of crying. _Sobbing._  
  
"What did I ever do to you?!" She shouted.  
  
I noticed that there were more people watching us now, and that they had their phones outs. Are they seriously recording this?  
  
"Enough Anna," I tell her, glancing at the nosy crowd, and hoping she would notice that we're both making a scene.  
  
"No!" Anna snapped again. "Why? Why did you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of? I thought everything between us was actually getting better since we've moved here. I thought we were becoming close again."  
  
"We are, Anna," I sounded so sad and desperate and I knew my face showed it too. "But-"  
  
"But what?" She interrupted. "Honestly, Elsa, I think you're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" I repeated, confused. "Of what?"  
  
"Of the fact that your younger sister actually has friends and a boyfriend! Fiance actually."  
  
I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes at her ridiculous accusation. Less sad, and more annoyed again now. "I'm not jealous of you, Anna. Don't flatter yourself. If anything, I'm disappointed. I don't care if I don't have any friends, and I especially don't care that I don't have a boyfriend. You want to know why? Because life isn't about boys."  
  
"You don't care about anything," she interjects in a soft, broken voice. She looked away from me, and when her head turned and lowered, I saw Rapunzel behind her amongst the crowd.  
  
Her face expressed immense sadly, and her cheeks were stained. She's crying. I wonder who else is saddened by mine and my sister's quarrel? Or is everyone else just amused by it?  
  
"I care about you," I tell her, so quietly I'm not sure she even heard me. But when she lifts her head up with wide eyes, I knew that she did.  
  
"If that's so," she began, pausing slightly, "then why did you isolate yourself for the last 6 years? It doesn't feel like you care about me at all. If you truly do, then you'd bless this marriage."  
  
My head started to hurt and I rubbed my temples. "Anna, even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm not 18 yet. I'm also not your guardian. And I wouldn't bother asking Aunt Arianna or Uncle Frederic either. They'll just say no as I did."  
  
"Then we'll go out of state," Anna declared, her tone dead serious. I glanced at Hans to see his reaction. He was trying not to smile. He must love this idea. "We'll find a place that'll marry us without parental permission. Or better yet, we'll just elope."  
  
My head was throbbing now, and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep the rest of the weekend away. With tears that have yet to fall still lingering in my eyes, and with a heavy heart, I said: "If you're so desperate and stupid to marry him that you'd go all the way out of state to do it then...Then leave."  
  
I regretted saying this immediately. Anna's eyes went wide with shock, her jaw slightly dropped, and it looked as though her body had went limp. She looked like she wanted to say something, but no words could find their way out. I couldn't find my words as well. Guilt and shame filled up my entire being; I couldn't look her in the eye. My guilt couldn't let me stand to even be around her. I'm so ashamed. I should've just walked away as soon as our voices got loud. God, I never should have let our argument get this far.  
  
Without another word, I turned around and walked out, knowing that Rapunzel would follow and that Anna would stay. Looks like I'm leaving her here after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Anna’s POV~**

“Elsa…” That was all I was able to say as I watched my sister walk, or rather _ran,_ away from me, and away from the staring people, which included our friends. My whole body felt weak, drained from all its energy that came from the anger that exploded within me. Anger that is so rare for me to feel. My body is warm, but my face felt cold as the wind that came into the house through the open windows hit against my tear stained cheeks. My stomach twisted in painful knots at what just happened and at the unknown events that will happen next. Oh my god, what’s going to happen next between us? Did I just...did I just ruin things between my sister and I? All I’ve ever wanted was for us to be close again, and Elsa was right, we were becoming close again, but now...now I think I ruined it again.

Oh my god, what have I done? Is she going to shut me out again? What did I do six years ago that made her shut me out in the first place? What am I going to do now? How can I ever face her again after the horrible things I said to her? They...they were true though. I was being honest. I guess she was too. She said horrible things to me right back.

Am I really being stupid though? For being in love? There’s nothing wrong with love at first sight. I’ve never connected with a boy as quickly as I did with Hans. Actually, I’ve never connected with any boy _ever!_ Except Olaf, but he was nothing more than a brother to me. He always had such great advice, even when we were children. I wonder what he would say about this. I used to write to him when Elsa first started shutting me out. He told me in his letters that Elsa wrote to him too. Not going to lie, it hurt learning that Elsa ignored me while we were under the same roof, but gave Olaf her attention when he wasn’t even there. It wasn’t fair.

I was suddenly snapped out of my daze when I saw my cousin follow in the direction that my sister went in. My voice and body worked on their own while my mind was still dazed at the events that had unfolded. “Rapunzel, wait!” I called out as I took off after her; Hans was right behind me.

She stops in her tracks and turns to look at Hans and I. Her gaze lingered on Hans a second longer before she permanently landed her eyes on me. “Don’t worry, Anna,” she said once we approached her. “I’ll try to calm Elsa down. Everything’s going to okay.”

I nodded, but it was forced. My optimism is decreasing. Oh god, this isn’t good at all. “I know, but...don’t you think it should be me that goes after her? I started this after all. I should go after her. I should have waited until we were home to tell her the news.”

I noticed that she pursed her lips. Is she stopping herself from speaking her mind? Oh god, does she not approve either? “I think…” she starts off, slowly, so she can carefully decide her words. “That for right now, both of you just need to clear your heads and take some time apart to figure things out.”

“Yeah, that should be easy,” I mumble sarcastically. “We're nearly always apart.”

My cousin's face twists into a wince. “Um...look I’ll go talk to her first while we go to the hospital, and then you and I can talk later on tonight. Sound good?”

“Hospital?” I repeat, worriedly. “Why are you two going to the hospital? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Rapunzel laughs nervously and avoids eye contact as she speaks. “It’s a long story. Let’s just say a pan was involved. I’ll explain everything later. Don’t worry though; everything is fine. Just stay here and enjoy the party, okay?”

I nodded again, but like the last time it was forced. “Okay.”

She leaves then, and just like with my sister, I simply watch her walk away, knowing fully well that I was no longer going to be able to enjoy the party that I was so excited to be partaking in.

“Anna?” Hans says when he approaches my side. “Are you okay?”

I forced another nod. “Yeah, I'm okay. But...uh...I think I'm just gonna...I'm gonna go sit down, okay?” I start walking towards the stairs.

“I'll come with you,” he said, but I turn to keep him in place.

“No,” I tell him, hating myself for it. I really do want him to join me, to comfort me, but I'm going to take some time to myself as Rapunzel told me to do. “I need some time to think. I'm sorry. Enjoy the party for me?”

Hans looked reluctant, but he didn't argue. “As you wish.” He grabs my hand to give it a quick kiss and when he was done he left.

I watched him walk away too, before finally walking away myself. When I make it upstairs, I chose a random empty bedroom, walked inside, locked the door, and slid down against it. I brought my knees up to my chest, folded my arms over them, then buried my face.

I sat like that for a moment, fighting back the tears that wanted to break through, but they fell as soon as I opened my eyes again at the sound of knocking.

“Anna?” I hear Merida's thick accent say from the other side of the door. “Are ye in there lass?”

I wiped my tears away as I said, “No.” Merida merely snorted.

“Well, if that's so who am I talking to?” She asked.

“Sadness.” I replied.

“Oh for Odin's sake,” says Astrid, irritated. “Let us in Anna so we can comfort you like friends do.”

And just like that I burst into tears. Not because what she said made me sad, but because it actually made me happy. Friends. After all these years I finally have friends. I know I told Elsa that she was jealous of me because I had friends and she didn’t, but for them to actually considered themselves my friends despite us only knowing each other for almost two months...it’s wonderful.

“Geez, Astrid,” says Moana. “Look what you did.”

“I didn't mean to upset her,” Astrid responds, sounding guilty.

I couldn't help but giggle as I quickly got to my feet. When I do, swing the door open, coming face to face with my three Sophomore classmates. Three of my friends. I embarrassingly wiped at my nose, which was starting to run, and smiled a teary smile. “No, it’s okay,” I assured them. “Calling yourselves my friends actually made me feel better.”

The three of them smile and that’s when I broke again. I buried my face in my hands, and not even a second later, pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. Did that stop my crying? Haha no. I only cried harder. “I’m sorry,” I say through my tears. I could hardly understand myself because of how muffled my voice was, but the others heard me perfectly fine. “I didn’t mean to make a scene. Ugh I’m still making one. It’s just…” a shuddery breath cuts me off and I take a moment to compose myself. “I really thought things were getting better between my sister and I. I thought she’d be happy that I found love--”

“Okay, but like,” Merida starts as she pulls away first, causing Astrid and Moana to remove themselves from me too. Moana linked her arm through mine, however, in a comforting manner. “Have you and Hans even been on a date? Have you even talked to him before tonight?”

“No,” I answered, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. “But--”

“Anna, I may not have known you for long,” she interrupts, “but I genuinely care for you. And because of how much I care about you, I’m going to have to break your heart again and say that I side with your sister. I’m not wanting to upset you, but I’m not going to lie to you either.”

Her words did upset me, but I respected her opinion. “Okay,” I say, feeling my throat tighten up. “I respect that.”

“Then how come you didn’t respect it when it came from Elsa?” Astrid asked, not accusingly, but curiously.

I shrugged in response. “I don’t know. I guess it was because I felt she had no right to have a say on what goes on in my life when she was hardly ever in it.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Moana. “She’s your sister. Hasn’t she always been in your life?” She then winces. “Wait, are your parents divorced? If that’s the case, I’m sorry for prying.”

I shook my head. “No, it’s okay, and they’re not divorced. It’s just...complicated. When Elsa and I were younger, she and I were inseparable, but then one day she just shuts me out. I never knew why, and I still don’t. All I know is that ever since we arrived here in Burgess she’s started to slowly warm up to Rapunzel and I again, more so Rapunzel actually, but now...now I ruined everything between us.” I started to cry again. “I just want to know what it was I did wrong that started all of this six years ago. That’s all I want.”

“Have you tried asking her?” Merida says as Moana pulls me into another hug.

I held onto her tightly, wishing that it was mama I was holding, and say to Merida, “How could I when she always ignored me and isolated herself? I was also too afraid to ask her too once I felt she as warming up to me again. I feared it would cause her to go back to her isolation, and now I really can’t ask her. There’s no way she’ll answer me now.”

No one said anything for a moment. All that could be heard was the chattering of people and music. It’s crazy how not long ago this was supposed to be an incredibly fun night. Now it’s...well...incredibly not fun.

“How about,” Moana speaks up, breaking the silence amongst us as she also breaks our embrace,“we go raid every chocolatey thing Eret has at the food table. We’ll even let you drink right out of the chocolate fountain without him knowing. Sound good?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “That sounds amazing actually.”

Because if I can’t get drunk on alcohol, then I’ll definitely get drunk on chocolate.

**~Elsa’s POV~**

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. Just breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out. Conceal, don’t feel. You did what you had to do. You said what you had to say. She'll get over it. You'll get over it. Everything is going to be fine. Everything will go back to normal soon.

But what normal do I want? Do I want the normal that was my life before the accident or the normal that was my life after the accident and before this god forsaken party?

God, what has this night come to? It was supposed to be fun. I was supposed to try to let loose. Instead, I've helped my cousin with an unconscious classmate and am now going with her to take him to the hospital AND I've managed to get into my very first fight with my sister who is apparently engaged. Clearing things up with Jack was the only good thing that has happened and now it doesn't even matter anymore. I wish it were, but it's not. It's already become a distant memory.

“Elsa, wait!” I hear Rapunzel say from behind me as I walked towards Jack's car. Every step I took felt like I was walking through thigh high thick snow, and my eyes burned with tears that I refused to let go.

“Elsa!” Rapunzel calls out again, closer this time, but I kept walking. She'll catch up. We're going to the same destination anyway--Jack's car--where he, Tooth, and Flynn are waiting. If she wants to quickly talk about what happened she's going to have to wait. Flynn can't wait any longer if he's in seriously bad shape.

Or she can talk about it on the car ride over to the hospital. After all, she was probably planning on telling them what happened anyway without me being present. And if not, then someone else might certainly fill them in. Might as well get it over with and have it be her with me there. She might miss something that I can gladly add in. Ugh. I don't doubt there are already rumors being spread.

No offense to Flynn, but I'm glad he got knocked out. I don't want to be anywhere near Eret's damn house and taking Flynn to the hospital is perfect for me to get away.

“Elsa, stop!” Rapunzel was in front of me before I knew it, making me halt, and when I go to walk past her, she takes another step in front of me to block me from moving. “Can you just chill for a moment?”

“Rapunzel,” I warned, my control on my tears wavering. “I swear, if I don't get out of here right now I'm going to lose it.”

“Oh Elsa,” she starts, looking sadder than I did. She put a hand on my shoulder as she stepped closer to me and gave it gentle squeeze, “it's okay to cry. Just...let your tears go.”

I shook my head in refusal. There is no way in hell I am going to start crying in front of everyone who is watching. They'll never see me cry. No freaking way. “Not happening,” I tell her, then continued to walk past her, afraid that she'd end up hugging me. Because I know that if she had hugged me, I would have immediately flooded my face with tears.

“Let's just get Flynn to the hospital like we planned, okay?” I say, loud enough for her to hear as I kept my head forward. When I spotted Jack's car my walking sped up. “The faster we get that over with, the faster Jack can take us home.”

“But what about Anna?” she asked as she makes it to my side. “I told her to stay here so you two can have some time apart, but now I'm thinking that perhaps that's the last thing you two need.”

“What's done is done,” I say, starting to become a little irritated with her. “And what I need is to be home, alone in my room with the door locked and my headphones on.”

From the corner of my eye, I see her opening her mouth to protest, but no words come out due to us reaching the car. Tooth was in the backseat with Flynn and when my cousin goes to sit back there with them, I was left to sit in the front with Jack. Before, I would've been nervous, but now I'm relieved. Sitting next to Rapunzel, who obviously wants Anna and I to talk to each other sooner than we need to, would have only drained me for the entirety of the ride.

“What took you guys so long?” Jack asked once I opened the car door and climbed inside. “And where's Anna? I thought you said you were gonna go get her?”

“She wants to stay,” I say quickly as I buckled my seat belt and left it at thought. I could practically feel Rapunzel's eyes drilling into me from the backseat.

Jack merely shrugs. “Okay then. There's not enough room for her anyway, and I doubt she would have wanted to sit on someone's lap.”

I don't know, Jack. She didn't seem to mind accepting a marriage proposal from a guy she doesn't know.

“Hold on,” Flynn says, causing Jack and I to look back at him. “How come Anna gets to stay when she says so, but when I do I don't?”

“Because, dipshit,” Jack answered, laughing, “She didn't get whacked in the head with a frying pan.”

Flynn hums. “Good point.”

“I'm just glad you didn't knock out any teeth,” says Tooth to Rapunzel.

“Well, I'm just glad I didn't kill him,” Rapunzel says, giggling and acting as though our conversation just minutes ago and the fight she had witnessed never happened. I wish it didn't.

Flynn chuckled too. “Yeah, me too Blondie.”

And me? Well I'm just glad to finally be leaving.

~*~

The ride to the hospital mainly consisted of the radio playing with Flynn and Jack bickering here and there. That bickering later changed to Flynn and Rapunzel once Jack said we had five more minutes until we arrived. When we did arrive, Flynn refused to get out of the car.

“I’m fine, Blondie,” he said for the billionth time. “Are you too blonde to understand that?”

My cousin hits him across his shoulder. She must have hit him hard because he let out a cry of pain, to which she showed no remorse for. “Insult me again and that’ll be your head I’ll be hitting next. Now stop being a baby and get the heck out of the car.”

“Mean Punzie is always my favorite,” Jack whispers to me. I smile, but it quickly went away when my eyes glanced over the hospital building. Everything inside my body seemed to stiffen as the horrid memories flooded my mind.

This is the same hospital where Jack’s father died in. The same hospital where Anna stayed in for a few days. How could I have not realized that the hospital we’d be going to would be the one that haunts my mind?

Tooth and Rapunzel get out with ease, while Flynn reluctantly gets out of the car, cursing the entire time as he and Rapunzel walk away from us. I didn’t move at all, and it wasn’t until Tooth spoke to Jack that I realized he didn’t plan on moving either. “Do you want me to stay inside the car with you, Jack?” Tooth says to him. “I know how much you hate hospitals.”

My eyes widened slightly. He hates hospitals too? Of course he would. His father died in one after all. Jack shakes his head and says, “Nah that’s okay, Tooth. Go on in. Rapunzel is going to need your help with that dramatic boy of ours.”

Tooth giggles. “Okay. Fingers crossed that this doesn’t take forever. Come on, Elsa.”

“A-Actually,” I stammered, feeling the heavy weight of the hospital sign’s light on me, “I don’t like hospitals either. Especially this one. I’ll stay in the car with Jack.” Which is funny considering how before tonight I didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

Tooth gives me a puzzled look. “You’ve been to this hospital before?”

My eyes widened when I realized my mistake. Shit. She doesn’t know that I’m the girl Jack helped. If she finds out there’s a chance Anna will find out too. I can’t risk that. I can’t. I--

“Her aunt and uncle live in Burgess, Tooth,” Jack reasoned with her, “of course she’s been here before. She’s probably attended their checkups when she was younger or something. Right, Snowflake?”

I quickly nodded, catching on to what he was doing. “Yeah,” I lied, but said nothing more, afraid I’d say something wrong.

“Oooohhh okay,” Tooth says in understanding then smiles, “Well, I’m glad you’ll be out here with him. I hate it when he’s alone.”

“You sound like my mom,” Jack responds, slightly annoyed.

Tooth giggles again. “I’m the mom friend for a reason. Anyway, I’ll see you guys soon.” She leaves us then, and it wasn’t until she makes it to the doors and walks inside that I finally relax and that Jack finally speaks.

“That was close,” he said then chuckles. “You know, for countless times, I’ve been trying to convince her and the rest of my family that you were one of the kids from that night. Now here I am helping you keep it a secret.”

“And I thank you for that,” I say, genuinely.  

“You’re welcome. So,” he tapped the steering wheel a couple of times as he tried to think of something to say. “Do you really hate hospitals or did you lie so you could stay here with me?”

I roll my eyes. “You know the answer.”

He grins mischievously. “Oh, you are so into me.”

“Am not,” I declared, not caring how childish I sounded. “I hate hospitals for the same reason as you. And can we please not talk about it? Just being in the parking lot makes me uncomfortable.” I hug myself nervously.

“Do you want to take a drive?” Jack offered, being serious now. “I’ll have Tooth or Punzie text me when they’re ready to leave. We don’t have to stay--”

“No, I don’t want you to waste any more gas.” I tell him, just as serious as he. “Plus, where would we go?”

A gentle smile now displayed itself on his lips. “We could go anywhere, Snowflake,” he said, softly. He looks away from me to lean his head back against his seat. The smile fades and a longing look appears in his eyes. He releases a sigh and says, “That’s one of my dreams, you know. To see the world. To get out of Burgess. You’ve probably seen so much, haven’t you?”

I shook my head and leaned it against my seat as well. “Believe it or not, no. I’ve had a very sheltered childhood, even before the accident. Compared to my parents, Rapunzel's are way more laid back. They’ve done a lot together. The only vacations I’ve ever had were to here, where the rest of my family lives.”

He snaps his head to look back at me, bewilderment completely consuming every inch of his face. “No way! Are you serious?” I nodded and he went on. “Wow, I just assumed that you’ve been all over the world because...well…”

“Because I’m rich,” I finished, nodding in understanding. “It’s understandable that you’d think that way. But yeah, there’s a lot I haven’t seen. A lot I haven’t done. I haven’t really...lived, I guess you could say.”

“Damn,” Jack shakes his in disappointment, “We gotta fix that then. What’s all on your bucket list?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Oh, well, that’s perfect then!” He digs into his pocket to retrieve his phone, taps the screen a couple of times, then says, “So what all do you want to do or see in your life before you die?”

For a moment I’m silent as every idea that I’ve ever wanted to do comes to mind. I shook my head and released a brief chuckle. “Where do I begin? There’s so much.”

“Well, the Fair and Halloween is coming up soon,” Jack brainstorms. “Have you ever gone to the Fair or partake in any Halloween activities? Like a party, or haunted attraction, or pumpkin carving?”

I shook my head. “I can’t say that I have.”

He starts typing away at his phone. “Damn you really haven't lived at all. Well, I suppose those will be the first two on your list then. Now,” he pauses to look up at me, our eyes instantly connecting like two magnets, “onto number three.”

**~Rapunzel's POV~**

First it was Flynn who had caused me worry. Now it’s my cousins. I’ve never seen them fight before. They’ve never fought in their entire lives. Before the accident they were two peas in a pod and afterwards they were never around each other for a fight to ever break out. I love Anna dearly, but her accepting Hans’s marriage proposal is the dumbest thing she has ever done. I don’t blame her for being a hopeless romantic, but I do blame her sober brain cells. What could she had possibly be thinking? Is she really that naive? And here I thought I was the naive one. Perhaps tomorrow she’ll realize how ridiculous she was being.

Right now though, tomorrow seems to be taking forever. I had requested to see Dr. Barbara Lake nearly thirty minutes ago and we’re still here in the waiting room. Flynn could pass out any second now and I’m getting more and more anxious by the second. I'm surprised Jack and Elsa haven't came in yet. I know Jack hates hospitals, especially this one, but I know he hates being bored more. I wouldn't be surprised if he drove off somewhere. If he did, I can only imagine the nervousness Elsa must be feeling. When Tooth told me that Elsa was staying with Jack in the car because she hates hospitals too, I felt really bad for not going back to comfort her or for not even considering that this place would make her uneasy. 

“That’s so not fair,” Flynn had said nearly an hour ago when he realized they weren’t coming in. “I’ll say it again, I didn’t want to come. You all forced me here, so I think it’s only fair that they come inside too. Tooth go get them.”

“Are you seriously telling me what to do?” Tooth had replied. “You didn’t even say please!”

“Rapunzel?” A voice says, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me look up. From the corner of my eyes I saw Tooth and Flynn do the same. I smile and sigh in relief at the familiar red-headed doctor.

“Hey, Barbara,” I say as I stood up. It's about time she showed up! Although, I don't really blame her for taking so long. She's a successful doctor after all.

“Hi,” she said, worriedly as she looked at my two friends behind me and then around at the rest of the waiting room. “Where are you parents? What’s wrong?”

“They’re not here,” I say, stating the obvious, “And nothing’s wrong with me per se, but my friend,” I turn and gesture to Flynn. “Got hit pretty hard with a frying pan and passed out during a party. I was afraid he might have a concussion, and he was afraid of his guardians at the Orphanage being contacted, so the only person who I knew would keep this a secret without contacting them would be you. You did say once that if we ever needed any help from you that it would stay private.”

She gives me a stern glare and folds her arms. “Rapunzel Corona, if drinking was involved and this is some kind of cover up, I am not going to keep this--”

“It wasn’t! I swear,” I defended, “I was the one who hit him with the pan because he scared me, and now I’m scared that he has a crack in his skull or internal bleeding or something worse. I don’t want him to get in trouble because of me, Barbara. Please!”

Barbara sighs as her arms fall to her sides. “Alright, follow me.”

She takes us to an empty room and does what she does best. She asked questions, examined him, gave him an x-ray, and when all was finally done and over with, she gives us the best news ever.

“He doesn’t have a concussion,” she informs, “nor does he have a cracked skull, but it was a close call. If you had hit him any harder this would have gone differently, so thank god you didn’t. All he’s going to have is a headache and a bruise.”

“Thank god I won’t have any stitches,” Flynn said to her then pointed an accusing finger at me. “I hope you know that if you had ruined my face, I would never have forgiven you.”

I couldn’t tell if he as being serious or not, I’m pretty sure he’s just playing (at least I hope he is), and I nervously laughed in response. “Hey at least you’re alive. I cried when I knocked you out because I thought I killed you. And I hope you know that if you did end up with stitches and a scar, I would have been dreadfully happy. That’s definitely a better alternative than being dead.”

Flynn’s face completely falls, definitely surprised by my reply. “Oh,” he says, then pausing, thinking of other words to say. “Well...um...thank you.” He was looking at me with soft eyes now and an even softer smile if that’s even possible.

I smile back and blush at the way his eyes peered into mine. “You’re welcome.” We both kept holding on to our gaze, and while I know it had only went on for a few seconds, it felt like it lasted for an eternity.

Dr. Barbara Lake clears her throat, breaking Flynn and mine’s eye contact, and when the two of us looked over at her I saw Tooth behind her grinning like the Mad Hatter. “You’re beautiful face may not have a scar, but it will have still have a bruise for while, so if you don’t like bruises either you’ll have to get used to it for the next week or so.”

Flynn nods, but the disappointment was obvious in his face. “Oki doki, doc.”

Barbara smirks and says, “Don’t worry, Flynn. If you don’t look at it, it’ll be gone before you know it. Now,” she walks over to the door and opens it up for us, “I do believe it’s past all of your bedtimes.”

Tooth walks out, followed by Flynn, but I stayed to thank my mom’s friend who is also my own friend. “Thank you so much for this, Barbara. I promise I’ll pay you back. How about a portrait of you and Jim?”

Barbara laughs. “I might just consider that. Be safe on the road, okay? And also,” she leans in to whisper. “If you don’t hurry and ask that boy out, someone else will.” She laughs again at my shocked expression and before I could even protest she pats my back, smiles widely, and walks away, leaving me dumbfounded where I stood.

Am I...Oh my god, am I really that obvious? First Elsa notices and now her. Who else knows? Oh my god, does Flynn know?! Geez, I need to get it together.

“Hey, Blondie!” Flynn calls out to me at the end of the hall. “You coming or what? I’m the one who should be having trouble walking, not you.”

I roll my eyes and start to make my way towards him and Tooth, who stood beside him, still smirking. “I’ll meet you in the car. I gotta go to the bathroom first.” Which isn’t a lie because as soon as I started walking and realized that everything is finally going to be okay, my bladder remembered that it didn’t go earlier.

They nod and walk away while I went down the hall in the other direction to where the bathroom door was calling my name. However, as soon as I walked in, I didn’t expect to run into Elsa.

“Oh my gosh, Elsa, you scared me,” I say to her, giggling a little as I placed a hand over my heart. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a bathroom, Punzie,” she says, amused, definitely in a much better mood than before. I wonder if Jack has anything to do with that. “Why else would I be here?”

“Touche,” I say as I quickly walk over to the closest stall. “But Tooth told me you were staying in the car with Jack because you don't like hospitals."

I see her nod as I shut the stall door. "Yeah. It's ironic how it was my idea to come here and as soon as we arrive I suddenly don't want to come in. But I can't ignore my bladder. So how's Flynn?"

"Flynn’s going to be okay," I answered as I sighed once more in relief, both at the good news of Flynn and because I'm finally using the bathroom. "No concussion, just a headache and a bruise.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” my cousin says as I continued to do my business.

“So what did you and Jack talk about in the car?” I asked as I finished up. “You seem...cheerier than before.”

I flush the toilet and open the stall door just in time to see her shrug. “I wouldn't exactly say cheerier. More like...semi-distracted. He’s creating a bucket list for me, and well...I’m excited for it.”

As I washed my hands, I looked at her through the mirror and say, “Really? That's pretty cool! So you didn’t talk about the fight you had with Anna?”

I see her shake her head. “Nope. I didn’t want to, so it never came up. We talked about her enough when we were outside of Eret’s house, finally talking things through between us. I figured you could just tell him along with Tooth and Flynn on what happened.”

I dried my hand with a paper towel and nodded. “If that’s what you’d like then I won’t let you down.”

“Jack will probably want to talk to you anyway about you not telling him about me sooner.”

I nodded again as I threw the paper towel in the trash. “Yeah, okay--wait,” her words finally processed and my eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh._ Oh my gosh, that didn’t even cross my mind. Um, okay, sure. I can do that too. But first--”

“Home,” she finishes, reading my mind.

I grin and say, “You took the word right out of my mouth. Let’s go.” I open the door for her, but as soon as she walks out, she runs into an old black doctor who I’ve seen before. Not only in person, but also in Kristoff’s pictures that he posts online.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sir,” Elsa apologizes. “Are you…” she trails off with wide eyes upon realizing who the man is.

The doctor chuckles. “Are you asking if I’m okay or for my name? I’m perfectly fine, dear, and as for my name, well,” he points to his nametag. “It’s right here.”

She didn’t need to look at his nametag to know his name. His face, along with Jack’s, was a face that her brain programmed her to never forget. However, unlike Jack, she’s known this man’s name for years. Or at least she’s known his professional work name. He’s the doctor that gave us to saddest news we have ever heard almost six years ago.

Kristoff calls him Grandpabbie, but we...we know him as Dr. Stone. The same doctor who treated Anna all those years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Lake is from the Dreamworks show Trollhunters on Netflix. If you haven't watched it DO IT!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Elsa’s POV_ **

I knew I should have held it in. I didn’t want to come inside this god forsaken hospital to use their bathroom and I didn’t want my conversation with Jack to end. I was getting really invested in the bucket list he was making. It was a good distraction. But no, my bladder decides to be disruptive, which has led me to where I am now, staring into a familiar face I haven’t seen in a long time.

He hasn’t aged a day. He has the same wrinkles, the same brown skin, the same eyes, the same smile, the same body, the same everything. I never thought that I’d ever see him again. I thought the same with Jack, whose name I only just discovered once I started school. But the doctor in front of me...I’ve known his name for six years.

Dr. Stone.

The doctor who had treated Anna. The doctor who I had just ran into. The same doctor who is looking at me with concerned eyes.

“Are you alright, miss?” He asked, but I could hardly hear it over the thundering of my own heart in my ears. Can he hear it too?

“She’s fine, sir,” Rapunzel says, coming to my rescue since I was obviously malfunctioning. “It’s just been a really hectic night for us.”

Dr. Stone nods in understanding. “That’s how most Fridays are. Take care now.” And just like that, like nothing at all, he walks off in the direction that he was originally going. Does he not remember us? Does he not remember seeing my crying 12 year old face? Or my cousin’s? I knew that Jack remembered me, so how come he doesn’t? I know he’s a doctor and that he’s seen hundreds of patients who look alike, but surely he would have remembered me? What’s funny is that I dreaded the fact of Jack remembering me, and now I’m upset that this doctor apparently doesn’t.

And before I could stop myself, I suddenly find myself calling out to him. “Hey, wait!” He turns around, puzzled, and so is my cousin who’s looking at me like I’ve grown a second head. But instead of asking him if he remembers me, I say two words that are long overdue. “Thank you.”

“For what, dear?” Dr. Stone asked, confused.

“For treating my sister six years ago,” I tell him and that’s all I say. If he doesn’t remember then he just doesn’t remember and maybe that’s a good thing. And maybe this will help him remember without giving away too much information which could somehow lead back to Anna. If he does remember then...then he just does and is treating it like it’s no big deal.

Because when you’re a doctor, seeing people who you’ve seen before isn’t really a big deal at all, is it?  He knows how to heal and move on after a death. I...I don’t. I don’t know how. Even when I didn’t even know Jack’s father.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I quickly turned around and walked away, not wanting to see a reaction and thankful that he didn’t try to stop me. Because to be honest, I’m not sure if I want him to remember or not. And while Rapunzel didn’t try to stop me either, she did try to get an explanation out of me.

“What was that about? Why did you say that?” She asked once we made it outside.

“I honestly don’t know,” I reply with a shrug and a racing heart. “Perhaps my conversation with Jack earlier made me more brave. I really did needed to thank him though. It’s way overdue.”

“You better hope that he doesn’t say anything to Kristoff,” she says, and before I could ask her way she continues. “That’s his grandfather.”

And just like that I stop in my tracks and felt deathly sick. I remember being told that Kristoff was adopted when he was five by a doctor, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it to be Dr. Stone. “Oh god,” I say as I clench the fabric of my shirt above my stomach, “Punzie, why didn’t you tell me that? You said he was adopted by a doctor but you never said anything about it being Dr. Stone!”

Rapunzel winces at my sharp tone. “It slipped my mind. I’m sorry. But in all honesty, if he does end up telling Kristoff, if he remembers that is, I doubt Kristoff would confront Anna about it. He doesn’t exactly like her. At least that’s what Anna tells me. Plus, you saw how they were towards each other during the game earlier.”

“Why is that anyway?” I asked, genuinely curious but also wanting to change the topic a little.

My cousin shrugs. “I don’t know the entirety of it, but from what Anna told me, she wanted to talk to him on the first day of school to lighten him up since he appeared grumpy, but apparently he didn’t want to talk so he snapped at her. Told her to leave him alone because she was annoying him. They’ve been a bickering pair ever since.”

I merely hummed in thought and wished she had told me that herself. Now she’ll never tell me anything ever again because of our fight.

We made it to the car then, causing our conversation to end, and when I saw Tooth back in the front seat, I couldn’t help but be a little surprised. I had thought we were going to be sitting in the spots we had arrived in, but it’s really not important. I climbed in the backseat with my cousin and when we were back on the road, Flynn says as he looks at his phone: “Guy and Tulip will be waiting for us. They’re the only ones awake.”

Guy and Tulip. I know them. They’re both in my grade. I even saw them at the game earlier. I didn’t see them at the party because I was occupied, but it’s obvious they’re not there now since they’re waiting for Flynn. Guy is Eep’s boyfriend and Tulip has hair that would make you think she’s related to Merida. Only she’s not because...well...she’s an orphan. “How does that work?” I blurt out to Flynn, wanting to not think of Dr. Stone and my sister. “You all are orphans and yet it appears you have special privileges? Such as playing football and going to parties. Is it because of your age?”

Flynn nods. “Yep,” he pops the p, “Once you turn 16, the rules lessen.”

“But what if one of you takes the opportunity to run away?” I inquired some more. Because surely that’s happened before. “You leave and just not come back.”

“A missing person report will be filed, but that’s it,” Flynn says with a shrug, as if it’s no big deal. “Not much is done because there’s not much to do. Sometimes the police just don’t care enough to look hard enough or to even look at all. After all, who would want to look for an orphan who is never going to get adopted because of their age and who is going to end up on the streets anyway?”

“Oh Flynn,” Rapunzel sadly breathes out, “That’s so sad. Have you--”

“Ran away?” He finishes for her as he looked into her eyes deeply. He looks away from her a second later to stare at his hands in his lap. “I have indeed.” He then scoffs and lifts his head to look out the window. “I was 12 and of course I didn’t even last a week. I went back and have forever been grateful for Mildred for taking me back in with happy arms. Hattie was a different story. She wanted me gone. Said that those who leave shouldn’t ever come back. That they should stay gone if they wanted to leave so badly. I have until I graduate until I’m gone for good.”

As the thick silence engulfs us, I couldn’t help but feel guilty for bringing the conversation up and scolded myself for it. This is what I get for trying to be social. Rapunzel, however, broke the silence by continuing with the topic. “So...they’re just...going to throw you out? Like trash?”

She sounded like she was on the verge of tears and it caused me to look over at her in fear that she would break down. Flynn gave her the same worried expression I was giving her, and after a moment of staring, he cracks a smile. “Oh Blondie, are those tears in your eyes? Don’t cry for little orphan Flynn. Mildred always makes sure we’re taken care of when we leave the orphanage. I’ll be fine.”

Rapunzel forces a nod. “Okay,” she says and leaves it at that. Jack quickly took over then.

“Okay,” he says as he reaches for the radio, “No more talk about orphans. It’s making me sad. Let’s sing along to songs about sex and drugs instead. Okay?”

And of course, we all agreed.

~*~

When we arrived, Guy and Tulip stayed true to their word and were waiting outside for us on the steps. Eep was there too, still in her cheerleading uniform, which hugged her curves amazingly, and sitting in her lap was Guy, which totally reversed the usual girl-sitting-in-boy’s-lap stereotype. They were whispering probably sweet words to each other while Tulip was walking back and forth in front of them, texting away on her phone.

Upon seeing us, the three of them all look over and get to their feet. Jack parks the car along the sidewalk but doesn’t turn it off. “Alright, Flynn,” he says as he turns in his seat to look over at his friend, “This is where we say goodbye. I missed a fun party because of you.”

Flynn rolls his eyes, “Don’t blame me. Blame Blondie over here.” Rapunzel smacks him again across the shoulder again.

“Oh shush,” she says as she grins. “It was you who scared me which led to me knocking you out.”

“Which can we not tell anyone about?” Flynn asked. “I don’t want the whole school to know that I got knocked out by a frying pan from a girl who can seriously swing.”

Jack laughs. “You seriously think I’m going to keep this quiet? Sorry, dude, but once Monday rolls around the whole school will know. Including the elementary kids.”

Flynn groans in annoyance. “You suck.”

“Well, how else am I going to make money?”

“Ew Jack!” Tooth says as she, Rapunzel, and I all make the same disgusted look.

Flynn opens the door as he and Jack laugh at us. “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later. Try not to hit anyone, okay Blondie?”

My cousin giggles. “I’ll try. And you try not to get hit, okay?”

Flynn grins. “I’ll try.” He then shuts the door and walks over to where Eep, Guy, and Tulip stood, waiting. Once he reaches them, he turns around and waves at us, causing the other three to wave at us as well. The four of us in the car wave back too before Jack takes the car out of ‘park’ and starts driving again.

“Where to now?” Jack asked, and Rapunzel answered, saying the one word I’ve been dying to return to.

“Home.”

~*~

When Jack makes it to the manor, I was filled with relief at finally being home, where I can go to sleep and stay asleep until Monday. Tonight took a lot of energy out of me. I bet Rapunzel feels the same. She had fallen asleep on the way over here, unconsciously leaning on me when she was out of it. Her head was on my shoulder and it took everything in my power not to lean my head on hers and fall asleep too. The last thing I want is to fall asleep in a mischievous boy’s car. He might take a picture and use it for blackmail.

Tooth had fallen asleep too, leaving Jack and I to be the only ones awake. He glanced at me a few times through the rearview mirror, probably checking to see if I was awake, but no words were exchanged. He’s probably just as tired as the rest of us. The radio was the only noise that filled the silence, playing the same songs I had heard earlier in the night. I wasn’t paying attention to it at all. Instead, I was replaying everything that had happened to me today starting from this morning. How is it that this morning was only hours ago, but it feels like years? So many years.

“Okay,” Jack says, his voice low so he doesn’t wake up Tooth. He turns in his seat to look back at me. “We’re here.”

I nodded, but didn’t move. “I can see that,” I replied, smiling softly. “Thank you by the way. And I don’t just mean for the driving. Thank you for...for confronting me. A huge weight that has been there for years really has been lifted off my shoulders. I hope now I can finally...I don’t know,” I shrugged and avoided eye contact, feeling shy, “...find peace I guess. Find...myself. And it’s all because you were brave enough to talk to me when I was too scared to talk to you.” I found the courage to look back at him at my last few words.

Jack returns the soft smile I had given him and says, “You’re welcome, Snowflake. Just know that you don’t have to be afraid to talk to me anymore. About anything. We’re friends now, and believe it or not, I’m a really good friend. The greatest actually. I’m also a really good listener. You women like that in a guy right?”

I smile as I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “No comment.” That’s the second time I’ve told him that tonight.

Jack chuckles before replying. “By the way, at the game earlier when you accused me of not being in a relationship or being a love expert, you didn’t really offend me. I really was just teasing. You were right though. If Hiccup is going to take advice from anyone it should be from someone who’s in a relationship or who knows a thing or two about love. I don’t qualify for either.”

“Neither do I,” I respond, my voice sounding softer than a whisper, almost inaudible.

Jack looks like he’s going to say something else, but nothing comes out of his mouth, and instead of talking he just stares at me for a second or two before looking away and clearing his throat while he rubs his neck. “Well...um…” he clears his throat again. “I guess neither of us should give him advice then.” He softly laughs at the end of his sentence but it sounded nervous.

“That’s very true,” I admit, feeling a yawn coming on. I didn’t fight it as it came and when it did Jack chuckled again.

“Looks like someone’s tired,” he said, amused.

My face felt hot from the blush that formed on my face and I was thankful for it being dark. But even in the dark I could see how tired he was too. Perhaps he can see my blush after all. “It looks like we all are. Drive safe okay?”

He nods. “I will.” He says nothing more and that’s when I took the opportunity to shake my cousin awake. She woke up, still half asleep, and said her mumbled, sleepy goodbyes to Jack and Tooth (who heard nothing of it since she was still asleep). Rapunzel stumbled a few times as she practically sleep-walked towards the large front doors of her mansion, and of course I stayed close to her in case she ended up falling, but when we reached the steps, I stopped following her to turn around and wave to Jack, who waved back.

And when my cousin and I were finally inside, I slowly closed the doors so I could keep my eyes on Jack’s vehicle a little while longer, watching it as it drove away. Weird how earlier today I didn’t want to be inside of it with him at all, and now here I am wondering...when will I get to drive around with him again?

~*~

_She should be used to all the tall, intimidating strangers that seem to lurk in every corner of the large ballroom. She should be used to the boredom that quickly comes to her when she’s forced to stand by her parents’ side until they let her go play with the other kids. She should be used to not playing at all when her sister, cousin, and friend play with kids that are too snobby to her liking. She should be used to standing against the wall and watching. She should be used to feeling sad when she’s alone._

_But she’s not used to any of it at all, and really what 10 year old would?_

_This time though...it’s different. This time something new happens. Because out of everything, the one thing she’s definitely not used to is seeing someone at her Aunt and Uncle’s Annual Christmas Eve Party who is her height--another kid perhaps--wearing a large thick coat that reached the floor and looked as though it is eating them, had their face covered with a scarf, and their head covered with a winter hat. The person was covered from head to toe. She couldn’t see their face or their ears or their mouth or nose or their hands or feet or even their hair. The only thing she saw was their eyes. And dear lord they were the prettiest eyes she has ever seen._

_She could see actual snowflakes in them. And how could she not when he was standing directly in front her, leaving not even five inches between them? She would have stepped back if it wasn’t for the wall she was already pressed against._

_“Hello there,” the Coat Monster said and waits for her to reply. From the voice, the girl could easily decipher that the Coat Monster is a boy._

_“Um…” Elsa starts out as she continued to eye him suspiciously. Because why on earth is he wearing all of that? How is he not burning up? Why is he so close to her? Doesn’t he know anything about personal space? He’s kind of creepy. What is going on? Is this a trick? Was he set up by her sister, cousin, and Olaf? But surely not, since she was watching them the entire time._

_“Hello,” she finally says, obviously nervous, and she swears she thinks he smiles. Maybe it was because the scarf around his mouth raised a little, or maybe it was because his snowflake eyes literally sparkled in delight at her reply._

_“Do I frighten you?” The Coat Monster asked._

_Elsa didn’t know whether to nod or shake her head, so she does neither. “I am not scared of you. Just...weirded out is all.” And amused._

_“Hey, I’m not the only weird one. You are too. You’re the one in the room who is glued to the wall all by yourself,” the boy says. “Why aren’t you playing with the other kids?”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it,” Elsa replied, but there was no attitude in her voice. Just sadness that the Coat Monster could easily detect._

_“Oh...I’m sorry.” He says, sounding guilty, which made Elsa feel guilty too._

_“No, don’t be,” she assures him, “You were just being curious. My sister and cousin are curious all the time too.” She tried to look beyond the covered boy who was blocking her view to see what her family members and their friend were doing, since that was what she was doing right before the mysterious boy showed up. However, she couldn’t see them and didn’t want to fully try to look for them either in case the Coat Monster thought her to be rude. Because surely when someone is talking to you and you start to look for someone else, it’s considered rude, right?_

_“What’s your name?” The Coat Monster asked, but Elsa shook her head._

_“I don’t tell my name to strangers,” the newly 10 year old heiress says in the most polite but serious tone she could manage. The last thing she wanted was to come off as snobby like the other children._

_“We’re only strangers because we don’t know each others names. If we did, we wouldn’t be strangers anymore.”_

_And even Elsa had to admit he had a point. However, she stood by with what she said. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I won’t. Mama, papa, auntie, and uncle say it’s a dangerous world we live in and that we must always be careful.”_

_The boy Coat Monster nods in understanding. “Oki doki then. Can you at least tell me why you’re sad? You look sad. It’s Christmas Eve. You shouldn’t be sad. You don’t have to talk about it though if you don’t want to. I’m just, as you said, curious. My dad would say I’m nosy.”_

_That managed to get Elsa to giggle. “I think that word works better for my sister too. As for why I’m sad,” she paused, unsure if she should be speaking to someone whose face she can’t see. Even if he is just another kid like her. However, she quickly decided that she didn’t see any harm in it and continued. “I’m just lonely is all. My sister, cousin, and friend are playing with some kids I don’t like and who I know don’t like me so...here I am. That’s why I’m not playing.”_

_“Ooohhh,” the boy began, “Well, if they’re meanies, I can assure you that they’re on the naughty list. I’m on the naughty list too, but I’m not mean. I swear it. I bet you’re on the nice list. You seem really nice, so I don’t know why those other kids wouldn’t like you. You’re really pretty too.”_

_And just like that, her face instantly heated up. “T-Thank you.” She sees the fabric around where his lips should be rise a little in what she thinks is a big smile again._

_“This is when you say I look pretty too.” The boy Coat Monster says, making Elsa laugh again._

_“Okay,” she says, her smile not once faltering. “You look pretty too.”_

_The boy laughs. “Why thank you, pretty lady. Oh and don’t worry about those meanie kids. Santa’s my grandfather, so I’ll just tell him to put extra coal in their stockings.”_

_“Your grandfather? But how can that be?” Elsa asked, not believing him, but still consumed with curiosity. (Or rather nosiness)._

_“It has something to do with birds and bees I think. I don’t really know.” The boy replied, then raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner. “You don’t believe me, do you? It’s true, you know.”_

_Elsa merely shook her head. “I have never heard of Santa having any grandkids or kids of his own. Therefore I don’t believe you when you say he’s your grandfather.”_

_The boy held up his gloved index finger in what Elsa could only guess was in a philosophical manner. “Ah but you see, just because you haven’t heard or seen something, doesn’t mean it’s not true. All you gotta do...is believe. And do you know what I believe?”_

_“What?”_

_“I believe I can make you laugh again for a third time with the best joke ever.”_

_The corner of Elsa’s lips curled upwards in amusement. “Is that so?”_

_The Coat Monster nods. “Yep.”_

_Elsa straightens her posture against the wall, knowing that she’s going to be talking to this mystery boy for awhile, and says, “Very well. Make me laugh.”_

_And he did. Only it wasn’t because the joke was funny. In fact, Elsa didn’t find it funny at all. She found it rather...dumb. But she wouldn’t dare say that out loud. She hates hurting people’s feelings. But while the joke was dumb, she really was deeply amused by it, or rather his effort. Actually, it was because of how lame the joke was that he was able to get a laugh out of her. “See?” The boy says. “I told you I could make you laugh for a third time.”_

_Elsa nods. “I never doubted you.” She smiles widely and feels happy for the first time since the party had started. She found it rather odd that a stranger was able to bring her comfort and joy, especially when it was in only a matter of minutes, but she wasn’t going to complain about it. Because if she mentally complained about it then Karma or Fate or whatever might happen that’ll cause him to leave. And while she knows she’s only known him for a very short amount of time, she doesn’t want him to leave. He had managed to change her whole mood so quickly, he made her feel less lonely, and if having a friend for the evening meant not knowing his name or face then so be it. She might get scolded later for befriending a stranger, but for right now all she cared about was the fact that she wasn’t alone anymore._

_“I have some more jokes if you’d like to hear them?” The boy suggested, eager to share, and Elsa found herself nodding once more._

_“I’d love to hear them all.”_

_~*~_

The sound of my phone buzzing wakes me up, ending my dream--my _memory--_ and bringing me back into the reality I was not ready to return to yet. Sunlight filled my room, being so bright I didn’t even need to look at my alarm clock to know that it was sometime in the early noon hours. I had slept for a long time, but I’m still so very tired. Perhaps it’s because I had tossed and turned in bed last night for what felt like forever. My mind just wouldn’t shut up. It went back and forth between everything, specifically Anna and Jack.

Jack.

I had just dreamt of our first time meeting. Our _real_ first time meeting. Two years before what I had originally thought was my first time seeing him. However, the second time I saw him should still count as a first since I was actually able to see his face.

I still can’t believe it. And not just him. I can’t believe that any of last night’s events happened. Perhaps I dreamt it all. A part of me kind of hopes I did, but another part of me kind of doesn’t. I know it really happened though, and I know that what’s done is done. The only thing that’s left to do is wait and see what the future has in store for me.

I hear my phone buzz again from where it laid on my nightstand beside me, and when I moved to see the notification, I was surprised to see that it was a text message from an unknown number. The only contacts I have are Aunt Arianna, Uncle Frederick, Rapunzel, and my parents. I don’t even have Anna’s number. Is this her?

But when I read the message, it definitely wasn’t her. It was, however, about her.

_I heard your sister is engaged. So when’s the wedding? I am invited right?_

_After all, don’t you think I should be the guest of honor? My dad did save her so I think I should._

I had no idea who it was until I read the last sentence, and once I did my entire body instantly perked up and the last bit of sleep that lingered in my eyes vanished. Well, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Before I knew what I was doing, my fingers started typing away.

**Jack how on earth did you get my number? And no you are not invited because there isn’t going to be a wedding.**

He replied back not even a minute later.

_I got your number from Rapunzel. We just got done talking about her not telling me about you and about Anna and Hans. Why didn’t you say anything last night about them? She also said that you two ran into Kristoff’s grandfather Dr. Stone. How did that go for you?_

**I didn’t tell you about the fight because we had Flynn to worry about and because I didn’t want to talk about it. It was our first ever fight. As for Dr. Stone I think I handled myself pretty well.**

(If you consider stressing out about it later after being informed he’s Kristoff’s grandfather the definition of handling it pretty well.)

_ Your first ever fight? Damn that’s impressive. So have the two of you sorted everything out yet? _

**No I just woke up. Plus, I don’t know how I’ll even be able to approach her. What if I make things worse?**

_ Or what if you make things better? Try thinking positive. The much needed conversation between us went well. Maybe if you talked to Anna everything will turn out okay too. _

**Maybe. I’m just...scared. What if she doesn’t want to talk?**

_ Then you make her listen. You’re the eldest, so you gotta show dominance. You gotta show her that you’re in charge because you’re older. It works every time for me. Then again my siblings are well behaved. They don’t go off accepting drunken proposals from pretty people lol _

**That’s not funny at all**

_ Sorry I can’t help it. I like to tease *wink wink* _

**Pervert**

_ Whoa man you have a dirty mind. I wasn’t even thinking about that. You’re nasty _

Before I could reply back, he sends another text.

_ Going back to Anna and Hans tho, are you sure neither one of them weren’t drunk? It would make a lot more sense _

I nearly dropped my phone because what if he was right? Was Anna drunk? No, she knows better. Even if she did accept a proposal, she knows of the dangers of alcohol. She wouldn’t see danger with “love”. I quickly shook my head at the thought of her even drinking any kind of alcohol. She doesn’t even drink wine when it’s offered to her at a business event, so there’s no way she’d drink beer. Therefore she couldn’t have been drunk. Her words weren’t slurred and she didn’t look how a drunk person usually would. Her words of anger and hurt weren’t expressed because they were under the influence of alcohol...she said everything with a sober mind.

**Hans I’m not sure about, but I don’t think Anna was. Also not all of us can be so lucky to have siblings that are well behaved like yours.**

_ Yeah I lied about the well behaved part. My siblings are monsters. _

I smiled as I typed my reply.  **I doubt that.**

_ They’re related to me so of course they are. _

**Oh...yeah you have a point there lol**

_ Haha but seriously…talk to her _

I sighed as I reread his message over and over again. Talking to her is going to be harder now; way more so than it was talking to him.

**I’ll do what I can**

_ And I’m going to take a guess and say you don’t want to talk about her anymore, right? You didn’t want to last night so of course you must not want to now _

**That’s correct**

_ What would you like to talk about then? _

**The bucket list,** I quickly typed, not skipping a beat,  **How is that coming along?**

_ Pretty good. I’ll give you the written list on Monday. I added a few things to it and I'm sure more will be added on to it as time goes on. And I’ll have you know I’m more invested in this than I am with our homework. Speaking of which, did you finish your homework for math? _

**I did, but I’m not going to just give you the answers. I struggled with it, so you will too.**

_ Jesus, you’re evil. _

**Jesus is not evil**

_ Oh ha ha. If anyone’s evil tho it’s Mr. Black and Miss Gothel. Mainly Black tho. An evil teacher for the evil subject that is math. They’re perfect for each other _

I nodded my head in agreement even though I knew he couldn’t see it. Mr. Black and Miss Gothel are the strictest teachers I have (and the creepiest--I’ve caught them countless times staring at me). I think it might have something to do with them both being new to the school too, but you don’t see me or Anna being intimidating. It’s different for teachers though I suppose. When you’re a teacher you can’t have students walking all over you. Also, I’m sure I have a resting bitch face, so perhaps I look intimidating after all. I doubt it but it’s possible.

Before I could start on my reply, Jack sends one more message.

_ Hey, I gotta go. I’ll text you later Snowflake. Try not to miss me too much _

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I began my response.  **Trust me, I won’t.**

_ Damn that’s cold. That’s okay tho. You’ll warm up to me soon.  _

**You think so?**

_ I know so. I believe it _

I was reminded of what he said to me when we were ten, about him believing that he could make me laugh for a third time, and I couldn’t help but smile. I set my phone aside, feeling that there was no need to reply to him, especially since he’s busy, and laid back against my pillow. I stared up at the ceiling, sighing at pretty much everything going on in my life, but still smiled. Because even though things are bitter between my sister and I, at least things are finally settled between me and the boy from my past. 

And it makes me wonder...how is he going to affect my future now that I’m getting to know him? These last six years were hell when I didn’t know him. Will my future be better now that I do? I can only hope so and I can only hope the same with Anna. I hope she can forgive me, but more than anything…

I hope she doesn’t really leave. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person/people behind the YouTube Channel "TheThings".........THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR CHOOSING MY STORY TO REPRESENT JELSA!! I was informed by two readers about your Disney Crossover Couples Fanfiction video and of course I immediately went to watch it. It means the world that you think it's a masterpiece and I honestly can't thank you enough. I was so overcome with happiness that I was literally shaking. I really hope you see this message, I'll post a comment on the video too just in case, and once again THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Anna’s POV**

Too much chocolate. I ate way too much chocolate last night before Merida brought me home to an empty house. I couldn’t help myself from stuffing my stomach with my only source of true comfort. Some people got annoyed with me for taking nearly all the chocolate squares and for hogging the chocolate fountain, but I didn’t care. I wish I did though because right now I feel really freaking sick even though it’s been hours since I’ve consumed the chocolatey greatness. I also feel nervous and guilty. That’s probably what’s making my stomach ache even more.

I can’t help it though. Not only am I unaware of the outcome of mine and my sister’s relationship and have yet to see her today, but I also have yet to tell my aunt and uncle about the fight I had with her and about Hans. I’m nervous about meeting him again too. What if he doesn’t want to marry me anymore? I’m sure he does, I mean, he did propose to me after all. He’s my fiance. God, I love the word, but husband sounds even better.

Aunt Arianna and Uncle Frederick are actually with me right now in the living room, enjoying their afternoon tea, which I had invited myself to, and they’re talking to each other about their beer business. And while they do that, I’m pretending to pay attention while I drink my tea when really I’m struggling on finding a way to tell them of my engagement. I don’t want to just blurt it out, but at the same time I feel that that might be the easiest and best way. However, after Elsa’s reaction I’m really scared on how Ari and Freddie are going to take it. I didn’t think Elsa would react the way she did, so who knows how they’ll take the news. They’re laid back, much more so than my parents, but Elsa may be right. There’s no way they’d agree to it no matter how laid back they are.

I suppose I don’t have to tell them right now. After all, weddings take a while to plan, so I still have time. Hans and I still have a lot to discuss and I also need a ring to make it official. And his number. Ugh I wish Rapunzel would wake up already. I really need to talk to her. Also I need details about her hospital trip. They must have came home really late last night to still be sleeping. I came home late last night too and when I did no one was here. When exactly did they come back? I guess it doesn’t matter now. I just wish Rapunzel had already been here. I had never felt more lonely in my entire life.

“Hey guys,” Rapunzel’s voice says, snapping me from my jumbled thoughts. I look up at my cousin and nearly sighed in relief at the sight of her. I did smile widely though. Well, speak of the devil. She’s finally awake! I still have to wait until it’s just the two of us to talk about Hans and Elsa, but at least she’s finally awake.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart,” Uncle Frederick says to his daughter. “I trust you slept well.”

Rapunzel quickly kissed his cheek when she walked passed him and sat in the love seat beside me.“I did,” she said as she sat down, “And I trust that you and mom had a wonderful date night? You two were still gone when we came home from the party last night. We won the football game by the way.”

Aunt Arianna nods and smiles happily at her daughter. “We heard. You must congratulate your friends on the team for me. Did you have fun at the after party? I know Anna did.” My aunt smiles over at me and I smile back.

It’s true. I didn’t tell them about Hans or Elsa, but I did tell them about the joy I had felt beforehand. I really did have a good time until Elsa went loco. I thought, since my aunt had asked how it was, that I could still express the excitement I did feel.

“Oh I had a blast,” my cousin replies with a nod, “Eret’s parties are always...head-banging. So what are you guys talking about?”

“Just the usual business talk,” her father answers. “Oh how I love talking about beer all day.”

Rapunzel giggles at his sarcasm and I smirk. “And in a few years I’ll be able to help you out.”

Uncle Frederick shakes his head. “No, in a few years you’ll be in college finding the career of your choosing. I don’t want you to take over the business simply because it’s a family business and you’re the heir. I want you to enjoy your life doing something you love. I don’t want you feeling obligated to take over like...” He cuts himself off suddenly, and his eyes land on me. I knew he wasn’t talking about me though. He’s talking about my sister and doesn’t want to offend me somehow.

“Like Elsa,” I finish for him with the nod of my head. “He’s right, Punzie,” I say as I lock eyes with my cousin, “Don’t shut yourself out to so many possibilities that could better your future,” I briefly pause before continuing, “...or possible relationships.” I was referring to Elsa’s refusal to Hans and I and my cousin knew it.

“Well,” says my uncle, disturbed. “I don’t know about relationships, but I agree with the first part.”

Aunt Arianna shakes her head and says, “You can’t stop love from happening, Freddie. It happens when it happens.” She then smiles at me and her daughter. “And when it does, cherish every moment of it.”

“What if…” I start, but stop since I was a bit wary of asking my question with my cousin present. I went ahead and continued, curious as to what my aunt had to say. “What if it’s something that someone close to you doesn’t agree with because they feel it was way too rushed or...something?”

“Well,” Aunt Arianna starts, “if the relationship being too rushed is the only problem for the other person, I would say that it isn’t really the other person’s business.”

“They’re not part of the relationship after all,” my uncle adds.

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, that’s absolutely right.” I look over at my cousin to see her reaction, but her face was blank, and her lips were pressed tightly together, as though she’s forcing herself not to say anything. Before I could frown, exposing my disappointment for all to see, I brought my teacup up to my lips and took a sip.

As I did this, my uncle said: “If it’s something that you feel is worth fighting for deep within your very core then fight for it and never stop fighting to make it work. Never let it go. But also know this,” he pauses for dramatic effect as he stares Rapunzel and I down with his intense blue eyes, “if you feel letting go is for the best then don’t be afraid to let it go. It will all work out in the end.”

Whoa. That was deeply poetic. I’m so keeping that in my memory vault. It might come in handy one day. I wish Elsa could have heard it. I feel like this is something she needs to hear. Perhaps I could be the one to tell her. I want to make things right. I...I could let last night’s events go. I’d do it for her. For us. Because our relationship is worth fighting for. But...does she feel that that way?

“Speaking of ends,” Rapunzel suddenly speaks up, “I’m afraid this is the end of the conversation with Anna and I. I need her help picking out an outfit for school on Monday.”

“But it’s only Saturday,” says Aunt Ari, confused but also amused.

“I can’t procrastinate on picking out my outfits mom,” my cousin says, jokingly, as she gets up from her seat and takes a hold a my hand to pull me up out of mine. I nearly spilt my tea at the sudden jerk of her pulling me up. She’s actually rather strong; I think it’s because of all the hair she brushes.

“See you later!” Says Rapunzel, and next thing I know I’m being dragged out of the room. Geez, now I know how she must feel when I drag her around.

“You must really want to look good on Monday,” I joke once we make it to the staircase that leads to our rooms.

Rapunzel gives a brief laugh before she lets me go and slows down her pace. “I actually lied about that.” She admits. “I actually wanted to talk about...well your sister and Hans. And since it appeared that my parents didn’t seem to know about what happened, I figured we should talk in private.”

“Rapunzel--” I start, but she cuts me off and I’m glad she did. I honestly don’t know what I was going to even say.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to meddle in your love life,” my cousin assures me as we slowly walked up the stairs, “but I am going to meddle in yours and Elsa’s relationship. I tried talking to her last night after she stormed out of Eret’s house, but she didn’t want to talk about it. I didn’t want to push her any further, so...yeah.”

“You think I should try talking to her now?” I asked, really hoping she’d say yes.

She merely shrugs and says, “That’s for you to decided. Do you want to?”

“Yes,” I answered, but it was only half the truth, “...and no. Ugh I don’t know. I’m still mad, but I feel like if we just talked things out about everything, and when I say everything I mean everything, such as why she shut us out for six years, things will finally be settled between us for good, ya know? I want to clear the air, for her the get everything off her chest, because surely she has a lot to say, I just...I want my old sister back. The one who was only reserved when she was around our parents, but who was silly when it was just us. Her refusing to bless my marriage to Hans wasn’t the only reason for my anger. I guess he was...my breaking point? Does that make sense? Oh geez, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Rapunzel smiles. “Only a lot, but that’s okay.”

We make it to her room just then, and right as we go in, I stole a quick glance at Elsa’s door. I think Rapunzel did too. I wonder what she’s doing in there. Is she still asleep or is she awake and afraid to come out? Is she afraid to face me? Well why wouldn’t she? It’s not entirely my fault though. I have my reasons to be upset, but...but I don’t want her to feel afraid. Ugh why does she have to make things so complicated?

Rapunzel shuts the door while I laid back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Every inch of her walls are painted by her, displaying different kinds of beautiful images. I wish I had her talent. I wish I had Elsa’s talent too. Rapunzel’s the painter, Elsa is (was actually) the ice skater, and me? I don’t really have a special talent that sets me apart. All three of us sing, dance, and are the definition of sophisticated grace (although sometimes I tend to be unsophisticated). I’m pretty good at snowboarding and skiing, but so is Elsa (even though the last time I’ve seen her do either of those was when she was like 8 or 9). We can all cook/bake, speak different languages, and play instruments too. I just...I really don’t know if I have a talent that sets me apart from them. I’m just...there. The spare.

“Okay,” Rapunzel says as she lays down next to me and looks up at her ceiling too, “So what are we going to do about the situation? I mean, avoiding each other will do more damage, so really the only thing to do to mend your bond is to talk to each other. Like literally that’s it. That’s the only solution.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to talk?”

“She probably thinks _you_ don’t want to talk.”

“Can’t you just…” I struggled to think of something, feeling more and more frustration build up inside. “Be a messenger or something? I tell you this and that and you repeat it to her? She seems closer to you anyway. Like how I am with you.”

Rapunzel’s eyes softened as she smiled solemnly at me. “That won’t help at all. You can’t avoid each other forever, especially since you two live under the same roof. Plus, you literally told me last night that it should be you that spoke to her. Now is your chance. Just try at least.”

I stared at her, incredulously. “As in...right now?”

“It’s either now or never. Come on.” She hops up then and once more takes my hand and drags me. I squealed when she pulls me off her bed and leads us out of her room and takes us right to Elsa’s door.

In a matter of seconds, my heart began racing. Oh geez...I haven’t knocked on her door in ages. What if she’s not awake? I don’t want to disturb her sleep. But what if she is awake and she doesn’t answer? I don’t want to be hurt...again. I’ve tried countless times for her to open up her door to me in the past. I failed every time, and Rapunzel knows this. So why does she think this time will be different? Elsa might have been in the process of changing her ways, but I ruined it. I pushed her back into that shell I’ve been wanting her to break for years. I may not know my sister all that well, but I do know that she’s not going to open up her door. And if she does open up...then I guess I should have argued with her long ago...haha.

“Well, go on,” my cousin urges. “Knock. Just turn your hand into a fist, lift it up, and hit the door a few times with your knuckles.”

I rolled my eyes. “I know how to knock, Punzie. Trust me, I’ve been knocking on her door for years until I finally gave up. I also know that she’s not going to answer.” I would have turned around and walked away just then, but...I felt frozen. And the reason for that is because I _want_ to knock. I want to try, but I also want to leave. Either way...the memories of always being ignored left me unmoving, whether I wanted to knock or not.

But then, before I knew it, as if it has a mind of it’s own that is working out of habit, my hand is raised, and it’s hovering only an inch away from the door.

Rapunzel says nothing, probably afraid that if she does she’d startle me. I took a deep breath in while she stared intensely at me, and swallowed, hating how dry my throat had become. Okay, I can do this. I’m ready for rejection again. I was born ready. And if Elsa miraculously opens up, then I’m ready to make this right. Okay, let’s do this.

I move my hand back and bring it forward, the pounding of my heart thundering in my ears, and just as it was about to hit the door, I managed to move and twirl around. “Nope,” I say as I swiftly move down the hall, away from my cousin and sister’s door, chickening out. But I’m not chickening out. Not really. I’m just being cautious. I’m protecting myself from heartache and disappointment again. “I’m not going to be ignored again, Punzie. I can’t. I don’t want to go through that pain again. I’m...I’m _not_ ready to confront her. Why does it have to be me anyway? Why can’t it be her for once?”

“Anna--” Rapunzel calls out to me, but I ignored her as I threw open my bedroom door.

“Nope,” I say once I stepped inside, “It’s not happening. I’m going to take a shower now.”

And before she could respond, I close the door, and locked it. Leaving her alone by herself in the hallway. Shutting her out like my sister did to me. I felt guilty for doing it, but for once in my life…

I wanted to be left alone.

**~Rapunzel~**

She shut her door. She left me alone. She...she did the same thing to me that Elsa has been doing to her (and me too) for years. Ugh why is it so hard for them to just talk to each other? How can they not see how lucky they are to have a sister? I’ve always wanted a sibling, specifically a sister, and I won’t lie, there have been times where I have been envious of Elsa. She has something that I have always wanted--a sibling--and for the last six years she’s just wasted precious time. And now Anna, one of my sisters at heart, is picking up Elsa’s bad habit. She’s shutting me out and...and...and I’m _pissed_!

I threw my head back and released an annoyed groan before stomping my way to my room. Unlike my two dramatic cousins, I left my door open and plopped myself face-first onto my bed, groaning once more. None of this would be happening right now if it wasn’t for Hans. That handsome red-headed devil that’s in my grade who I don’t know much about. All I know is that he is devilishly handsome, has a lot of brothers, is rich like my family, and is ever the gentleman, which is odd since he hangs out with some of the most rudest, snobbiest, most self-centered people ever.

There’s a lot of people at the school who I don’t really know. I just never expected one of them to propose to my cousin. Geez, Anna probably knows the same amount of stuff about him that I do. Maybe less. And yet she still said yes to him. To a boy who, as Jack had suggested earlier when I texted him, must have been drunk.

Speaking of Jack though, I’m glad he’s not upset with me and I’m glad that I’ve finally came clean to him about Elsa. As soon as I woke up, I went straight for my phone to get things cleared up with Jack. I knew there was nothing to be nervous about since Jack is like a brother to me and would try his best to be as understanding as possible, but I couldn’t help the nervousness that had consumed me. Elsa probably felt way more when she spoke with him last night at Eret’s party. I hope she doesn’t mind that I gave her number to him too. He asked for it and I thought ‘why not’? They’re friends now (finally!). I wonder if he has sent her a message yet. Won’t she be in for a surprise when she wakes up.

If she’s awake right now, I wonder if she’s texting him right this very moment. Maybe he’ll give her the courage to speak with Anna. Because I sure as hell am failing. And if he does manage to persuade her...I’m going to be super jealous. Because how in the hell could he have possibly done it, but I couldn’t? I guess I’ll have to wait and see.

Anyway, now I just wish the truth could be spilled to Anna. If she knew the truth I know hers and Elsa’s relationship would turn back to the way it was, but Elsa doesn’t think so. In all honesty, none of this is happening because of Hans; it all started with my Aunt Iduna and Uncle Agnarr. They, well more specifically my uncle, wanted to keep the death of Jack’s father a secret. It was that choice that has lead my cousins and I to where we are now.

So where would we be if that choice hadn’t have been made? What kind of person would Elsa be? She’s the only one who has changed or who has at least been limiting herself. And what she doesn’t know, what I’ve been trying to constantly tell her, is that she’s unlimited.

My phone buzzes in the pocket of my jeans, startling me, and when I dig it out, I was expecting to see Jack, but instead it’s a message from Moana.

**Moana: Hey, I just got done talking with Tooth. Did you really knock Flynn out with a freaking frying pan?**

I can laugh about it now, which is exactly what I did. _Yeah, let me put you in a group chat with the other girls so I won’t have to repeat myself._

And so I quickly added a group chat in my messages with her, Astrid, Merida, and even Tooth, although she knew everything I already. I even added Anna because I had promised to explain to her too what had happened.

 **Hey girls!,** I typed, **Some of you may not be aware, and if you are you probably want to know what exactly happened, well here it is. Yes, I knocked out Flynn with a frying pan last night and yes Jack, Tooth, Elsa, and I ended up taking him to the hospital right after the fight that happened between my cousins.**

I knew I probably shouldn’t have typed that last part since I added Anna to the group, but I didn’t see any real harm. They were all there to see it unfold.

 **What had happened,** I continued, **was that I needed to go to the bathroom, so I went to use the one in the master bedroom. When I got there, Flynn was inside talking to someone on his phone and going through the drawers and stuff. He caught me, so I took off. He followed me though into the kitchen, startling me so bad that I ended up grabbing the nearest thing and...BAM. Knocked him right out. Tooth, Jack, and Elsa noticed me through the kitchen window, but they didn’t see his body at first until I asked for their help. We then woke him up by pouring water on him and took him to the hospital. He’s all good btw. He’s going to have a mega bruise though**

I waited a few moments for a text back and when the next one came it was from Moana again.

 **_Moana:_ ** _Omg! That’s crazy. You must have hit him really hard in order to knock him out. And Flynn with a bruise on his pretty face? I bet he’s not happy about that_

The next messages came from Astrid and Merida.

 **_Astrid:_ ** _Brushing all that hair must have given her hidden strength. That’s awesome though. I wish I could have seen it. The bruise will make up for it tho_

 **_Merida:_ ** _Aye me too. I’m never going to let him live it down. I’m going to have to start carrying a pan around also. Seems easier to carry around in my bag than my bow and arrows_

Tooth responded next and her message made my eyes widen.

 **_Tooth_ ** _: Wait, Elsa and Anna got in a fight?_

She wasn’t there when the fight happened. She didn’t see it unfold like the others did. Ugh how could I have forgotten? I had told Jack of the fight because I knew he didn't know, but had completely forgotten about Tooth. I really need to get my head together.

 **Yeah,** I typed before anyone else could, **but I don’t think Anna wants to talk about it…**

 **_Tooth:_ ** _Oh okay. I won’t pry_

From the lack of response from Astrid, Merida, and Moana, I could only assume that they decided to leave the conversation at that due to not knowing what else to say, and so I did the same. However, just as I was about to put my phone on its charger, I get another text from Tooth, only it’s not in the group chat.

 ** _Tooth:_** _So the girls each informed me on what happened, and of course since you’re Anna’s cousin I had to ask you for confirmation. Is it true? Is she really engaged to that dream boat?_

I shook my head and sighed. At least now I know why the others didn’t respond. They were too busy telling Tooth themselves.

**That dream boat has a name and it’s Hans. And no she’s not engaged. She may think she is, but she’s not.**

**_Tooth:_ ** _So what all happened when I was in the car with Jack and Flynn? Do they know too?_

**Jack does, but I’m not sure about Flynn. Unless the girls ratted out to him too. Either them or some other bystander. Eret maybe. Although I think he’s still mad at Flynn for going through his stuff to gossip with him. As for what happened, they just...argued. First time in like...EVER!**

**_Tooth:_** _So what are you guys doing now?_

**Avoiding each other. I tried to convince them to just speak with each other, but they refused. I’m trying to be patient, to give them time, but I’m not sure how much.**

**_Tooth_ ** **:** _Just know that it always works out in the end_

**I hope you’re right…**

I really, really do.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year!

_ ~Monday: Elsa’s POV~ _

The weekend seemed to drag on for forever. I had stayed in my room for the majority of the time, ignoring both Anna  _ and  _ Rapunzel. I would only speak to my aunt or uncle when they would check on me. The first time they did, I lied and said I had a stomach sickness and didn’t want anyone to catch it. And since it was never brought up, I could only assume that they were left unaware of Friday Night’s events. Which means they don’t have any idea about Anna’s not really engagement to Hans or about Rapunzel and I going to the hospital. Which also confuses me because surely Rapunzel would have told Anna about what happened to Flynn, right? They always know the others’ business. And if Anna knows then she definitely wouldn’t remain silent about it. She must have been really,  _ really  _ upset to not have been in the mood to say anything about it.

Anyway, Arianna and Frederick weren’t home when Rapunzel and I were dropped off late last Friday, but Anna was already there in her room fast asleep and sprawled out on her bed. Drool was sliding down the corner of her mouth and loud snores were also escaping. I had smiled sadly at the sight because...she looked so at peace when she slept and just hours before that peace wasn’t there on her face. I had felt more relief than sadness though at seeing her safely at home. Rapunzel had informed me that Merida had dropped her off. I plan on thanking her later on today when I see her at lunch, which I’m honestly kind of dreading.

The tension between my sister and I is strong and heavy. More so than it has ever been before. From the few times I’ve ran into her during the weekend, I felt it. It easily and quickly weighed me down as soon as my eyes would land on her. Aunt Arianna was quick to notice it too.

“Did something happen between you two?” She had asked on Sunday when Anna and I made eye contact in the dining room, which caused her to quickly leave. My food was brought to my room and I ate in there; I had only went to the dining room to return my plate to the kitchen. 

“We just had a little misunderstanding. It’s fine though.” I had told my aunt, wanting nothing more than to just tell her everything that had happened during the party. Which includes Jack and I, who has texted me quite a lot over the past two days. He kept me company while I trapped myself in my room. I didn’t tell him to, he just...did it willingly. He texted me because he wanted to and I’m honestly really glad he did. It was a great distraction for me and he cheered me up a lot. He really does know how to make people laugh.

But despite my desire to tell my aunt, I didn’t. If I had told her about Anna being “engaged” then I’d probably make the whole situation worse. She’d get in trouble and never trust me again. I can fix this if I just talk to her, but I’m scared to. Hell, I don’t even know how to confront her about it, and even if I did, she’d just ignore me. That’s what she’s been doing when I’d run into her. She’s avoiding me too. This is definitely my karma.

I had thought Rapunzel would try harder to convince me to talk to her too, but she hasn’t. She hasn’t talked to me at all this past weekend. I’m unsure if it’s because she’s finally given up or because she’s respecting my wish to give me some space and time to myself. I’ve noticed that things between her and Anna are a bit off too. Whenever I would see one, I wouldn’t see the other, which is odd because they’re always together. And of course I can’t help but think that it’s my fault something has changed between them. I might have been just a little jealous of Rapunzel for taking my role as Anna’s sister figure, but I was always glad that she was there for my sister when I never was. I would never ever want anything to come between the bond they have. Not even myself.

As of right now, the three of us are walking into the cafeteria, in silence, which is a first. I had thought that they would both act normal, as though nothing had happened, but they’re not and I honestly wasn’t expecting it. Their silence made me even more silent. It made me a little nervous to be honest. I kept getting the feeling that one of them was just going to suddenly burst out either yelling or crying. I was even more afraid that it would be me. 

I haven’t been this nervous around them in awhile, and I’m kind of annoyed that I’m not used to it by now. I swear they can hear my own heartbeat. Luckily, the loud noise of the cafeteria filled with teens was able to (hopefully) drown out the noise of my pounding heart.

Astrid, Merida, Moana, and Tooth were all already sitting at our table when we arrived and upon seeing us they all smiled and waved and made room for us to sit. When we approached the table, Moana was the first to speak. “I’m not calling you a liar, Punzie, but I have to ask this again in person rather than in text. Is it really true that you knocked Flynn out with a frying pan and took him to the hospital?”

Rapunzel giggles as she sits down, the most emotion I’ve seen from her all this morning. “Yes, Moana, it’s true. Why would I lie? Also have you seen him yet?” She starts looking around, but she didn’t look for long when Merida answered her.

“No, we haven’t seen him yet,” she says, then chuckles. “He’s probably too afraid to show his face.”

Jack’s voice suddenly fills my ears. “But you know who isn’t? Me.” All heads turn to the head of the table where Jack stood, along with Kristoff, Hiccup, and Bunny.

Merida groans. “Ugh what do you want, Frost? You were perfectly content at your table until now. Waiting for Elsa, I presume?” She sent him a smirk before sending it my way. “Moana told me how she noticed the two of you getting a little cozy under a tree outside at Eret’s place.”

“Merida!” Moana cried out, horrified. She sends me an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean it the way she’s making it sound.”

Before I could tell her that it was alright, although my blush would say otherwise, my sister took the liberty to finally speak to me. “Wait, what?” Her eyes were confused before they lit up with happiness. “Oh my god, are you two friends now?”

“We were always friends, Anna,” I tell her, but she laughs at that.

“Um...are you sure about that?” She asked, genuinely. “Out of everyone, you were always the most reserved around him.”

“And she had every reason to be,” says Jack, coming to my defense, which honestly surprised me. I would have thought he’d agree with her. I mean, if Anna noticed it then that means the others did too, along with him. “I mean,” Jack runs a hand through his hair in a...deliberately sexy way. “I  _ am  _ the King of Mischief after all. And let’s not forget my sex appeal. Of course she’d be reserved. It’s just too much for her to handle.”

He sends me a wink and my face goes red at that, not because I agreed but because I seriously did not need to know that. Bunny, Merida, Kristoff, and Astrid laughed the hardest at Jack’s declaration. “Sex appeal?” Says Bunny. “You? Yeah, as if.”

Jack glares at his adopted uncle who is more like his brother. “Oh shut up. You’re talking as if you have it too.”

“I do,” Bunny says, nonchalantly, which makes Jack scoff.

“No you don’t--” Jack tries to argue, but he’s interrupted by my cousin.

“I think Flynn has more sex appeal than either of you,” Rapunzel says, which makes everyone gape at her. 

“That’s harsh,” Jack and Bunny say together, which took them off guard and made the rest of us laugh.

Rapunzel grins as she continues: “Also don’t tell him I said that. I know the power of a frying pan and I am not afraid to use it on any of you. I will use it and I will track you down.”

“I knew you weren’t all that pure,” says Astrid to Rapunzel. She then says to Merida, “You owe me twenty bucks by the way.”

Merida cussed, while Anna acted like she wasn’t shocked. “Eh I’ve known for awhile.” Whether she’s being serious or not, I certainly didn’t know on the matter, and I didn’t doubt that Anna is worse when it comes to choosing which boys have sex appeal.

Tooth spoke up next. “Why do we need to compete and compare? I think all of you boys have sex appeal. Even you, Hiccup.”

“Um…” Hiccup awkwardly starts out. “Thank you? I think.”

“You didn’t need to just single him out like that,” Moana says to Tooth in a playful manner. “Don’t worry, Hiccup. I got your back. The son of the Chief of Police and the daughter of the Chief of Firefighters must always stick together.”

“Yeah,” Merida agrees, “leave my cousin alone, you damn tooth fairy.” Tooth merely stuck her tongue out at the younger lass.

“Also,” Moana went on, “We went way off topic. What’s up guys?”

“Well,” Jack starts, mischief all over his tone, “I  _ was  _ going to show you lovely ladies the video of us pouring water on Flynn to wake him up, but since Merida was a bitch a guess I won’t.” I nearly choked at what he called her.

Merida merely smiles at him, not offended by his vulgar word, and says, “Nice try, asshole, but we all know you’re going to show it to us anyway. You love humiliating Flynn.”

Jack returns the smile and says, “Good point. Now make room for us boys.”

And so, once extra chairs were brought over and they were added to the table, the last remaining minutes we had with each other before the ring of the bell was spent watching the video that I had taken for Jack. Jack had handed Merida his phone and sat down next to me while those who wanted to watch the video hovered around the Scottish lass. I didn’t feel the need to watch the video since I was there when it happened, but I did feel the need to look over at Jack, who was already looking at me.

“Hey,” he whispered, so lowly that I think he mouthed it instead.

“Hi,” I respond in the same low tone as him. He says nothing more, but gestures downward with his eyes. When I look, I notice that there was a folded up piece of paper in his hand. Before I could reach for it, knowing what is was and that it was meant for me, Jack surprises me by taking my hand with his free one and places the note in it, folding my fingers over it too. 

“Later,” he mouths and I nod, ignoring the way my fingers tingle at his touch. How odd...

Merida’s inhuman snorting, along with the others laughter, snaps our attention to them just then. I ignored the sudden coldness I felt when Jack removed his hand from mine, and found myself giggling at Merida. I’m pretty sure the others were laughing at her too more than the actual video. She wiped away at her eyes, getting rid of some tears that were leaking out, and says to Jack, “Send me this video so I can take screenshots of his face.”

“How about I send you the screenshots I already took?” Jack replies as he takes his phone back from her.

Merida laughs again. “Deal.”

That’s one of the few things I’ve noticed about Merida and Jack. One minute they’ll be the most annoying bickering pair ever, then the next minute they’re conspiring together against Flynn or Bunny or whoever they feel is worthy at the time. Same goes with Jack and Astrid. He never stands a chance when its her and Merida and Bunny against him though. 

The bell rings then, signaling for us to part ways until lunch, and while I had gathered my things and got to my feet, the others merely groaned and stayed where they were. “Can I just hide in the janitor’s closet all day?” Anna says while I scooted in my chair and leaned against the table, waiting for the others to start moving, which they still didn’t.

“By yourself or with Hans?” Kristoff asked, speaking for the first time, his tone not at all playful.

I immediately tense up, and literally  _ felt  _ everyone else do the same. All eyes were on my sister, whose face is already very red, either from embarrassment or anger, which I saw was beginning to flare up in her eyes. “Well,” she begins, keeping her voice calm as she shifts in her seat next to Merida and folds her hands in her lap, “If he would like to join me then I’m certainly not going to reject his company.” 

All eyes then turn to Kristoff, waiting for his response. The blonde male releases a scoff and eye roll. “Because you’re a nice person or because he’s your,” he brings his fingers up to make air quotes, “‘fiance’?”

Anna scoffs right back and says, “I don’t believe that is any of your business,  _ Christopher--” _

“Now you’re calling me the wrong name on purpose--”

“But thank you though for calling me a nice person,” she flashes him a very forced smile, “It really warms my heart hearing you say that.”

For a second time, Kristoff rolls his eyes. “Yeah well you’re going to be hearing quite a lot since the whole school knows about your silly engagement. Don’t be surprised when people start to tease you. I mean, did you seriously not see the looks people were giving you or see them whispering and laughing at you?”

Wait, they were? How did I not notice? I must have been so worried about the tension between my sister, cousin, and I that I hadn’t realized the multiple eyes on us. Anna waves him off. “Pah-lease. I didn’t notice anything different from any of the other times I’ve walked through those cafeteria doors. People do that all the time about all sorts of things. Thanks for being paranoid for me though.”

Kristoff growls in frustration. “Ugh what is it with you?! Why are you so complicated?”

Anna gasps, eyes wide, purely offended. “Oh you think  _ I’m  _ the one who is complicated?  _ You’re  _ the one who always has some smart comment to say. You’ve been like that ever since we met! I didn’t even do anything wrong.” Her last sentence actually broke my heart. She sounded so sad.

However, despite that, unlike the time during the football game when I had intervened between the two of them, I found myself intently watching and waiting instead like the others were. I know for a fact that curiosity is a reason, but perhaps it’s also because I’m still upset at my sister and feel as though another good argument will do her good, so long as it’s not from me. It needs to be from someone who isn’t going to get emotional and who isn’t afraid to hurt her feelings, which, from what I’ve seen, just so happens to be Kristoff. 

“Yeah, well I’d rather have a smart comment to say then have the audacity to accept a marriage proposal from someone I don’t even know! I mean, do your parents even know? What about your Aunt and Uncle who are looking after you?” Kristoff asked, looking and sounding genuinely concerned.

“The only ones who know of my engagement in my family are my cousin and sister, who,” she turns to look at me and I’m surprised to see gratefulness in her eyes, “I am so very thankful have remained silent on the matter.” And despite everything, my heart swells at the soft look she gave to me, at the appreciation of something that I had almost not lived up to. Our moment doesn’t last long though because after our two second staredown, she goes right back to bickering with Kristoff. “And the reason for that is because my aunt and uncle have been very busy lately and because my parents are away on business. After all, they are very important people of class who are needed elsewhere.”

“Are you saying I don’t have class?”

“I don’t know. Is that what I said?”

And as their arguing continued, I hadn’t realized Jack leaning toward my ear until I felt his breath against it. “Should we stop them?”

I shrug, honestly unsure, and before I could give him some sort of answer, the late bell rings. A chorus of cuss words fill the room. I kept mine in my head, but I did release an upset sigh. I can’t believe I’m late for class.

“Damn it,” Merida buries her face in her arms on the table. “If I get another tardy,” I hear her say through her muffled voice, “mum’s gonna kill me.”

“Yeah, but do you really care?” Astrid asked, already knowing the answer. 

Merida lifts her head smirks at the blonde. “Touche.”

Moana whimpers as she gathers her binder and textbooks. “Yeah, well I care. This is going to be my first tardy of the year. I was going for the ‘No Absences Award’ this year. Now I have to wait until the next school year starts.”

Tooth wraps her arms around the Polynesian girl and says, “There there, my precious. As long as you keep your teeth clean and healthy, all will be okay.” She starts to sway them back and forth, which causes Moana to give her a weird look and giggle.

“Seriously Tooth,” she says, amused. “You’re really weird.” Tooth merely grins, flashing us her beautiful smile.

“Maybe,” Rapunzel starts as she hurriedly puts the straps of her bag on her shoulders, “ we can still make it to our classes before--” This time it was her who was cut off by a new voice filling the air.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here.” 

I knew the voice before I even saw the person, it’s a voice that I’ll probably never forget because it always gives me chills and makes me uncomfortable, and when all heads turn to see Mr. Black walking toward us like a predator upon its prey, Hiccup says in a low tone: “Duh duh duuuh. We’re dead.”

Astrid shrugs. “Whatever happens, maybe we’ll get a scar out of it. Sounds fun.”

“You’re definition of fun is concerning,” Hiccup says, but he must not have meant to say it out loud because once he realizes his mistake, most likely due to Astrid’s surprised expression, he looks horrified. “Uh...not..that there’s anything wrong with that.”

Astrid rolls her eyes and says, “No, what’s concerning is you going to woods late at night and early in the morning.”

“What?” Jack and Merida say together as they looked at Hiccup in confused shock.

Before Merida could ask her cousin, Jack was the one who asked his close friend first: “What the hell are you going into the woods for?”

But before Hiccup could respond, Mr. Black, who I was watching walk toward us the entire time the others were speaking, made it to the table. He says nothing as his eyes scan over all of us, and we in return say nothing back. When his eyes landed on me, they stayed. They were on me the entire time he walked over here, and now they’re right back on me.  _ Undressing  _ me, from the feel of it. That’s how it feels when he looks at me. I’ve never felt this type of uncomfort before from anyone else. It’s only ever with him. He’s just...creepy. Really  _ fucking  _ creepy.

“Is there a party going on?” Mr. Black asked, his voice threateningly calm. “Because I’m crashing it right now. The eleven of you should all be in class, and since you’re not all of you will have detention with me after school.”

My eyes widen at his words and I felt my stomach drop. Being late is one thing, but getting detention is a whole other level. This is going to go on my permanent school record. How could I have let this happen? I should have stopped Anna and Kristoff like I had done at the game.

“No, wait, please!” Anna cried out in a panic. “Don't punish them. They did nothing wrong. They were just watching Kristoff and I fight. It's our fault--”

“ _ Our  _ fault?” Kristoff interrupts, incredulously.

But instead of Anna insisting that it was both of their faults, she corrects herself. “No, you're right.” She gives Kristoff a small smile before looking back at Mr. Black. “It was all me actually.”

I couldn't hide the surprise on my face and I noticed that Kristoff couldn't either. Some of the others wore the same expression, just as surprised as I was.

“Very well,” Mr. Black says, sounding bored. “You’ll meet me after school today. If you do not show up, Miss Anna, you'll be suspended. Do I make myself clear?”

I watch my sister gulp and nod her head, her sadness easy to see in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, and without a second thought, I pushed all my fear away, and say: “You'll have to take me too.”

I didn't speak alone, however, because Kristoff said the exact same words at the exact same time. We look at each other in surprise, even Anna did, but the surprise didn't end there because Jack spoke up next.

“Don't forget me,” he says, heroically. He looks over at me and says: “I pretty much live in detention. Haven't been there at all since school started. Might as well go now when I have the opportunity.” He then sends me a wink and I smile while also giving him a weird look. Of course he lives in detention, but why on Earth is he  _ choosing  _ to go? 

Mr. Black hums in thought. “How very noble of you three to stand by Anna's side. But since you've already wasted much of my time, I'm going to double the detention time. I'll be sure your grandfather hears of this, Frost. I'll be expecting you four as soon as the last bell rings.  Now get to class.”

All eleven of us move faster than lightning and got the hell out of the cafeteria, leaving Mr. Black behind. My heart was thundering against my chest and all I could think about was how utterly stupid I was. Did I seriously just talk back to an adult? Well I suppose I didn't really. I didn't defy anything he said. I merely stated that I would tag along as well, and Kristoff said the same.

“If he's still here by the time I'm a senior,” Moana says once we make it to the hallway, “I'm taking an online math class.”

“You'll have to take an online history class too,” Jack responds to her, “because Miss Gothel is just as awful.”

“Okay but like,” Rapunzel starts as she links her arm through mine. “I can't believe you came to Anna's defense like that. You were so brave!”

“ _ You  _ can't believe it?!” Anna declared as she linked her arm through my other one. “How do you think  _ I  _ feel?” Her exhilarated expression then turns soft. “Why did you do that? You didn't have to, so...why?”

I suddenly become shy when I realized that everyone had gone silent and was watching me, eagerly waiting for my response. “Because,” I start, trying to ignore the multiple pair of eyes on me. “I figured that...it would be a good way to apologize for…for what happened at Eret's party.”

And sure, while it does count as a reason it's not my actual one. My real reason is because I love her and didn't want her to go alone. I would have said it out loud had I not felt that it was too personal. Something that I feel should only be heard with her ears. After all….I haven't said those three words to her in years. If... _ when  _ I do…I want the moment to be special.

Anna smiles, her eyes shining with tears. “Elsa, I…” she breathes out a laugh, “I'm at a loss for words. Thank you.” She then gives me a side hug, which makes me stumble a little as we walked. She and Rapunzel kept me upright though, and when I glanced at my cousin she was smiling.

Everyone else was too, and when Moana and Tooth 'aww'ed at us, I felt my face heat up. I cleared my throat and continued. “Don't think you're off the hook though,” I say, “there's still much to discuss.”

My sister nods. “Duly noted.”

And it wasn't until we all departed and make it to our classrooms that I suddenly realize.

Mr. Black doesn't have Anna in any of his classes. So how in the hell does he know her name? Yes he could have overheard it one day, but… deep down I know otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

Detention. I have detention. It didn’t really sink in until lunch came around, reminding me of the event that took place just a few hours before. I actually didn't need any reminding since it was all I could think about, and yet it still didn’t sink in until now. What would my parents think? What about Aunt Arianna and Uncle Frederick? I hope both couples won’t be too angry when they find out. I wasn’t just going to let my sister go alone, especially when Mr. Black, the most creepiest man I have ever met, will be supervising it.

I’m surprised I found the courage to come to her aid in front of him. I never speak in his class--well I hardly speak in all of my classes--but in his class it’s because I’m _afraid_ too. He’s very unpredictable. You never know when he’s going to snap, which he’s done before over the littlest things. I’m surprised Kristoff came to her aid too. He didn’t have to since Anna was going to take the fall for everyone, and yet he did. Why? Perhaps he’s like me, a pretender. Although, lately I’ve been doing rather well at being...real.

“So did you text my mom or dad yet about yours and Anna’s detention?” My cousin says to me while we wait in line to get our lunch.

I was in the middle of fingering the folded up paper that Jack gave me in my pocket when she spoke. I haven’t looked at it yet because I wanted to go over it with Jack, and of course I haven’t been able to due to our classes. I doubt we’ll be able to talk about it in detention too. Unless Mr. Black leaves the room for a long period of time or falls asleep. I can’t talk to him during lunch either because he’ll be with his group of friends and I’ll be with mine. And as much as I don’t want to wait, I know I’ll have no choice but to wait until I get home to text him.

“I haven’t yet,” I say with the shake of my head. “Honestly, I’m kind of...afraid.”

Rapunzel puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and says, “Hey, there’s no need for that. They’ll be shocked, but they won’t be mad. None of us did anything wrong. We just lost track of time. Plus, the only reason you’re in detention is because you stood up for Anna. I’m ashamed that I didn’t. They’ll understand.”

I nodded because I knew she was right. My own parents however… “I’m just unsure of what my parents will think. I know that what I did was a good thing, but they’ll still be disappointed. I’m more afraid that they’ll be more disappointed in Anna since technically it was hers and Kristoff’s fault for distracting us.”

“Yeah, but,” Rapunzel starts as she grabs two trays, one for her and one for me. I grabbed mine and start to fill it as we continue down the line. “From the way they keep ignoring my parents’ calls, they might not find out about it until a month or so later.”

My heart twinges at the reminder of their absent video calls. I know they’re very busy, but I also know they have a few hours to themselves once in awhile. Why haven’t they called in their free time? I know they need rest too, but...Anna and I are their daughters. Parents should always make time for their children. Maybe something is wrong with their devices? If that’s the case, they still could have written a letter. Maybe they have, but it hasn’t arrived yet?

“Oh, Elsa, I’m sorry,” Rapunzel went on due to me not responding to her. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’m sure everything is fine. Their business makes them far busier than my parents will ever be. Architecture and Beer. What a weird combo. Am I right?”

She was trying to cheer me up and I cracked a smile for her sake. “Indeed.”

A minute later, we’re sitting at our table with the rest of our friends. It still blows my mind that I’m friends with Sophomores, people that are younger than me, which there’s nothing wrong with. Almost everyone at this school is friends with people from higher or lower classes. Moana, Merida, and Astrid are the absolute greatest, and I’m glad they’re friends with Anna too and have classes with her. I can’t think of anyone better, but then again I hardly associate myself with anyone else to compare them to.

“That took some real courage to do what you did,” Merida says to Anna, changing the subject after one conversation that I wasn’t paying attention to ended. “You really impressed me this morning.” She turns her gaze over to me. “You too Elsa. I’m an older sister too, so I know what it’s like to be very protective of the younger siblings.”

I smile and then remember what she did for my sister. “Thank you. I also give my thanks for bringing Anna home on Friday.” I glance at my sister who suddenly looks sheepish.

Merida waves me off. “It was nothing. It’s what every good friend would have done. You’re welcome nonetheless though.”

Moana suddenly groans. “Ugghhh please don’t say ‘you’re welcome’, My cousin Maui wrote a whole song titled that and it’s been stuck in my head all weekend. You’ll like it. It’s very catchy.”

“Sing it for us!” Tooth demands, which causes the others to agree.

Moana was reluctant, but gave in. She only gave us a snippet of the chorus, and just as she had said, it was indeed catchy. When she finished we praised her, but so did someone else. “You have a lovely voice, Moana. You should ask Mrs. Robinson to give you a solo song sometime.” All heads turn to the end of the table, where the owner of the voice stood smiling.

“Hans!” Anna exclaimed, excitedly. She got up from her seat and went to stand next to him. “I didn’t see you this morning,” she said as she goes to hold his hand. “What brings you over here?”

Hans brings his hand up to caress her cheek. “You of course,” he leans forward so that their foreheads are touching and so their eyes stared deeply into one another. I didn’t know whether to clear my throat to get their attention or to just speak up like how I’ve been doing lately, but I didn’t get the chance to do either choice because, next thing I know, Anna is putting her hand over the hand Hans has on her cheek and dreamily sighs.

“You’re so romantic,” she cooed.

“Ugh,” Merida said, purposely being loud. “Right in front of my salad! Have you no shame?” She was teasing, but I think she was just as uncomfortable as I am. If Anna and Hans actually knew each other and have gone on some dates I would be fine with their PDA (to an extent), but since this is literally their second time exchanging words I’m not okay with it at all.

Anna blushes while Hans responded, neither of them moving to give the other space. “I apologize.” His eyes land on me next. “I would also like to apologize for my very forward behavior on Friday. You were right, Elsa. I cannot marry your sister.”

My eyes widen in surprise, while my sister’s widen in horror. “Wait, what?!” She takes a step back, shocked and heartbroken. I couldn’t feel any joy at his announcement with her looking like that. “But...but...why? What--”

Hans chuckles as he reaches for her again, grabbing both of her hands. “Calm down, love,” he reassures her, gently. “I still want to be with you, but getting married before we’re even out of high school? What were we thinking? I want you to have an education first. We’ll get married as soon as we’re both done with college. But for the time being,” he kneels down on one leg, causing much attention, and making my sister gasp.

“Uh-uh. Nope,” Astrid cut in before Hans could continue. She stood up, pointed a finger at him, and said, very threateningly: “You can either get back up on your feet right now or have my feet kicking your face. Either way, you’re not going to ruin my lunch by making a scene.”

“Astrid,” Anna grumbled, embarrassed. Meanwhile, Merida smirked, and I...well I had to suppress mine.

Hans didn’t think twice about getting to his feet and he honestly looked scared out of his mind. He gulps then sarcastically says, “Nice friends you have there, Anna.”

“I’m so sorry,” she says, chuckling nervously. “They’re just very protective.” She sends everyone a quick ‘cut it out’ look before continuing. “What were you going to say?”

Hans composes himself and clears his throat. He snuck a quick glimpse at the rest of us girls before putting his focus entirely on my sister. “What I was going to say was: instead of becoming my wife,” he pauses to put his hand on her cheek again. “Will you become my girlfriend and go on a date with me on Friday?”

I felt sick to my stomach again. Seriously? Another proposal? I admit asking her to be his girlfriend is a lot better than asking her to become his wife, but come on. You can’t just ask someone to be your girlfriend or boyfriend _before_ the first date. I’ve never been on a date or in a relationship, but it appears I know more about them then he does. Anna is more of a romantic than I am by far; surely she should know how this is all supposed to work too. Apparently not.

Anna’s face is nothing but pure excitement. She goes to open her mouth to respond, but Hans cuts her off by continuing. Only this time he’s looking at me again. “And please, Elsa, I implore you to give me a chance. Give your sister and I a chance. Perhaps our love will inspire you to find one of your own.”

Um...ouch. That was harsh. I know I’m not the only one to think that because one of the girls gasped and another whispered under their breath ‘ooooohhhhh’. That was very passive aggressive of him and very stupid. He honestly almost had me until his last sentence. I felt the annoyance coat my face like makeup and my chest felt very tight when I spoke to him.“I’ll find inspiration elsewhere. Thanks. Also, for the second time, why don’t you ask for our guardians’ blessing instead of mine? They would be the smarter choice.”

Hans pursed his lips and I see him clench his jaw. Is he getting annoyed with me? Hmm...the feeling is mutual. A brief moment of silence passes us before Anna suddenly blurted: “That technically wasn’t a no and I just know my aunt and uncle will approve of us!” She squeals and throws her arms around the male redhead. He swings her around and the two of them laugh. “This is awesome! Oooh also what’s your number?”

Of course. I merely sigh and shake my head, not even surprised that that would be the outcome. After the two exchanged numbers Hans decided to ask another question. “Before I leave, I was wondering if you'd like to join my friends and I for lunch today. And tomorrow. And the next day. Whenever you'd like really.”

Anna's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. “Really?!” She exclaimed, but a second later she's frowning. “Wait, but what about my friends?” She sightly turns and gestures to us. “I don't want to leave them.”

“Oh don't worry about us,” Tooth assures her. “You can sit with Hans whenever you want. We won't mind.”

Anna still didn't seem convinced. “How about we all sit together?”

Astrid was the first to protest. “I am not sitting with Heather or any of the other assholes.” I expected her to say 'no offense’ to Hans, but she doesn't.

“Perhaps,” Hans starts, suggestfully, “If you two just talked about--”

“Save your breath,” Astrid snaps. “I'll do what I want whenever I please.”

Without skipping a beat, Hans says, "Of course. It's your right after all. Just as it is yours, Anna. I'll await your answer." He kisses her hand and finally leaves us.

 _Just as it is yours, Anna._ Why do I get the feeling that that's another burn at me? As if he is saying that she doesn't need mine or our parents or our guardians' permission to do what she wants. Ugh I don't know what it is with this guy, but he really rubs me off the wrong way.

Anna remained where she stood and released another dreamy sigh. "You know," she says, "maybe I will sit with him today. What do you guys think?" She turns to face everyone, and frowns at the lack of eager responds. "Wow, not all at once."

"Sorry, Anna," Moana says first, full of guilt, "but I don't think it's a good idea. Hans hangs out with the meanest and most stuck up people in school. People who are only popular for their looks and money."

"I have good looks and money," Anna teased, trying to reason with our Polynesian friend. "And I'm not popular."

"You haven't been here long enough like your cousin," Astrid reminds her and cuts my cousin off as soon as she opens her mouth. “And yes, Rapunzel, you’re popular. Don’t deny it.”

Rapunzel smiles, while Anna continues.

“Okay, fair point," she says, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "But just because his friends are that way doesn't mean he is. You saw how gentlemanly he is. It also doesn't mean I will be like that too. Marianne isn't like that and from what I understand, she's been dating Roland for awhile now. I love you guys. I'd never desert you. I just...I just want to get to know him better. I mean," her eyes land on me then, "isn't that why you didn't like him to begin with? Because we were total strangers?"

"And because he proposed to you," I blurted out without control. With the words already out of my mouth, I went on, in control this time. "And even if he didn't, I still wouldn't have allowed you to date him because of the fact, as stated before, you two are strangers."

"But--" Anna started, but I cut her off.

" _But_ ," I start, sighing in defeat because I really didn’t want to say it, but I knew I had to because...she's right. "You do have a point."

"Wait...what?!" Says Anna, followed by the rest of the girls who were just as shocked.

Seeing as it's the only thing I can do before talking, I sigh again, and felt the sudden heavy weight of tiredness in my eyes.  If Mr. Black will let me sleep in detention that will be great. Doubtful, but a girl can wish. "As much as I would have liked for you two to be friends before lovers, some things just don't always work out like that. You can sit with him today, for the rest of the week if you like, so you can get to know him some more, and then on Friday you'll have your date and see where your relationship goes from there. But before anything else, you are going to tell our aunt and uncle about him right after detention today. Which, I suggest, you tell Hans about in case he tries to call you."

Anna squeals and throws her arms around me before I see it coming. Her cheek was placed right up against mine and she said over and over again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" She quickly releases me, grabs her lunch and takes off.

She only took a few steps before looking back and waving. "See ya later!" Then she takes off for good to sit with Hans and his buddies. The girls and I watch in silence as Hans welcomes her to the table. The backs of his friends were facing us, so I couldn't see their reactions, but I prayed they were kind.

"So," Merida says, breaking the silence, "do we start mourning her now or later?"

"Oh hush," says my cousin, "she's not dead."

"But we did lose her in a way," Astrid reasons. "That's how I lost Heather. And trust me when I say this." Astrid's eyes were angrily cold but also sad. "She is dead to me."

"But that's only because you two left on bad terms," Tooth says, sounding as though she's trying to reassure me rather than remind her. "Anna is still your friend."

The harshness in Astrid's eyes lingered. "For now, but I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Another brief silence is met and this time Moana breaks it. "If you don't mind me asking," she says, hesitantly, "what...exactly happened between you two? Anna mentioned at the party that...well..."

I knew what she meant and to save her from her trouble, I said: "It's a personal story that will be revealed when it needs to be." Which is hopefully never, but with the way life is going for me now I'm not so sure my hopeful wishes are going to be fulfilled. "I'm sorry."

Moana waves me off. "Don't be. I understand. We all have secrets."

"Speaking of secrets," Merida turns to fully face Astrid. "What did you mean about Hiccup this morning?"

Astrid shrugs. "I meant it exactly as I said it. I wouldn't worry about it though. Hiccup's always been..."

"Odd." Merida finished for her and chuckles. "Yep, that's my cousin for ya."

"You talking about me?" Says the voice of Merida's other cousin at the other end of the table. Snotlout was by himself, but over his shoulder, across the walkway that separates the right side of table from the left, were his buddies Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Dagur, who were all watching from where they sat.

I bet that's what Hans's friends were doing too when he came over here and 'stole' my sister away. Or maybe his friends minded their own business because they just didn't care? Either way, I wouldn't know; I was too focused on him. What I do know is that someone is always watching and listening, and Snotlout is proof of that. It’s making me more paranoid than what I already am.

Merida groans in heavy annoyance. "No, Snotlout, I was talking about Hiccup. My other cousin. My _favorite_ cousin. Your cousin too. The one you like to pick on all the damn time."

"Only to toughen him up," Snotlout defends as he puffs out his chest and holds his head up, smirking all the while. "It's not my fault he's a weak loser. Only the strong survive in this world. The Omegas are dominant and--"

"The term is Alpha, idiot," Astrid interrupts as she pokes at her salad. "And while Hiccup may lack your strength, he certainly makes up for it with his creative intelligence. Which is something you don't have. It's balanced out between the two of you. Now get lost."

Snotlout merely smiles. “Wow, babe. I think that’s the most you’ve ever spoken to me.”

She and Merida groan in unison, but it was Merida who spoke on behalf of Astrid. “Back off, Snot. She’s taken. Now what the hell do you want?”

In the same surprised tone and expression, they both say to Merida in unison: “Taken?!”

“By who?” Snot went on, while Astrid looked at her redheaded friend in utter disbelief.

“That’s none of yer business,” Merida answers. She nudges Astrid and says, in a suggestive tone, “Right, Astrid?”

Astrid, along with myself, got the hint. “That’s right,” she replies, nodding. She then points her plastic fork at Snotlout, making the fork look more deadly than what it is. “Now do as I said and get lost.”

Snotlout holds his hands up in defense. “Damn, okay okay. You win. The only reason why I even came over here was to find out what’s going on with Anna and Hans. Last I heard, the two losers got engaged at Eret’s party. I didn’t even know they knew each other.” He then looks over at me and says, “Pretty sure you’re the older sister who got into a fight with Anna about it. I wasn’t there to see it, but I heard it was hot.”

I scowled in discuss while Astrid threw her fork at him, poking him right in the eye. Snot cries out in pain and says, “Ow! What the hell man?1 I was just kidding.”

“Can you just leave too?” Asked Merida.

“Only if you tell me what’s going on,” Snotlout insisted. “Is Anna still available or what?” The scowl returned to my face and I’ve never been more disgusted in my life. So Snot is after Astrid _and_ my sister. What other females? If I do recall correctly, I’m pretty sure I was told he’s after all of us girls. I’d rather die alone, and I’d rather my sister be with Hans than this brute. At least Hans has manners and a filter.

“And it’s just as I said earlier,” Merida scolded, “It’s none of yer damn business.”

Snotlout roll his eyes. “Well if a scene is being made out in the public, I think every bit of it is my business too. Plus, everyone is already talking about how fucking stupid she is for--” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because as soon as he called my sister stupid, Merida threw her apple at him, hitting him right between his eyebrows. “Ow!” He cried out as he stumbled back and rubbed the spot that was hit. “What the fucking hell Merida?! What was that for? I swear, you and Astrid are--”

“Are what?” Astrid interrupts, smiling sweetly at him.

Merida, who wasn’t even standing because her aim is perfect no matter what position she is in, shrugs and smiles innocently at her cousin right across from us. “That was for being a dick. You really thought I was just going to let you finish your insulting sentence? Dumbass.”

Snotlout glares at Merida, but before they could get into a full on brawl (which I’m sure has happened before, with Merida winning every time) another pair of people were already on the ground fighting. I couldn’t see who it was from their location because they were on the floor between the tables, which also caused people to get up from their seats to get out of the way, which also blocked my view. But a second later, the two teens rolled into the walk space that separated the two areas of tables, and when I saw who it was I gasped.

The other girls did too, Rapunzel being the loudest. “Oh my god, is that Flynn?” She asked.

“And Eret?” Says Tooth, confused.

“Now this is more like it,” says Snot, “See you ladies later.” He does the finger gun motion and winks weirdly at us before taking off back to his table. In that moment, the fight felt like a blessing.

With a grunt and a roll, the Flynn and Eret separated from the other’s grasp, stumbled to their feet, and stared each other down like a pair of lions ready to kill. Blood was coming from Flynn’s lip and Eret’s nose, but the two of them paid it no attention as the stare down continued.

“You know,” Flynn says, panting, “you’re a really horrible friend who can’t fight to save your life.” He pounces then, but Eret was faster and easily dodged him. He kicks Flynn down without missing a beat, and when Flynn was down, Eret quickly leans over Flynn’s back and twists one of his arms around farther back than what it should.

This causes Rapunzel to panic. “Oh my god, no! We need to stop this.” She gets up from her seat, but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Rapunzel no,” I tell her, hoping she would listen. “You could get hurt.”

“But she’s right. This needs to stop.” Says Moana. “They’re friends, and we are their friends. We can’t just sit here and--” before another word could be spoken, Flynn’s painful grunts reaches our ears, cutting her off.

Flynn’s grunts of pain don’t interfere with Eret’s words as he says, “And yet here you are on the ground with your lip still bleeding. Sounds to me like you were talking about yourself. Also how is it that I’m a horrible friend when you’re the one who’s been stealing from me?”

Flynn squirms and struggles to lift his neck to look back at his ‘friend’. “I told you it wasn’t me, dude! I was just looking for alcohol. That’s all I was doing! I swear!”

“Then who the fuck were you talking to on the phone?!” Eret yelled, so fiercely that it made me jump. “I know you were talking to someone, a little birdie told me, and I know it wasn’t so you could find some hidden alcohol. Answer me now and this will all be over. Just tell me the goddamn truth!”

“Oh my god,” Rapunzel breathes, horrified, “They’re talking about when I caught Flynn snooping around. This is all because of me.” My grip on her hand tightens, making sure she doesn’t leave.

Before I could protest her claim, Flynn snaps. “Fuck you man!” He says, still struggling to get out of Eret’s hold. “I know exactly what you’ll do if I tell you what you think is the truth. Whether I do or not, you’re gonna do it anyway I bet. So go ahead, shithead. Unlike you, I’m not afraid of your dad.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Astrid whispered, saying what we were all thinking. Her face full of worry, which is something I’ve never seen on her face before.

Eret scowls and I swear I saw his grip on Flynn’s arm tighten so hard that it could break. “That’s because you don’t have a dad. You don’t what it’s like and you never will. All you’ll ever be is a worthless orphan.”

The next words that were spoken weren’t spoken at all. No, they came out in a boom that made me jump out of my skin. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” Every head in the room turned to see the Principal North in the doorway and for the first time since I’ve met him he looked angry. _Scary_ angry. A figure was behind him and when North stalked towards Eret and Flynn I noticed it was Jack, looking very guilty. In an instant, it clicked.

So that’s why he left. Well it’s no wonder he looks guilty. He just fetched his grandfather, _the principal,_ to break up a fight between his two friends. That’s a mega betrayal move right there. He did the right thing though and I’ll remind him of that when I have the chance. However, right now, I can’t even breath.

And due to the sudden silence that consumed the room, I don’t think anyone else was breathing either, especially when North made his way towards the two boys.

Jack remained at the doors, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his gaze downward. I could feel his guilt and shame as though it was radiating off of him, and I felt really bad. It’s obvious that he hates himself for getting his grandfather involved, but he really did do the right thing. Even if Flynn and Eret get in trouble for it. Principal North was bound to get involved one way or another. Jack just...made it quicker.

Flynn and Eret were both on their feet when North makes it to them, like soldiers preparing to be yelled at by their commander. My ears were ready to hear the harsh tone of North's words, but instead he was inaudible. His mouth was moving, but he was speaking lowly, whispering. Whatever he said, it made Flynn and Eret nod, and next thing I know North is turning around and walking away, with Flynn and Eret following right behind him.

All eyes clung to the three of them as they walked towards the doors. North paid no attention to his grandson as he walked past him, but Flynn and Eret both looked at Jack in what I could only assume was anger and betrayal. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew that that was the expression they gave their friend.

Jack, however, kept his gaze down, and it wasn't until they were on the other side of the doors that he moved to follow them. And as soon as the door shut behind Jack, the silence that filled the room no longer existed. Voices erupted with people’s wonders on what the hell just happened, and my own group did the same.

“I’m calling it right now,” Merida says and leans forward to whisper. “They were fighting over the ‘D’.” I was taken aback by her declaration, since I knew what the D usually meant, but she clarifies. “And by that I mean drugs.”

This causes some laughter. Rapunzel, however, shook her head. “I highly doubt that.” She sighs and pushes her tray away so she can lay her head down in her folded arms. “Whatever it is, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have told Eret.”

“Not telling him would be wrong too though,” Moana tries to reason. “I mean, think about it. Wouldn’t you be mad if your friend, who saw another friend going through or stealing your stuff, didn’t say anything about it to you?”

Rapunzel nods. “Yeah, but--”

“But nothing,” Tooth interrupts. She reaches over to put a comforting hand on my cousin’s shoulder. “You didn’t start their fight. One of them snapped and attacked. That had nothing to do with you. I bet they’d tell you the same thing.”

Rapunzel nodded again, but it was Astrid who spoke next. “And hey, if you don’t believe that, you can have Elsa ask them in detention later today.”

“How do you know they’ll be in detention with me?” I ask.

“North hates Saturday detentions,” Tooth explains for her, “and usually if there’s a teacher who already has kids scheduled for detention sometime during the week, he’ll just add them to the list. Something like that. So there’s a good chance they’ll be with you guys today. Oh and before I forget, be prepared for some kind of prank Jack might pull on Mr. Black. He always has something up his sleeve for his detention supervisors, and yes that includes his own grandfather.”

He’s tricked his grandfather before too? I would never. I shouldn’t have been surprised with this, but I was. I’ve been told that Jack is mischievous, and I’ve seen little snippets of proof but nothing too extreme. No actual pranks. Whatever he has planned, if he has anything at all, Mr. Black better watch out. I suppose I should too.

But at the same time...I’m looking forward to it. Maybe detention with Mr. Black won’t be so bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan for the next chapter is to have the detention scene and then a time skip to Fall Break. Which means the Halloween Chapter is approaching soon! Stay tuned my lovely readers!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG THE FROZEN 2 TRAILER WAS INSANE AND IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND I JUST...ASDFGHJKL!!!I CAN'T WAIT!!!

They wouldn’t stop holding hands all throughout our last hour. I was working on a worksheet along with a few other students who didn’t want to sing, while my sister and cousin sung with everyone else who wanted to. That’s the best thing about having Music with Mrs. Robinson. We have the choice whether to sing or not. And while I know I also had the choice to not stare at my sister and her new boyfriend while they sang together, I simply couldn’t help myself. My eyes were glued to them.

I know that I gave in again, I’m sure that’s what Rapunzel thinks too, but my sister did have a fair point. It would be wrong of me to go against that. Doesn’t mean I have to like it though. I’m not jealous in any way, I’m just very protective and cautious (unlike Anna). And I know that with Hans in the picture, life from now on is going to be...different. I have yet to determine if it’s a good different or a bad. I’m hoping good despite my dislike for Hans. Maybe with time he’ll grow on me. 

As of right now, my sister and I are making our way to Mr. Black’s classroom for detention. Rapunzel said when she gets home she would inform her parents about what happened this morning, and Anna...well she’s more nervous than I thought she would be. She’s been awfully quiet since the two of us started our walk to detention. Since she departed from Hans. Oh God, please don’t let her become one of those girls...

I lightly nudge her and say, “You ready for this?”

Anna, whose gaze was fixated on the floor, looks up, surprised. “Huh? Oh. Of course I am!” Her lips turn into a smirk as she points to herself. “I don’t know if Mama ever told you, but I was born ready.”

“Actually, I think you were born prematurely.” I was teasing, but I must have sounded and looked serious because Anna’s face completely dropped from smug to shocked.

“Oh my god, really?!” She exclaimed and I couldn’t help but giggle.

“I was just teasing, Anna.”  I assure her, mentally scolding myself for the horrible tease I made. Jack would have done better. At least I’m trying though.

Anna, much to my enjoyment, laughs. “Oh. You got me. Nice one.”

A brief silence comes between us again, but I ended it before it could drag on for too long. “So...I really am sorry about...everything. From before...” I trail off because there was no need to explain. I wasn’t looking at her when I spoke, but after speaking my words I boldly glanced at her.

She was looking at the ground again, but she smiled. “I’m sorry too.” She looked at me then, our different shade of blue eyes connecting, and her smile widens. “Not only for our fight, but also for getting us into detention. Although really, that Mr. Black guy was only going to take me until you, Jack, and Kristoff jumped in. Why would he do that? Kristoff, I mean.”

I shrug, not entirely sure either. “Maybe he felt guilty like you did.” I guessed.

My sister scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Or maybe he didn’t want me to have all the attention.”

I sigh and shake my head, not believing that to be true. “Well, whatever his reason, promise that you’ll try not to pick a fight with him.”

“I’ll try,” she mumbles. “But if he starts anything first, I’m going to finish it. Now  _ that’s  _ something I can promise. Oh and also, I was wondering,” she suddenly went shy and tucked some hair behind her hair, “Would you, if you want that is, would you mind helping me pick out an outfit for my date on Friday?”

I was going to tell her that she still needed permission, but knowing my aunt she’ll gladly agree to their date. I can see her approving Hans too. My uncle though? Not so much. Unfortunately, he doesn’t exactly have a say since Aunt Arianna is the one who watches over us more. And whatever my aunt says, it goes. One thing is for sure though, Uncle Frederick is going to have someone spy on them. Whether Anna knows or not. Now that’s something I can agree to.

I would gladly spy for him too, but I don’t want to risk getting caught and then ruining the still fragile but healing relationship between my sister and I. “Anna, I’d love to,” I reply as I forced a smile. I really do want to help her pick out an outfit, I just wish the circumstances were a bit different. 

Anna’s smile is wide and her eyes sparkle with gratitude and excitement. “Thank you,” she says and when her eyes slide past my shoulder she gasps. “Potty break! It’s best to go now before detention. I doubt Mr. Grumpy-Pants will let us go once it starts.” She rushes over to the bathroom behind me while I merely shook my head at her and lean against the lockers.

Even if I am a bit anxious to get this whole ordeal over with, I don’t mind waiting. I need a moment to myself anyway before Mr. Black curses me with his presence again. He was horrible in class today, and by that I mean he would not leave me alone. He kept calling on me to answer his questions and work problems out on the board all throughout class. Luckily for me I studied the chapter and got everyone right. I know for a fact I would have died of embarrassment if I got every answer wrong. Needless to say, but today was the most intense class I have ever had with him. He had it out for me and I don’t know why.

If it was about what happened this morning with me coming to my sister’s aid then I find him very detestable. How could a teacher do that to a student? It was obvious he had it out for me, but what about Jack? It’s not that I want Jack to be where I was, with all eyes staring (although I’m sure he would have loved everyone looking at him as he fooled around), but I’m confused as to why it was only me that Mr. Black put on the spotlight. Jack had also came to Anna’s defense right after I did, and yet he remained a student in the classroom who was looking at me instead of being looked at.

It would have been nice not to be alone during that time. It would have been nicer not to have gone through that at all. If I had looked into the crowd of fellow students, which I didn’t do because I was unnerved, I probably would have seen many pitiful gazes. I would have looked the same if my role was reversed with someone else’s.

The hallways were pretty much empty when Anna and I  _ slowly  _ started our journey to detention, so when I saw movement from the corner of my eye, my thoughts were immediately cut off and my head turns. My eyes land on Kristoff, who gave me a brief wave when I noticed him, and after I returned the gesture I thought that would be it. Instead, he stops once he approaches me. “Hey,” he said.

“Um…” I eyed him, suspiciously. Why is he talking to me? I don’t mean that in a rude way, just genuinely curious. “Hey.” I made sure not to make my reply sound like a confused question, and pushed myself to make conversation. “So...you ready for this?”

Kristoff chuckles. “I feel like I should be asking you that. This is your first detention after all.”

I shrug out of habit. “I guess I’m not exactly thrilled about it, but it’s just detention. It’s not the end of the world. There are other things of higher value to worry about.”

“You know, for a Senior, you speak really…” he pauses to think of the right word. “Elegantly.” 

I lightly chuckle. “I was raised like that. So was Anna, but she’s not the heir to our industry so...she lucked out.”

“Rapunzel is an heir too though and she doesn’t speak as fancy as you,” he reasons, and it genuinely surprised me.

“Are we seriously having a conversation about how I speak?” I asked, eyebrows raised in amusement and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Because if you don’t like how I talk in English I can always speak French or Norwegian for you.”

Kristoff grins as he shook his head. “Yep, you and Anna are definitely related. You’re both smartasses.”

I smile, overwhelmed with a sense of pride for actually conversing with someone I rarely talk to. However, that same person was someone I was a tad snarky with when I first met him. “I’m sorry by the way,” I say, confusing him. “For how rude I was to you at the game,” I explained. “I didn’t like the way you were talking to my sister. I was just coming to her aid. I didn’t--”

“Hey, don’t fret over it,” he interrupts, showing a friendly smile. “I was being a jerk to Anna and you did what any older sibling should have done. Just like how you did this morning. I made the bad first impression first. Not only towards you at the game, but towards your sister too when I first met her. She just...really fucking annoyed me.” He grimaced at his words and quickly added: No offense.”

I paid no attention to his insult and said, “So...friends?” I extended my hand out for him to shake.

“Friends,” he says, gripping my hand, and making me feel accomplished.

My sister and I are, so far, on good terms again, and I also managed to befriend the one person she seems to despise the most. I’m branching out. This is good. Anna might not think so since she doesn’t like Kristoff, but just because she doesn’t like him, doesn’t mean I have to not like him too. Just like how I don’t have to like Hans when she does. Compared to Hans, Kristoff is way more real. He’s also a bit reserved like me. Honestly, if it wasn’t for their disdain for each other I think Anna and Kristoff would make a very cute couple.

“Also,” I say, after we let go of each other’s hands, “I want to thank you for sticking up for my sister this morning. I doubt she’ll give you her thanks, but I’ll give you mine. You didn’t have to do that. So why did you?” I was asking not only for my sister’s curiosity, but also for mine.

“She was going to take all the blame,” he answers, not skipping a beat, and for a moment I thought that perhaps Anna was right. That he really didn’t want her to have all the attention, but then he says: “I felt guilty for it. After all, it’s not like she was arguing with herself. It was my fault. I taunted her, got her riled up, and got us all late. I felt like a dick, but then I felt even worse when she told Mr. Black to take her only. It felt wrong to have her go alone. So...yeah. Here we are.”

I thought of his grandfather then, then man who I share a history with, and wondered about the rest of Kristoff’s family. Whoever they are, they really did raise him right. “Well, that was very sweet of you, and once again, thank you.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but my sister’s voice fills the air. “What in Hershey’s name is going on here?” We turn our heads and see her standing in front of the bathroom door with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed down into a glare.

I expected Kristoff’s demeanor to change to annoyance, but instead he chuckles softly and says to me, “I guess that’s my cue to go. See you in a minute.” He looked back over at Anna, nods his head in acknowledgement, and walks off after that, not saying a word to her at all.

Anna watched his every movement and I watched both her and him, anxiously waiting for her to speak, which she does once he’s out of sight. “So what was that all about? Was he bothering you? Do I need to get in his face again? Cause I’ll do it. You just say the words.”

“Anna,” I laugh at her fierceness. “No it wasn’t--” She gasps, cutting me off.

“Oh my god, are you friends with him now? Oh my god, are you crushing on him?! Elsa, he’s so not boyfriend material!”

I blush at her accusation and say, seriously, “Anna, I can assure you that I do not like Kristoff in that way.”

Anna squints her eyes and leans forward. “If that’s so then why are you blushing?”

“Because your assumption is embarrassing,” I say, not skipping a beat at all.

My sister’s hard expression turns soft as she laughs. “Okay, I believe you. Plus,” she nudges me, teasingly. “You don’t look like the kind of girl who would date a guy with a large nose. Now,” she hooks her arm through mine, “Let’s get this boring detention thing over with.” 

“With Jack there,” I say as we continued walking, “I don’t think it’ll be boring. I was warned to watch out for some kind of prank he’ll pull on Mr. Black.”

Anna’s eye lit up. “Well then why the heck are we stalling? Let’s go!” And just like that, our walking turning into running, much to my dismay.

When we arrived, we were the last ones to make it. Flynn, Eret, Jack, and Kristoff all sat in their seats, silent, and already looking dead inside. Mr. Black was texting on his phone when my sister and I walked through the doors, catching all their attentions, and my teacher did not look pleased.

“You’re nearly ten minutes late,” he snapped, setting his phone aside and glaring daggers at my sister and I.

“That was my fault,” Anna says, bravely, “I had to go to the bathroom.”

“Did I ask? Just pick a seat and be quiet! You’ve already wasted enough time.” Mr. Black retorts, pissing me the hell off. I remained silent though, knowing that it would be better for everyone if we didn’t anger him anymore. I wouldn’t put it past him to give us another hour of detention for talking back to him.

Anna and I do as we’re told, and as I go to sit in front of Jack, Mr. Black’s words stop me. “No, sit in the empty row away from the boys. I’ll not have any hormonal teens sneakily holding hands.” 

Holding hands? What the hell? Why would Jack and I even do that? I glance at Jack as I go to move to the empty row of seats Mr. Black had pointed out, and he merely shrugs at me with his signature smirk plastered on his face. Once my sister and I were seated, she whispers very lowly behind me, “He literally said we could pick our own seat. Such a liar.”

I smirk a little, but said nothing in fear that Mr. Black would hear me. 

“Now that you are all here,” he says, hands folded behind his back as he stood in front of the board with his eyes drilling into mine. I had to cast my eyes to the board behind him so I wouldn’t squirm in my seat at his uncomfortable gaze. “Your time starts now. No doodling, do playing on your phone, no homework time, no sleeping, and absolutely no talking. You are to remain seated and quiet and awake until the end. Do I make myself clear?”

There were no verbal responses, but every did nod, which was enough for Mr. Black. In fact, it seemed to amuse him since his lips curled into a smirk. “Good. Let’s begin.” He grabs his mug from his desk and takes a drink before sitting down. 

The silence was deafening. It was agonizing and I couldn’t stand it, which is rather ironic since during classes I wish for people to quiet down so I can focus. But right now, I would give anything for some noise that isn’t my thundering heartbeat at the awkwardness. I would give anything for Mr. Black to just start typing away on his computer. Instead, he’s reading a coverless book, drinking whatever it is in his mug, and glancing up at us every few minutes. 

I would glance at him once in a while too, only because I would get the feeling he was watching me, but I mostly looked at everything that wasn’t him even when I did get that feeling. Which made everything even more agonizing. But as the minutes dragged on, I found myself staring more at Jack than anything else in the room. I felt more comfortable looking at him than Mr. Black. Looking at him also distracted me. It made me think of the bucket list and how fun it’ll be to finally start it. 

I still have yet to look at the list he gave me this morning.

Anyway, if Jack noticed my multiple gazes at him, he paid no attention to them. He was fixated entirely on Mr. Black, as if he was waiting or expecting for him to do something. I could only assume it had something to do with his prank, whatever that may be.

The minutes continued to drag on, feeling as though an hour had already passed when really it couldn’t have been more than fifteen or twenty minutes. And just as another minute had passed (I was counting out of boredom) Mr. Black unexpectedly jumps up from his seat and runs out of the room. Jack burst into laughter while the rest of us looked at him and each other in confusion.

“Um what the hell are you laughing at? You’re laughing pretty hard over there.” Flynn says. The cut on his bottom lip, that’s no longer leaking with blood, isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to look, but knowing Flynn he probably think it’s the most disgusting thing ever.

“More like what the hell just happened to Mr. Black?” says Eret. “What did you do, Jack?”

“He gave us more detention,” Kristoff joined in, annoyed. “That’s what he did.”

“No,” Jack argued after his laughing fit, “what I did was an act of kindness for you. You’re welcome.”

“And what exactly was it?” Anna asked before I could, eyes full of wonder.

Jack grins, mirroring the Cheshire Cat. “Let’s just say, I put a little something in his drink that’s going to have him shitting in the bathroom for a while.”

My sister and Flynn burst into laughter, Eret and Kristoff cracked a smile, and I...well I was left disgusted actually. Not because of his morality, because honestly Mr. Black deserves it, but because that really is disgusting. “That’s gross,” I confess, shaking my head at Jack’s ridiculous prank.

“Well it was either that or Viagra,” he says, laughing some more, “and since I knew you and Anna would be present I figured I shouldn’t curse your eyes with such a sight. That would be even more gross.”

“Well, even if they weren’t here I would hope you would have taken my eyesight into consideration,” says Flynn, “or at least yours.”

Jack shrugs nonchalantly. “Eh I’ve seen worse, and trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“No one wanted to know anyway,” says Kristoff with the shake of his head.

Without skipping a beat, Eret asked: “So now what?”

“Now,” Jack starts as he gets up from his seat and stretches. His shirt rises a little, exposing a little bit of his hips, and I couldn’t help but blush and look away. I did not not need to see that. Even more, I do not need to be acting this way too. I shyly glance back at him as his sits down on top of the desk and rests his feet in the seat. He dug into his jean pocket and retrieved his phone. “We can do whatever we want until he comes back, which won’t be for a while. And when he does, he’ll only be here shortly. Because then--”

“He’ll go right back to the stinker!” Anna finishes for him, giggling. “How did you even manage to--”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jack interrupts, waving his index finger back and forth in a playfully scolding manner. “The King of Mischief never reveals his secrets.”

“Speaking of secrets,” I boldly start, remembering my cousin and her worries. I look at Eret and Flynn, whose eyes were already on me, and say, “If you two don’t mind me asking, how did your fight start earlier today? I know it’s not my business, but I only ask for my cousin’s sake. Rapunzel felt awful about it. She blames herself for it. She thinks she’s the cause--”

“Wait, hold on,” Flynn interrupts, “she thinks  _ she’s  _ the reason why this asshole over here--” he points to Eret, “--snapped and attacked?”

Eret rolls his eyes. “You’re making me sound like an animal.”

“Well, that’s what you sure acted like,” Flynn argued then points to his wounded lip. “Look what you did to my lip, dude! It’s unkissable now.”

“And who the hell have you been kissing lately, hmm?” Asked Jack, mischiefly. “Your pillow?”

Flynn’s jaw dropped and he looked betrayed. “What the hell man, you’re supposed to be on my side here!”

Once again, Jack shrugs. “I’m not on anyone’s side.”

Flynn waves him off and turns his attention back to me. “Anyway,” he sends Jack a sideways glare, “Tell Blondie that none of what happened was her fault. Okay, well really it kind of is since she snitched on me, but she wasn’t the one who started the fight.”

“Yeah,” Eret took over, looking genuinely sincere. “She did nothing wrong. I attacked first because he pissed me off.”

“Okay, but do you know what pisses me off more than that?” Flynn speaks up again. He gestures to Jack, Kristoff, Anna, and I. “Mr. Black giving you guys detention. Getting detention for being late is stupid. Usually, warnings are given first, but he just went straight to it. If I was there this morning I would have given that guy a piece of my mind.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” says Kristoff, stating what was most likely a fact.

“It was only supposed to be me actually,” Anna informed before Flynn could reply to Kristoff. “Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff came to my defense though, which I’m grateful for.” Her eyes land on Kristoff, indirectly thanking him.

Kristoff must have thought the same because his lips curl into a small, but tight smile and he nods his head once in acknowledgement to her. Anna mirrors his smile, small and tight, awkward actually, like his too, but still a smile nonetheless. Perhaps this is the start of their friendship.

The intercom suddenly comes on before another word could be spoken and all heads look up to where it was located. “ _ Mr. Black’s detention kids _ ,” says Principal North, “ _ please report to the library. _ ” He laughs before continuing. “ _ It appears that Mr. Black has caught a stomach bug and will be in the bathroom for awhile. And yes,  _ **_Jack_ ** _ , I have already told your mother about it. Expect a scolding when you get home. _ ”

“Can I get more detention time instead?” Jack asked, loudly so his grandfather would hear him.

“ _ No.”  _ Says his grandfather. “ _ You have five minutes to get to the library. Dasvidaniya.” _

The intercom clicks off and all at once we get to our feet. As we made our way, Anna and I walked with linked arms that I hoped would become a daily think, and the boys bickered and shoved each other most of the time. Their bickering came to a stop and Anna and I dropped arms when we come across Principal North standing in front of the Library doors, looking firm as ever with his crossed arms. 

North opens his mouth, but Jack cut him off before he could even get a word out. “Let me guess, we’re going to be shelving books, right? Good. Best we get started then. By the way, you know darn well that my prank was funny.” He walks over to his grandfather then, pats his back, and walks inside the library without another word.

Principal North sighs as he rubs his temples. “I swear that boy is something else.” He puts his hand back down to its side and gestured to the room with his head. “Get in there and make sure he doesn’t do anything. I’m counting on you. Mainly you, Elsa. No pressure.”

The others look at me, and were probably amused at my red face. “Um…” I start, unsure of what to say. “Thank you?”

North chuckles before saying, “I would like to speak with you for a moment too please. If you don’t mind.”

That got my heart racing. What does he need to speak with me for? “No, I don’t mind.” I look at Anna, who looks just as lost as me and shrugs. She reluctantly follows the other boys into the room and looks back at me just before she passed through the door.

With them all in the room with Jack, it was now just me and Jack’s grandfather in the hallway. I know that North is a nice guy, that the tough guy act is all just as I said, an act, but he sure does play it well. “What seems to be the problem, sir?” I asked.

“Well, as you know,” he starts, his demeanor becoming less intimidating and more friendly, “when a student gets detention, suspended, or expelled, it goes on their permanent school record. Jack informed me earlier today what had happened this morning that had caused yours and your sister’s detention time. I just wanted you to know that I tried to talk with Mr. Black about it, to reason with him, but the blasted man was very insistent. I went ahead and allowed it so he wouldn’t think I was putting favoritism out there, but I just wanted to personally let you know that I will  _ not  _ be putting your detention time on your record.”

“Wait, what?” I asked, incredulously. “Why? Won’t that get you in trouble if someone finds out?”

North smiles. “Why do you think I asked to talk only to you? From what I have seen, your sister is a loud one. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to her or anyone else because I’d like to be there on stage with Jack when he,  _ hopefully,  _ graduates. However, if you do say something to someone I won’t really care. And if word does get out and I get fired, I still won’t care. My dear, I should already be retired. I’m not trying to get fired, but I won’t lie. I  _ want  _ to get fired. I’ve wanted to leave for years once I hit retirement age, but stayed for Jack’s time here. And if I end up getting fired before graduation, then so be it. I will not complain, and I’m sure Jack wouldn’t either. One way or another, I’ll still find a way to embarrass him on graduation.”

I cracked a smile at the thought.  “Well,” I start, feeling more comfortable with him, “Seeing you both on stage is a sight I’d really like to see, and it’d be easier for you to embarrass him, so I suppose I can keep this a secret.” I’m already harbouring one from my sister, what’s the harm in another? Especially one that is 100 times not as serious.

North chuckles and gently pats my shoulder. “Alrighty then. Have fun in there, but not too much fun okay? Detention is supposed to be punishment.”

I laugh a little and head for the doors. When my hand touched the door handle, North’s stop me again. “Oh and Elsa?”

I turn my head back and say, “Yeah?”

“It was Jack’s idea for me not to have your detention time be put on yours and your sister’s record,” he said, his smile wider than before. “He practically begged me. I told him I would on one condition. When you get in there, ask him about it. I’m sure it’ll make you laugh.” He winks at me then and turns around to walk back to his office, whistling along the way.

I stayed where I was, hand still on the door handle as I watched Principal North walk away. My attention, however, was not on his walking form, but was instead focusing on the words he had said. It was Jack’s idea to keep Anna’s and mine’s school record clean? That...that was sweet of him. Why did he do it though? And what was the condition?

Without another thought, I take a deep breath and open the library doors.

Anna, to my surprise, was helping Kristoff. I would have expected her to work with Jack, but perhaps she’s finally going to clear all the negativity between them. I hope so. It’s either that or she’s just wanting to start a fight again. Flynn and Eret are working together on a cart too, another surprise. After what happened during lunch, I had thought they wouldn’t speak to each other for days. But as of right now, they both seem deeply involved in a serious and hushed conversation. Very civil, which is the opposite of what they were a few hours ago.

And finally, the person I was searching for was found in the fantasy section not doing any work at all. Jack was sitting on the floor, knees bent toward his chest while his back leaned against the shelf, and in his hands was my ultimate favorite book.

The Snow Queen.

“That’s my favorite,” I say, softly so I wouldn’t startle him. 

Jack looks up at me then and smiles. “Really? I’ve never read it before. I only started looking at it because the Queen on the cover reminded me of you.”

“Ah, so you think I’m cold hearted and evil, huh?” I teased as I go to sit with him on the floor. 

Jack chuckles and closes the book when I sat next to him. I made sure to keep space between us and was reminded of when we sat outside at Eret’s party just a mere few days ago. Was that really not even a week ago? So much has seemed to change. I mean on this day, seven days ago, I barely spoke a word to Jack, and now here I am, sitting with him on the floor as if it’s something I’ve been doing for years. Things between us have been cleared and I’m still so bugged out that it hadn’t have been done sooner.

“You? Cold hearted and evil? Never,” Jack says, “I mean, Anna might have thought so, but I don’t think she does anymore.” He winked at me, his way of telling me that he’s teasing, and I smile.

“Let’s not talk about her though,” he went on, and leaned forward to set the book on top of the cart that was parked directly in front of us. After he sets the book away, he settles back against the shelf, and says, “I do believe we have a bucket list to discuss.”

“We do,” I say before digging into my pocket to retrieve it. “I haven’t looked at it yet since you gave it to me this morning. I wanted to look over it with you whether that be in person or over the phone. Going over it in detention wasn’t what I had in mind, but...it still works and I’ll take it.”

Jack places a hand over his heart and displays a very exaggerated touched face. “Aww, Snowflake, you’re so kind.”

I roll my eyes. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have said that. Now you’re ego is fed.”

Jack chuckles. “Just shut up and unfold the damn paper. The anticipation is killing me. You’re going to love the new ones I added.”

“Oh I’m sooooo sure I will,” I say, sarcastically. Without another word, I did as he said, and started to read. 

Go to fair and do/try everything there. Go to Halloween Party. Drink Corona Beer. Watch classic movies of Jack’s choosing. Visit all of Europe. Get a pet. Get license and car. Go to Litwak’s arcade. Go to Snuggling Duckling restaurant. Get an acting role in Mrs. Robinson’s upcoming play if she has one this year. Write a song. Write a book. Try skating again. Wear a revealing outfit. Go on a date with Jack. Get kissed by Jack. Make Jack your boyfriend. Get married to Jack. Have children with Jack. Grow old with Jack.

“What…” I start, bewildered at the last few, “...the hell is this?” I look at Jack, confused, and the idiot instantly cracks up.

“It’s your bucket list,” he said, amused, smiling like a bobcat. “That’s what it is.”

I breathed a laugh and folded the paper back up. “The last few sound like they’re part of  _ your  _ bucket list. Also is this your way of proposing?”

“Only if you say yes.”

“But my answer is no.”

“Then it is  _ not  _ a proposal,” Jack said, very matter of factly. He then gets to his feet and extends his hand out for me to take.

I take it without question and get to my feet too with his help. When we were both standing, he heads towards the front of the cart, filled with a ton of books that need to be returned, and says, “You gotta admit, a lot of it looks fun. I’m especially looking forward to the Fair and Halloween. They’re during the same week, which is also Fall Break. It’s literally the best time of the year.”

“Even more so than Christmas?” I ask as I look over the books.

Jack didn’t respond right away, but when he does, his response made me feel so bad. “Eh...Christmas hasn’t really been the same since my dad died. I don’t hate it. I just tolerate it, I guess.”

“Oh Jack,” I breathed, hating myself. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--”

“Bring up Christmas?” Jack, interrupts, chuckling. “I hate to break it to you, but it’s approaching soon. I’m going to be seeing it everywhere. My own grandfather is Burgess’s very own Santa Clause who I see everyday. He doesn’t say sorry. Elsa, it’s really okay.  _ I’m  _ okay. Okay? So you gotta promise me right now that you’re not going to constantly give me looks of pity throughout the holiday season, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Say it.”

“I promise I won’t give you looks of pity throughout the holiday season.”

“Also, speaking of Christmas,” he cuts himself off by chuckling again, “you so owe me one.”

“Pardon?” That’s when it suddenly clicked. He must be talking about the condition North mentioned earlier. “Wait, North said that you did something to ensure that mine and Anna’s school records were clear of any detention labels. Is that what you mean by me owing you? Jack, what condition did you agree to?”

The smirk on Jack’s face didn’t falter as he made his way to me. I tense a little, but stayed where I stood. There’s no reason for me to back away as if I’m afraid of him. I’m not. I trust him. The only one I’m actually afraid of is Mr. Black. I wonder if he’s still in the bathroom? 

Jack and I stood face to face, with only a few inches keeping us apart. I found it hard to look into his eyes, but I also found it difficult to look away. “That,” he says, lowly, either so no one could hear in case we were being spied on, or so he could be extra dramatic, “is for me to know and for you to find out later. Now,” he whirled around and went back to his spot, “Let’s get this over with before I fall asleep. Libraries make me extra sleepy.”

And so, we started on our job.

**Anna’s POV**

I immediately got to work as soon as I walked into the library. The books that needed to be shelved were piled onto three large carts, bottom and top. Flynn and Eret took one to share, which surprised me since they literally got into one major fight earlier today and now they’re working together. What’s up with that? Boys are weird. Jack took a cart for himself, and the last cart was being shared by Kristoff and I.

He had the cart before I did, and since I knew Elsa would want to pair with Jack since she knows him a tad better than Kristoff, I decided to woman-up and pair myself with him. Plus, I want to know what the heck he was talking to my sister about earlier. However, that’s a conversation I need to wait just a little bit longer to begin. I don’t want to start bickering with him right now. That’s the whole reason why we’re here to begin with. I’ll start it once we’re halfway done with our task.

When I had made it to him, I stood on the other side of the cart, keeping it between us as I picked random books to put away. He had noticed me, I know he did because I had felt his gaze on me, and I saw him through the corner of my eye looking at me. Still, he had said nothing as I helped him. He was probably afraid that if he spoke I would go off. If so, he’s very wise to think that. He stayed silent as he did his task, and I did the same for the next minute or so. It was...odd. This was the first time ever where we were remained silent while being in the other’s presence.

It almost makes me want to not say anything at all and just relish in the silence between us. Almost. The awkwardness had built up and so did my curiosity, making our silence unbearable for me. “So…” I start, trying to sound friendly so the silence would be no more, “what were you and my sister talking about earlier?” I snuck a glance at him just in time to see him shrug.

“We apologized for our bad first impressions at Friday’s game and about you,” he answered, seemingly honest, as he put a book on its rightful shelf. He seemed awfully focused, as though he was trying his hardest not to look at me. Perhaps he really is.

“And what about me was said?” I asked as I grabbed another book, trying not to look at him either. I scanned the shelf to find its spot, awaiting his answer, but instead I’m given silence. I look over at him, only to find him gone, and gasp in shock when I noticed him right behind me. I whirl around, my back hitting against the shelf, making it rock a lot, and clutch the book tightly in my hand as I rested it against my chest.

The breath left my body so suddenly that I was unable to ask him what he was doing. “Carrots,” he said, taking me even more off guard.

“W-What?” I stammered, feeling very...hot. I may not like Kristoff all that much, but I’m not blind. I’m a girl who knows an attractive male when I see him, and Kristoff, as much as I hate to admit it, is very  _ very _ attractive. Especially up close.  _ Real  _ close. There’s got to be only an inch of space separating us, which is not making me cool down at all. I think I’m sweating actually. Someone must have turned on the heater because there’s no way it’s myself.

“Behind you,” Kristoff went on. He lifted up his right hand, which was holding a carrot recipe cookbook. “It goes on the shelf right beside your head. Just...stay still.” He leans forward, stretches out his arm to the side of my head, and puts the book where it belonged.

I look away, feeling the most awkward I have ever been with him, and knew that if I made eye contact it would make my current situation even worse. However, that did not stop the chills that erupted all over my body when the skin of his wrist lightly brushed against my ear. I tilt my head away to further the distance between my head and his arm, but deep within me I knew my nerves liked the feeling that they had just felt. 

That is...until my nose detected his body odor. Dear God, he smells so bad. How was I not able to smell him earlier? Doesn’t he own deodorant or cologne? Now I definitely can’t breathe.

Luckily, he gives me my space back a second later. Any longer and I would have passed out, not directly because of his deadly odor, but because of me suffocating myself so I wouldn’t have to smell it. “You could have just asked me to move,” I quickly say as I watch him head back to his side of the cart, acting as though he literally did not just invade my personal space.

Kristoff shrugs, unphased, but he seemed a bit...flushed. Maybe the heater is on after all. “You would have probably tripped since you’re so clumsy. I did us both a favor.”

“I did us both a favor,” I mimicked under my breath, very childishly. I went back to my task then, which was a bit difficult since I couldn’t focus at all, but I eventually find the spot. I put the book in my hand where it belonged on the shelf and when I go to pick another one from the cart, my eyes land on a very popular (and old) book that I absolutely adore. 

“Oh my god,” I say as I quickly reach for it. I held it gently in both hands and stare down at the elegant words with hearts and stars in my eyes. “I love this book. I know all of Juliet’s parts.” I wasn’t really trying to converse with Kristoff, I knew he didn’t care either, but I just had to voice my opinion. Besides, it’s better than silence.

Kristoff, who was at the very end of the aisle with multiple books in his arms, tips his head back and groans loudly “Please tell me that’s not Romeo and Juliet.”

I gasp, pretending to be shocked when really I wasn’t. Of course he wouldn’t like the most romantic story of all time. “Is that judgey disgust I hear in your voice?”

“Isn’t that all you hear from me?” Kristoff remarked, smirking a little.

My lips curl into a smile. “Touche, but seriously,” I twirl the book around so he could see the cover and walk toward him. “How can you not love this classic? Shakespeare would kill you if he could see your disgust for it.”

He laughs and continues on with our chore. “What would he kill me with? His words?”

“Hey, don’t underestimate the power of words,” I warn him, seriously. “They can hurt.” I open the book and start flipping through the pages to my favorite part, aware of Kristoff’s silence, but not paying too much attention to it. And just as I found my favorite part and was about to read it, Kristoff’s voice cuts my concentration off.

“Speaking of words hurting...Did anyone say anything mean to you today?” He asked, sounding genuinely worried. “About your sudden engagement? Like Chloe Bourgeois? She can be a real bitch.”

“No one said anything except for you this morning,” I reminded him then gestured to our surroundings. “It’s why we’re here to begin with. And to answer your question, she seemed nice during lunch. I sat with her and the rest of Hans’s friends today.”

“I know,” Kristoff says, nonchalantly, as if him watching me is something he does on the daily. Oh my god...does he? “I saw you with them earlier today. That’s why I felt I should ask. Also, if she seemed nice it’s probably because Hans forced her too. Then again she does what she wants regardless, so if she was nice it’s because she’s waiting for you to trust her before she strikes you down. Be careful around her.”

I would have said that he can’t judge her so harshly, but considering that he knows her more than I do, I let it slide. “I’ll keep that noted.” I close the book, knowing that if I started reading it I’d become distracted, which would lead Kristoff to do all the work and end up complaining. And not wanting to feel bad for being lazy and hearing him whine, I went back to work.

Unfortunately, it belonged on the very top shelf. “Hey,” I say to Kristoff as I kept my eyes on the top shelf, glaring at it for being so freaking high. “Is there a latter or something I can use?”

Something gently bumps into my hip a second later and when I look over I see that it’s the cart. “It’s attached to the cart where I’m at.” Kristoff says and proves it by stepping on the first step, lifting himself up off the ground and towering above me even more. On just the first step!

“Oooohh! My turn!” I go to his side, gently shove him out of the way, which was easy since he moved willingly, and pushed the cart forward a little to where I need it to be. I stepped on the latter, getting to the second step, but pause in putting the book away to say to the blonde below me, “You really should read this book. It’s really good.”

“I did read it,” Kristoff says, answering me right away. “I read it last year when I was a Freshman. Every 9th grader in every English class had to read it. We even watched the movie with Zac Efron’s doppelganger.” He no longer held any books nor did he bother to get some more from our cart. Instead, he was leaning against the shelf, watching me. Not in a creepy way, but in a more...cautious way. Does he think I’m going to get hurt? Ha, I’m not that clumsy. 

I gasped in astonishment. “Oh my god, really?! That’s my favorite movie adaptation of it. Ugh I wish I was there for that. I would have had a blast in English.”

Kristoff shrugs and gives a meh face. “The majority of us did not feel that way, me especially.”

“That’s because you know nothing about love,” I retort, looking down at him smugly, deliberately getting him riled up again. The book was still in my hands, it’s spot on the shelf not even an arm length’s away, but I kept hold of it as I talked to Kristoff. I find that it’s much easier and way more amusing talking to him when I’m taller. Is this how all tall people see the world? It’s beautiful.

Kristoff rolls his eyes. “Is that what you think?”

“Duh! It’s what I know. I mean, seriously Kristoff, enlighten me. What do you know about love?”

And once again, he answers me without skipping a beat. “I know more than you.”

Weird...Elsa and I had said the same things to each other. I shook the memory of our fight away before guilt could consume me and said, “Look you’ve got opinions on my life and my relations, but let me tell you what.”

“Okay,” Kristoff says, giving me a chance, and smirking like Jack does. “ _ Enlighten me.”  _ Copycat. I just said that. 

I put the book under my armpit and pointed my index finger up towards the ceiling in a philosophical manner. “ Love is the one thing that has zero complications and I can trust my gut.”

Kristoff quickly interrupts. “Okay, you frighten me.”

“Some people know their hearts the minute true love starts,” I continue, feeling giddy at my rhymes.

Kristoff points to the book under my armpit and says, “Some people read a lot of books.”

“I like books!” I defend. “Some people simply know when true love says ‘Hello’--”

“Some folks are taken in by locks of red and princely looks!”

“He does have princely looks, doesn’t he? We agree on that one!” I giggle at his defeated look.

“All I'm sayin',” he went on, trying his hardest to really convince me, “is when you go to climb a mountain you don't just jump to the top--”

“If it's true love you can!” 

“There's scaling and scrambling,” he went on, “and too many steps for counting, and the work doesn't stop--”

“Maybe for you.”

“Love's not an easy climb. You have to take your time!”

“We get a whole life, that's the plan.”

“That's not a plan. Love's not a thing you get. It's work and tears and sweat.”

“So says a sweaty, smelly mountain man! I mean, have you ever kissed a girl? A  _ human  _ girl.”

“Uhhhh….”

“I thought so.”

“Why am I even having this conversation with you? Just put the book away and get down.”

I grin triumphantly and stuck my tongue out at him in victory. I put the book back where it belonged and smiled at the memories it brought me. Growing up without Elsa, one of the many things I had to keep me company was books, especially Shakespeare. I’ve read every single one of his works. It was hard, I’m pretty sure I interpreted a lot of his writings wrong, but that’s what made it so great. It’s what made me reread the same stories over and over again. The mystery and elegance of it all.

“Okay,” I start as I begin to step down, “So now--whoa!” I misplaced my footing and was heading facefirst towards the ground. Instinctively, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, expecting impact and pain, but they slowly flutter open in confusion when that never came and when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me.

“You okay there?” Kristoff asked, our faces closer than what they were earlier.

My face was flushed when I realized he was holding me bridal style, a position I thought Hans would eventually do first before any other guy and here Kristoff is taking his role. Of all guys, it just had to be the one who gets me riled up the most. I won’t lie though, it’s rather...nice being in his arms. “Y-Yeah. Your um... catch was quite a save,” I say once I found my breath and the words. “Thank you.” I suddenly felt a little shy.

“You’re welcome.” Kristoff said, and to be smug he added: “I told you that you’re clumsy. Believe me now?”

“Oh shush,” I flick his nose, which startled him, causing me to giggle, and hop out of his arms before my face could get any redder. Someone needs to seriously fix the heater. “Geez, that was like a crazy trust exercise. Anyway,” I pick up another book from the cart and hand it to him to distract myself over what just happened. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

“Once again, SHUSH!”

“One more thing though,” he declared, catching my interest.

“What?” I ask, intrigued. 

There was no judgement in his eyes when he said his next three words. Only true, honest worry. “Just...be careful.” I open my mouth to speak, but he continued. “And I don’t just mean with your reckless clumsiness or with Chloe.” I thought he was going to tell me what he meant, even though I already knew, but he doesn’t, most likely knowing that I was already well aware, and without another word he went back to work.

I didn’t know how to respond because I was too taken aback at his sincerity, so I didn’t. I remained silent and continued with my task too, smiling all the while because...wow. He really is nice after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen to the Frozen Broadway soundtrack then you probably realized that some of Anna and Kristoff's dialogue is from their song "What Do You Know About Love?" I absolutely adored writing the Kristanna moments and I can't wait to get to the other couples. Don't worry though. Jelsa is my main priority. Slow burns suck. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

~Time Skip~

Fall Break is exactly nine days, and in precisely seven days, is Halloween. The Fair is going to be here during all of Fall Break, and it's what I will be doing for the entire time with my friends. Oh how I love that word. I've grown closer to everyone during this month. However, while I've grown closer, my sister has seemed to grow more distant. At least that's what I've noticed during lunch. She stopped sitting with us after her date with Hans, which according to her, was amazing.

I helped her pick out an outfit like I said I would, along with Rapunzel and Aunt Arianna's help, and we even styled her hair and did her makeup. Aunt Arianna was ecstatic the entire time, when Anna told her about Hans I've never seen her so excited, Rapunzel was pretty giddy too when we were helping my sister prepare. I wasn't. I only pretended to be for my sister's sake. However, when Hans showed up, my fake smile disappeared into a real frown, mimicking my uncle's as he and I glared at him the entire time he was in our home.

Hans wasn't even in the house for a minute nor did he and my uncle exchange words for my uncle to declare he doesn't like him. "I don't like him," Uncle Frederick had whispered to me while Aunt Arianna happily talked to the boy while we waited for Anna to appear.

According to my cousin, who was with my sister, Anna was getting sudden last minute nerves. She had us waiting for a while, but when they finally left, Rapunzel had said that Anna didn't want to fart around Hans, so she couldn't leave the room until she passed some gas. When she told me that, I nearly died of laughter. I laughed so hard, I teared up. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. However, it was the second time I cried.

I had teared up just a few moments before when I saw my sister walk down the grand staircase to us, looking gorgeous as ever, practically glowing, looking...all grown up. Uncle Frederick was tearing up too. It was very bittersweet. We didn't like that she was going on a date, but at the same time her happiness radiated off of her and consumed us. Deep down we were happy too. For her.

Later that night, Rapunzel and I binge-watched a plethora of rom-coms in the theater room, which ended up with Rapunzel confessing to me of her romantic loneliness and jealousy towards my sister.

"I mean, I find it just a little bit unfair," she had said as she tugged on a strand of her unbraided hair, full of guilt, "I've been going to Burgess High for four years, and I've never had a boyfriend, and she's only been there for a couple of months and here she is going on a date. What am I doing wrong?"

"You're doing nothing wrong," I had tried to assure her, but she wasn't convinced.

"More like I'm doing nothing at all," she had replied, sighing.

"Well," I had said, being completely honest, "if that's how you feel, then do something about it. Don't just sit back and complain. Confess to Flynn about your feelings, or at least ask him out. Make the first move. It doesn't always have to be the guy."

Rapunzel's face had went deeply red. "W-Who said anything about Flynn?"

I had given her the most 'are you stupid' look and said, "I was there in Eret's room with you when you were making heart eyes at Flynn's unconscious body."

My cousin had giggled in response. "Oh yeah." She had then frowned. "Well, as much as I would like to make the first move, I really want it to be him. Also, what would be the point in dating him when we're most likely going to go our separate ways after graduation? It's only 7 months away."

"If you both really want the relationship to work," I had said, "then you won't go your separate ways. Plus, if you do, at least you'll have 7 months worth of memories. Isn't that better than nothing? Better than always wondering what could have been?"

Rapunzel was quiet as she had progressed my words, and just like that, confidence had been built. "Yeah," she had said, "you're right. I'll tell him. As soon as Monday comes around, I'll confess."

But of course, she didn't. I don't blame her though. While I've never had a crush before, I can understand how hard it is to tell someone something so serious. Coughcough*MeandAnna*coughcough.

Anyway, Hans and Anna are officially a dating couple, which is much better than an engaged couple. She and I are on great terms despite my obvious dislike for Hans, and she's even gotten along with Kristoff. This was proven during the football games we had went to. They still bicker but it's more friendly. Flynn and Eret are on good terms too. If not, I don't think the football team would currently be undefeated.

Jack and I have been talking pretty much nonstop as well, and while I love talking with him, I want to talk to my parents more than anyone else. They still haven't contacted us. I told Jack of this, and to relieve some of my stress and worry, he's offered to teach me to skate again..

"Hockey season starts in November," he had said to me, "practice just started a few days ago. Skating might help you relax a bit. I have a spare key that Coach Frozone doesn't know about. I kinda stole his main one, got it copied, and gave it back without his acknowledgement last week. Purely for just this reason. Getting you back on the ice is on the bucket list after all. So whenever you want, we can sneak in after the arena closes. I figured you'd be more comfortable if it's just us."

His offer was sweet and I had smiled at it, though I knew he couldn't see it since we were talking over the phone, which was the first time we were doing so. However I had to decline his offer. "That's sweet, Jack, but it's an offer I have to refuse," I had politely said, feeling really bad about it too. "Knowing my luck, we'll get caught. I have an image to uphold. Can't have the heir to a very famous Architecture Industry be in the news as a newly found criminal for breaking into an ice rink."

"But technically we wouldn't be breaking in," Jack had tried to reason, "I have a spare key, after all. But I respect your choice. The offer still stands for whenever. It can be a week from now, a month, hell even a year."

"You think we'll still be in contact a year from now?" I had asked, unsure if life will be in favor of that.

"You're kidding right? Of course we will!" Jack had enthusiastically replied.

"My dad's death linked us together," he had continued, "giving us a hell we both went through while being separated. Now we're friends. I said it once, so I'll say it again. TIS FATE! I personally don't want to lose contact with a girl who's been consuming my mind for eight years. Six for you since you weren't aware of me for the first two years. But...what say you, oh maiden fair?"

"Well, as you said," I had replied, trying to speak out my reasoning, "we've both pretty much thought of the other for almost a decade, so even if we did lose contact with one another, I doubt we'll just suddenly forget about the other's existence, especially since we've actually gotten to know one another so...why go through the process of wondering what the other is up to when we're just a message away?"

"So....that's a yes we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

And now here we are, about to go to the fair together in the next three hours. It's Friday, the beginning of Fall Break, and school has just ended for the day. Aunt Arianna has also mentioned that a surprise is instore for my sister, cousin, and I when we get home, so the excitement for that is also on my mind.

It's also been on my sister and cousin's mind too because from the moment we were picked up from school they would not stop talking about what the surprise could be. Their guesses ranged from a new pet, clothes, shoes, jewelry, concert tickets, travel tickets, and even...my parents.

"I really do hope it's mama and papa," Anna had said just a few minutes ago before she and Rapunzel started guessing again. I hope that it's them too, whether in person or on a device, I just really hope to see them again. However, deep down, my intuition is telling me it's not.

When we finally make it inside our home, a maid and butler take our bags and inform us that our aunt, uncle, and surprise is waiting in the living room. Anna runs off without a second thought, followed by Rapunzel, while I merely kept my cool and walked. That is...until I heard Anna's excited scream and Rapunzel's words "Oh my gods it's you!".

I took off running faster than I ever have before, expecting to see my parents, but instead two different people meet my eyes.

The most famous fashion designers in the world and friends of the family who I've known for years.

Edna Mode and Gabriel Agreste.

Arianna and Frederick were both beaming and simultaneously said: "Surprise!"

"And what a fabulous surprise we are," Edna says as she fluffed her hair. She then glances at Gabriel then back to us and says, "well at least I am."

Gabriel, a man of few words, merely scowls at her, and says, "Fabulous you may be, in your eyes at least, but tall you are not."

Edna gasped, fully offended, and was about to smack his arm before my aunt cut in. "Hey, you two promised not to fight. My girls are on a time limit here. Their friends will be here in about three hours to pick them up for the Fair, so we need to get to work now."

"Work on what?" Asks Rapunzel. "What are they even doing here? Not that I'm not glad. It's so nice to see you two again. Also, your new summer clothing line was absolutely gorgeous. I have every piece of clothing from that line in my closet. Along with every other masterpiece you two have made."

Edna and Gabriel both smile, Edma moreso. "Thank you, darling," she says, absorbing the praise, "working with Gabriel this past year, while it has been a pain, has also been most beneficial for me."

"And as to why we're here," Gabriel took over before Edna could become boastful again, "we were asked by Arianna to design costumes for you to wear on Halloween. We simply couldn't resist a request from our most beloved friend."

My aunt smiles as she rolls her eyes. "It's mine and my husband's money that's most beloved to you." She teases, while Frederick nods his head in agreement.

"I second that," he says, but he laughs, which cause the other adults to laugh too.

Anna takes over this time. "Oh my gosh," she says as she jumps a little and claps her hands, "this is so exciting! I was wondering when we were going to go Halloween shopping! Mavis's 18th birthday party is on Halloween and it's approaching fast."

"It's actually because of you bringing up the subject a few weeks ago that I called them," Arianna confessed.

"But Halloween and Mavis's birthday is a week away," I cut in, making myself known from where I stood in the entrance, still disappointed that it's not my parents who I'm seeing. "Will that be enough time to create three costumes?"

Edna scoffs and waves me off, not being mean, just being her. "Is that doubt I hear? Are you doubting our skills? Specifically mine?"

And while I know this is just Edna being Edna, I panicked. "N-No, I didn't mean to offend you. I-I'm just saying that it seems like a very short time span for you, and I don't want you to stress-"

"Ha!" She laughs, her scary demeanor changing to one I like a more. "I never stress. It creates unwanted wrinkles and problems for the mind."

"Then you must be stressed all the time," says Gabriel, smugly.

This time, my aunt didn't stop Edna from smacking him.

~*~

When Edna and Gabriel finally left, my sister, cousin, and I were finally able to relax. We only had an hour left until our friends arrived to pick us up, which would be Bunny and Tooth, and while I thought my outfit was fine, Anna was determined to get me to wear something different.

“It’s not everyday we get to go to the fair,” she had said an hour ago, “You and Rapunzel need to look so hot that you get arrested for it. You two might meet your future boyfriends there. I can’t wait for us to go on triple dates.”

And so, while Anna and Rapunzel did their thing during the time we had left, I did mine, which was worry. What if a ride breaks down while my friends and I are on it? What if someone or myself gets food poisoning or chokes to death? I don’t want to throw up or be thrown up on. What if I get kidnapped? What if my sister, cousin, or friends get kidnapped?

My thoughts suddenly turn excited when our ride arrives.

What ride will I do first? What food will try first? Will I win any prizes? What if...what if I do meet someone?

I nearly laugh out loud at the last thought as I walked towards Bunny’s truck. There’s no way I’ll meet a potential lover. I seriously don’t have the time, nor do I want one right now. I have high school to finish and then it’s off to college to learn what I already know about architecture. “For the experience”, my father had said once before. I can’t have any distractions.

And yet...the new friends I’ve made are distracting enough. Jack most of all.

“So Jack’s already at the fair?” Anna says once we’re in the back of Bunny’s truck. Tooth sat beside him in the passenger’s seat, nodding.

“Yep,” she said as she turns around in her seat to look at us. “He went early so he could spend time with his siblings before us. I would have gone too, but I figured it’d be awkward if it was just you guys and Bunny. He’s so intimidating.”

“Oh he’s nothing but a big sweetheart,” Rapunzel says as she reaches forward, over the driver’s seat, to ruffle his hair. She then changed her voice to make it sound as though she’s talking to a dog. “Isn’t that right, Edmund Aster Bunnymund?”

She pulls her hands away at the same time he sighs. “This is going to be a long drive,” he says before turning the radio on and getting on the road.

~*~

Everyone was already waiting for us when we make it to the fairgrounds. The plan was to meet at the entrance right at six o’clock, and so far everything is going according to how it should. We’re right on time. Jack and Merida weren’t spotted amongst my group of friends that stood by the entrance, due to both of them being inside already with their younger siblings. Flynn wasn’t seen either because he said he has an errand to run, but promised to meet up with us later, and Eret wasn’t seen as well because he’s already inside with his mystery date that he wouldn’t tell Jack about, which Jack told me and everyone else about.

A new face, however, was seen amongst my friend group.

Chatting with Moana, Astrid, Hiccup, and Kristoff was a man who I could only assume is Moana’s cousin. Maui. From a distance, I could already tell that he’s one hell of a buff guy, but up close was a whole other story. He’s like a god. Tall, heavily muscular, beautiful brown tattooed skin, and curly black hair that reaches to his shoulders. He’s wearing jean shorts and a green Hawaiian shirt, which normally isn’t an outfit I would consider sexy but...wow. He can really pull it off. Not pull the clothes off, I’m not a pervert, I mean if he’d want to I wouldn’t mind, but I’m just saying that...you know what never mind.

Maui was the first to notice us sand as soon as we approached the group, he says: “Well, well, well. You two must be the Arendelle sisters. I’ve heard a lot about you from my annoying cousin over here.”

Moana smacks his arm. “I am not annoying.”

Maui chuckles as he points to her. “See what I mean? Annoying.” He then extends his hand out for my sister and I to shake. “I’m Maui by the way.”

“Elsa,” I say as I shook his hand and internally marveled at his strong grip.

“And I’m Anna.” Says my sister before her hand could touch his. When they do touch, Anna does what she always does: She voiced her thoughts. “Oh my god,” she says as she holds his hand, not even shaking it, and looking down at it like it’s gold, “how can your hand be so strong but also feel so soft? You could crush my skull with these bad boys and I’d thank you for it!”

We all burst into laughter, Maui most of all, and he says, “Okay, that was weird, but I definitely like you the most, Anna. No offense, Elsa.”

I shook my head as I smile. “None taken.”

“Alright then,” says Astrid, taking over. “Since we’re all here, let’s get this party started. I heard they have this new dragon-like roller coaster and I’m dying to try it.”

“Really?” Hiccup blurts from where he stood next to Kristoff. “So am I! I heard it’s faster than any of their other coasters here.”

Astrid’s lips curl into a smirk as she eyed the scrawny boy up and down. “Are you sure you can handle a fast roller coaster, Hiccup? It might break you.”

Hiccup rolls his eyes but kept the smile on his face. “I guess we’ll have to find out then.”

Astrid lifts an eyebrow in surprise. “Is that bravery I hear?”

“Stupidity, actually,” Hiccup replies, not skipping a beat, which makes Astrid grin.

Before she could say anything, Maui cuts in. “Okay, kids enough flirting. I’m here to have fun, not to watch hormonal teens struggle with their sexual frustrations. Now let’s go.”

“We weren’t flirting, dumbass,” Astrid says to him as he walked off towards the ticket booths.

“And we don’t have any...uh...s-sexual frustrations,” Hiccup comments afterwards, blushing.

Without looking back, Maui says: “She might not have any, but you do. It’s obvious.”

Instead of looking disgusted, Astrid merely rolls her eyes, unphased, and says to Hiccup. “Ignore him.”

Hiccup didn’t look too upset though. Flustered, but not upset. “Jack and Flynn tease me all the time,” he says with a shrug, “and I see them more than Maui. It’s nothing I’m not used to. Just teasing. Honestly, life would be weird without it.”

Astrid shrugs and says, “If you say so.” She then turns to Moana and says, “Have I ever told you that I really want to kill your cousin? Or at least give him a black eye?”

Moana laughs as she wraps an arm around the blonde’s shoulders and says, “You’ve said that to both he and I many times, Astrid. Many, many times.”

We all head after Maui then, and as we all followed behind him, I hear my sister mutter under her breath: “I’m taken, I’m taken, I’m taken.”

Rapunzel, who stood on the other side of my sister, giggled and said: “Anna, are you staring at his butt?”

Without skipping a beat or even becoming embarrassed, my sister says: “Wait, you’re _not_?”

“You’re taken, Anna,” I remind her, repeating her mantra. “Don’t be a cheater, especially this early on in your relationship. Plus, Maui is older than both you and Hans. So that’s a hell no.”

“Language!” Anna says in a gasp and smacks my arm. “Besides,” she says afterwards, “I can still look at the menu. I’m just not going to order.”

I shake my head as Rapunzel laughs.

Minutes later, our wristband passes our bought, and we’re inside the fairgrounds. Anna and I were in utter shock and amazement at the sight. People of all shapes, sizes, and colors were everywhere, along with all sorts of food stands. Donut burgers, Hot Cheeto corn-dogs, fried Oreos, cheesecake on a stick, giant turkey legs...so many very unhealthy things to consume was seen _everywhere_ , and I...well I wanted to try them all despite the possible decline of my health.

And the rides! They looked like so much fun. Some of them, however, look a little terrifying, such as the new dragon roller coaster Hiccup and Astrid were talking about. It’s the first ride that everyone sees when they walk through the entrance and it’s called the _Night Fury._ The entire ride is black with its carts taking the form of a dragon with green eyes, that flips them over, sideways, under, spinning and twirling multiple times like a child’s first picture that’s nothing but squiggles.

Honestly, just watching the ride is making me dizzy. I can’t imagine how dizzy I’ll become when I’m actually on it.

“Oh my gods,” Astrid said as she marveled at it. “I’ve never seen a roller coaster like this before. I think this one might actually destroy me, and I know damn well it’s going to annihilate you, Hiccup.”

“Well, let’s go see!” Anna exclaims, excitingly.

“Wow,” says Hiccup sarcastically. “Everyone has no faith in me at all that I’ll survive it.”

“Because you won’t,” says Maui, Bunny, Kristoff, and Astrid.

“Oh shush,” says Moana, coming to Hiccup’s defense. “I believe in you, Hiccup.”

“So do I,” says Tooth. She then makes a surprised noise when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She digs it out, checks her notification, and says: “Jack and Merida are both waiting at the Ferris Wheel for us with their siblings. Both their moms want the kids to stay for a little while longer.” She then gasps and looks at my sister and I in excitement. “Oh my gosh! You’ll get to meet Jack’s siblings! They’re the most adorable kids ever.”

“Well what about my little cousins?” Hiccup said, which made Astrid laugh.

“Merida’s brothers are more like wee devils.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup agrees, chuckling. “I can’t argue with that.”

Moana took the lead this time. “Well, we better hurry and get to them before they end up killing each other. You know how Merida and Jack get. I honestly don’t know if she’s worse with him or with Flynn. And oh my god, speak of the devil.” She points to behind us and when all heads turn we see Flynn making his way toward us.

There’s a smile on his face and he’s waving, which makes my cousin wave back, and before he could even get a word out when he approaches us, Rapunzel has her arms around him in a hug. “You made it!” She said, happily. “I thought you said you’d be late?” She releases him from her hug, but stays close.

Flynn smiles as he replies. “I got lucky.” He then gazes at Maui and says, “Whassup, dude. Haven’t seen you in awhile. What’s going on with life?”

“Oh you know,” Maui responds, nonchalantly as he flips his hair. “The usual breaking hearts and causing people to go blind at my sexiness.”

“More like you’re ugliness,” says Moana, which made some of us laugh.

Maui flicks her nose startling her so much that she stumbles back and says: “Hey!” In which, Maui responds with: “You’re just jealous.”

“In your dreams, seaweed brain.”

“Why you little--”

As they continued to bicker, Flynn says to the rest of us: “So what’s going on as of now?”

“We’re meeting up with Jack and Merida,” says Bunny. “Which I suggest we do now, before it gets dark.”

Rapunzel nudges me and says, “You’re going to love it when the sun sets and the night sky takes over. All the lights makes it way more cooler.”

“We better get a move on then,” and while I know I appeared calm on the outside, I was internally freaking out in excitement. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way. I can’t remember the last time I was really, truly excited. It’s how I used to feel when I would go skating, and now...being here makes me want to get back on the ice again. Maybe I'll take Jack's offer after all. I'll have to tell him later.

Because surely, if I’m going to do all these rides, which I plan on doing, despite how scary a lot of them look, then I can definitely try skating again, and even better…

Jack will be with me through it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter is meh. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. Did you guys like the Edna and Gabriel cameos? I know I did ^_^ Also while I love the Flynn/Jack bromance, I must say that the Flynn/Maui bromance owns my heart a tad more. See you soon! :D Sorry for typos


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! Did you miss me?? I sure missed you. So you don't have to read this but I just gotta let you all know why I haven't updated in awhile because I want to. I was supposed to update the chapter in the middle of March when I went on Spring Break but I was lazy, so that didn't happen. Then a week later my grandma dies and well...yeah. So there's that. I also had a 450 point writing assignment to focus on. Life fucking sucks, right? Anyway, grandma never knew about my fanfictions, but she did love Frozen. This chapter is dedicated to her, along with the future chapters of this story.
> 
> Love you grandma. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Their hands held onto each other in a tight embrace while their elbows on the same arm rested against the table they sat at. Their other arm was held behind their back and with the help of two of their siblings, they made sure to keep it in place to give their older sibling the extra struggle. The third siblings sat on top of their shoulders. For Merida, it was one of her triplet brothers; for Jack it was his youngest sister, Sophie. It was quite an adorable sight to see, and funny too once I realized Jack was losing the arm wrestling fight with Merida.

His face was scrunched up in pain and determination; it was obvious he was fighting hard to find strength. Merida, on the other hand, didn’t look like she was even trying. She smirked evilly at Jack, sweat not coating her face while it soaked his. Merida’s three brothers all wore her same evil smile, but Jack’s twin siblings, Jamie and Emma, wore a face of horror as their brother’s hand slowly went down. Sophie, however, was all smiles and clapped at Merida’s victory.

Jack looked up at his youngest sister and said something to her that was deaf to me. I could only assume that it was something along the lines of “Why are you clapping? I lost! Whose side are you on?”. I had to hold in a laugh at the thought.

I had watched the entire scene from a distance just like the rest of the group, and felt my smile grow bigger and bigger the closer we got to them and the clearer they became. It was easy to find them. A pair of teens with extraordinary red and silver-white hair isn’t hard to find at all, especially since both of their hair is never tamed. Always wild. Just like their personalities.

It’s clear that Merida’s triplet brothers are just as wild. Perhaps even more so than Merida herself, but Jack’s siblings appear to be on the calmer side. All six of the siblings are so cute too. I’ve seen them in pictures that Jack and Merida would show me, moreso Jack than Merida, and they are way more adorable in real life than on screen. Despite this, I still felt very nervous. I’ve been told that Merida’s brothers are very unpredictable. They only predictable thing they ever do is cause trouble; nobody knows just what kind of trouble though. And Jack’s siblings...well it feels like I’m about to meet his mother, who I thank God isn’t here. I would love to meet her one day, but...I’m just so nervous. The thought alone has my nerves upset. Meeting her other children already has my anxiety high, especially since I know they’ll probably tell their mother about me. Or am I just being too self-absorbed and paranoid?

I most likely am…

Sophie was the first to notice us and when she sees Bunny she started to jump on Jack’s shoulders and giggle. “Bunny!” She exclaims. “Hop, hop, hop!”

That got the others attention and when Jack sees me his smile is wide. At least...I think it was me he saw. He could have been looking at Tooth or Rapunzel. Hell, it could have been Maui he was smiling at. I don’t blame him.

Bunny’s whole tough guy demeanor changed upon hearing Sophie, and when his lips curl into a wide smiled that had Jack’s beat, it was a sight I never thought I would see. “Hey, Sophie,” he says as he easily picks her up from Jack’s shoulders, “did you miss me?”

Sophie nods as she giggles and hugs his neck. “Bunny! Miss you lots!”

“Oh my god,” says my sister, “she’s so cute!” I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to hold her.

When Sophie saw her she smiles and points to my sister’s braided pigtails. “Pretty!”

Anna’s squeals at this. “Thank you! Your hair is pretty too.”

Actually, it was a tangled mess, much like Anna’s when she wakes up in the morning, but it was still cute nonetheless. Sophie then points at Rapunzel’s and Astrid’s braided hair. “Pretty! Pretty! I want braid. Braid, braid, braid!”

I always wear my hair up in a bun. I never do any other style. Never a ponytail, never a braid of any kind, never down, never half-way up...Always just an elaborate bun because that’s how my mother always wore it and I miss her and father like crazy. I feel close when I wear my hair like this, but now...I am severely jealous of my sister, cousin, and friend. I never thought I’d ever want the praise of a toddler.

Bunny chuckles as he shifts her on his hip so he could readjust his grip on her. “Okay, okay. We’ll braid your hair. You definitely need it. What rides have you done that did this?” He gently tugs at a strand of her tangled hair and looks to Jack for an answer.

“Just the Tilt-A-World,” he says and runs a hand through his own messy hair.

Maybe it was the perfect angle of sunlight or perhaps it was just because I haven’t seen him do that action in a while or...something...I don’t know...but whatever it was...seeing him do that made me blush. Hard.

“That’s the only ride she likes to do,” Jack went on then put his hand on his stomach,  “and let me tell ya, as much as I love every ride here, I can’t do them back to back to back constantly. I nearly got sick back there.”

“That’s probably because you ate too many fried oreos,” says Jack’s other sister, Emma.

“I’m just trying to look like Maui,” Jack teases, which causes Moana’s cousin to punch his shoulder.

“Ha!” says Maui. “You? Look like me? Only in your dreams, Frosty.” Maui then glances at Merida, who still had one of her brothers on her shoulders. “Whassup, Red?”

Merida smirks. “What’s up? Well, I’d have to say my brothers. They’re on your back, six feet off the ground.”

Maui’s eyes weren’t the only ones that widened when they notice the two curly redheads gripping onto his shirt for dear life. How did they get up his back without him knowing? “What the hell?” says Maui as he starts to wiggle around to get them off. “Merida! Get your brothers off of me!”

Merida burst into laughter, as do the others and I, and when she whistles and yells their names, they jump off Maui and run to her like puppies. She even patted their heads. “Good job,” she says to them.

Maui shudders and says, horrified. “I didn’t even feel them on me.”

Anna, much to my amusement and embarrassment, links her arm through his and says, “Don’t worry, Mountain Man. I’ll protect you.”

“I thought I was Mountain Man,” says Kristoff, a little offended.

“You’re a pebble compared to Moana’s cousin,” Anna says without skipping a beat.

“I thought I was a pebble,” Hiccup joined in, to which Astrid replied with, “You still are.”

“Kristoff’s more like a boulder,” Rapunzel comments, which just sends the group laughing until Sophie says, “Braid, braid, braid!”

“Okay, okay,” says Bunny, who turns to Astrid and says, “Do you mind?”

Astrid smiles and says, “Of course not. I love braiding hair, especially Sophie’s.”

“I’ll help too!” Rapunzel says. “She’s Rapunzel 2.0 after all, so of course I’ll help.”

“Rapunzel 2.0?” Flynn and I say at the same time.

“Yeah,” says my cousin as she and Astrid brush gently brush through Sophie's hair with their fingers. The little toddler was still in Bunny’s arms, and was being distracted by my sister who was letting her play with her pigtails. “She has blonde hair and green eyes like me. She’s like my twin.”

“Or Hiccup and Astrid’s daughter,” Merida comments, which causes the two teens to blush.

“Shut up Merida,” they say in unison, which makes their blushes deepen. Astrid kept her gaze on Sophie’s hair, but Hiccup was glaring daggers at his cousin.

“Is it always going to be this way?” He says to her.

His cousin shrugs and says, “You ask that all the time and my answer is still the same. Yes, it’s always going to be this way. Just until Astrid actually develops a crush on someone. Then I’ll be rooting for them. But I mean, come on, Sophie totally looks like she could be your daughter.”

“She has your green eyes,” Maui says.

“And her blonde hair,” Moana continues.

“And she’s clumsy too,” says Jack’s brother Jamie. “Like you Hiccup.”

“Actually, if they have a daughter,” Jack joins in, “I can see the coloring being reversed. She’d have Hiccup’s hair color instead of Astrid’s, but would have Astrid’s eye color instead of Hiccup’s. So brown and blue instead of blonde and green. Their son on the other hand would definitely be a genderbent Sophie.”

“Okay, can you guys please stop talking about our kids that are _never_ going to be conceived.” Astrid begged, growling out her plea. “It’s weird.”

“Never say never, Astrid,” says Tooth as she nudges Hiccup and winks at him. “Hiccup might pull a Neville Longbottom in the next year or so.”

The conversation took a huge turn when Jamie suddenly says, “It’s you, isn’t it?”

All eyes turn to the young boy who, to my great surprise, was looking at me. I was so engrossed in the conversation happening before me that I hadn’t even noticed his eyes were on me. This caused the others to look back at me as well. “Um…” I found myself saying, confused beyond belief. “I guess that depends on who you’re talking about.”

Jamie grins from where he stood, next to his older brother and twin sister who were both looking back and forth between him and I as the others are. “You’re Elsa, right? I can tell because of Jack’s description of you. He talks about you a lot. Did you know that? He never shuts up. So obsessed. I’m certain he has a huge c--”

“JAMIE!” Both Jack and Emma exclaimed, wearing equal horrified expressions. I’m pretty sure I look the exact same. What was he going to say? Jack has such a huge what? It sounded like it started with a C. Oh god was he going to say...yeah, I’m not going to finish that dirty thought. Why would he even say that? Why would I think that? Oh my god, I’m disgusting.

“What?” Jamie says, innocently, just as fake as Jack would be. “I was only going to say--”

He’s cut off by Jack suddenly getting to his feet and saying, “Okay, that’s enough talk. Let’s go do some more rides before mom comes back to get you. You two done yet?” His question was for my cousin and Astrid.

“In three,” Astrid counts down as her fingers pick up speed, “two…”

“One!” Rapunzel finishes. The two blondes high five each other then. “Our timing is perfect.”

“One of these days,” Astrid says as she caresses the top of Sophie’s hair in a very motherly way, “ you and I have got to compete to see who can braid Merida’s hair the fastest.”

“Oh I’d like to see you try,” says Merida, who also got to her feet. She had a brother on her shoulders again, while the other two were down below holding onto her hands.

“Her hair isn’t even braidable,” Flynn comments. He walks over to her side then and ruffles her already messy mane. “I mean, look at it. I’m pretty sure my dead or dead _beat_ parents are in there.”

Only Jack, Kristoff, and Maui laugh at the horrid joke because they could relate.

Instead of swatting his hand away, Merida’s brother on her shoulders does it for her, so hard that it causes Flynn to yelp and yank his hand back. “Jesus, Merida,” he says as he steps away from her and retreats to my cousin’s side, going slightly behind her as thought she would protect him. Knowing Rapunzel’s crush on him, she most likely would, even if it’s against a child. “You need to teach your brother some manners.”

“And you need to learn not to touch a girl’s hair without her permission,” Merida says, smugly.

Jack and Maui say “Oooohhhhh” in unison and instead of saying something snarky right back, Flynn says, “You’re right. My apologies.” And he meant it. No sarcasm at all.

Merida smiles as she nods in his direction. “Thank you. Now,” she looks at each of her brothers, “who wants to do the Spaceship 3000 again?”

While her brothers cheered yes, I couldn't help but say the same in my head. After growing up too fast, I’m finally going to release my inner child.

 

**~1.5 Hours Later~**

Who knew releasing your inner child could be so...painful? This was a mistake. A fun mistake, but a very painful one too.

The Spaceship 3000, The Himalaya, and The Zipper were the only rides I had done in this last hour and a half due to lines being so long, but oh my gosh despite the long lines the rides were so much fun. Well, the Zipper was fun, but the first two were, as I said before, painful. But through the pain I did enjoy them to an extent. The Spaceship 3000 made me severely dizzy, weak in the knees, and my face was sore from the ride’s speed pressure. Definitely not a ride I should have done for my very first time _ever._

The Himalaya was more painful because my sister and cousin squished the hell out of me. My cousin had warned me while we were in line that because I was the tallest between her and my sister that I would have to sit by the cart’s entrance, therefore I’d experience a lot of pain. But oh my god...I wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much.

The Zipper went a lot smoother. Although, I will admit, even though I couldn’t see the ground all that well, I was still a bit scared once we were high in the air. I even screamed when the first loop happened. After that, I found my screams to be out of joy. What I find both funny and pathetic is that I was more nervous of Emma than the ride.

Maui and Moana rode together, as did Astrid and Merida, Kristoff and Hiccup, Tooth and Anna, and Rapunzel and Flynn. Bunny stayed below with Sophie and Merida’s three brothers, whose names I have long forgotten. The four toddlers wanted to ride the Zipper so badly, but unfortunately they’re too small. Jamie and Emma are tall enough, so while Jack rode with his younger brother, I rode with his younger sister.

She didn’t talk to me while we were in line because she had her brothers to keep her attention on, but once it was just us buckled up in the Zipper, I had to force my shyness away to not only make things less awkward, but to also keep my mind off of how scared I was.

“So…” I had said to her as I had tightly gripped the chest bars, “...is this your first time riding the Zipper?”

“Nope,” she had replied, then paused to look at me. I had turned my gaze to her when I felt her eyes on me and saw that she was grinning. “Are you scared?”

As much as I had wanted to be brave in front of her, I couldn’t lie. “Terrified.”

She had giggled and said, “After the first loop around, it’s really fun. I was scared my first time too, but I had Jack to comfort me. I’m sorry you couldn’t ride with him. If Jamie and I were tall enough to ride without a taller person with us, I would have made sure you went with him. Not only so he could comfort you, but also so you could ride with your crush. I mean, what person wouldn’t want to ride with their crush and be comforted by them?”

My eyes had gone wide at what she was suggesting, but before I could correct her the ride had taken off, and the conversation was long forgotten as we braced ourselves for impact. I hadn’t thought of what she said at all as the ride went on, but afterwards...it’s all I can think about, especially now since it’s time for her, Jamie, and Sophie to go.

“Do we really have to go?” Says Jamie after Jack got off the phone with their mother.

Jack sighs as he puts his phone back inside the pocket of his blue hoodie. “Yes, Jamie, you really, _really,_ have to go. You’ll be back tomorrow though.”

“And the rest of Fall Break, right?” says Emma, looking hopeful.

Jack smirks as he ruffled her hair. “Don’t piss me off and you just might.”

Little Sophie, who was in Bunny’s arms again, gasps in shock and points at Jack in an accusing manner. “Jack say bad word! Bad, bad, bad!”

Tooth smacks Jack arm and says, “Jack! You know better.”

He takes a step back and holds his hands up in defense. “Whoa, in my defense, she should mind her own damn business.”

“Jack!” Tooth hisses and hits him again.

I couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped me and immediately blushed in embarrassment, blushing deeper when I make eye contact with him, and even more so when he grins. “See,” he says to everyone, “Elsa agrees.”

“I said no such thing,” I defend, trying to hold back a smile. “And you really should watch what you say.”

“And I hope you know,” Emma says without skipping a beat, “that I’m totally telling mom on you.”

“Me too!” Jamie agrees, and Jack gasps in shock.

“How dare you?! You know what,” he wraps his arms around each of their necks, putting them in a headlock. “It looks like I’m not bringing you two back after all.” His twin siblings took no hesitation in protesting while struggling to get out of his grasp.

Tooth links her arm through mine then and squeals, reminding me so much of my sister and cousin. “Oooohh I can’t wait until you meet their mom. She’s the sweetest.”

“Wait, what?” I blurt, wide eyed. “M-Meet their mom?” My heart starts to race at the thought. I was well aware that I’d meet his siblings, but his mother? Meeting her other children was nerve wracking enough, I don’t know if I’ll be able to manage meeting her.

“Yeah,” Jack replies as he releases his siblings from their headlocks. Jack must have noticed the anxiety in my eyes because he frowns and says, “If you want to. You don’t have to meet her if you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” I lie, hating him for a split second. Thanks for just throwing me under the bus like that, Jack.

“Well, I am,” says Merida as she held onto one of her sleeping brother’s body. “Mum is going to kill me when she finds out my brothers overdosed on sweets. Wish me luck.” And as she walked out of the fairgrounds, Astrid and Hiccup followed after her, both of them holding the other two sleeping brothers.

“I think Harris ate the most,” I hear Hiccup say as he walked passed me, “he weighs a ton.” And yes, he was indeed struggling to not drop his cousin.

“Okay, then,” says Bunny as he looks at the blonde toddler in his arms. “It’s time we get you back to your mother now too.”

Anna whined. “Nooooo! I don’t want to say goodbye,” and as she and Rapunzel and Moana said goodbye to Sophie, I took my time to say goodbye to Jack’s other siblings.

“Well,” I say to the two of them as they each stood on Jack’s sides. “It was so nice to meet you. I hope I get to see more of you in the future.”

Both twins smile. “I do too!” Says Emma. “Jack was right. You really are nice and cool.”

“And a little intimidating,” Jamie adds, much to my surprise, and I laugh when Jack smacks his shoulder and says, “ _Jamie!_ What the hell?!”

“Nice, cool, and intimidating?” I repeat, looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow. “Is that so?”

He nervously chuckles. “Kids. They’re dumb.”

“Are not!” Says his twin siblings.

Sophie grabs my attention then by shouting: “Bye-bye, Ella.” She waved at me too and I couldn't stop the ‘awww’ that escaped my lips. Neither could everyone else. She’s so freaking cute.

“It’s Elsa, sweetheart,” Bunny corrects her, but Sophie didn’t like that.

“No!” Says the blonde toddler. “Ella! Ella! Ella!”

Bunny rolls his eyes, but doesn’t suppress his smile. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say.” He then looks at me and says, “You’re Ella from now on.”

I giggle and say, “I’ll be sure to inform my parents.”

If they ever call.

Bunny leaves then, with Tooth and the twins, and before Jack followed after them, he says to me: “Are you sure you don’t want to meet my mom? I swear she doesn’t bite.”

I crack a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure. I just…don’t want her to see me like this.”

Jack laughs. “Like what? Perfect?”

“Perfect?” I repeat, laughing too. “My hair is a mess, Jackson.” The once elaborate bun is now a low bun, nearly dangling to my shoulders, with frizzy strands popping out here and there.

Jack laughs again, and to my surprise, he reaches forward to brush my bangs up more to the side of my forehead. I was left frozen at his touch, but my blood was burning. He didn’t even seem to realize what he had done until the second after he did it.

“I...uh…” his face goes red and he looks horrified, even more so when he glances at our friends, who I was unable to look up because of how surprised I am. “I’ll be back.” He says in a rush, avoiding eye contact with me, and dashing away. He speed walked to the point where he was almost jogging, leaving me still frozen and burning at the same time, astonished, and not alone in that department either.

Anna, Rapunzel, Moana, Kristoff, Flynn, and Maui all wore the same expression as I did, but slightly more shocked and definitely less red. Eyes wide, mouths agape, and then suddenly, Maui starts to laugh.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he says as he shakes his head. “Jack finally has a girlfriend. Why didn’t anyone tell me? I guess I should have known by the way he kept looking at you in line when you weren’t looking.”

I nearly choked on the air that was supposed to be keeping me alive. “Girlfriend?!” I exclaim, my voice going a bit higher than usual. “What?! No. No you got it all wrong. That’s absurd. Jack and I are just friends.”

“That’s how it always starts out,” Moana’s cousin says, being a know it all that actually _doesn’t_ know it _at all._

“Besides,” he went on, “Friends don’t look at each other the way you and Jack do. They don’t stare lovingly at each other while one caresses the hair away from the other’s face.”

I tried to keep my frustration under control. I can’t let him see that he’s getting to me, even if he does mean well and is only teasing. Jack and Flynn tease all the time. But it’s different this time since I’ve only just met Maui today. “I guess Moana was right when she said that you had no Brains to go with your Brawns.” I only half meant it, I don’t want to be mean on purpose, but I also don’t want to be picked on. I got to stick up for myself even if it’s playful teasing.

Moana and the others burst into laughter at the sight of Maui’s shocked face. “Excuse me?” He says, all play and no real seriousness. “I’ll have you know, Miss White Chick, that I am very intelligent man.”

“Then you best stop with your teasing then,” says his cousin, thankfully coming to my defense. “This isn’t middle school, after all.”

Everyone continued to talk amongst themselves after that, but I felt Anna and Rapunzel’s eyes on me many times throughout the timespan of five minutes. They didn’t say anything, which I knew would be in regards to Jack, and I was thankful for it. However, I knew they’d bring it up later in the privacy of our home or in a text. When the five minutes were up, Jack, Tooth, Bunny, Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida were back and our adventure at the fair continued.

We played games rather than ride anymore rides, and truthfully I found this more entertaining. Seeing the boys get so riled up because they suck was hilarious. Maui ended up in a cussing fit. It was up to the girls to save the day, which was even more hilarious. Astrid ended up winning the most prizes and gave one to whoever wanted it. She even gave some to random kids who would walk by, which I noticed put an adoring smile on Hiccup’s face.

Somewhere along the line, Astrid deliberately won him a huge stuffed dragon. Not to brag and show off her skills, but because she had genuinely wanted to give him something. “You didn’t take any of the other prizes I was giving away. I figured you would take one before Flynn and Maui would and I know you love dragons,” she had said an hour ago, “So I thought: why the hell not? This black beauty had your name all over it. Besides,” she had shoved the dragon into his chest roughly. “I saw you eyeing it earlier and there’s no way you would have won it. Consider it an early Christmas gift.”

He was more dumstruck than I was when Jack brushed my hair away from my face. So was everyone else. And as Maui had walked by, I heard him mutter under his breath: “Love is definitely in the air.” Which had made me merely roll my eyes.

Rapunzel had won a small stuff chameleon that reminded her of her pet Pascal, which she gave to Flynn who happily took it. “How did you know frogs were my favorite animal?” He had asked, sarcastically.

“I didn’t,” Rapunzel had replied, “but that big wart on your head made me guess.”

“WHAT?!”

Kristoff, with the help of Anna, got a stuffed snowman while she got a reindeer, which they both happily switched; Bunny won….well a bunny, which he gave to Tooth. Maui and Moana both won stuffed coconut monster looking things. Merida won six bears for her and her family. And Jack…

He won me a stuffed penguin.

Did I blush? Yes. Did my heart pick up speed? Yes. Did my stomach flutter? Yes. Did my eyes get a little teary because of how cute the penguin is and because of how sweet Jack was for giving it to me when he could have given it to one of his sisters? Yes. Did I suddenly want to kiss him? Yes.

Did I internally freak out after thinking that? Yes. But I kept it cool because...well...it would be embarrassing if I hadn’t. But come on who wouldn’t want to kiss him? He’s very attractive. Even the blind could figure that out by just hearing him speak or sing. Or by the feel of his hand when it gently brushes away your hair from your face or--ANYWAY, my point is that yeah, I had wanted to kiss him, but only because I was grateful.

Emma’s words from earlier, her accusation that Jack is my crush, which I had forgotten until that moment, quickly came back to me then, and oh how I wish she never said anything about it. Her and Maui both. They both have never been more wrong. I do not have a crush on Jack, nor am I in the process of developing a crush. I’m already connected to him. I do not need anymore...connections. No way. Not today. Nope.

And yet...my blush still hasn’t gone away entirely, and my heart is still beating fast, and both have seemed to increase at the knowledge that Jack and I are going to be sitting next to each other on the Ferris Wheel. Alone. Just the two of us.

It was Rapunzel’s idea to watch the sunset on the Ferris Wheel, but unfortunately the carts only held two people. So Maui and Moana sat together, then Bunny and Tooth, Rapunzel and Flynn, Anna and Kristoff, Astrid and Hiccup, and Jack and me.

Merida was going to go alone, but apparently that was against the rules, so she found a classmate of hers in line, Artie, and forced him to go with her. He didn’t object, which was smart, but I couldn’t help but cringe at the awkwardness that I knew they’d both face. Awkwardness I knew Astrid and Hiccup would endure too, and possibly my sister and Kristoff.

Which I’m surprised about. Astrid and Hiccup were thrown together, neither having a choice since Merida insisted that her cousin ride with her best friend, a.k.a his crush. And Anna...ha! She _wanted_ to go with Kristoff. I know she and him have gotten a little but closer over the past few weeks since detention, but I didn’t think it was to the point where she’d want to sit alone with him high in the air.

It wasn’t until I looked back at her and Kristoff in the cart below us, and saw her grinning up at me, that I realized this must have been a set up. She _wanted_ me to be alone with Jack. Maui’s stupid words had gotten to her.

And now...here we were. Jack and I. Alone together on the Ferris Wheel as the sun sets. It’s very...romantic, and oh I wanted to throw up.

“So,” Jack says, breaking the silence between us that was definitely awkward. Things between us were awkward ever since he came back from the parking lot. Even when he had given me the stuffed penguin, his confident charm was gone, replaced with mild shyness that I was able to look over because I was so surprised at what he was doing.

But now I can’t help but wonder. Why was he so nervous then? Why am I so nervous _now?_

“So,” I repeat since he didn’t say anything afterwards.

“How are you liking the fair?” He asks, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. Our bodies are tightly pressed together, leg touching leg, arm touching arm, shoulder touching shoulder.

“I love it,” I reply, smiling honestly as I look out into the orange and pink horizon. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” I look over at him then and nearly broke out into a sweat when I saw the sun’s glow on his pale skin.

He’s literally glowing. Oh god...he’s hot. Like...really, _really_ hot. Has he always looked this way? Surely he hasn’t. Not this much at least. Oh my god, what’s happening to me?

And when he grins, that’s when my stomach churns into knots. Not butterflies, _knots._ “I’m glad to hear that,” he says before turning his head and locking eyes with me. For a moment, he looked dazed as well, but then he quickly composes himself before I could and says, “Emma and Jamie love you by the way.” He turns his gaze back to the setting sun. “You won them over quick. Mainly Emma since you and her talked more than you and Jamie. I think Jamie only likes you as much as he declared he did because you’re beautiful.”

There’s the cocky confidence I’m so used to. I manage to smirk, ignoring the heat in my cheeks, the rough fluttering in my stomach, and the thundering heartbeat in my chest, and say, “How can you call me beautiful when there’s an even prettier sunset painted across the sky?”

I did not look at him as I said this, and for a moment he does not answer. “Because,” he finally says, and much to my disappointment, my head turns to face him, having a mind of its own, “you’re the most beautiful creation God has ever made.”

And for a second time...I wanted to kiss him. I look at his lips and squeeze the stuffed penguin in my hands nervously, praying that I wouldn’t do something so stupid. But as his head leans closer, I don’t pull away. I’m once again frozen. But not in shock or fear. I am unable to move because I _want_ it to happen.

I want to feel his lips on mine and I want to feel his hands cupping my face or wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling me even closer to him than what we already are, in a more….comfortable position. Not like...a sexual one, but one where I can fully wrap my arms around his neck, and press my body against his in a passionate embrace. I just...I want his arms around me, I want to feel his warmth, I want to put my ear against his chest and hear his heartbeat, I want…

Him.

“Oh my god,” I accidentally blurt out at the realization and say it again when I realized that our lips are a mere inch away. Were we about to kiss?!

“What?” Jack asks, worriedly as he leans back to give me more space. “What’s wrong? Did I--”

“No!” I exclaim before he could saying anything like _Did I do something wrong? Did I go in too fast? Should we take it slow?_

Because no, he didn’t do anything wrong at all. This is my fault for making him think I was interested in him. I...I’m not. I _can’t._ And how can we possibly take it slow when there is no we? There never will be. It’s not allowed. He probably wasn’t even going in for a kiss. He was probably doing something else and I was too dazed out to realize.

“It’s just…” I start, heart hammering against my chest so hard and fast that I’m sure he could see it pump against my skin. “I…” What do I say? Do I tell him the truth? What even is the truth? I don’t know. “I’m scared.”

Now that right there….that’s the truth. 100%

Jack doesn’t crack a smile like I had hoped he would. Instead, he leans his face closer again, staring deeply into my eyes, and whispers, “Scared of what, Snowflake?” Like magic, chills erupt all over my body.

 _I’m scared of what I’m feeling right now._ “Of heights. This is way more scary than the Zipper.” Which is both a truth and a lie.

Jack is surprised for a moment, not thinking that would be my answer, and then he burst into laughter, ruining the mood which is exactly what I wanted. “Why is that so funny? I didn’t know I was such a comedian.” I pretend to be heavily insulted, but am instead heavily relieved.

That is...until he wraps his arm around my shoulders, which I don’t say anything about because I’m sure it’s uncomfortable being squished between my body and his. “I find joy in everything. Damn, do you want me to be bitter instead?”

I laugh as I playfully nudge his side. “I’m about to get bitter instead if you don’t hush and let me enjoy the sunset in peace.”

“Meoooowwwww,” he draws out, laughing all the while. “Looks like you got some sharp claws after all. But fine, if the lady wishes to have peace, then I shall grant you that. But first,” he taps his shoulder, “you gotta put your head right here. Not only does it make for a better view angle, but I also have your head to rest on, and trust me Snowflake we are going to be on this ride for a while, and I need a nap.”

I roll my eyes and say, “Of course you do. Emma was right, you really are a baby.”

“I plead the 5th.”

And so, I did as he instructed and placed my head on shoulder, immediately loving the feeling of it, and loving it even more when his head rested on mine. My heart, which I’m surprised hasn’t given up yet, pounded like crazy the entire time, and my body was definitely tense despite how much I liked it. If Jack noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. However, somewhere along the line, the tension I felt vanished, and I truly was at peace.

I even closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. It’s noisy, but I like it. I _love_ it. It’s much better than the silence I’m so used to hearing in isolation. I took some deep breaths in too, smelling all the different aromas that made my mouth water. My favorite being Jack's cologne--

I cut the thought off real quick and open my eyes. No, I am not about to ruin this rare moment of peace. I need to enjoy it before Jack opens his mouth again and--

But when my eyes connected on a familiar face from below, kissing another familiar face, all the peace that I had felt instantly disappeared. “Oh my god,” I learn forward to get a better look, causing Jack to remove his head and say: “What? What is it?”

I point down to the two bodies and say, “Look there. Is that who I think it is?”

Jack squints his eyes and then they widen. “Fuck. That’s Lara and she’s--”

My blood boiled in anger as I finished his sentence. “Kissing my sister’s boyfriend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artie: Shrek 3  
> Lara: Justin and the Knights of Valor (I made an edit of her and Hans if y'all wanna see it)  
> Stay tuned for more ^_^  
> Also.......JELSAAAAAAAAAAA


	19. Chapter 19

**Anna’s POV**

So many things stormed through my head as I sat down in the Ferris Wheel’s two seated cart. Thought number one: Those fried Oreos are so freaking amazing! And the lemonade and the fried cheesecake and the donut burger! The extra pounds I’ve gained was so worth it. Thought number two: Sophie is so freaking cute. Thought number three: how did I not throw up on the Zipper? Thought number four: I’m so glad Kristoff won that stuffed snowman for me. Well, actually he won it for himself, hoping to get a reindeer like I had, but I got the last one. So I offered to switch and he asked what I wanted, so I said snowman, and aaahhhhh what a perfect switch it was.

And now, for the most important thought. Thought number five: My sister and Jack are so freaking cute together. Cuter than Hans and I, and honestly I’m totally okay with that. They just...they have this chemistry that Hans and I don’t have. It’s so much stronger. Which brings me to thought number six and seven. Six is that I wish Hans was here. He said he was going to be busy with family things, so he wouldn’t be able to attend. That’s okay though. I have plenty of people to keep me company. And now, thought seven: ASDFGHJKL! I can’t believe this! Elsa has a crush on Jack! I mean, it’s totally obvious. Well, okay, it wasn’t obvious until he brushed her bangs to the side of her face, his hand lingering, and his eyes _longing_. Hers too.

I’ve never seen Elsa so red before. She looked like she was unable to move and breathe, but she wasn’t uncomfortable. No, if she was uncomfortable I would have known and I would have helped her, but something deep within her eyes, despite being clouded over with shock, told me that she liked the romantic gesture. That’s when it all clicked. And when he won her that cute stuffed penguin? Oh the _desire_ in her eyes made it even more obvious. She’s never been more clear.

And it makes me wonder: did her crush just now form or has it been developing for awhile and his actions today sent her crush into overdrive? Because if she has had this crush on Jack for awhile, then surely I would have noticed sooner. Then again, I have been more focused on my own love life. Also, my sister is a very reserved person. No one would have ever been able to detect her crush on him if she has had it for awhile, but the moments I saw earlier today? Why would she make it so obvious now? Is it because she had a malfunction and couldn’t hide it as well as she had before? If not, then this has got to mean that she’s just now crushing on him. But if that’s the case, then wouldn’t she have remained reserved? Uuuugggghhhh! My thoughts are so jumbled. Nothing is making sense.

And another thing that doesn’t make sense is Jack. Compared to my sister, he’s pretty open about a lot of things. How is it that I wasn’t able to detect his crush on Elsa? Because after hearing what Maui had said, I realized that Jack was indeed looking at Elsa a lot in line from before. It made me remember all the other times I’ve caught him staring at her at school or at football games. And after Maui mentioned it to Elsa, I noticed Jack doing it a lot when he came back from returning his siblings to their mother.

I noticed how he wouldn’t look at my sister at first, keeping his distance. I noticed how quickly he gave that up. I noticed how he kept glancing at different prizes. I noticed Elsa eyeing the penguin and I noticed him eyeing her as she stared at the cute toy. I knew exactly what he was going to do next.

I noticed his determination when he played the game, Elsa unaware of what it was he was trying to win. I notice how her eyes teared up when Jack won the penguin and gave it to her. I noticed how wide her smile was. I noticed that she was...happy.

And it made me happy too.

So when our cousin suggested we ride the Ferris Wheel to watch the sunset, I made damn sure that my sister and Jack sat together. I stealthily told the others of my plan, and Maui was all on board with it. And what Flynzel and Hiccstrid don’t know is that I was secretly setting them up too. I was the one who came up with the partner arrangement and I must say I’m very happy of the outcome.

Even if it means I get to sit next to Kristoff, who I admit isn’t as bad as he was from way back when. Could I have sat with Moana or Tooth? Yeah, I could have, but...I don’t know. I just wanted to sit with Kristoff. I like it when we banter. It’s fun.

“You know,” Kristoff says once we’re safely settle in. “Maybe meddling with your sister’s love life isn’t such a good idea. You didn’t like it when she tried to stop you and Hans--”

“Why must you always bring up the past?” I ask, keeping my eyes on my sister and her future boyfriend. Maybe future husband too. Oh my god, Jack would be an awesome brother-in-law for me.

“So we can learn not to repeat it,” Kristoff replies and from the corner of my eye I see him shake his head.

I say nothing in response to him, but when I see Elsa turn her head around to look back at me, I couldn’t hide or stop my large Cheshire Cat grin from forming. She probably knows that I set it up.

The grin was still plastered on my face when she turns back around and I couldn’t help but squeal. “Oh my gosh,” I say as I link my arm through Kristoff’s, trying to get more comfortable. “Isn’t this exciting?” I look away from my sister and Jack to gaze into the beautiful brown eyes of my friend. The only problem is that he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking at our linked arms.

“Uh...Kristoff?” I laugh and reach for his chin to bring it up to eye level. “My eyes are up here.”

He blushes and jerks his chin out of my grasp. “Why are you so--”

“Beautiful? Nice? Gassy?” I laugh again, my mood the most happiest it has ever been. “It’s like Lady Gaga says. Baby, I was born this way.”

Kristoff didn’t even bother to hold in his laugh, and it made my cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. He’s pretty cute when he laughs. He’s cute all the time, but when he laughs...haha cute. “Okay, I just gotta let you know that the day I see you in a meat suit is the day this friendship is over.”

“Oh my gosh!” I say, pretending to be shocked. “You consider us friends?”

The blonde rolls his eyes. “Of course. It took me a long time to warm up to you, but you’re not so bad. I mean, you’re not great either but…” he trails off, giving me a sly smile and I punch his arm.

“Rude.” I then turn my head back to my sister and Jack. “Now shush. I’m waiting for a kiss to happen.”

But as minute one turned into minute two, all they did was talk, and oh how I wish I knew what they were saying. Kristoff must have noticed my frustration because he breaks the silence between us by saying: “How about instead of being nosy, you watch the sunset instead? I mean, just look at it. It’s pretty.”

And so I did. “Pretty you say? It’s not pretty at all,” I smile as I close my eyes, feeling the last of the sun’s warmth. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Kristoff agrees, his voice low, a whisper that was barely audible, but I heard him. “Beautiful.”

I feel his eyes on me, which cause mine to open, but I did not look back. I couldn’t. Not when my heart’s beating had increased. Not when my face felt warmer than what it was a second ago. Dang, I know the sun is directly shining on my face, but it shouldn’t be this warm when it’s setting. How...weird.

I do look back though and when my blue eyes connected with his brown eyes, something...shifted. “Did you just…” But I trail off and laugh as I shake my head. Oh my god this is so cliché. I...I love it.

“Did I just what?” Kristoff asks as he eyes me suspiciously.

I shake my head again. “Nevermind.” My gaze lowers to our linked arms and for a moment...I wondered how it feel if my hand was linked with his, fingers entwined, palm to palm. Doing what lips do. Touching.

Whoa. Where did all that come from? First I thirsted for Maui, and now Kristoff? I _never_ thought that would ever happen. What the actual hell is wrong with me?! I’m taken! I’m being a horrible girlfriend. I have a boyfriend who loves me. Well, at least I think he does. He hasn’t said it yet, nor have we kissed yet, but that’s only because he’s not ready. He wants us to take it slow. I don’t want to pressure him. We’ve gone out on a couple of dates and I sit with him at lunch, more than I would like to be honest since I miss sitting with my friends, but I’m willing to sacrifice that small little thing for him.

Besides, it’s not like I’m ghosting my friends. I’m with them now. I’m sitting with _a friend_ right now. Because that’s all Kristoff is to me. A friend. A nice and annoying and attractive friend.

“Hey, are you okay?” says my concerned _friend._ “Is your arm getting sweaty or numb? Do you want to move it?”

“No,” I find myself honestly saying as I look back up at him, smiling so he could know that I mean it. “I’m pretty comfortable actually.”

“Oh,” he says and his lips curl slightly up into a small smile. “Okay then.”

“But if you want to move it,” I say in a rush before an awkward silence could start, “you can do that. Don’t suffer in silence for my benefit.”

Kristoff’s smile widens. “I do that all the time.” He laughs when I punch his shoulder again and continues. “No, but really I’m...I’m pretty comfortable too.”

“Good, cuz I would have hurt you if you had moved,” I tease, going against what I had said just a moment ago.

Kristoff chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind.” I turn my gaze back to my sister and Jack after that and continued to wait.

My wait didn’t last long because a few seconds later I see Jack leaning in and my sister not looking or moving away. My eyes widen and I gasp at the sight, leaning forward to get a better look, and squeezing Kristoff’s arm tight. “Oh my god he’s going to kiss her! Yaaassss!” I say in a high-pitched whisper. I knew if I wasn’t quiet, they’d probably hear me, and the last thing I want right now is to ruin the moment.

My sister is about to have her first kiss with a boy who isn’t even her boyfriend. Whereas I do have a boyfriend, and have yet to be kissed. I won’t lie, I’m a little jealous, but my excitement has it beat. And just when I think it’s about to happen, it doesn’t. Elsa says something that makes Jack pull away and they go back to exchanging words.

“Wait, what?” The excitement drops from my face, replaced with confusion and disappointment. “What the heck? He...he was going to kiss her, and Elsa...she didn’t pull away but then she did--”

“Yeah I saw the whole thing,” Kristoff interrupts, being a smart ass.

“But _why?!”_ I declare, raising my voice. “Why did she pull away? Why aren’t they kissing right now? My OTP should be kissing--”

“OTP?”

“Oh my god,” the realization hit me hard. “She doesn’t know how to kiss. That must be the reason. And of course she wouldn’t know. She’s never been kissed as far as I’m aware, but she should know that practice makes perfect. Hey, do you know if Jack is a good kisser? Does he even know how to kiss?”

“Uh...I don’t know. I’ve never kissed him.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” I lean back against the seat and pout as I bury my face in Kristoff’s shoulder. “This sucks. I mean, the setting is so romantic. How could she just pull away like that?”

“Maybe she got scared.” Kristoff reasons. “You can’t blame her for feeling scared. When it comes to this kind of thing, your sister isn’t as brave as you.”

I was silent as I took in his words. “Yeah,” I say after a moment, and lift my head to rest my chin on the shoulder I previously had my face buried in. “You’re right, but,” I look over again and trail off when I see Jack’s arm around my sister’s shoulders. Another gasp escapes me again when I see her head go down to rest against his own shoulder, and as soon as her head went down, Jack rested his head on top of hers.

And let me just say…I exploded in one hell of a happy high.

“Oh. My. God!” I remove my arm that was still linked with Kristoff’s and frantically fumbled for my phone that was buried deep within the pocket of my jeans. “I need to get a picture!” But of course, instead of _a_ picture, I took multiple.

“Are you satisfied now?” Kristoff asks, amused.

“Yes,” I reply as I look through the pictures I had taken, smiling all the while. “I might not have gotten the kiss I wanted, but I’ll gladly accept this.”

“So I can enjoy the ride and sunset now, right? No more yapping from you about your OTP?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a lie?”

“Probably.”

He sighs while I giggle, linking my arm through his again as I did so, and leaning my head on his shoulder too like Elsa was doing with Jack. The only difference is that I’m doing it out of tiredness. Elsa is doing it because she likes Jack. I know it. Nothing can convince me otherwise. She would never do that with a boy, whether she knows him or not, _unless_ she has a thing for him. Which she does. “I don’t want to go home,” I admit, eyes closed and lips curled up into a small smile. “I’ve had so much fun.”

“Well, we still have a week left to go until the fair leaves.” Kristoff says softly. “And we’re not leaving after this, so we still have time to do whatever."

“So we gotta make every second and every day count, right?”

“Right.”

“Except for next Friday because that’s Mavis’s birthday and it’s Halloween,” I remind him. “Are you going?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a costume?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?” I knew I was probably annoying him, and I swear that this time I didn’t mean to. I just really like talking to him. He’s very unpredictable, and I think that’s what I like the most about him.

I smile when Kristoff says, “It’s a surprise.”

“Ooohhh,” I purred as I snuggled closer into his arm, feeling the exhaustion in my eyes. “I like surprises.”

“I know. That’s why I’m...Anna,” I hear Kristoff’s fading voice say, chuckling lightly, “are you falling asleep?”

I nod against his shoulder and feel a little drool come out my mouth. “Just a...quick...power nap.” I barely got a wink of sleep last night because of how excited I was for today. The start of Fall Break and the Fair. How was I supposed to sleep?

“Okay, but don’t get mad when I have to wake you up in a few minutes.” Kristoff warns.

I was too tired to reply, so I just nod again. And the last thing I remember thinking before I blacked out was how disappointed I am that Kristoff didn’t lean his head on mine.

 

~*~

 

**Rapunzel’s POV**

If someone had told me that I’d be sitting with my crush on the Ferris Wheel while the sun sets, giving us a very heavy romantic atmosphere, I would have died laughing right in their face. I’ve only ever had romantic moments like this with Flynn in my dreams. Right now feels like a dream, and oh I’m so terrified to wake up. I don’t want to wake up. I want to stay here forever.

And what’s funny is that we’ve only been on the ride for a minute.

I’m so glad I came up with the idea to watch the sunset on the Ferris Wheel, but in all honesty, I didn’t come up with the idea just so I could have this chance to get all romantic with Flynn. My sole purpose was so I could watch the sunset, which is exactly what I’m doing. I’m not going to let him distract me. And about this being my chance to get all romantic with him...how can I? I can’t and will not. What would I even do that will be considered romantic? Besides, he doesn’t like me like the way I like him. But then again...what if he does? I always try to think positive.

“So Blondie,” Flynn’s voice makes me jump, which causes him to chuckle. “You okay?”

I nervously giggle. “Sorry, I’m just a little jumpy.”

“Scared of heights?” He questions, eyebrow raised.

“No,” I answer, being completely honest. “Don’t you know I’m a daredevil?”

Flynn holds up the stuffed chameleon I had won him earlier and says, “With a talent for winning prizes too. Thanks again, by the way. I mean, my ego is bruised, but…” he looks down at the toy with fond eyes, “I like it.”

“Hmm,” I say, trying to find words to say as I watched him. Why can’t he look at me the way he looks at that toy? “Well, I’m glad you like it. Consider it an apology gift for knocking you out last month.” I still feel really bad about that.

“Damn,” he says with a laugh and head shake, “has it already been a month? My head is still very sore, by the way.”

“Aww,” I sarcastically say. “Do you have nightmares about frying pans too?” I was left baffled when he suddenly flicks my forehead. “What the--”

“That’s what you get for making fun of me,” Flynn says, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement, and I wondered if he could see the same twinkle in my own eyes. Or the nervousness of sitting alone with him and being so close too. What does he see more? Can he...can he see my love for him too?

“How dare you flick a woman’s forehead?” I say, pretending to be tremendously offended. “I’ll have you arrested.”

Flynn laughs, and it seems genuine, but his response made me frown because...well...it sounded genuine too. “I belong in jail anyway. Prison more like.”

“Flynn,” I say, not skipping a beat, amusement gone, “don’t say stuff like that. Not even if it’s a joke. You don’t belong there, okay?”

He wasn’t looking at me when I spoke, nor did he look at me afterwards. He didn’t speak either, and while I wanted to say more, I knew I needed him to process my words first so I wouldn’t overwhelm him. So I stayed silent and waited. And as I waited, I watched my cousins in front of me.

Anna was so determined to have her sister and Jack sit together, and honestly, so was I. I’ve known Jack for four years and I’ve never seen him so alive when he’s with Elsa. The same can be said for my cousin when she’s with him. It’s been one month since they’ve settled things between them, and the result of it is beautiful. I never would have thought she’d actually get to know him, let alone talk to him about what happened that night. I had hoped, but I never would have allowed myself to pray so hard for it to be real. She’s good for him, and he’s good for her.

Elsa needs someone to help bring out her playfulness, and Jack needs someone who can help him...I guess you can say mature better. They need each other to balance each other out. If someone were to see it from a negative point of view, they’d probably think Elsa is too serious for Jack and that Jack is too immature for Elsa. And you know what? Screw them. They can have their opinions, but all that really matters is how Jack and Elsa see each other. What matters is what they feel.

“How do you know?” Flynn’s voice says, bringing me back to reality.

“Huh?”

“How do you know that I don’t belong in jail or prison?” Flynn says, louder this time, and looks to me with sad, defeated, and almost teary eyes. Eyes that were also full of guilt. Why does he look so guilty? What has he done to make him believe these horrid thoughts?

I didn’t hesitate in reaching for his hand. I entwine our fingers together and squeeze tightly, keeping our eyes locked in a deep gaze. “Because I know your _heart._ You’re a good person, Flynn. A little narcissistic, but still good.”

Flynn smirks, but it lasted a second before his frown returns. “Thanks, Blondie, but,” he sighs and leans his head back to look at the orange and pink sky, “you don’t really know me at all.”

“I’d like to know you though,” I blurt out, instantly blushing, and quickly tried to save myself. “If that’s okay.” Yeah, that was a horrible save.

But instead of agreeing with me, he shakes his head and says, “No. I...I’d rather you not. I don’t want you to know about...this other side of me.”

That sent my worry spiking, and while I knew I should have ended the conversation at that, I just had to ask the questions. “Other side of you? What do you mean? Does it have anything to do with the person you were talking on the phone with at Eret’s party? When you were going through his dad’s stuff?”

I didn’t realize I was still holding his hand until I feel it stiffen. “I...uh...no?” He says, avoiding eye contact and looking extremely nervous. The questioning, confused tone of his voice, lack of eye contact, and stiff body was enough proof for me to know that he’s lying. This...other side of him is indeed related to the person on the phone. Who the heck could it possibly be? What is their relation to Flynn?

“Flynn,” I say slowly, carefully choosing my words as I pieced together what it is he could have possibly meant. “Are you...doing some illegal stuff?” Is he doing or selling drugs? No there’s no way. Selling, probably, but using them? Not a chance. He’s too healthy and beautiful. No person who uses drugs can look like him. Unless he’s just recently gotten into them and they haven’t effected his body yet.

His eyes were cast ahead and what he says next leaves me surprised. “OH MY GOD THEY ALMOST KISSED!” His exclamation is sudden and he points downward, all the while my heart is racing because he startled me again.

With no hesitation, I ask: “Wait, what? Who?” I turn my gaze down to where he was pointing, and see that it was towards Jack and Elsa. When I saw them, they were merely talking, their lips nowhere near to being close. Did Flynn just say that so I could be distracted? However, from the way Anna is freaking out in the cart behind them/in front of me, though I’m unable to hear her, I knew that what Flynn said is true. My cousin and Jack almost kissed.

Oh. My. GOD! “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Are you serious?!” I complain, keeping my eyes glued to Elsa and Jack. “They were about to kiss and I missed it! What happened? What did you see?”

“I didn’t see much,” Flynn confessed, looking down at their cart just as intensely as I am. “All I saw was Jack leaning in--”

I interrupt him with a sequel and squeezed his hand tighter when I saw Jack wrap his arm around Elsa. I did it again a few seconds later when she rests her head on his shoulder. “Oh my god, I can’t believe he did that. I can’t believe she did that.  I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!”

“ME TOO!” Flynn exclaims, mocking a high pitched girlish tone, which was probably his impersonation of me, and it sent us laughing. “I would have preferred a kiss, but that’ll do. They’re cute together.”

“I know!” I exclaim, too excited because he gives me an amused look that says ‘damn girl calm down’. I clear my throat, drowning away my embarrassment, and say in a calmer tone, “I mean,” I shrug, acting like it’s no big deal. “I know.”

I look away, but still felt his eyes on me. It makes me grin and look back at him. “You got something to say? You’re staring pretty hard at me.”

He shrugs, but doesn’t tear his gaze away. “Nope, no words here. You’re just...a ray of sunshine.”

I tried to hold in my laughter as I lift a questioning eyebrow at him. “A ray of sunshine? Is that your way of calling me hot?”  my laugh escapes me then. “Also, don’t you know it’s bad to stare at the sun?”

“If you’re the sun,” he says, his voice low, whispering, and it sends shivers down my spine, “then I should have definitely gone blind a long time ago.”

Oh god, I hope he can’t see my goosebumps. I shift in my seat, not uncomfortable, but indeed nervous. Stupid, beautiful boy. Look what you do to me. “You...uh...look at me a lot then, I assume?” Is it like the way you had looked at the toy earlier? Is it like the way I look at you?

“Maybe, maybe not,” Flynn teases, his grin mischievous. “You never pay attention when I do, so...if you want your answer you’ll have to catch me next time.”

His eyes were daring me to accept his challenge and that’s exactly what I did. “Alright, bring it on, Flynnigan.” His instant grimace at his full first name makes me laugh.

“You know I hate that full name," he grumbles, "Devil woman is what you are. You're pretty as a rose, but--”

“Sharp as its thorns too,” I finish, surprised that he knows the saying. “My mom says that to me all the time.”

His eyes are warm when he smiles at me. “Great minds think alike.”

“Speaking of great minds thinking alike,” I knew that bringing up the previous conversation would ruin the mood, so I decided to leave it aside for now and move on to a topic that would keep his interest, “are you going to tease Jack about this later like I am?”

Flynn flashes me a wicked smile. “Of course, Blondie. How could I not? But since he didn’t get a kiss I think we should spare him the public humiliation and call him later. I'm thinking about a group call between the three of us. Maybe Anna too since I think she might have died."

“Yeah,” I chuckle, internally writhing in anticipation to hear from both Jack and my older cousin, “that would probably be best.”

And so, as the ride continued, we watched the sunset, watched people from below, looked at the pictures Anna sent me of Jack and Elsa practically cuddling, and even listened to music on his phone. Our time on the Ferris Wheel wasn’t long, but it was long enough to do all of that and I’m forever grateful for it.

And it wasn’t until we got off that I realized…

We were holding hands the entire time.

 

~*~

 

**Tooth’s POV**

I love being high in the air and feeling the cool breeze on my skin. I love seeing the tiny people below, I love seeing the entire fairground, I love the laughter and music and lights and smells. I love being here with my friends, and I also love that toothpaste and floss exist. There’s no way I’d ever eat all these sweets if not.

The only thing that I don’t love is that I’m not sitting with Jack. The setting is so romantic, and I wish I could be experiencing it with him. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with being paired up with Bunny, he’s a very attractive Australian boy that any girl would be lucky to know, let alone sit with, but...I prefer Jack. And the reason for that, though I know it’s silly and for some...disgusting even, but...the reason why I prefer Jack over Bunny is because I like Jack.

As in...I have a crush on him. My nephew. I mean, he’s not really my nephew. We’re not related at all. I’m adopted, but I know, _I know,_ that adoption doesn’t make it any better. It doesn’t matter if we’re the same age, it doesn’t matter that we share no DNA. His grandfather adopted me years ago, along with Bunny and Sandy. I’m North’s adopted daughter, Jack’s adopted aunt, his mother’s adopted sister-in-law, and his dead father’s adopted sister.

I’ve tried moving on, I’ve tried forgetting my feelings, but...I can’t. I don’t know how. How can I just stop loving him after all these years? I know he doesn’t return the feelings, and I’m glad for it. If he felt the same, I wouldn’t be able to control myself around him. Which is why a part of me is glad we’re not paired up right now. Who knows what I might end up saying or doing? I’ve come very close many times before to confessing. This probably would have been another attempt if we were paired together. But Anna insisted that the two of them sit together.

If Jack really did return my feelings and we both acted on them, we’d definitely get caught, drama would happen, and our family...it would be torn apart. I like to think that it wouldn’t be like that, that we wouldn’t be disowned, but I don’t know that for sure. I’m not going to risk it either. Not ever. If my feelings never go away, I will keep my love for him a secret until my grave.

I hear Bunny scowl from my right and when I glance at him from the corner of my eye, I see that he looks very...troubled. Worried, I say: “Hey, are you okay?” I put a hand on his shoulder, and hoped he’d answer me rather than lie.

Bunny likes to act all tough, but he’s such a softie. “What’s the matter, Edmund?” I only ever use his real name when I’m serious.

Bunny sighs, defeated. “Look, I…” he pauses and that’s when I really know something is up. I sit up straighter in the seat and wait patiently for him to continue. “I know I should just mind my own business and I’m not trying to purposely ruin your fun night, but...I can’t keep it in anymore. He likes her, okay?” The gentleness in his tone surprising me more than his words.

“Huh?” I say, unsure if I heard him right or if I heard him at all. “What did you say?”

“Jack,” he says, his eyes hard as they stared into mine, but his voice still gentle, as though he was afraid his words would break me, “He likes her and I just want you to know that…” the hardness in his eyes soften. “It’s for the best.”

I let a moment of silence pass between us as I processed his words, never taking my confused eyes off of him. What the heck is he talking about? Wait…

Panic starts to fill my veins and I knew he could see it in my eyes. “W-wait, what are you talking about? What...what’s for the best? Jack likes who? What? Did you have too much sugar?”

He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows! How the hell does Bunny know? And Jack likes who? Who does he like? Jack’s never had a crush on anyone before. Not even on Rapunzel, who I really thought he had a thing for way back when, same for her. I mean, come on, Jack and Rapunzel are both very attractive, and they befriended each other rather quickly. How could they not crush on each other? Nearly everyone at the school thought they were dating before they both confirmed they only see each other as siblings.

I admit I was upset, maybe even a little jealous at the idea of them being together, but if they made each other happy, then it made me happy. How could I possibly not want that for them? I hate it when people hate on both their crush and their crushes partner because they weren’t the one chosen. I hate how they become super bitchy and bitter and try to sabotage the relationship. I just want Jack to be happy with whoever he chooses, even if it isn’t me. I’d rather have him in my life as my friend and relative than lover. Because that way...I know he’ll be in my life forever.

Love is never a permanent thing between every couple.

“I’m talking about your crush on Jack,” says Bunny, his voice hard now, sounding like a parent who’s trying to get some important lesson stuck inside their child’s head. “He likes Elsa and it’s for the best. You need to move on.”

Elsa?! He likes Elsa?! Huh...that actually makes perfect sense. How had I not see it sooner?

But that did not stop the next rush of panic that courses through my body. “I...I don’t know what--”

“Tooth,” Bunny says, exasperated. “Your crush on him was so obvious to me. I don’t know if anyone else ever saw it, but I did. We live together after all. I know you better than anyone else, including Jack. This is his first crush ever, and I really think she likes him back. They’re a good match, and truth be told…” he takes my hand in his and squeezes it tight, giving me a small smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but I took it as pity. “I think it’s time you found your match too.”

I didn’t remove my hand from his because it was the only place where I felt warmth, whereas the rest of my body ran cold. My eyes stung with tears at hearing the words that I knew I _needed_ to hear, and my throat became dry and tight. “What,” my voice breaks and I pause to clear my throat, trying my hardest to stay strong in front of him. He already pities me enough. “What makes you think he likes her? And...vice versa?”

Bunny sighs again before answering. I could see in his eyes that he was debating if he should even speak. “Maui told me earlier that they shared a moment in front of everyone while we went to take Sophie and the twins back to their mother. He also told me how he’s noticed Jack staring at her a lot, which I’ve noticed he’s done at school a lot too. And when he won her that penguin...you didn’t see it, but I did. I’ve never seen him look at anything or anyone the way he looked at her.”

“The way he’ll never look at me,” I say, my voice barely above a whisper and my throat still tight. I didn’t even realize my vision was blurry and that my cheeks were wet until Bunny brings his hand up to cup my cheek and wipes my tears away with his soft thumb. I’ve always wanted Jack to do that to me, and while I know this is Bunny, I still felt butterflies at the action.

“Why did you bring this up to me?” I ask, ignoring the second voice crack

“I’m sorry, Tooth,” he said, eyes and voice full of guilt. “I didn’t want to say anything, but I didn’t want you to continue secretly pining after him for the rest of your life either. I care about you too much to stay silent and see you suffer.”

I scoff bitterly as I remove my hand from his and rub the tears on the other side of my face away. “I’m still going to suffer though.”

“At least you won’t be alone. I'll be your shoulder to cry on." There it is again. That soft tone. Soft as fur. I wish he spoke like that all the time.

“Yeah, but you don’t know how it feels from my point of view.” I say, nearly snapping at him, but kept my cool. “You’ve never been in my situation.”

Bunny chuckles and says, “You’d be surprised.”

Confused, I say: “What do you mean?”

My adopted brother shook his head and said in a hard tone again, “Nothing. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is you. If Jack and Elsa get together are you going to be okay with it?”

Without skipping a beat I exclaim, “Of course I will be!” The hurt and betrayal and disgust was clear on my face and I looked at him in the anger. “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t be? I’ll be beyond thrilled! Yes, I’ll be jealous, but my happiness for them will have it beat. They...they really are a good match.” And I meant every word.

Out of every girl in the school, Elsa is perfect for him. Absolutely perfect!

Bunny holds his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I was just curious.”

I cross my arms and hmph, annoyed. “Well, is there anything else you’re curious about, Edmund Aster Bunnymund?” I was hoping and even expecting him to say no, but he doesn’t.

“There is actually.” He pauses to wait for my response, but I say nothing because my own curiosity for what he has to say is apparent, so he continues. “I think Elsa might be the girl he talked about from...that night. He knows that there were other children there, but he could only remember the one girl he helped get off the ice, and his description of her matches Elsa.”

My eyes widen once more at his words. He was the first to not believe in Jack when Jack had said that Elsa was the girl from his past. That conversation happened back in August, right after the Open House when Jack said he ran into her. And as other memories filled my mind, I found myself saying, “Then...wouldn’t that mean she’s the same girl he cheered up at the Corona’s Christmas Eve party two years before that?”

Bunny nods. “Exactly. He never brought her up around you or his mother because he was embarrassed on how you two would react, but there would be days after that party where he would just suddenly start talking about her. This had gone on for months. it got even worse after the accident happened. It got to the point where I was convinced he had a crush on her. As the years went by, he’s never crushed on anyone else before, and suddenly here he is crushing _hard_ on Elsa. This has got to mean that she’s the same girl. Not a look alike, but the exact same girl.”

“Oh my god,” I breathed out, suddenly feeling amazed. “That...that’s kinda cool, to be honest. I hope she’s the same girl. Do you we think we should ask her?”

“No,” Bunny says with the shake of his head, “We shouldn’t meddle around like I had just done with you. We need to wait until everything that needs to unfold does exactly that, and then we’ll see about the meddling.” He playfully nudges me and I smile, a silent agreement.

“Do you think,” I say after a moment of silence as I fiddled with my hands, “that he’ll win her heart?” While sadness still lingered within me, hope made itself known. Hope for their love to blossom.

Bunny shrugs as he looks at the sky and sighs in peace, probably relieved to have spoken to me about this. “I don’t know. I think so though. If he was able to unintentionally win your heart, surely he can purposely win hers too.”

“But what if he breaks it like...like how mine is now?” Broken but not shattered.

“I don’t think he’ll break her heart,” he answers, putting me at ease even though I knew I shouldn’t take it for fact. Anything can happen to even the most perfect couples. Bunny's next words, however, made my stomach churn.

“But I do see her breaking his.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add Astrid's POV in here so we can have some Hiccstrid but I had already went past my word limit. She'll get her chance soon though. How did you guys like it? I'm delving deeper into Flynn and Tooth's lives and I must say I'm pretty excited ^_^ Stay tuned! Also I wrote this chapter pretty fast so I'm sorry for silly typos :P


	20. Chapter 20

~ONE WEEK LATER: HALLOWEEN~

**Elsa’s POV**

“Come on, Snowflake! Why won’t you tell me? You know I’m good at keeping secrets. You literally swore me to secrecy last week.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. And for the billionth time, Jackson, I seriously don’t know what I’m going to be. Edna and Gabriel should be here soon with the costumes. I’ll facetime you or send you a picture of it when they get here.”

“Fine, but I want to see you in it, not just the costume by itself. Wait a second, you’re able to facetime now? Since when?”

“Since always. What rich girl doesn’t have facetime?”

“But earlier this month you said you couldn’t--”

“Oh, haha. That was because, at the time, I didn’t want to.”

“Wow, rude.”

I giggle as I caress the face of my stuffed penguin, something I’ve constantly been doing when I’m alone in my room. I consider it to be my most valuable possession. It’d be the first thing I’d take with me if there was ever to be a fire, and it’d be the first thing I’d make sure robbers never take. They could take all of our money and jewels and other expensive treasures, and I wouldn’t care. But if they take my penguin (which of course they wouldn’t unless they thought I had jewels hidden in it) then Hell would freeze at the unleashing of my wrath.

I know it’s silly, but...I would die for Sir Jorgenbjorgen.

Okay, so I wouldn’t go that far, but I would definitely be upset if something were to happen to him, whether it be him getting ripped up, lost, or stolen. He means a lot to me because it was Jack who gave him to me. I don’t think I’d feel as strongly as I do for the toy if I had gotten him from anyone else, not even from my sister or cousin.

Speaking of Anna and Rapunzel, they’re currently still asleep. I had woken up early, an hour ago at the strike of nine, because I wanted to get a lot done today, such as homework that’s due next week that I haven’t started on yet because I’ve been busy with the Fair. That’s all my friends and I have been doing these last six days, arriving from the time they open and leaving when they close. It’s exhausting, but totally worth it, especially since we’ve ridden every ride and tried every food and drink there. We even attended some of the concerts. The ringing in my ears after the first one left me quite concerned.

But not as concerned as I was, and still am, at seeing Hans making out with a girl who isn't his girlfriend. Or maybe she is. _One_ of them. Anna is another girlfriend of his, his _only_ one as far as we were all aware of, and I'm certain there's more.

He and Lara were nowhere to be seen by the time our ride on the Ferris Wheel ended. I had tried my best to keep my eyes on them, to not to lose them amongst the crowd, but I was powerless due to the spinning of the ride. On one hand, I’m glad they were gone because I honestly don’t know what I would have done if they were still around by the time my feet were back on the ground. On the other hand, I wish they had stayed within the area so Anna could see the piece of shit that her boyfriend is.

I had wanted her to break up with him right then and there amongst the crowd, to make a scene, to embarrass the hell out of Hans, but thought against it since I knew it would embarrass her too. Plus, this is between the two of them; it’s no one else’s business. Except for me, of course. I’m her sister after all. And yet...I couldn’t find the courage to tell her. A week later and she still doesn’t know. No one knows except for Jack and I.

As I said, this is between the two of them. I don’t want to meddle, to start another fight with my sister over Hans again, because with no proof she’s not going to believe me, she’ll remain loyal, but...it’s my job as her sister to tell her, right? Not telling her would be wrong, whether I’m her sister or not. I would want someone to tell me if my lover was cheating, but Anna...she isn’t me. She’s so desperate for love that I’m afraid she wouldn’t care. I’m afraid she’d stick around anyway. Most importantly though, I’m afraid that her finding out she’s been cheated on will send her into a depression. A depression that she would never have gone into if I had just kept my mouth shut and minded my own business.

What if she’s better off not knowing?

It’s literally like the accident all over again. And just like I had done before, I let the days go on. I know I should have told her as soon as the ride ended, but I didn’t want to ruin her night. She was also tired. Kristoff had said that she fell asleep on him during the Ferris Wheel ride, and it just...it broke my heart. Here she was having the time of her life, to the point that it exhausted her and caused her to take a quick power nap, when just below her was her boyfriend, who she wanted so badly to come with her, locking lips with a girl who wasn’t her. She was so upset when Hans said that he had family matters to attend to.

Finding out that he’s a cheating bastard and that I knew about it and didn’t tell her right away...it’s going to destroy her. The first one is already bad enough, but the second...I know me not telling her will be the breaking point. Hans won’t be the only person she’ll be mad at if or when she finds out. I’ll be right there with him.

Can I really be blamed though? I hate seeing her sad and I’m afraid for her mental health. Heartbreak of any kind can really change a person.

But in all honesty, I’m more scared of Anna being more mad at me. I think it’s why I haven’t said anything sooner, and it’s so incredibly selfish. I hate myself for it and I hate myself even more for making Jack swear himself to secrecy. I’m fine with Anna finding out about me knowing, but I swear that I won’t bring Jack into it. I don’t want their friendship to be ruined.

I don’t want any of Anna’s friendships to be ruined. That’s why I made Jack swear not to tell anyone else. No one else needs to know before Anna does. Not even Rapunzel, and that hurts me too. She and I have kept the night of the accident from Anna for six years. She’ll be betrayed too that I didn’t trust her enough to keep this secret.

But it’s not because I don’t trust her. I trust her with my life. I just don’t want her to keep another secret from my sister. I already feel horrible about Jack keeping it a secret...I can’t have Rapunzel involved too. I already feel too much guilt. I don’t need more.

Maybe I deserve it though.

“Hey, you still awake?” Jack says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I jump a little and blush in unnecessary embarrassment. “Huh? Sorry, I zoned out.”

Jack whistles, disapprovingly. “Damn, am I finally boring you? I can’t believe I’m losing my charm. Never thought that would happen.”

“Well,” I shift my back and stare up at my snowflake covered ceiling. “Everything must come to an end eventually.”

“Not everything,” Jack said and I hear him shift in his bed too.

He was asleep when I called him an hour ago when I was bored with my homework. I wasn’t even working for an entire five minutes before I was just so...done. I was in the mood to work on it, but when I actually got to it I wanted nothing to do with it. So of course, I had to call Jack.

I wasn’t going to because I knew he’d be sleeping (we didn’t have to wake up at 9 today since we’re not going to the fair) so I knew he’d be sleeping in, but...I couldn’t stop myself. I just...had to hear his voice. Which is so weird and kind of creepy and I was super duper nervous as I called him, but that’s what happens when you have a crush right?

No matter how much I deny it, I know deep down that it’s there. This thing called “romantic feelings”. I’ve never had a real crush before. Celebrity crushes don’t count. This is...this is real. I don’t know what to do with it. I know damn well I’m not going to act on it, but how can I possibly act as though nothing has changed? I’ve done pretty good this last week by pretending everything was fine with me, with both my newfound crush and Hans, but I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last. For both of those.

“I can see our friendship lasting for the rest of our lives,” Jack continued, his voice as soft as my silk nightgown..

_Unless it turns into something more. Then it’s bye-bye friendship and hello romantic relationship._

Ugh Elsa get a grip. I violently shake my head, as though the thought would just slip out of my ear, and say, “I hope it does. I...I’ve never had a friend like you before.” And I am not going to ruin that with a relationship that probably won’t last. Jack and I...we work better as friends.

Plus, Jack probably sees me as a sister like how he does with Rapunzel and his other female friends. I mean...it only _looked_ like he was going to kiss me last Friday. He was probably leaning closer to hear better or...something.

“I love…how much of a dreamer you are.” Because duh, I don’t love _him._ I _like_ him. It’s just a silly crush. Nowhere near love. “Which is why I’m going to let you go back to dreaming. See you later Jack.”

Jack whines and says, “Noooo. I’m not tired. Let’s keep talking.”

“And keep you from your beauty sleep? I would never forgive myself. Dream of me,” I tease...partially.

“Of course, but--”

“Bye, Jack.” And then I click off. I wait a few seconds before getting out of bed, waiting for his text, which he always sends after I hang up on him, and sure enough he sends me one.

 **Jack:** Once again. Rude.

 **Me:** You know what? I’m not going to send you a picture of me in the costume now because of your attitude. You’re going to wait to see it in person. How’s that for rude?

 **Jack:** Uuuuggghhhh you’re such a meanie head

I giggle and leave the conversation at that. Now it’s time for homework.

But as I locked eyes again with the stuffed penguin in my hands, homework was the last thing on my mind.

~*~

Just as I had suspected, the costumes that were made for us were all royal themed. That’s how Edna and Gabriel see us, as princesses. Royalty. And while I absolutely adore my costume, like I knew I would, I can’t help but feel just a tad disappointed that we’re dressed as _human_ princesses. I was expecting witch or vampire or fairy themed princess dresses. Supernatural themed or not, a dress is just a dress. I can still pretend to be a witch if I want to. A witch isn’t defined by what she wears.

The dress that was made for me was a gold trimmed, teal sweetheart bodice dress with dark teal, maroon, and purple rosemaling on the bodice and hem of the skirt. The dress also contained a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse behind the bodice with red and teal crystal-shape prints right above the gold trim of my chest. And just like Anna, I had a long cape with matching rosemaling prints. Unlike Anna’s cape, mine drags on the floor, whereas Anna's makes it to her ankles. I also wore a pair of teal gloves with rosemaling printing to keep my hands warm.

Anna’s dress consisted of a dark blue skirt with a black bodice trimmed with gold. Green, red, yellow and purple rose prints were plastered on it too. There was also a light blue, long-sleeved blouse under the bodice, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wore a magenta bonnet with purple lining and fluff, along with a pair of navy blue mittens and a detachable magenta cape with small Byzantium tassels on the edges of it.

Rapunzel's dress was light purple that reached her ankles like Anna’s does. The corset top was laced with pink ribbon, the skirt was decorated with swirling designs in pink, dark purple, and white, and there was also a white petticoat underneath. The beginning of the sleeves, starting from the shoulders, were puffed and striped pink and lavender. The rest of the sleeves traveled all the way down her arms to her hands, and was the same shade of purple like the rest of the dress was, but was instead stitched with a white lace at the end.

The dresses are heavily detailed, looking like art that takes forever to make. But Edna, Gabriel, and their team did it in one week. And of course, the three of us praised them as we always do. They even stayed to help with our hair and makeup, and when that was done they presented Rapunzel and I with one last accessory.

“Anna insisted that if we do anything royal that we must give you and Rapunzel a special item,” Edna says to me as Gabriel digs into a bag and pulls out two medium sized black boxes. “Dear Gabe and I had more fun designing this than the capes. I still can’t believe I agreed to those horrible things. I despise capes.”

“Oh, but Edna,” Anna says as she does a twirl, “I love my cape! It’s so magical.”

“I know, darling, I know,” she replies, waving her off like she always does, but smiling at the praise.

“Why did you make them if you don’t like them?” I ask, cautiously since I knew better than to question Edna and her judgment.

“I did it as a test--”

“And she ended up liking the results much to her dismay,” Gabriel interrupts as he hands my aunt one of the boxes and walks over to Edna and I to give her the other.

Edna grumbles under her breath at her current business partner and opens the box a second later without warning, revealing the accessory that Anna had secretly told her to include. I gasp at the sight and go wide eyed. Staring back at me was my own reflection in a beautiful blue gem in the center of a small golden tiara. Rapunzel had a tiara too, but hers has more jewels in a variety of color, thus making it way bigger than mine. I don't care about the size of the crown or the number of jewels though. My crown is simple, not too extreme or flashy. It's perfect for me, and Rapunzel’s is perfect for her.

Everything is perfect.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh my god," she said in awe, "Edna, Gabriel, this is--"

"I know, darling," Edna interrupts, grinning proudly, "I know. Now let's put them on."

When my tiara was placed on my head, I didn't feel like a princess. I felt like a queen. And while I was excited before, I'm beyond excited now. For the first time in six years I'm excited for Halloween.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna squeals, doing a little jump too, "you two look like real royalty!"

"Exactly what we were aiming for!" Edna declared with the snap of her fingers.

“It was Anna’s idea,” says Gabriel, hands folded behind his back, more calmer than Edna. “You have her to thank.”

“Wait,” says Rapunzel as she looks around for something, “where’s Anna crown?”

“Oh,” Anna giggles and lifts up her right foot to point at her boot, “I didn’t want a crown that I'd only wear once and knew I’d end up losing, so I asked for an accessory that I could use whenever. I suggested shoes and tada!”

"Oh," Edna said, dramatically as she placed a hand on her heart, ever the diva, "you girls bring me much joy! Now hurry," she gives me a gentle push towards Rapunzel and Anna, "I brought my camera to take pictures. These pictures will be going in my Halloween collection."

“You mean _our_ Halloween collection,” Gabriel corrected not amused at her error.

Edna stares straight into his soul. “Really?” She says in a scolding manner. “You’re going to start this right now? Because--”

“Because we’re on a time schedule,” Aunt Arianna jumps in before they could get into a brawl, giving the two designers a warning look that put a smile on my face. Edna and Gabriel are older than my aunt and yet she’s always getting on to them. I find it amusing.

The brief photoshoot lasted five minutes, but within those five minutes hundreds of photos had to have been shot. There were individual pictures, pictures of the three of us, two of us, with Ariana and Frederick, individually with Ariana and Frederick, and they were all in different poses; there was a lot. It was a long five minutes, but it was fun.

When Edna was done, she said, "I will send the pictures to you as soon as I can. Now," she turns around and walks over to the couch to put her camera in its case, "go have fun and remember to be safe. There are a lot of creepy people out in this world. I’d hate for you girls to become a victim.”

“With my ninja skills,” Anna says, full of pride, “I think we’ll be safe.”

“She _thinks,”_ Rapunzel emphases and I laugh with her while Anna sticks her out her tongue before joining in on our laughter.

My smile slowly turns into a frown afterwards and my thoughts about Hans and her resurface. She won’t be able to laugh like this when or if she finds out about what he did. Has been doing. God, how long has he been doing this to her?  I need to tell her, but I don’t want to risk losing this. Her happiness. What do I do? God, _what do I do?_

And of course...he didn’t answer.

~*~

Instead of being picked up by a friend, we had our butler Marshall drive us to the hotel where Mavis lives and where her party is being thrown. We could hear the music from outside of the front doors, and when her father, the owner of the hotel, led us to the party room, I felt it was a bit unnecessary. We could have easily found it by following the deafening music. It’s louder than the music at Eret’s party.

"Have fun, ladies," said Mr. Dracula as he opens the door for us, smiling kindly, "and try not to trash the place."

“I make no promises, sir. I might make the biggest mess. Watch out,” Anna teases as she walks inside, followed by my cousin, then me.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Dracula,” I say, sheepishly. “She’s just kidding. And if not, then I’ll make sure she cleans the whole room up by herself.”

Mavis’s father chuckles. “She reminds me of my daughter, so I’ll let it slide if she turns the place into a tornado catastrophe.”

I smile at that and head into the room afterwards, which left me in awe.

The spinning disco ball that hangs in the center of the ceiling, along with the flashing multi colored strobe and laser lights, was all I had as a source of light in the dark room that is also misted over from the fog machines on the stage with the DJ, who just so happens to be Johnny, Mavis’s boyfriend, dressed as Frankenstein.

Mavis is right there beside him, dancing around and having the time of her life. Just like her father, she’s dressed as a vampire.

I still can’t believe that his first and only name is Dracula. He even has the Romanian accent. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I’m crushing on a boy named Jack Frost, an infamous winter spirit, and my cousin’s name is Rapunzel, a fairytale character. Plus there’s a girl named Eep and boys named Snotlout and Charming and Hiccup and Eret. Those are real names. Not nicknames. Real names. And there’s plenty more where that came from. I should not be surprised at all at Dracula’s name, but here I am, completely baffled.

I looked around for my sister and cousin, who had completely left me behind, and as I searched for them, I took note of the familiar faces and their costumes.

Tink, Peri, Rosetta, Sil, Dessa, Fawn, Vidia, Zaria, Marianne, and Dawn were all dressed as fairies. Eep and her boyfriend Guy are cavemen. MK and her boyfriend Nod are...leaf people? They wore what looked like armour made entirely of green leaves, so yeah, we'll go with leaf people.

Fiona and her boyfriend Shrek were dressed as ogres. Artie was dressed as a king. GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi, Hiro, and Violet were dressed as superheroes. Fay Wishbone was dressed as a mummy. And Tulip was dressed as a...baby? Well, she's certainly pulling it off in a weirdly cute way.

Elena was wearing what looked to be a traditional Mexican fiesta dress, and her three friends Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi were dressed as a wizard, a guard, and pirate respectively. Ezra and Sabine were dressed as though they were in the Star Wars universe. April O'Niell was wearing a yellow jumpsuit (not sure what she is), and her four friends, Leo, Ralph, Donnie, and Mikey were dressed as turtles. Her other friends, Karai and Shinigami, were dressed as a ninja and witch, and her last friend Casey Jones was a hockey player.

Which isn’t even a costume since that’s what he is. A hockey player like Jack and Kristoff.

Nino is dressed like a turtle too and his girlfriend Alya is dressed as a fox. And dancing with them is Marinette, who is dressed as a ladybug. Talia is dressed as a princess while her boyfriend Justin is dressed as a knight. Jim is dressed as a knight too while his girlfriend Claire is dressed as a witch and his best friend Toby is dressed as a troll. Or what I assume is a troll. Roland, Lancelot, and Charming are dressed as knights too, and I couldn’t help but wonder if Hans is dressed as one as well. Maybe he’s dressed as a king like Artie?

Knight or King, he should really be dressed as a devil. He’s also nowhere to be found. My first guess would have been that he’s off with Lara somewhere, but I’m looking at her now. She’s seductively dancing with Chloe and Lila, dressed as a slutty princess while the other two are dressed as a bee and fox. Alya pulls off the fox costume way better. The other member of their group, Heather, Astrid’s ex-friend, is nowhere to be seen too.

I wonder if she’s with Hans.

When I finally make it passed the crowd towards the sitting area, my eyes instantly land on my sister and cousin who were standing next to our friends who were sitting in the corner with two tables pushed together.

They were giving our friends a twirling show when I reach them and as soon as I get there I sarcastically say, “Thanks for the wait.”

“Oh, Elsa,” says Anna, laughing while being out of breath. How many twirls did she do before I got here? “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself from running after Tooth when I saw a glimpse of her and of course I dragged Punzie with me since she was the closest. But look at Tooth’s costume! Isn’t it beautiful?!”

And indeed it is. She had told me days ago that her costume is handmade and has been in the works since May. From head to toe, Tooth is covered in feathers in a variety of colors: green, blue, purple, yellow, and her iridescent wings are even more magnificent than Marianne and Dawn’s butterfly ones. All of it made by her very own hands. If dentistry doesn't work for her maybe fashion will.

“Oh my gosh, Tooth,” I breathe out, amazed at her work. “You’re gorgeous! Your hummingbird-fairy costume is by far my favorite.”

Even in the dark room I could tell that she’s blushing. “Thank you. I couldn’t have gotten it done without Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Bunny’s help. Hiccup and Rapunzel helped me design and put it all together, while Bunny was my late night driver to Walmart whenever I needed supplies.” She looks over at her adopted brother and my eyes widen when I look in the direction, which causes everyone except Bunny to laugh at my reaction.

“Bunny…” I say, holding in my laughter, “you’re...a bunny.”

His nostrils flare in annoyance. “Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

I took no offense to his attitude, and say, “I thought you said you were going to be a playboy bunny. Not…” I gesture to his full body suit, “the Easter Bunny.” The head of the suit was tucked under his arm, and I shiver in discomfort. Even though I can’t see its whole face, it’s still so creepy. It’s not even meant to be a creepy bunny costume. I think it’s an actual costume that’s used during Easter.

“Sophie insisted that I wear this instead,” Bunny said, holding his head high so we could know that he’s not affected by our laughter. “You met her. How could I have possibly refused?”

“I don’t know why she’d want you to wear that horrid thing,” Merida comment as she pokes the eye from her seat.

Bunny, who’s standing against the wall, scoots down so she’s unable to reach him and possibly break the bunny’s face. “Because she’s the only kid I know who’s not afraid of it. She _adores_ it.”

Merida laughs. “She’s brave. Although I must say, I’d rather be in that costume than mine. I hate this dress.”

The dress is a light baby blue color trimmed with gold, with sleeves that reach her hands, and it’s honestly really gorgeous. The only thing that ruins it, and what has me surprised, is not being able to see her hair. She’s wearing a white headdress, and how she managed to stuff all of her hair into it will be the greatest mystery ever told.

It looks way too tight on her too. How is she breathing?

“It’s pretty though,” says Moana, and as I gazed at her outfit, I found myself liking hers more than Merida’s. She’s wearing a Pacific Islander Chieftess outfit, and from the way Merida is glaring at her, I knew right away that Moana said the wrong thing.

“Says the girl who is able to breathe in her free-flowing costume,” Merida grumbles as she shifts in her seat. I then take this moment to observe everyone else.

I don’t know if it was intentional or not, but both Hiccup and Astrid were dressed up as Vikings, looking like one of those couples who love to match, such as Eep and Guy and MK and Nod. And lastly, Kristoff was dressed up as a mountain climber. The ice pick gave it away.

Flynn, Maui, Eret, and Jack are nowhere to be seen. “Hey,” I say before I could stop myself, “Where’s Jack?”

“And Flynn?” Rapunzel quicks adds as she looks amongst the crowd of dancing, disguised people.

“Last I saw, Flynn went somewhere with Eret and Maui,” Moana answers with a shrug. “They’re not in the room as far as I’m aware. They’re probably scaring the guests.”

“And Jack’s mom was called in for work,” Tooth says next, “so he’s taking his siblings trick or treating before coming here. Bunny and I offered to go with him, but he insisted we not.”

“Oh,” I say, trying and probably failing not to appear disappointed. “Well...that’s very sweet of him.” I meant what I said, but my smile is forced. I was really looking forward to actually partying with him since we never got around to it during Eret’s party. No, we went to the hospital instead. And yes, I know he’ll be here later, but by then our time together will be shortened.

Ugh listen to me! I sound ridiculously pathetic. We spent so much time together all week. I'm sure I'll survive a few hours without him. He’s being an awesome big brother by sacrificing his time with his friends to spend time with his siblings. He’ll always be a better sibling than me. I bet if he were Anna’s older brother he would have told Anna what he saw Hans doing right away.

Merida suddenly releases an animalistic growl and says, “Fuck it! I’m taking this headdress off.” She lifts her arms, pulling them to the back of her head, but suddenly stops when a chorus of ripping noises are heard.

Eyes widen, jaws dropped, someone gasps, and a few others begin laughing.

"Crikey, Merida," Bunny said, one of the few laughing. "I knew the dress was tight on you, but I didn't think it was that tight."

"Really?!" Merida snaps. "I was barely breathing before and you're only just now realizing how tight it really was?! Where is it even ripped at?"

"Your shoulders, back, waist,” Moana answers, suppressing her laughter. “Your mom is not going to like that.”

"Ugh," Merida throws her head back and groans. "Mum's going to kill me."

"Wait," I say as an idea comes to me, "this can be fixed." I walk over to Merida and carefully kneel down to the hem of her dress.

"How are you--" Merida began but cut herself off when she saw me rip a piece of the hem. "Hey!" She pulls away from me. "What the hell are you doing? How is making it worse going to fix it?"

"Because," I begin, trying not to laugh at the horror on her face,"it's only the top that's ripped. If we balance it out on the bottom, you can be a zombie or warrior princess or whatever you choose without it looking weird or awkward. It's Halloween after all. People will think the dress is supposed to look this way. As for your mother, I can pay her back the money she spent on it."

Merida was silent for a moment, thinking it through, and then suddenly clasped her hands, smiled, and said, "Alright, your majesty. Rip away. It’s not like I really care for the dress or what mum thinks anyway.”

And so, with the help of Anna who badly wanted to rip it up, we did. When it was done, the last thing that needed to be done was to take the headdress off. After that was taken care of, Merida finally looked pleased and comfortable with how she looked, and most importantly she could breathe.

"This is so much better," she says, sighing in relief and satisfaction, "Thanks, El."

I give her a pleased smile and say, "You're welcome."

“Now that that’s all settled,” says Moana as she gets to her feet. "Let’s get to dancing. You all are going down.”

“Challenge accepted,” says Astrid and takes off into the crowd with Moana laughing and following right behind her.

“Pfft,” says my sister, smugly, “So they think they can dance? I’ll show them. Come on Kristoff! I’ll need you to dance extra bad, so I can look extra amazing.” She grabs Kristoff’s hand before he could protest and drags him into the crowd. He looked back at us, mouthing “help me”, which caused us to laugh and for me to wave and say “Sorry.”

Merida got up next and dragged Hiccup with her too, saying something along the lines of, “I’ll make sure Astrid grinds on you”, which caused Rapunzel to join them and say “I’ll make sure Merida doesn’t embarrass you.” Bunny left to get food, and Tooth, the only remaining person with me, stayed.

“How come you’re not going to dance?” She asks me as soon as Bunny left.

I was going to say that it was because I don’t dance, which is true, but what’s even more true is that if Jack were here I would probably be all for it. If he wanted to. I’m sure I’d refuse at first, but he can be very persuasive. “How come _you’re_ not going to dance?” I repeat, genuinely curious.

I expected her to smile or giggle, but instead she frowns and looks away nervously. “Because I...uh...I actually need to talk to you about something. I was going to tell you later since I figured you’d want to dance first, but since you’re not and since we’re alone, I might as well take the opportunity.”

“Oh...um...okay then.” I take a seat next to her and tried not to let my anxiety strike fear into me. Whatever she has to say isn’t as bad as I think it is. I’m just overthinking. She probably wants boy advice or...something.

Tooth’s breath is shaky when she breathes it in and out, looking more nervous than Hiccup is when he’s around Astrid. “Okay, so...I wasn’t going to say anything because it’s not my business and because I don’t really know if it’s true but…” she trails off and the anticipation is literally killing me.

“But what?” I ask, worried that my sister or cousin is somehow involved.

Her response is not at all what I expected it to be. She said three simple words that aren’t simple at all and that left my heart thundering.

“Jack likes you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many cameos! Can you name the shows/movies the characters are from? Also if you didn't know, Elsa's costume is her coronation dress, Anna's is her winter dress, and Rapunzel's is her purple dress that she wore during her whole movie. I got the descriptions from the Disney.wiki so if anything is wrong blame the site lol. I'll fix it later if something is off cuz it WILL bug me haha. And don't worry, I deliberately didn't mention Adrien as Cat Noir. He'll make an appearance.
> 
> Stay tuned and sorry for typos!


End file.
